Lost and Found
by Michaelover101
Summary: Rory is an international model, Tristan is a Hartford lawyer. Both are wealthy and making a name for themselves and both are trying to forget the other. What happens when fate throws them back together? Trory. AU.
1. Twenty One

**_Title:_** **Lost And Found**

**_Author: _**Michaelover101

**_Rating:_** M

**_Summary:_** Rory is an international model, Tristan is a Hartford lawyer. Both are wealthy and making a name for themselves and both are trying to forget the other. What happens when fate throws them back together? Trory. AU.

**_Beta: _**Flynn

**_Disclaimer: _**Still not mine… dammit!

**_Notes:_** Rory and Tristan were high school sweethearts, but the distance of college upon other things got in the way of their happiness. Pairings are: Logan and Louise, Colin and Stephanie, Finn and Paris, Robert and Madeline and of course Rory and Tristan. All of them know each other from elementary school and all of them but Tristan, keep in touch with Rory. The rest will be explained later.

_**Part 1: Twenty One**_

"I hate it." He heard her say. He rolled his eyes and looked the pictures over.

"They look fine to me."

"Yes, love, they're perfect." Another voice added.

"I hate them. I'm redoing it."

"The layout is due for next week." He responded rubbing his temples. Didn't matter if she was one of his best friends, she could be impossible at times.

"She's a model, mate. She can do whatever the fuck she wants."

"Yeah, what Finn said." Logan rolled his eyes as he looked over Rory's pictures again. She was an international model who was picky about how she looked. The shoot she had done happened to be for one of the magazines he owned. Finn happened to be the photographer doing the pictures.

They had all known each other since high school, including their other friends, Madeline Lynn, Louise Grant, Robert Boyd, Colin Bradshaw, Stephanie Merdock and Paris Geller. As well as Tristan DuGray. Rory's ex-boyfriend. And one of his best friends. They had all been best friends, but when Tristan and Rory broke up because college and distance tore them apart, no one mentioned the other's name in front of them. The break up was a bitter one and one better left alone. Logan sighed and in a defeated tone he asked.

"Finn, you don't mind, do you?"

"YAY!" He heard her squeal.

"Mate, I'm in Italy. Of course I don't mind." He heard Finn say over the three way.

"Keep him out of trouble, Ace." He heard a knock on his door and waved the person in.

"I will, no worries. Geez, Logan, you sound stressed. You've been overworking, haven't you?"

"Not everyone can pose in front of the camera and look pretty."

"Oh come on, Huntz, you know that you pose naked in front of your mirror everyday hoping that one day you'll become a model and travel the world with me."

"He does!" Finn said. He heard Rory laugh and he rolled his eyes, then looked up at his guest as he heard a shift near his couch. He saw Tristan sitting there with a faraway look on his face.

"Oh! Guests, I've got to go." Rory said. "Logan, I hate those pictures. We're doing them over."

"Yeah!"

"Finn, where are you?" He heard Rory ask.

"Out."

"MADDIE!" Logan picked up the phone putting Tristan out of his torture. "Oh my god, Robert!"

"Hey Ace, I've got to go. I've got a meeting. I'll call you later. Finn, please keep out of trouble."

"Bye, Logan."

"No problem, mate." Then they all hung up.

"I'm sorry, man." Tristan looked over at him and nodded.

"It's fine... so you called?"

"Yeah, heard you were back in town. Wanted to see if you wanted to grab lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm up for that."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"How are you?" Maddie asked as they sat down in the living room of Rory's Italian flat.

"I'm good. I was just talking to Logan. I want to redo a photo shoot with Finn."

"Where is Finn?" Robert asked.

"Out." Was all she said with a smile as she sat cross legged on the couch facing the couple.

"Congratulations by the way, I heard you guys are expecting."

"Thanks." Maddie said putting a hand on her stomach. Rory noticed Robert's smile grow as well.

"So what are you guys doing in Rome?"

"Celebrating." Robert said. "Not every day Maddie gets pregnant." Madeline and Rory gave Robert a shut-up-and-let-the-women-talk look.

"I'm happy for you."

"Rory, are you coming back to Hartford?" Madeline asked. Rory gave a shrug.

"I'm going for Paris and Finn's wedding."

"How long are you staying?" She shrugged again.

"Not sure. A while maybe. I never get to see you guys and I'm taking a break for a while and I still own that apartment there."

"You know he's coming to the wedding, right?" Robert said.

"I know." Rory replied.

"And you know he's walking you down the aisle?" Madeline jabbed her husband in the ribs telling him to shut up.

"I know that too, Robert. Paris told me, Finn told me, Colin told me. Tristan could have told me and I would still say I know."

"So you know." He teased.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Rory said with a death glare, but her smirk gave away the illusion. They just laughed and talked about plans for the future.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So how is everyone?" Tristan asked after being seated on the outdoor patio of the Streetside Cafe.

"You've only been gone two months. Everyone's still fine. Though Madeline and Louise are pregnant."

"Of course they are. And together no less."

"Yeah, me and Robert think they might have planned it this way."

"Knowing them they probably did. Those two are closer than peanut butter and jelly." Logan raised an eyebrow and Tristan cursed himself for using one of her sayings. "Sorry. So congrats, dad."

"Thanks."

"What are you hoping for?"

"I'm keeping my fingers crossed for a boy."

"Well, if you guys did it standing up." Tristan started.

"Shut up!" Logan said throwing his napkin at him. Tristan laughed. The waitress came over and took their orders, then left to give them to the cook.

"Who would have thought 8 years ago that we would all be where we are now?"

"And where's that?" Logan asked leaning back in his chair.

"Married, successful and with a kid on the way."

"Robert, Madeline, Louise and I are the only ones with all three. Colin and Steph are two of the three seeing as they just had their kid. Alexander by the way."

"Hate that I missed that."

"And Finn and Paris are getting married, so they'll be two out of the three as well. And well, Rory and you are only one of the three... unless you knocked some chick up."

"No, no, just... think back to freshman year of high school. Would you have really pictured yourself sitting here in 8 years? Married to Louise Grant, a kid on the way and one of the biggest newspaper and magazine moguls in the world, let alone the U.S. All our names are household names?" Logan shrugged.

"Seeing as I was fucking Leslie Adams freshman year, no. But," he shrugged, "I'm very happy where I am. I would have never imagined eight years ago that I would be this happy." Tristan nodded and ran a finger down his water cup taking a trail of water with him.

"What did you see yourself being or doing freshman year?" Logan asked.

"I imagined myself married." He said. Logan nodded. "How is she?"

"Good." Logan said, already knowing who they were talking about. "She's in Rome doing a photo shoot with Finn and from what I heard on the phone Robert and Madeline went down to visit her."

"She's everywhere now. God, I remember her doing clothes ads and Neutrogena commercials."

"She still does the commercials from time to time, but she's way past the clothes ads."

"I heard she was in a car accident." Logan nodded sadly.

"Yeah, a real nasty one, she got really banged up, but she's lucky that's all that happened."

"What happened?"

"Drunk driver swerved and hit the driver's side of her car. She was driving."

"She must have been so upset."

"Well, think about it, she almost dies the same way that her grandfather did. She's really been campaigning against drunk driving."

"I've seen the ads." Their food came and they ate the rest of their food talking about the hardships of work and plans for the baby, not visiting the topic of Rory again.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan walked into his Hartford apartment and threw his keys into the bowl on the table next to the door. Everything was as he left it two months ago he thought as he scanned the rooms. The jacket he had taken off before leaving was still draped over the chair. And the coffee ring and newspapers were still scattered around the coffee table. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it on top of the other one. He went into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and turned on the TV built into the wall of the kitchen and began watching baseball highlights.

He took a swig of water and put it down when he noticed a pile of magazines sitting near his arm. The one on top was _Seventeen_ magazine with a picture of Rory on the cover. She was looking straight at the camera and was laughing, her eyes filled with happiness. Finn had taken the photo. She always looked happier during one of their sessions. She was wearing a light blue sundress and was in the middle of a white backdrop leaning down to look at the camera. There was a piece of paper on the top of the magazine. He took it off careful not to rip the cover and read the note.

_Here are the magazines that Rory's been in since you've been gone to add to your collection. You know, some would constitute this as stalking, you collecting every article and photo of her. And seeing as I'm the one giving you these, that makes me an accessory. So if we go to jail because of these newly found stalker tendencies then the blames on you, bucko._

_Paris_

He just smiled and rolled his eyes as he took the _Seventeen_ off the top of the pile and flipped it open to the interview and began to read.

_**I'm sitting at a street café in Paris, France, where international model Rory Gilmore lives when not on the job. She was born in Hartford, Connecticut and raised in Stars Hollow, Connecticut,** **a small town where everyone knows everything about everyone. That's all that's really to know about her, except for some initial facts like her age, birth date and that she began modeling at fifteen when her friends signed her up as a joke.**_

_**She comes in dressed casually in jeans and a black camisole, her hair loose and her sunglasses placed on top of her head to keep the hair away. She sits down putting three cups of coffee next to her. I must have given her an odd look because she laughs and says.**_

"_**I'm not able to function unless I've got three cups of coffee in my system. It's a gift. But my stepfather calls it a curse. I say blasphemy. Coffee is the nectar of the gods." She then apologizes for her rants saying it's a Gilmore gene as well and a bad one at that. I began to ask her about her work and how she began doing what she was doing.**_

"_**Well, my friends and I were at the mall and our guy friends saw this ad calling for pretty girls to model. So they chose one of us and I was the one they picked. I almost killed them. I'm very shy so when I found out about this I almost died! I was so mad. Logan still has a scar on his upper knee from where I kicked him." **_

_**She laughs. She had this to say about her job.**_

"_**I love it. It's more fun than I expected it to be when I first started out. My best friend's fiancé overlooks a lot of my photo shoots or does them himself if he's not happy with the outcome. And a lot of the shoots I do are for my other best friend. He owns magazines. I work with wonderful people. People I love and admire. Plus going to different places for location is a big bonus."**_

_**I asked her how many best friends she had. She answers. "Eight. We all met in elementary school and ended up pairing up with each other by high school. We're this great big family."**_

_**I then asked about her family and if she missed them.**_

"_**Oh my god! Yes! I missed the birth of my baby brother as well as my 'nephews' because of work. That's probably the only thing I hate about this job is that I always end up missing the big important things that happen with my family and friends and end up hearing it over the phone or months later when I visit. Which just isn't the same."**_

_**We started talking about her family and friends and the small town of Stars Hollow that she grew up in which is like her extended family. She said she was planning on going back soon.**_

"_**My best friend is finally getting married." When I ask her who, she smiles and leans in excitedly.**_

"_**Her name is Paris and her fiancé is Finn. It took years for him to finally get her to go out with him though they were the best of friends. And when they did she fell for him. She found the one. They were each other's opposites which makes them perfect for each other.**"_

_**I asked her about her role in the wedding.**_

"_**I'm the maid of honor." She tells me. "It's a big job, let me tell you. Paris is a bit on the neurotic side. Ack! Don't put that in there, she'd kill me." Though she later said it was okay. "The wedding just makes her more anal if possible. She's driving us all crazy with her wedding plans, but she wouldn't be our Paris if she didn't make someone cry by the end of the day." She laughs as she drinks her coffee then her eyes widen. "Don't put that in either." She gave me permission for that line as well. I asked her if there were any plans in her future.**_

"_**No, no, not for me. Not yet at least. I'm still waiting for that perfect guy. Blonde tousled hair, bright blue eyes." She blushes and takes a sip of her coffee.**_

Tristan reread that line ten times before he read the rest in which they talked more about her life and friends and some of her favorite activities to do on her down time. When he came to the end he smiled.

_**I told Rory that there were some frequently asked questions about her and if she didn't mind playing a round of 20 questions.**_

"_**I'm always up for that." She responds then as an after thought she asked. "Wait, do I have to study?" I laugh and reply no. She smiles. "Well then, fire away." Here is what we at **Seventeen** came up with.**_

_**Seventeen: We'll start with the easy questions.**_

_Rory: Oh, I love easy questions._

_**S: What's your full name?**_

_R: Lorelai Leigh Gilmore... the third._

_**S: What are your parents' name?**_

_R: Lorelai Victoria Gilmore Danes the second and my step-father Luke Danes and my father's name in Christopher Hayden._

_**S: Your mom named you after herself?**_

_R: (laughs and nods) Demerol and feminism took over._

_**S: Any siblings?**_

_R: Yes, a half-sister Gigi, short for Georgia, she's my dad's, and a half brother James, he's my mom's._

_**S: What's your favorite color?**_

_R: Blue all the way!_

_**S: Any pets?**_

_R: Um... Gilmore girls don't believe in the torture of animals therefore we would never own a pet for their own protection... Oh wait! (She sits up excitedly in her chair) My mom owns a dog, Paul Anka! Does that count?_

_**S: I'm pretty sure it does. What are your best friends' names?**_

_R: Um... wow... okay, there are a lot of names you might recognize. Let's see. That's Logan Huntzberger and Louise Grant, Colin Bradshaw and Stephanie Merdock, Robert Boyd and Madeline Lynn and Paris Geller and Finn Rothschild. Oh, and of course Lane Kim, my best friend since birth._

_**S: A lot of important names in there.**_

_R: Not only to the world, but to me as well._

_**S: Were you popular in school?**_

_R: No! (Laughs) I was what you call a bookworm. I still am. I love to read. I will never go anywhere without a book. I have one in my purse right now.Anyway, my friends at school (whom I named) were all really big shots at school. And my boyfriend at the time was the king, so it saved me from being picked on too much. Plus no one would dare make fun of a girl who hung out with the five hottest guys at school. It just wasn't done. And, oh god, if the guys are reading this I've probably just fed their oversized egos._

_**S: (laughs) Any nicknames?**_

_R: Logan calls me Ace, for ace reporter, Finn calls me love, but he's Australian, he calls every girl he knows love or kitten. And Mary._

_**S: Mary?**_

_R: Long story... it's a high school nickname... it's an inside joke._

_**S: Do you know you're blushing?**_

_R: I do now! (laughs and covers her cheeks)_

_**S: You mentioned you liked to read. What kind of books?**_

_R: I mentioned I loved to read. And I love to read any kinds of books. My mom used to make fun of me, still does, because my backpack used to be so heavy, what with my binders, books, notebooks, then four of my own books. I would always carry at least four to five books with me from different genres._

_**S: What was your major in college?**_

_R: Journalism._

_**S: Why?**_

_R: I wanted to be Christiane Amanpour_

_**S: Now to the good stuff.**_

_R: Sounds scary... there are only six questions left, so it can't be that bad._

_**S: You're counting the questions?**_

_R: Five... yes... is it a bad thing? I mean 20 questions, come on, someone's got to count.(Laughs)_

_**S: No, no, not a bad thing. Now... any boyfriends?**_

_R: (Blushes) No, no, no boyfriends_

_**S: Have you dated?**_

_R: (Thinks about the question before answering.) Yeah, but it's hard to find that guy that's interested in me and not what I do for a living or who I happen to know because of who my friends are. I hate dating all together which is why I rarely do it at all._

_**S: How about exes?**_

_R: (hesitates with her answer) I only have one._

_**S: Did you love him?**_

_R: Very much._

_**S: How did it end?**_

_R: Um.. yeah... we sort of parted on really bitter and bad terms... it got a bit messy seeing as his best friends were... and are my best friends. And we don't talk anymore and when we do it gets ugly. It sucks._

_**S: What was his name?**_

_**Rory doesn't answer, instead she takes a sip of her coffee and utters two simple words. "Twenty one" **_


	2. Him and Her

_**A.N:** _WOW! I didn't expect so many reveiws for this story! This is so cool! I'm glad you're all enjoying this! I don't do this often cause I always forget but I wanted to answer some of you!

_**tristansgurlmary:** _Sorry about the cunfusion. The intervewer and Rory are playing twenty questions. When the interveiwer asks that last question Rory says twenty one cause she doens't have to answer. You'll see later that Rory is a very private person especially when it comes to her realtionship with Tristan.

**_papaslittlecj:_** I wanted her to contiune studying even though she was working. Rory is going to be very down to earth when it comes to her career though at times she may seem stuck up. And I have the magizine with Alexis and I loved the pics of her as well.

_**sugary sweet and sour:** _LOL! I plan on keeping happy readers! But I can only post once a week. I have to keep you guys in suspense some how! LOL!

_**FatalMemoriesLostx:** _I've done that too! I hate when that happens! I'm glad you love it and the Tristan and Rory getting together does happen not to worry! I'm having trouble deciding on one detail. But I'll work it out! Keep reading!

_**emmy:** _You're welcome. I'm happy to write it for you guys to enjoy! I'm really glad you're loving this! Keep Reading and Reveiwing!

_**Skellington Theory:** _It's cool to see that I have luring powers LOL! I hope I get a cape! OMG! A cape! LOL! I'm glad you're liking this! Keep Reading!

**_aphi72: _**Yeah the article was inspired by an interview that Alexis interveiw for Elle Girl I think thats the one. I'm glad you're enjoying this! I try my best to get Rory right. I hope I do her justice! Keep reading and reviewing!

_**meticulous one:** _Yeah I'm excited to see where I'm taking this as well! LOL!

_**gingerspice:** _It's twenty one. Two of the "questions" weren't questions but just dialouge between Rory and the Interveiwer and it doesn't count. I checked and double checked making sure it was exactly twenty one. as did my Beta...I'd go back and count...it's twenty one. Glad you liked it! ;p

_If I did't get to you! I want to thank you guys as well for reveiwing! I love reveiwers! It gives my muse an ego boost and he's able to write more! Keep it up! Now on to the next chappy!_

_**Part 2: Him And Her **_

Tristan continued reading the articles. Most of them little ones about who she wore to a premiere or what product she used. Some of them of her clearing up rumors.

_**"No, I'm not pregnant with Logan Huntzberger's child and never will be. We are the best of friends, but his wife and him are very happily married. I've known them both since the first grade. Believe me, nothing is coming between those two."**_

Tristan smiled and moved onto the next one, it was a _Cosmo Girl_ and there was a note from Paris.

_I think you'll find the article in this one interesting. Page 258._

Tristan opened it up and turned to the page. It was an interview with Rory about her thoughts on relationships.

_**Cosmo Girl: What do you think is the most important thing to have in a relationship?**_

_Rory: Love and trust. Both are very important. Yes, it's nice to have that... sexual attraction and those few things in common. But to love your partner and trust them unconditionally… that right there is what holds a relationship, marriage, even and friendship together._

_**CG: Have you ever been in love?**_

_R: Deeply. But that ended very badly._

_**CG: I'm assuming you've heard the rumor about you and the hotshot lawyer?**_

_R: No, a rumor about me? Who... what? Oh, intrigue!_

_**CG: It's about you dating Harvard law graduate and hotshot lawyer Tristan DuGray.**_

_R: Oh..._

_**CG: Is it true?**_

_R: Um... we dated... briefly._

Tristan stared at the last word. _Briefly_. He shook his head and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Rothschild-Geller residence." The maid answered

"Paris Geller please."

"Who may I ask is calling?"

"Tristan."

"Just a minute." A few seconds later Paris answered..

"Tristan?"

"Briefly! She said we dated briefly!"

"Tristan..."

"I mean she could have said a while! We dated for seven fucking years! We knew each other a total of fourteen. She can't just turn our relationship into something that she can just cast aside!"

"She can and she did! Come on, Tristan, what did you expect her to say? You guys had a horrible and bloody breakup, to the point where that entire year your friends were divided between the two. Not only did your relationship suffer, but so did all of ours! Why did you even break up!"

"Paris." Tristan said warning her not to push his buttons.

"Do not say distance. Cause you and I both know that that's a bunch of bull. She was modeling way before college and always traveled and you guys always made it work. She always called. She put up with a lot of your shit, Tristan."

"Yeah, and I put up with a lot of hers!"

"What the hell are you talking about? If she wasn't studying, she was with you! If she wasn't working, she was with you! She loved you!"

"I loved her too, dammit!"

"Did you know that for days after you two broke up she cried? Why do you think she transferred to Cambridge?"

"Work."

"Idiot. She knew that you would come to Yale, eventually, to visit the guys. She didn't want to see you. She used the excuse of work for her grandparents and parents so that she didn't disappoint them if she told them she was leaving because of you! You know how close your families are! They practically planned the wedding when you two got together and almost had a funeral when you broke up!"

"So you're saying she transferred schools to get away from me?"

"That is why I say, that you two broke up for other reasons, not just distance. Cause Tristan, you two had had your fights before. All about her work and time together. And we all found you making out twenty minutes later. Remember we hosed you down once?"

Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "That wasn't the reason."

"I KNEW IT!"

Tristan rolled his eyes. "I just don't want to talk about it at this moment. It's between me and Rory."

"And you plan on keeping it that way?"

"Damn right. Look, I'll let you get back to your wedding plans."

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Paris asked worriedly

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks, Paris."

"No problem, Tris. Bye."

"Bye Paris." They hung up and Tristan looked at the now scattered magazines on his counter. He got up and went to his room and opened his closet grabbing a thick album from the top shelf. He grabbed the scissors and glue along with the tape and went back to the counter.

He opened the book and smiled at Rory's first modeling picture. It was of her very first photo shoot for Cover Girl. She was looking at the camera, a smile on her face, her bright blue eyes shining, her face bare and her lips coated with a red lip gloss.

He flipped the a blank page and started to carefully tear out the pages of the magazines Paris had brought along with the articles and glue them into the album.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**Paris, France**_

Rory poured herself cup of coffee, grabbed her book and made her way to the balcony attached to the living room. She sat down on the small couch and covered herself up with the blanket that she always kept out for times such as these. She curled her feet under her and took a sip of coffee before setting it down on the small round glass table next to the couch. She stared out in front of her at the view. The Eiffel Tower. Her apartment wasn't meant to be lonely. It had meant to be theirs after graduating from college. She remembered the day she told him about her plan to get a place in Paris.

_Rory walked to her locker to see her boyfriend leaning up casually on the ones next to it. She opened hers and her backpack and started switching her books and binders for her morning classes._

_"Hey." He said._

_"Hey back attcha." She said. He held up a coffee cup earning a smile and a look his way. "Thanks." She said as she took it from him and began to drink. "I needed this." He smirked._

_"So I gave you coffee... can I kiss you now?" He laughed. She shook her head._

_"Not yet, I've got to get these things in my backpack first."_

_"My Mary, ever the studious one." She rolled her eyes._

_"I'm surprised that after all these years you still call me Mary, you know as well as I do that it doesn't apply anymore. You made it that way."_

_"Mary, Mary, Mary." He said with a shake of his head as if he were disappointed in her. "Who says it still stands for what it did last year? For all you know I could have added a Magdalene to it." He saw her blush a bright red and laughed. He loved making her blush among other things. She moved her head so that her long coffee brown hair covered her face and her now reddened cheeks. He ran his hand through her hair tucking it back behind her ear. He leaned in and whispered in her ear._

_"You'll always by my Mary, Ror, my Virgin Mary or my Mary Magdalene. You'll always be mine." Rory smiled up at him as she closed her locker. She put her backpack and coffee cup on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"You can kiss me now, but you only have ten minutes. I have to get to the library and study for a test second period." Tristan smirked and pushed her against the lockers leaning into her, their chests straining against the other. His hands found their way to her waist and he brushed his lips against hers._

_"There's a lot we can do in ten minutes."_

_"We're in school, Tristan." Tristan looked both ways and found the halls completely deserted._

_"No ones here, Mar." He said before capturing her lips with his before she could protest any further knowing she would. "I missed you last night." He murmured against her lips._

_"You missed the fact that there was no one distracting you from studying." She muttered back._

_"No," he said, his fingers making their way downwards and running up under her Chilton skirt, "I missed your hands on me. Touching me the way you do." He said kissing the base of her throat. "Your soft hands running against my skin" Rory moaned as she arched up as his fingers began messaging the inside of her thigh inching upwards._

_"We talked on the phone."_

_"Not the same. This is so much better." He said lifting her up with ease, his hands on her ass. Rory gave a small laugh as she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_"What can I say, a free trip to Paris or making out with my boyfriend. Definitely an easy decision."_

_"Ha, ha, very funny." He said nibbling the side of her throat._

_"I want a place there. Apartment, house, whichever. I want one." Tristan pulled back and looked at her._

_"Really?" He asked surprised._

_"Yeah, I mean when we graduate from college and all that. But we should get one that overlooks the Eiffel Tower."_

_"We?" She just smiled and kissed him._

_"We. Me, you, a kitty named Coffee and a few kids running around."_

_"I'm assuming you want to get married before popping out a few kids." Rory nodded with a smiled. He just kissed her deeply leaving her breathless when he pulled away._

_"I agree with all that only if we can get a dog."_

_"Can we name him Mocha?"_

_"Anything you want." Tristan said. Rory smiled and he kissed her again, his lips capturing her bottom lip and tugging it lightly making her gasp and open her mouth and granting him access. His tongue slipped in and explored the well-known crevice of her mouth, her own tongue dueling with his._

_Paris, Finn, Logan and Madeline came up to the couple and watched them as they necked._

_"Do they ever come up for air?" Finn asked tilting his head to the side._

_"They're blocking my locker." Paris said annoyed. Logan coughed loudly trying to get the couple's attention without much avail. They laughed as Paris groaned. "I need my Chem book."_

_"Maybe if we push them that way." Madeline said pointing to the lockers next to them. Paris rolled her eyes._

_"Then they'll fall to the ground and there's no knowing what will happen once they get horizontal."_

_Rory pulled back once the need for air became urgent. Tristan immediately began to kiss her neck. She looked over when she sensed someone watching her and blushed when she saw her friends, immediately hiding her face in the crook of Tristan's neck._

_"Tris, let me down." She muttered._

_"Why? I still have like two minutes." Rory rolled her eyes and moved her head a bit to the right. He looked over and smirked._

_"Can we help you?"_

_"You're blocking my locker. Again." Paris said. Tristan just shook his head and let Rory down gently. She pulled her skirt down and tucked her shirt back in where Tristan had began to pull it out and ran a hand through her hair. She looked at her watch and kissed Tristan lightly._

_"Your ten minutes are up." She picked up her stuff. "See you guys at lunch." She said turning and walking towards the library. Tristan smirked.  
_

_"No, you won't" He said before taking off after Rory and wrapping an arm around her shoulders._

_"Tris, I'm not giving you ten more minutes. I really need to study."_

_"Who says I want ten more minutes." Rory just looked down at his obvious discomfort and decided against saying anything._

_"Well then, if you're coming to the library with me you can help me study. And I mean study, Tristan." Tristan sighed then smirked._

_"Only if I get to do something dirty with you tonight." _

_She smiled and blushed. "Always." _

_He kissed the top of her head as they walked inside._

Rory quickly wiped the tears away. She had no business revisiting the past. No business rehashing a past love. She heard the front door open and quickly wiped the remaining tears away.

"Love?"

"Out here, Finn." She yelled, her voice cracking and betraying her. Finn came out onto the balcony and sat down next to Rory on the couch.

"You okay, kitten?" Rory nodded and laid her head on his lap.

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been crying." He stated wiping a tear off her cheek and showing it to her. Rory smiled and got up kissing his cheek, then laid back up to look at him.

"Don't worry about it, Finn." He gave a curt nod and let her get comfortable on his lap. They stayed silent looking out off the balcony at the view and listening to the sounds below.

"It's beautiful out here." Finn said. Rory gave a nod.

"Yes, it is."

"I bet it gets lonely."

"Don't start, Finn. It hurts too much to think about it, let alone talk about it."

"You know, I remember when we all first met." Rory smiled as the memory resurfaced. "You were clinging onto Lorelai. You had a death grip on her leg, never wanting to let go. Then he..." Finn trailed of letting Rory take over the story like he knew she would.

"He came right over, gave me the famous and supposedly charming DuGray smile, grabbed my hand and led me over to you, guys. I still say if I hadn't blinked I would have gone home with mom."

"Then it was a good that you did cause you met him and all of us. You guys were inseparable. The best of friends for seven years before you started dating and dated for seven years. What happened, love?"

"Distance tore us apart." She lied.

"Now, I never knew you to lie, kitten." Rory looked up at him. "I'm not stupid, maybe when I have a couple of drinks in me, but I'm not stupid."

"No, you're not." Rory agreed. "Sober or drunk, you're not stupid, but I'd rather leave the past in just that, the past, if you don't mind."

"Rory, love, you're going to have to get over your hate for him if you are going to be the maid of honor at the wedding. I've asked Tristan to be best man and I would like it if you two could make it down the aisle without any bloodshed."

"I know, Finn. You know as well as I do that part of being a model is being able to act." Finn scoffed

"I don't care how good of an actress you are, love. You will never be able to hide the pain or love for him. I've seen the interviews you do on relationships, Rory, how you talk about him without mentioning his name. You slipped up once."

"I did not." Rory protested.

"The _Seventeen _interview. You described Tristan as your perfect guy."

"It could have been Logan."

"Logan doesn't have tousled blonde hair and blue eyes, now does he?" Rory blushed and looked away from Finn's teasing gaze. "You still love him."

"I never said I stopped."

"But you hate him." Rory made a noise deep in her throat dismissing the idea.

"Hate is not in my vocabulary, Finnegan. I just have an immense dislike for Mr. DuGray." Finn rolled his eyes.

"He still loves you."

"I highly doubt that." Finn sighed and got off the couch carefully putting Rory's head on the couch. He bent down to look her straight in the eye and stroked her cheek in a brotherly gesture.

"He still loves you." Rory stared at him with wide eyes as he got up. "I'm going to start dinner. You get inside soon and warm up. I can't have you with a cold." Rory just continued to stare at him as he walked inside and went into the kitchen to begin their dinner.

Her obliviousness was something that had never changed with Rory, Finn thought as he started getting things out for the pasta. When Tristan told them that he was in love with the young Lorelai Leigh in the fourth grade they had all laughed dismissing it for puppy love. But after seeing him with Rory and the affection and love he held for her, plain for the world to see, they all said they were meant for each other. It took three years for her to see what the world saw in Tristan's eyes and heart and realize that her best friend had more than friendly feelings towards her and those same three years to figure out that she had more than friendly feelings towards him. In the seventh grade they got together. Seven years later they fell apart.

Distance they had said. Everyone accepted it not wanting to pry soon after the bitter breakup. But when Rory transferred to the University of Cambridge in the UK soon after, saying that work would be easier if she studied there, the questions began to arise. Tristan swore that the distance and her work had been tough on both of them. They took that as a lie seeing as when he said it he wouldn't look anyone of them in the eye and neither would she.

The group had been torn between the guys and the girls. The girls sided with Rory saying that it was Tristan's fault for the fall out and the guys with Tristan saying that it was Rory's. It had been even tougher seeing as Tristan and Rory did nothing but stick their head in the sand. Not only had their relationship suffered and died, but the group's relationships suffered as well. It had been a tough year on all of them. But everyone made it out with only few scratches. Unfortunately, Tristan and Rory still had battle scars. And Finn could tell by the way Rory refused to talk about the past that they were still as fresh as the day they were made.

Finn looked up from the boiling water when he heard the balcony door close.

"I'm going to go take a shower, warm up a bit. I'll be down in half an hour or so.

"The food will be ready by then, love." She smiled and walked over to him kissing him on the cheek, then made her way towards the stairs. He turned back to the pots, but turned when he heard his name

"Finn."

"Yes, love?" Finn asked as he turned back

"It's nice having you out here. I miss you guys when I'm here."

"It's nice being here. Now go. I've got food to finish." Rory smiled as she headed towards her bathroom. Half an hour later they both sat down at the small dining room table and began to eat. They ate in a relatively comfortable silence, Rory reading the paper that she hadn't had time to read and Finn looking over some pictures taken of her in the last week.

"Finn?" He looked up.

"Yes."

"I think... I'm going to go back early." Finn smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe sometime next week. I'm just going to finish a few things here and take off. I haven't seen James in a while and I have yet to see Alexander." Finn smiled. "Plus, I'd like to be able to do all those maid of honor duties in person. Much better than the phone."

"I'll help you pack." Rory smiled.

"I know you will." Finn laughed and they ate the rest of their meal in silence, both smiling.


	3. Calling A Truce

_**Part 3:** **Calling A Truce**_

_**A Week Later**_

Rory stepped off the plane placing her Gucci sunglass on top of her head and scanning the busy airport with weary eyes. Paparazzi were clicking away at the cameras, all of which were aimed at her, tourists whispered and pointed at her. Then she saw him, that glimpse of dirty blonde hair, caramel eyes and the smirk that reminded her too much of someone else's. She dropped her carry-ons and ran over to him squealing.

"Logan!" She squealed as she jumped into his open arms. He laughed and twirled her in the air.

"Great to have you back, Ace." He whispered as he put her down.

"Great to be back." She said. Logan let her go and went to go pick up the two bags she had dropped and then led the way to baggage claim.

"God, it's been to long." She said as Logan started grabbing her bags off the conveyer belt.

"Way too long." He agreed as he placed the bags on a luggage trolley. Rory smiled. "I didn't expect you to be coming back so early."

"My best friend is getting married, Logan. No way was I missing out on that. I've missed out on way too much these past five months."

"Paris and Finn aren't getting married for another two months. Finn hasn't even returned from Paris yet."

"I'm the maid of honor, Logan. I have many duties." Logan rolled his eyes.

"All of which can be done on the phone."

"Are you really complaining about me coming early?"

"Of course not, Ace."

"Good." They were about to head out when a voice stopped them.

"Excuse me." They turned around and saw a young woman in her early thirties with short red hair while a young girl of twelve or so stood next to her, a JanSport backpack snug on her back and clutching a magazine in her hands. "I'm sorry; you must hate it when people stop you."

"Not at all, it's fine."

"You're Rory Gilmore." The girl stated more than asked. Rory smiled and gave a nod.

"Yes, I am. And just who are you?"

"Erica Watson."

"It's nice to meet you, Erica." Rory said extending her hand to shake. The girl took it immediately and shook it.

"Can you sign my magazine?" Rory smiled again

"Of course." Rory opened her purse that was hanging on her arm and got out a black sharpie she always carried around, just in case. It was her mom's idea. _"If you're going to be an international model, always carry around a sharpie and a condom. You never know when you're going to need them."_ Lorelai had said when she had started to get more media attention

Erica handed her the magazine. It was a Teen Vogue photo shoot that Finn had overlooked a month ago in Venice. It was of her sitting against a tree, her head resting on her knees which were brought up to her chest, a long white dress covering up all of her legs, just leaving her toes to peek through.

She signed the magazine at the bottom _To Erica, one of the cutest girls I've gotten to meet. Rory Gilmore,_ then handed it back.

"I love all the photos you do." She said "I think you are one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen." Rory blushed and smiled.

"Thanks, I think you're pretty too. I love your eyes." Rory said looking at the deep emerald. The girl blushed and Rory smiled. "It was great to meet you, Erica. What grade are you in?"

"I'm starting seventh."

"So you're what... thirteen?"

"Yeah."

"That right there is a tough age."

"Yeah." The girl said as if she had a world of experience.

"Word of advice. Keep good company. It's always good to have great friends when the pressure of school is getting you down."

"Did that help you?"

"Yeah, that and having a really good boyfriend. Not that I'm telling you to get one, but for me that's what helped. To have support from the ones you love and who love you back. Like my friend Logan back here. I've known him practically my whole life and I've still got him wrapped around my finger." The girl giggled and Rory laughed.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Rory turned and shook hands with the young woman. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"Roxanne."

"Like the Police song?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Sorry, you must get that all the time."

"Not as much as you think actually." Rory laughed.

"My mom was... is a big fan."

"So was mine." Rory turned to Logan who was watching the interaction with an amused expression on his face.

"This is my friend, Logan Huntzberger." Roxanne and Logan shook hands.

"The newspaper and magazine mog..."

"Don't say it." Rory cut her off. "It'll only add to his ego to the point I won't fit in the car."

"Ace," Logan warned. She just smiled.

"If you don't mind me asking, I read somewhere that you live in Paris. What are you doing in Hartford?"

"I don't mind. My family lives here. My best friends live here. I haven't seen them in forever and I miss them."

"Of course. Well, we won't keep you. We've got a flight to catch."

"It was great meeting both of you. Bye Erica."

"Bye Rory." They waved as they walked off.

"You love it, don't you?" Logan asked as they began heading out.

"Love what?"

"The attention."

"Not as much as you would. Come on, I want to see Louise's tummy. By the way, congrats." She said as she half hugged him "Daddy."

"Thanks." He said with a smile

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Oh come on, Tristan! You can do better than that!" Colin yelled as he swerved.

"I think this is stupid." Stephanie said as she watched her husband and best friend battle it out.

"Then it's a good thing you aren't playing then, isn't it?" Tristan remarked as he tried passing Colin.

"I mean there are so many out there and you guys pick the oldest one known to man."

"It's a classic! Not old!" Colin said as he threw something in the middle of the road to make Tristan slide and lose control of his cart, but Tristan changed lanes and got a power up passing Colin.

"It's Mario Cart! On a Nintendo 64! We have an X-Box for Christ's sake, not to mention you are both grown men, one of which has a son upstairs!" The men rolled their eyes and continued their game as if Stephanie hadn't spoken. "I seriously wonder why I married you, Colin."

"It was the sex." Tristan deadpanned earning himself a slap to the back of his head.

"Yeah, you would know." Colin said as he made a sharp turn around a corner.

"And apparently now my husband is a gay man." Colin frowned and reran the sentence in his head.

"Wait! No, I didn't..." before he could finish they heard the front door open and a woman walk in as if she owned the place.

"I want to see my nephew!" Rory said as she walked in.

"Rory!" Stephanie squealed as she ran over to her.

"Steph!" Rory shouted as she ran over to her as well and launched herself in the blonde's arms. They laughed as they hugged each other.

"My god, look at you!" Steph said holding her out at arm's length and looking her over. Rory laughed.

"Look at you! For a woman who just had a baby you are thin!"

"Thank you!" Rory turned and smiled at Colin.

"Colin!" He smiled and hugged her lifting her into the air.

"Rory, good to have you back." He said putting her down. She kissed his cheek.

"Good to be back, now where is my nephew?" Steph looked over at Tristan who was looking at Rory with great interest.

"He's upstairs." She responded as she began to lead Rory up. Just as Rory reached the first step Tristan spoke.

"Good to see you again, Mary." She turned and raised an eyebrow giving him a small smile.

"Good to see you too... asshole."

"God, here two minutes and they're already at the name calling." Logan said as he brought in two suitcases.

"It's a vast improvement, it usually takes ten minutes of silence before they even get to that point." Colin said. Rory rolled her eyes

"You want to help me with these suitcases, Ace?"

"Did I help you before?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer. Now on to my nephew." Steph laughed as they headed upstairs. Tristan grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on.

"I should get going."

"No, come on Tristan, we haven't even finished our game yet." Tristan looked over at the TV where he saw both their cart sitting there bobbing up and down. He grabbed the controller and drove the few inches remaining.

"I win, now I'm out of here." Colin rolled his eyes.

"You're leaving because of Rory." Logan smirked.

"Damn right I am. I'm not staying here when the she-devil herself is in the house."

"She's not that bad." Colin said.

"Her mother is Lorelai Gilmore," Tristan said. "There's no knowing what she's been taught." The guys smirked

"Come on, just stay. Rory isn't going to do anything with us in the room and neither are you." Logan said. Tristan sighed and sat back down. There was no use arguing.

"Pass the other controller so Logan can play." Tristan said defeated. Both men smiled as they sat on the couch and began a new game.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Oh my god, Steph, he's beautiful." Rory said running her finger down Alex's small arm. Steph smiled.

"It never ceases to amaze me that Colin and I made this little guy." She said.

"I find it unbelievable that you pushed him through your body."

"No, that part is believable, trust me." Rory laughed.

"I trust you." Steph smiled and took Alex carefully out of the crib.

"Alex, I want you to meet your godmother." Rory looked at Steph stunned.

"Really?" Steph smiled as she placed Alex in Rory's arms.

"Colin and I discussed it and you were the first choice. I mean Madeline and Louise will obviously choose each other. And as much as I love Paris and Finn well I think they'll have their hands full with the little Finn's running around."

"Finn procreating, what a scary thought that is."

"Paris procreating." Rory laughed. "Anyway, we just think you deserve it more."

"This isn't because..."

"No, that was in no way a factor, Ror, it's just, look at you Rory." Rory looked up from Alex's face to look at Steph.

"What about me?"

"You have that mother gene. You're a natural when it comes to kids, Ror, I've seen you go to the kids' hospital and play with them and I've seen you with James. Alex deserves that if anything happens to Colin and me. Plus he would get to live in Paris." Rory laughed.

"I'm spoiling him rotten. I hope you know that."

"I know you will. You think I don't know what's in those suitcases you had Logan drag in here?"

"I couldn't resist." Rory said. "There are just so many baby shops in Paris; they lure me in like a moth to a flame." Steph laughed.

"Rory, another thing is that Tristan is the..."

"Let me guess, godfather, right?"

"Yeah, it's just..."

"I understand, Steph, there's no need to explain. I mean everyone is paired up, it's only natural that Tristan and I end up together in things."

"That's not it."

"That's one of the reasons. The other is that deep down you all think that me and him will get back together and by throwing things at us like this or a wedding and pairing us up everything well be like it was. It's not going to happen."

"I never said."

"And the last reason is that, as much as I hate to admit it, Tristan would make a great dad. He's got those same natural qualities and a real way with kids."

"I think that is about the nicest things that you've ever said about Tristan in the last five years without so much as cringing. You're coming around." Rory laughed and gave a shrug. They stayed silent watching Alex coo and play with Rory's long brown hair with his chubby fingers

"How long are you staying this time, Ror?" Steph asked. Rory shrugged.

"I'm staying till the wedding, but after that I really don't know, Steph."

"We haven't seen you for five months... longer than that."

"I know, which is one of the reasons I came back early. I miss you guys."

"Rory, promise me one thing."

"What?"

"You won't let him drive you away like you did last time."

"He did not..."

"Yeah, he did, I have no idea what you two argued about that time, but he came in ranting and yelling to Colin in his study. You left that night. I don't want that to happen this time."

"Steph, what goes on between Tristan and me is our business and I'm sorry he got Colin involved."

"No, it's not that. I don't mind that Colin's involved. I'd rather Colin be involved than Tristan go and do something stupid." Rory nodded. "Just if you leave, don't let it be because of him, cause then we don't see you for months and we have a very pissy Tristan on our hands." Rory smiled.

"I won't promise anything, Steph, cause you know how I hate to break them, but I'll try not to let him get to me." Steph gave a small smile

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm going to go check on lunch and let you two get acquainted. You can bring him down when you're ready." Rory nodded as Steph walked out of the room.

Tristan walked out of the bathroom, saw Steph heading down and assumed Rory was with her. He decided he would go see his godson. He was about to walk into the nursery when he saw Rory sitting in the rocking chair by the window with the baby boy in her arms, smiling and letting him grasp her finger, the sun shining and casting a halo looking reflection on her head. He cursed the god above for making it harder to resist her.

"You're a natural." Rory looked up at him in surprise, then looked back down, her hair hiding her face.

"We were supposed to have a few dozens." She whispered. Tristan smirked as he walked into the room and stood against the wall.

"Yeah, we were. I remember a dog and a cat were part of the deal." Rory stood up and glared at him.

"So you're his godfather."

"You're his godmother." Rory nodded. "I hate this bitterness, Rory; we can't even be in the same room without yelling anymore."

"We're in the same room now. We're not yelling now, are we?"

"I'm pretty sure that if Alex wasn't in your arms you would have spat out a few choice words and slapped me by now." He saw a grin cross her features and he looked away.

"Probably."

"Can't we try to be friends?" Rory thought about it for a few minutes looking down at Alex as if he held the answer, then she looked back at him with a determined look on her face.

"No." Tristan sighed and thumped his head on the wall. "You know as well as I do that too much shit has happened between us to ever go back to being that way Tristan. So do not pull this crap with me. Try it on one of your blonde bimbos."

"That was low, Rory."

"You deserve everything I say. You know I don't regret those seven years with you. But I do regret our relationship getting as bad as it had. But all those words and all the pain… can't be taken away."

"No, it can't"

"So then, why try to be friends?"

"The fact that all our other friends tread softly around us thinking that one wrong move on their part will set us off. We are a ticking time bomb."

"Seeing as you're the one that loves to rehash the past, you're the one that starts the fights. I try to stay away from talking about it."

"You try and stay away from me, moving to Paris and staying there months on end, only coming when I'm out of town."

"I'm here now."

"Not by choice. Finn was with you."

"He has no say on what I do or don't do."

"Robert and Madeline were with you, my god, Rory, you talk to all of them on the phone. They all know that we broke up for different reasons. They're not stupid."

"I never said they were."

"We should tell them."

"I'm surprised that's coming out of your mouth." She turned and started walking down the hall.

"Why?"

"Cause if we tell them they'll all hate you." Rory smiled at Steph as she handed her Alexander.

"You guys okay?"

"Fine." Rory responded. "I've got to get going though."

"Oh Rory, lunch is almost ready."

"I'll take a raincheck. I've got to go to my place and unpack and then go visit my mom. If she finds out that I came to any other place first she'll have my head." Steph nodded and saw Tristan glaring at Rory. "Logan, you ready?"

"Yeah, Ace." Rory kissed Alexander's cheek, then Steph's and then hugged Colin.

"I'll see you guys later. Jackass."

"Bitch." Rory shook her head and left, Logan behind her.

"Okay, what did you say?" Steph asked. Tristan grabbed his jacket.

"I didn't say a gad damn thing. I was calling for a truce. She was the one who refused." He heard the car drive away and grabbed his keys. "I've got to get going. I'll talk to you guys later." Tristan called back as he slammed out of the house leaving a bewildered and confused Stephanie and Colin.


	4. Making a Mistake

**_A.N.: ITALICS MEAN FLASHBACKS! _**Rory and Tristan will be having lots of them, remembering their relationship from the past. Plus it'll help you understand later on what went wrong. Hope it doesn't confuse you!

**_Part 4: Making a Mistake_**

Rory stared out the window as Logan drove her to her apartment.

"What did you guys argue about this time?"

"Who says we argued?"

"You and Tristan always argue while in the same room."

"Not true."

"Oh, that's right. It's either screaming or complete and utter uncomfortable silence."

"Thank you." Logan rolled his eyes. They stayed silent, then Logan cast a glance her way.

"Ace?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would we hate him?"

"What?" Rory asked as she turned to him.

"You said coming down that we would hate Tristan... why would we hate him?" Rory turned away.

"It's nothing."

"If you think it's going to affect my opinion on Tristan, it's not."

"It's between Tristan and myself. If Tristan wants to share with all of you, then by god, more power to him." Rory said as Logan parked in front of her townhouse in downtown Hartford. She got out and made her way up the stone steps while Logan unloaded the car. She opened the door for him while he brought in her suitcases. She followed him in and looked around.

Five months. She hadn't been here in five months. The townhouse had been the first piece of property that she had bought her sophomore year at Yale. She didn't stay often while at Yale. She stayed at the dorms with the girls. But on weekends or holidays when she had weeks off and she hadn't been working she would stay here. It's was hers.

It was a two-bedroom house, both bedrooms being upstairs, each having their own bathrooms. She had decorated the whole house herself with the help of her mother. The master bedroom was decorated in light blues, with hardwood floors and an old fashioned iron wrought bed. The master bathroom had marble floors with matching counter sink and shower. It also came equipped with a jet spa. The guest bedroom was in whites, with a newer wooden bed and a smaller bathroom with hardwood floors. She had a study on the first floor that was filled with all of her books. Luke had had to build her extra shelves to fit all of them.

Her living room had white love seats that you sunk into when you sat. She had a glass coffee table and a fireplace. Her mantel was filled with pictures of her with friends and family. Her kitchen was empty. She never cooked and whenever she would leave town she would empty her refrigerator or have someone do it for her. Though she did have pots and pans and all cooking utensils for whenever Finn (the only cook in their group of friends) came over with Paris and cooked for the both of them.

"You okay, Ace?" Logan asked as he watched her look around. She gave him a weak smile.

"I haven't been here in a long time... seems like forever."

"You'll get back on track, Ror, just give it time."

"I'm not going to be here tonight. I'll be at my mom's."

"Wasn't expecting you to stay."

"You know me too well."

"Maybe, I've got to get going, Louise has a doctor's appointment in an hour."

"You're happy, right Logan?"

"I'm very happy, Ace."

"Don't doubt yourself, Logan. You'll make a great dad."

"How do you know?" He asked as Rory led him out of the house and crossed her arms over her chest giving him a smile.

"I just know. Call it a woman's intuition." Logan smirked and gave her a hug.

"We all missed you, Ace."

"I'm a very missable person."

"That you are." They kissed each other's cheek and saw a bright light flash. Rory rolled her eyes as she looked across the street and saw a photographer standing, fiddling with his camera.

"Well, this will be all over The Enquirer. Logan Huntzberger and Rory Gilmore have a steamy affair."

Logan smirked. "He was an amateur photographer, cut him some slack."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Go. Louise is waiting."

"I'll talk to you later, Ace."

"We'll do lunch." Logan gave a nod and went to his car. The photographer took a few more shots of her waving him off, then she went inside to the empty house. She went into the kitchen and automatically started a pot of coffee and got a mug out of the cabinets.

_"Hey." He said coming up behind her as she washed the dishes that she had just finished using._

_"Hey, how did you get in?" He showed her the silver key in his palm._

_"Key... gave it to me last week." He said kissing her neck._

_"Right, I wanted to give you a place to make out with your other girlfriends."_

_"Really, I thought it was to make out with you." He teased right back. She turned in his arms._

_"My hands are sudsy." She said holding them up showing him the white soap suds. He smiled and blew some of them towards her. She closed her eyes and giggled. Tristan smiled._

_"I don't care." He said as he picked her up and set her on the counter. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he stood between her legs. He could feel the water from her hands absorbing on his shirt. He started kissing her neck sucking, nipping. Her hands found their way to his hair, her nails scraping his scalp as she tilted her head more to the side to grant him more access._

_"God, have I told you how much I love that you have your own place?" Rory gave a small laugh as she cupped his face._

_"You have, Tris." She said kissing him._

Rory stared at the coffee as it dripped, tears slipping down her cheeks. She sat on the floor of her kitchen gripping the cup. God, she couldn't stay here knowing what they had done five months ago. Knowing that she still hadn't changed the sheets and the bed was still unmade and her dress was probably still lying on the floor along with his tie.

_"Leave, Tristan!" Rory yelled as she slammed the door._

_"Not until we talk."_

_"We've talked. God, we've talked, we've yelled, we've screamed ourselves hoarse. Now leave!"_

_"Rory!"_

_"LEAVE!"_

_"God dammit." He yelled back at her as he stepped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders making her stop walking. "We were made for one another, Rory. Can't you see that?" He said pushing her against the wall._

_"You hurt me real bad, Tristan."_

_"That was almost five years ago, dammit!"_

_"And it still hurts! God! I loved you! I gave you everything I had and then you went and..."_

_"No! You know that I would never hurt you like that!"_

_"Tristan, I saw."_

_"You didn't see shit!"_

_"Do not tell me what I saw or didn't see! Dammit, let go and leave!"_

_"Not until you let me explain."_

_"Tris, you're hurting me." She whispered as his grip tightened._

_"God, Mary," He said loosening his grip and moving his hands to cup her neck lightly and lift her face up. Her eyes were filled with tears._

_"I can't do this anymore, Tristan. I can't keep seeing you and knowing that we can't ever do anything about this situation."_

_"Yes, we can, Rory. You just won't let us do anything. You won't let go. God, I love you, Rory."_

_"I can't..." Tristan cut her off by covering her lips with his. Rory stood still, but the sensations of his lips sucking on her bottom lip, his tongue tracing it... It all came back to her. That fire in her belly that had kindled came roaring back to life. Before she knew what she was doing she was responding to his kiss, her hand clutching the soft fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer. _

_"God, I missed you." He said as he made his way down her neck and picked her up. He made his way upstairs to her bedroom, never breaking the kiss and her undoing his tie and throwing it over her shoulder upon entering the room. He put her down on the floor and traced the outline of her figure with his fingers lightly, slowly making his way down her dress. He grasped the hem of it and pulled it up and over her head. He felt her unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders._

_He continued roaming her neck and leading her lightly towards the bed and laying her down._

_"Tris..." Rory moaned as he hovered over her. She unbuttoned her pants and started pushing them off. Tristan kicked them off the rest of the way along with his shoes and socks. They made their way up to the center of the bed and he looked down at her. Her long brown hair was fanned out among the pillows, making her look more like the angel she was._

_"God, you're beautiful." He whispered before kissing her. Her hands roamed his chest before making their way up and gripping his shoulders pulling him down on top of her. He kissed his way down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Kissing the valley between her breasts before nipping at her nipple, making her moan. She pushed down his boxers._

_"Eager, aren't we?" He whispered as he carefully took off the black lace panties._

_"Five years is a long time." She whispered back nipping his chin. He gave a laugh._

_"Yes, it is." He kissed her once more before plunging into her._

Rory gave a shuddering sob as she remembered.

"Oh god. I have to get out of here." She whispered. She stood up, turned off the coffee maker and put her cup on the counter. She grabbed her keys and went out the kitchen side door that led to her garage. She unlocked the doors to her black Jaguar and slid in closing the door and opening the garage doors. She placed her sunglasses over her eyes and backed out of the spot closing the door to the garage. She watched it go down all the way before pulling out and driving away towards home.

Five months ago she had slept with Tristan. An error in judgment on both their parts. They had gotten caught up in the moment. Damn him for kissing her. Rory thought slamming the palms of her hand on the steering wheel. He had no right kissing her, let alone making her feel things that she had put a stop to all those years ago. So sleeping with him had been a mistake, a big one. But the even bigger one was waking up the next morning.

_Rory woke up slowly and tried to turn around, but felt weight on her waist. She gave a frown, then her eyes widened._

_'Oh god, oh god,' She sat up in bed and saw Tristan lying next to her, his eyes closed and his arm around her waist._

_"No, no, no, no, no."_

_"Ror?" She looked over and saw him waking up. She grabbed the sheets and got out of bed running a hand through her hair._

_"This isn't happening." She muttered._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" She stood up and looked at Tristan._

_"You have to leave."_

_"Please," he said with a roll of his eyes as he sat up._

_"You had no right..."_

_"Right to what, Rory? I kissed you. You had every chance to push me away, I slept with you, you had every chance to say no. You knew I would stop."_

_"Knowing you, you wouldn't"_

_"Oh, come off it, Rory."_

_"Come off what? My god, Tristan. You can't expect me to sleep with you."_

_"You did."_

_"And to expect that we return to that couple we were five fucking years ago!"_

_"I never expected that!"_

_"Then what the hell did you want when I was telling you to leave!"_

_"Jesus, Rory."_

_  
"Just, please, leave." Rory said walking towards the bathroom. _

_"And what, pretend this never happened?" Rory turned back as her hand reached for the knob._

_"Yes."_

_"You're a bitch, Rory." Rory closed her eyes and put her head against the door._

_"Just, please, be gone by the time I get out." She said opening the bathroom door and walking in. She closed the door and leaned against it before sliding down and sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest. She could hear Tristan getting dressed and muttering to himself, then the slam of the front door minutes later. She got up and walked out slowly, clutching the sheets around her body. She looked over at the unmade bed and bit her lip._

_She wasn't going to cry, she promised herself she was never going to cry because of him again. She sat down on the bed and noticed that his tie was still on the floor. She reached over and picked it up. And only then did she allow herself to cry. And she cursed herself for letting him get to her._

An hour later she had been packed up and on a plane back to her Paris apartment. Not a word to anyone. She hated that he got to her. That with one word he could have her packed and fleeing. She had always hated him for that.

She sniffed as she pulled into the one place where reporters were not allowed. Not just by her, but Taylor would never allow it. She drove around and rolled down her window, finding herself smiling as she passed familiar landmarks.

She saw Miss Patty in a golf cart following joggers as they ran, singing a song to keep them running. She saw Taylor and Kirk arguing. Well, more Taylor yelling at Kirk who was near tears. She just smiled as she drove to her childhood home. She parked behind her mother's jeeps and turned off the ignition. She sat back and stared at the house.

It was a blue, two-story house. Her stepfather Luke had added some additions making the master bedroom and bathroom even larger and making her mother's sewing room bigger as well. It hadn't changed much. The colors had changed from the yellow house she had grown up in to the blue one her brother was.

"Are you going to stare at the house all day or come in and greet your mother?" Rory looked over and sure enough her mother was standing in the middle of the porch with a three-year-old James settled on her hip. Rory got out of the car and ran up to her.

"Mommy!" She said hugging her.

"Oh hey, sweetie? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked as she felt her daughter shake. She sighed and led her inside. "I am going to kill that bastard." Rory just gave a shaky laugh. It was good to be home.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N.:_** Hey guys! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I love them all so much! I hope you all liked this chapter. I'm not the greatest when it comes to writing sex scenes. I just try and combine what I've read from fanfics and the many romance novels I read and, well, that's what comes out. So sorry if it sucked.

And also sorry for the no Tristan action here. I'm going to write some of Tristan's memories next chapter, but still not why they broke up. I'm still having trouble with it. I, of course, know why. But I'm trying to work something out with it.

Press the bright purple button that says Go!

Kassandra


	5. No Turning Back

**_Part 5: No Turning Back_**

Tristan slammed into his apartment and took off his coat throwing it violently on the chair. He fell back onto the couch and closed his eyes. He would never understand why he loved her. Why he would continue to love her even if she moved on. It was as if the gods were cursing him for what he had done. He shook his head. Damn, now she was making him think he had actually done something wrong.

He may have loved her, but there was some hate there. It wasn't just him who had screwed up. It wasn't all his fault, dammit. It was hers. If she hadn't… he shook his head clear of the thoughts. He had thought about that day for five years. How he could have worked things differently. But there was no use. Seven years of things that had been unsaid had finally boiled over resulting in their fortunate demise.

Yes, they had loved each other. Paris was right about Rory. Every free minute that she had was spent with him. Every time she came home from whatever place she had been to she would run home to her mother, then go straight to him. Nowhere else. Same with him, he had spent more time in the Gilmore house in Stars Hollow than he had in his parents' house. But they were both people that held emotions in. And that year she came… well, enough had been enough and seven years spewed out.

He had caused her pain. He would admit that. There were things that he did and said that hurt her. Before and after their breakup. She was insecure. She hung out with the most popular people at Chilton yet people made fun of her for her bookish ways. They had all stood up for her. Glared at any girl or boy that talked bad about her or looked at her wrong. She knew that he loved her. Hell, he remembered the day he realized he was in love with her. Mrs. Foote's fourth grade class.

" _Come on, Tris, you can push harder!" She yelled, her brown long hair flying behind her in the wind._

"_I know I can… but I don't want to touch you!" Tristan yelled pushing the underside of the swing when she came his way. She stopped the swing and looked behind her shoulder at him with those bright baby blues._

"_Why not?" She asked with a frown._

"_You have cooties. Duh."_

"_I DO NOT!" She yelled getting off the swing._

"_You do too! So does Maddie, Louise, Stephanie and Paris! You all do! Finn said so!"_

"_Finn?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Finn, the boy who thinks eating grass will get rid of his accent? That Finn?""_

"_Finn said that cooties come from Australia and that all the girls have them!"_

"_Australia is like 100 miles away. There's no way girls here can have cooties."_

"_That's what Finn says." He said crossing his arms over his chest indignantly. She gave him a smile. He could tell she was thinking something evil with that smile._

"_What does Finn say happens if you touch a girl?"_

"_You get these goose bump things all over your arms."_

"_Really?" She asked biting her lip._

"_Really." She walked over to him and he backed up not wanting to touch her._

"_You know, I think we should try it and see. I mean are goose bump things really that bad?" She asked raising her arms in front of her chest and wiggling her fingers._

"_YES!" He said turning around and running towards a tree. He heard her laugh and run after him. She finally caught up with him when he had his back to the tree. She grabbed his face and placed a kiss squarely on his mouth. His eyes widened when she pulled back, laughed and ran over to Louise, Madeline, Paris and Stephanie._

Sure enough, he had gotten goose bumps that he later recognized they were ones of nervousness. After that moment his life had changed every time he saw her, his heart would race a thousand miles a minutes, the feeling that he couldn't breathe had been very frequent. Luckily, in the sixth grade he was able to control it. He had mastered the art of putting on the calm façade. Jeez, during middle school when there were the rumors that Rory liked him, he had been the king of cool, when on the inside he was a total wreck.

"_The rumor is out there, man." Logan said opening his locker that was next to Tristan's._

"_What rumor?"_

"_You haven't heard?" Colin asked._

"_Heard what?" Tristan asked frustrated as he closed his locker and leaned on it._

"_I heard it from Maddie," Colin said._

"_And Maddie heard it from Stephanie." Logan added_

"_Who heard it from Louise." Robert said._

"_Who heard it from Finn." Colin put in._

"_That Rory likes you." They all said together._

"_One, that was really freaky and cute how you all finished each other's sentences. And two, you actually believe what those people told you? I mean come on, Louise, Maddie, Stephanie and Finn? Finn is the guy who ate grass all during fourth grade because he thought it would get rid of his accent!"_

"_I really wish you would stop using that against me, mate." Finn said sidling up to them and opening his own locker. "Now, what are we talking about besides my handsome self?"_

"_The rumor." Logan said with a smirk._

"_What rumor?"_

"_That Rory likes Tristan." Robert said._

"_That's not a rumor. That, my friend, is pure truth." Finn said with a smirk._

"_What's pure truth?" They all whirled around to see Rory with her head cocked to the side and hugging the books that didn't fit in her backpack. Louise, Madeline, Stephanie and Paris stood behind her._

"_Nothing." Tristan said. Rory smiled at him._

"_If you say so."_

"_There's a rumor." Logan said. Tristan glared at him while Logan smirked._

"_A rumor? Oh my god, did Jenna Ackles get caught in the janitor's closet again? My money's on Billy Richards." Rory said with a laugh._

"_I say Dober Michaels." Stephanie said._

"_You always say Dober Michaels." Paris said bored._

"_He's the man whore of Chilton Middle School." She defended._

"_Who the hell names their kid Dober?" Rory asked with a frown._

"_It's short for Doberman." Louise interjected._

"_Okay, I change my previous comment and change it to 'Who the hell names the kid Doberman?'"_

"_The Michaels?" Maddie asked confused. The girls laughed._

"_Oh, sorry guys. You were going to tell us about the rumor."_

"_Erin Mitchells. Now there's a guy I would love to be caught in the janitor's closet with." Stephanie said with a smirk as she twirled a lock of her hair blonde hair around her finger._

"_I wouldn't be caught dead in the janitor's closet." Paris said._

"_That's because you were caught in the girls' bathroom with Finn, sweetie." Louise said as Finn smirked and Paris blushed. Rory laughed._

"_I say… Jacob Prestley would be a good janitor's closet choice." Rory said with a laugh and a blush, then turned around to see Tristan stalking off down the hallway._

"_Where's Tris going?" Rory asked with a frown._

"_Probably to go beat up Jacob Prestley." Logan said with a smirk. Rory pushed past them and ran to catch up with him._

"_Tristan! Tristan, wait!" She said running down the empty halls. "Tristan, dammit! Please, my legs aren't strong enough to run after you!" She yelled. "My mom is going to kill you for making me take part in an exercise of any form." That's when he stopped. She didn't notice and ran right into his back and went tumbling down landing on her butt. Her books fell with a thump and scattered._

"_Do you like me?" He asked turning around and looking down at her on the floor._

"_Of course I do. You're my best friend."_

"_No," he said squatting down to her level as she sat up. "Do you like me?"_

"_Tris." She said looking down at her fingers._

"_It's a simple yes or no answer, Rory. Do you like me?"_

"_Where did you hear that?" She asked._

"_Does it really matter?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Colin heard from Maddie who heard from Stephanie who got it from Louise who heard it from Finn." Tristan repeated in frustration._

_Rory scoffed. "Some friends they are."_

"_What?" He watched her eyes widen and look up at him._

"_Nothing."_

"_Rory, answer my question." He watched her hesitate and bite her lower lip. He knew that meant she was thinking. She looked up at him, grabbed his face and kissed him hard on the mouth, then pulled back._

"_Yes." She said biting her lip. She stood up, grabbed her books and left Tristan squatting there in the middle of the empty hall stunned._

Tristan laughed out loud as he remembered. He remembered blinking, standing up and walking back over to the group. Rory was talking to the girls. She looked over at Tristan and smiled shyly. She said something to the girls and they left. Sure enough, when she passed she sent him a smile and he felt the goose bumps on his arms all over again.

He stared up at the ceiling and thought some more. He regretted things as well. Regretted that they had a silent agreement never to talk about why they broke up. Regretted the silent agreement that the reason was because of the distance. And regretted having left her apartment without a fight five months ago. He blinked and sat up. He grabbed his jacket and keys and made his way out.

He didn't want to regret anything anymore. And he sure as hell was tired of carrying this thing on his shoulders for five years. He got in his car and drove to the house of the only person who was sure to listen and understand.

He couldn't take back the decision of leaving her apartment. But he could rectify the first two. He parked in front of the Hartford mansion and got out. He rang the doorbell and made the executive decision that he really was going to go through with this. The door opened and a maid looked at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here to see the man of the house." He teased.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Rothschild is in Italy on business."

"Let him in, Natalie. He's just being an ass." He heard Paris say as she came to the door. "Stop confusing my maids, Tristan."

"Well, Geller, we all know that you wear the pants in the relationship." He could see Paris roll her eyes even though her back was towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to someone."

"Do I look like Dr. Phil?" Paris asked sarcastically. Tristan sighed. He was really getting tired of her quippy attitude.

"Can you drop the 'tude, Paris? This is serious."

"Cause everything with you is serious."

"Do you want to know why me and Rory broke up or don't you?" Tristan blurted out. He sighed and ran and hand through his hair. Now he really did have to go through with it.

"What?" Paris asked stunned.

"Do you want to know or not? If you don't answer I'm leaving and not coming back."

"Let's go out to the terrace." Paris said. Tristan nodded and ran and hand through his hair again. No turning back now.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N:_** Mwhahahahaha. I love having to power of stopping my chapters where ever I want. Now the next two chapters are going to be both point of views of the situation. The only question now is who's is real? And of course who's memory I'm showing first….I love having this power.

Also a little note, Rory is NOT pregnant. That comes up later. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be up next week!

Kassandra


	6. Both Stories

_**Part 6: Both Stories**_

"James, go play in your room." Lorelai told her son as she led Rory towards the living room and put him on the floor. He smiled up at Rory.

"I made you something, Rory." The six-year-old said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I made it at school."

"Very cool. Can you show it to me later?"

"Yeah!" James said. He hugged her legs, then ran off to his room upstairs. Rory and Lorelai sat on the couch. Rory laid her head on her mother's lap and Lorelai stroked her hair.

"What's up, babe? I haven't seen you cry in... well, forever."

"Nothing's wrong, mom. I'm just happy to see you."

"Bull."

Rory laughed. "I'm serious."

"Shit." Lorelai finished. "What's up? Is it Tristan?"

"No..." Rory sighed and turned to look up at her mother. "Yes."

"What happened, Ror?"

"I slept with him."

"Today!"

"No, five months ago,"

"Wow, what happened?" Lorelai asked not at all surprised. Something like this was bound to happen. Tristan and Rory always had that sexual attraction. There was no denying that.

"I woke up," Rory told her, "and..."

"You ran." Lorelai stated.

"I kicked him out." Rory corrected

"Oh Rory." Lorelai said in pity.

"I just freaked. He kissed me. He knows how I get when he kisses me."

"Horny?" Lorelai laughed. Rory sat up and slapped her mother's arm.

"Weak. God, I got that feeling my knees are going to buckle and then my stomach clenches and I find myself in my bed with him on top of me."

"Okay, almost crossed the line."

"Sorry. Got ahead of myself."

"What happened, Ror?"

"I told you he kissed me."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Did you remodel?" Rory asked getting up from the couch and looking around the living room.

"Rory!."

"I think you painted. The blue is paler."

"We didn't paint. Rory, five years is a long time to hold this grudge."

"It isn't a grudge. And I'm not the only one holding it."

"Then what is it? You and Tristan were sickeningly in love. Worse than me and Luke. Then one day you wake up and decide that you want to transfer out of Yale and go to Cambridge."

"It's a good school."

"A damn good one and I'm proud of you. So is your grandmother, and so was your grandfather."

"I miss grandpa."

"I miss him too. God, I never thought I'd say that." Lorelai laughed. Rory smiled. Lorelai smiled back and cocked her head to the side to look at her daughter. Something was wrong with her. "Rory, you haven't been the same since the accident."

"He didn't even come to visit." Rory muttered.

"Ror."

"He knew and he didn't even come. Is that what it would have been like if we had gotten married? I barely stayed alive and he can't take a goddamn minute to call?"

"Hey. What the hell happened? You weren't like this when you were in the hospital last year. Yeah, you were lucky, Rory. Damn lucky you're still alive. But that's not the only reason you hate him so much."

"I don't hate him." Rory said with a sigh as she leaned against the wall opposite the couch. "God, if anything I love the bastard even more."

"Then what the hell's the matter."

"Five years ago a lot of things were said. A lot of things were done and it's hard to forget those things."

"What happened?"

Rory sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "He cheated on me."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"YOU CHEATED ON HER!" Paris yelled as she stood up.

"NO!" Tristan's yelled back. "She thinks I did."

"How can a person think another person cheated on someone?"

"A case of 'wrong place, wrong time'."

"What, if she had walked in a minute later you wouldn't have been on top of another girl?"

"I never said I was on top of another girl, Paris." Tristan defended getting tired of her accusations. "That's exactly what Rory said and what started the fight."

"What exactly happened, Tristan?"

"Lots of shit. Look, it wasn't just that. It was just a whole bunch of other little crap that had been bugging us. Rory was stressed, what, with work, and school, and then her grandfather having the stroke. And me with law school and my dad and the internship. We were both at our level of stressed and we ended up taking it out on each other."

"Yeah, but, Tris, usually when you two were stressed you would just lock yourselves in a room and fuck each other senseless."

That was oh-so-tasteful, Paris."

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Tristan said with a smirk. "It is. But this particular time was beyond the point of fucking each other senseless as you so delicately put it."

"What happened, Tristan? What really happened?"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Rory, he would never cheat on you." Lorelai said trying to wrap her mind around the idea. Tristan had been in love with her daughter. Hell, he would call the minute her flight landed just to be the first one to say welcome back.

"I saw him, mom. Or I think I saw him. God, I don't know anymore." Rory said sliding down the wall and onto the floor. Tears leaked out of her eyes. Lorelai got up and sat next to her and cradled her in her arms.

"What happened, Rory?" Rory sniffed and closed her eyes.

"It was after Grandpa had the stroke. I called Tristan and he said he'd make it as soon as he could, but I couldn't wait so I went down there..."

_She pulled her jacket tighter around her body and pulled the hood over her head just as the rain began to pour from the light drizzle it had been on her way to Harvard to the downpour that was happening now. 'Three more feet, three more feet.' She chanted in her head. Two more feet till she could be in his arms, one more foot till she could cry on his shoulder. She turned the corner and walked to his dorm._

_She fumbled with her purse as she got out the key he gave her. She inserted the key, turned the knob…_

"Okay, when I said I wanted to know what happened, I didn't mean in great detail." Lorelai said. "I just want to get to the meaty part of it all."

"So nice to know that you're comparing one of the worst moments in my life as meaty." Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, it's better than juicy. Now continue."

Rory sighed and picked up where she left off. "I opened the door…"

_She opened the door and saw Tristan in the center of the room with only a towel around his waist. A blonde girl was standing in front of him wearing the blue button down shirt she had given him for Christmas that last year. The girl laughed at something he had said, kissed his cheek and flounced off to his room._

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"You gave her your shirt!" Paris said in surprise.

"I didn't give it to her. And I didn't see the big deal then. And I don't see the big deal now. Everyone wore that shirt. Steph wore that shirt, you've worn that shirt. Hell, Rory always…Oh."

"Finish that thought." Paris said.

"Rory always wore it…"

"After…" Paris said with a smile.

"After we slept together. It was her secret way of gloating." He muttered turning his head.

"It didn't matter if we wore the shirt, Tristan. We're her friends. She knew we would never try anything with you."

"Not that you didn't want to." He smirked.

"Shut up and listen." Paris said seriously. "But if she saw some slut wearing that shirt? Of course she's going to jump to the conclusion that you cheated on her."

"She should have known that I wouldn't have though."

"Who was the girl?" Paris asked curiously.

"She was my roommate's cousin. She was visiting from Maine to check out Harvard…"

"_Honey, I'm home." Tristan teased as he walked into the dorm, threw his backpack on the floor and fell on to the couch. He grabbed the remote off the floor where he had left it last and started flipping through the channels. He would rest first, study for his last midterm and get ready for the weekend he would spend with Rory._

"_I have no idea who Honey is, but I'm Ruby." Tristan sat up in surprise at the feminine voice and looked at her as she sauntered out of his room wearing his blue button down shirt and nothing else, it ended just above her thighs. She had long blonde hair that was pulled back and she was eating ice cream out of the carton. Ice cream Rory had left the last time she had visited._

"_And you're wearing my shirt."_

"_Yeah, Roy said to scrounge through your crap and look for something. Mine was all soaked."_

"_Roy said to go through MY clothes?"_

"_Well, not in those words per se." She said waving the spoon. "He gave me clothes and said that I could stay in your room since you were going to be gone this weekend. Visiting your girlfriend?" She asked with a sly smile_

"_Not that it's any of your business, but yeah, my very loving model girlfriend." He gloated. He loved showing Rory off._

"_Of course you are. A guy as hot as yourself would have a model girlfriend. Anyway, I may have peeked in your closet and found this. And it looked so comfy."_

"_And it just so happens to be my favorite shirt."_

"_Let me guess, the model gave it to you?" She teased. "You are whipped."_

"_You don't know me."_

"_You're whipped. By the way, Roy said Rory called, I can only assume that's the girlfriend."_

_Tristan glared at her. He had known her approximately ten minute and already he knew it was going to be hard to avoid her. _

"_He told me to tell you that she said she was in the hospital at Hartford. And wouldn't be home for the weekend." Ruby rattled off._

"_Hospital?" He whispered. He got up and went to the phone…_

"And that's where you play dutiful boyfriend and call her and find out Richard had the stroke. Yada, yada, yada."

"Have you been watching those _Seinfeld_ DVD's with Finn again?" He teased. Paris glared.

"Something had to have happened between meeting this slut Ruby, and you and Rory breaking up."

Tristan sighed. "Nothing much happened. Ruby went out with some Harvard friends. I stayed at the dorm and studied. Then I went to go take a shower down the hall and when I came back to the room Ruby was there in my shirt again…"

"_You boys really should clean up this pigsty." Ruby said as Tristan walked in. He pulled the towel tighter around his waist._

"Ever the prude." Paris muttered.

"You know, this clearing of guilt would work better if you didn't interrupt every five seconds with some snide comment or another."

"Sorry, sorry, continue your confession." Paris said sarcastically and with a roll of her eyes.

"_It's our pigsty and we like it just the way it is, thank you very much." Tristan said walking towards his room._

"_Rory called." Tristan stopped and turned. _

"_What?"_

"_When I came back there were messages. I listened to them. One was for you. Rory called. She has a very pretty voice. A little quiet, I wonder how she is in bed?"_

"_What did she say?"_

"_She was on her way here. She left early this morning. I don't know, some crap like that." Ruby said standing in front of him._

"_Huh."_

"_What?"_

"_She wouldn't come up here if it wasn't serious." Tristan muttered._

"_What, she doesn't like visiting?" Ruby asked. "I mean, with a romantic place like this?"_

"_It's not that. She just doesn't drive here. She'll take the train or a plane or something. But never drives."_

"_Well then, what do you think it is? Maybe you'll break up?"_

"_Trust me, babe, I've been with this girl for seven years, there's no way I'm letting go of her now."_

"_You never know."_

"_Shut up." Tristan growled._

_Ruby held her hands up in surrender "Fine, but if it does end up happening I don't mind being a rebound girl." She laughed as she kissed his cheek and flounced off into his room._

"There has to be more to the story, Rory. I mean Tristan could have just woken up one morning and said 'Hey, I think I'll cheat on the love of my life today and let her catch me.' One, if Tristan were to cheat I think he'd have more skill than to just flaunt it all over."

"Then you're saying he could have cheated on me before?" Rory asked wide-eyed and sitting up straight.

"I said if. And that's a big 'if', sweetheart. And two, you only saw part of what happened, sweetie. I mean yeah, her being in just his shirt and him in only a towel is one hell of a sign. But you never know. I just don't believe that Tristan would just cheat on you after seven years. And I know that in your heart you believe that too."

Rory stayed silent and stared at the opposite wall. Lorelai looked down at her and smiled.

"You know, don't you?"

"I…" Rory started, then closed her mouth to rethink what she was going to say. She bit her lower lip, then opened her mouth again. "Too many things have been said over the past five years that it doesn't matter if he did or didn't." Rory finally said.

"Oh, Ror. Don't you get it?" Lorelai sighed. It was no use. Her daughter got her stubborn streak for her. There was no budging her.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So that's what happened?" Paris asked.

"That's all. She teased me about Rory coming over, then went to my room. It wasn't till a few seconds later I realized Rory was standing at the door…"

_**XxxxxxX**_

**_A.N.:_** I am now dodging the pitchforks and torches you all are throwing at me for leaving it at a cliffy yet again! I'm sorry. Well, no, I'm not, but now you know about half of what happened. I'm actually really proud of how I wrote this. It was the first time I sort of wrote a chapter that way and was hesitant on how it would turn out. But I like it. Sorry if I confused anybody with the mixed memories.

Anyway, new chapter next week

Kassandra


	7. Rumors Starting

_**Part 7: Rumors Starting.**_

Rory got in her car and drove back to her house. She had talked to her mother and as much as she hated it, her mother had been right:

_"You know, don't you?"_

"_I…" Rory started, then closed her mouth to rethink what she was going to say. She bit her lower lip, then opened her mouth again. "Too many things have been said over the past five years that it doesn't matter if he did or didn't." Rory finally said._

"_Oh, Ror. Don't you get it?" Lorelai sighed. It was no use. Her daughter got her stubborn streak from her. There was no budging her. She stayed silent, then sighed. "Rory, why did you come here today?"_

_"I wanted to visit you, I told you that."_

_"There's more to it though. Let's go back to five months ago. You said you slept with Tristan."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Was that why you went back to Paris?" _

_Rory shifted uncomfortably and Lorelai sighed before getting up from the floor leaving Rory to sit there._

_"You do this all the time, Rory! You run from him."_

_"No, I don't!"_

_"Yes, you do! When you guys broke up you ran, Rory; you ran all the way to London. You slept with him, you ran back to Paris. And now why are you running, Rory? Why is it that you can't stay at your place?"_

_Rory looked away and Lorelai shook her head. "You can't keep running, Rory. You love him."_

_"I never stopped." She muttered._

_"Then what the hell is the matter? You know that he didn't cheat on you! You know that he loves you! So why do you keep running!"_

_"I have my reasons!" Rory yelled. Lorelai stood in shock. Rory never yelled at her. Not even when they had the petty fights they always did. Anytime Rory would raise her voice to her was in a playful yelling, never seriously yelling._

_"This must be good if it has you yelling at me." Lorelai stated._

_"I have my reasons." Rory said more calmly as she stood up. "I should go."_

_"What, now you're running from me?"_

_"I'm not running. Gilmores don't run."_

_Lorelai shook her head. "Babe, you've got to talk to him. You've got to stop running from him." She repeated._

She hated when her mother was right. She was running, but she had good reasons to do so and blaming Tristan just seemed easier than admitting that she was the one to fault. God, Tristan was right. She was a bitch. She cursed herself as she pulled into her garage. She slammed out of her car, her foul mood getting the best of her and slammed into the house throwing her keys onto the counter.

Her mind made up, she headed straight upstairs and straight to her room. Hesitating only a few seconds as she reached for knob, she walked in with a determined look on her face. Then stopped when she looked around. Her confidence leaving her as she scanned the room.

Everything was as she had left it five months ago. The bed was still unmade, her black silk dress laying wrinkled and his tie was still on her bed where she had left it. She walked over and picked up the tie feeling the silk between her fingers.

With new confidence she put the tie on her nightstand, picked up her dress and put it in her dirty clothes hamper. She grabbed new sheets from the bathroom linen closet and stripped her bed from its bedding and changed the sheets. She made the bed with the clean sheets and put everything in the hamper. She placed the heels that she had kicked off back in her closet and picked up anything else that had been on the floor and put it in its rightful place.

She looked around the now clean room and gave a nod of satisfaction before grabbing the tie and walking back downstairs, grabbing her keys and making her way once again to her car.

Rory Gilmore was done running.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan walked into his apartment and took off his jacket. His talk with Paris made him feel a lot better. They always had. He always knew that no matter what happened, he could always go to Paris with his problems. He gave a sigh as he looked around his apartment.

He hated cleaning, every single one of his friends knew it which was why they sent one of their maids at least twice a month to clean up. It looked like they didn't send one seeing as he had been out of town all month. He really hated cleaning, but he also hated living in a dirty living space.

Rory was the only thing that kept him sane in college. His dorm had been a pigsty thanks to his roommate Roy. They always had clothes and beer bottles littering the living room or dirty coffee filters on the kitchenette counter. And seeing as Rory was somewhat of a neat freak she had always managed to clean a bit with her visits.

He shut his eyes and rubbed his temples. He had to stop remembering her. She wasn't his anymore. He picked up the two-month-old paper from the table and threw it away in the kitchen. He grabbed the rag that was in the sink, rinsed it out and rung it out before wiping the table free of the coffee rings.

As much as he wanted her back, she didn't want him. Rory had been right five months ago. They couldn't go back to the relationship they had five years ago. In his eyes they had had the perfect relationship. They had been best friends easing into relationship mode easily, they had always trusted each other. And they knew each other's secrets.

Tristan straightened up as he picked up the clothes from the couch. Maybe that had been their problem. Maybe it was that they had always read each other so well that no secret was a secret for long. He shook his head and went to his bathroom depositing the dirty clothes in the hamper.

He knew exactly what the problem was. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. He ran a hand through his hair and went to the door and opened it. He stared at the person for a while. Then opened the door wider letting them in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he closed the door. He watched her bite her lip, then she turned to him with a smile taking something out her pocket. He smirked.

"You left this at my place five months ago." She held out his tie and he shook his head.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?"

"No joke." She said motioning for him to take the tie. He grabbed it out of her hand.

"What do you want, Rory?" he said throwing the tie onto the sofa and walking into the kitchen.

"Nothing, I was just cleaning my room, found your tie and thought you'd want it back." She said sitting at the counter, making herself at home. She had an annoying habit of doing that Tristan thought as he started a pot of coffee.

"I repeat, what do you want, Rory?"

"And I repeat, nothing."

He scoffed. "There's something you're hiding. Some ulterior motive that makes me look like a bastard and you a perfect angel."

"You are a bastard, Tristan, and I am the perfect angel."

"Angel from hell is more like it."

"Oh, shut up, Tristan, if anyone's from hell it's you."

"I knew the horns were too much." He said sarcastically as he leaned against the counter across from her.

"Smartass."

"What do you want, Rory?"

"God, I can't come over and say "Hi"?"

He thought about it and rubbed his chin in mock consideration, then looked at her. "No."

She sighed and looked down at the counter. "I talked to my mom."

"As always." He said a bit bitterly.

"You always liked my mom."

"Yeah."

"So what's with the tone? It never bugged you before that I talked to her."

"We were together before, it didn't matter."

"So what, now you hate my mother because we broke up five years ago?"

"I never said that, Rory."

"Whatever, I knew I shouldn't have come." She started to get up, but he grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry." He sighed. "God, you always do this. You always run and make me look like the jackass."

"Why does everyone say that? I do not run!" She lied. She was really getting tired of people rubbing it in her face like that.

"You run, Rory, But that isn't the point you were talking to your mom." He said getting two mugs from the cabinets.

"I told her."

"You told her what?"

"About what happened. Between us."

"Did you tell her the truth or the crap you made up."

He heard her sigh and he stopped mid-pour. "Rory?"

"I told her what I saw. I didn't tell her about the argument we had. I don't think she would like you much after that."

"We were both pretty pissed, Rory. And I'm sorry about the things I said." He continued to pour, put the coffee pot in its place and walked to the counter. He set a mug in front of her before sitting down across from her with his own cup.

"I know, and you're right. As much as I hate to admit it. We were both at our stress level. And we both said things that we didn't mean. Or did mean. I don't know. God, I don't even remember half of the things we said."

"I do." Tristan muttered.

_"Rory." Tristan said as he saw her standing there, her coat clutched tightly in her hand._

_"Who was that?"_

_"Who was who?"_

_"The girl that just went into your room wearing your shirt."_

_"Ruby." Tristan said._

_"Ruby?" _

_"Yeah, Roy's cousin from Maine. I told you about her." She gave a nod and looked around the dorm._

_"Can you go put some clothes on, Tristan?"_

_"Since when do you want to see me in a shirt?" he smirked._

_"Since now." He frowned and nodded _

_"Yeah." He was about to walk into his room when Ruby flounced back out wearing her clothes._

_"Is this the girlfriend?" She asked looking at Rory with a smile. "You don't look like a model." She stated._

_"Yeah, well, you don't look like a slut." Rory said in her nicest voice and a smile._

_"Rory," Tristan said. Rory raised an eyebrow._

_"I don't even know why the hell I came. I should be in the hospital. God, what the hell am I doing here?" She asked sitting down on the couch and putting her face in her hands._

_"Ror."_

_"Maybe I should go." Ruby said. "Tell Roy I'm out for the night." Tristan ignored her and went over to Rory._

_"What are you talking about?" He heard the faint sound of the door closing._

_"What the hell are we doing, Tristan?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You, me. God, I'm in New Haven studying my ass off and trying to juggle this stupid modeling career and a boyfriend and you're here in Boston screwing sluts."_

_"Where the fuck did you get that idea?" _

_She stood up and pointed to the door. "Ruby?"_

_"She's Roy's cousin! You know what, I'm not going to argue with you in a towel!" He stalked to his room and pulled on some clothes before walking back out to see Rory standing with her back to him._

_"I told you two weeks ago when you came that Roy was going to have his cousin over to tour Harvard. You said that sounded nice."_

_"I didn't think you would sleep with her!"_

_"I didn't sleep with her and I don't know where the fuck you get that idea!"_

_"She was wearing your shirt!"_

_"Everyone wears that fucking shirt! My god, you wear that shirt!"_

_"It's different for your girlfriend to wear your shirt and some skank whore to wear it!"_

_"I didn't tell her to wear it. My god, why the hell are you making such a big deal out of this?"_

_"The big deal is you slept with her!"_

_"I didn't sleep with her!" He was seriously starting to get pissed off about having to repeat himself. "Seven years of us being together, you should know that I would never do that. My god, I love you."_

_"Maybe that's not enough anymore, Tristan."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"I need more."_

_"What, marriage? I'll give you that. Rory, you know that I'm going to marry you."_

_"I don't want to be some thing you fall back on, Tristan! God, I shouldn't even be here right now!"_

_"You aren't something I fell back on. God, where the hell are you getting all of this?"_

_"I don't need this right now, Tristan."_

_"And you think I do? I've got finals coming up."_

_"My grandfather is in the hospital with a stroke, Tristan! He's got fucking tubes up his nose. I came here thinking that I could find comfort and I find you with some slut."_

_"How many times do I have to fucking tell you that I didn't sleep with her! I've barely seen her the whole time she's been here!"_

_"I can't do this anymore Tristan. I can't... I just can't."_

_"What, we break up? You go to Stars fucking Hollow and make one of those damn pro/ con lists and talk it over with your slut of a mother?" The next thing he knew her hand connected with his cheek leaving a stinging burn. He hissed and looked over at her. She had tears in her eyes._

_"You're a bastard, Tristan."_

_"Rory, I didn't mean..."_

_"Yeah, you did." She said as she walked out._

"I didn't mean it, Rory."

"I know." She said. "I've known for a long time." She whispered. He looked up at her.

"What?"

"I know, Tristan. God," she rubbed her eyes and started down at her coffee cup, "deep down I knew you would never do that to me. I knew that if you did you wouldn't do it with Ruby. I just, I let it get to me I guess. Grandpa had just had the stroke, I was still with the agency and they wanted me to fly out to Rome to some stupid shoot that day and I refused. I wasn't going anywhere, not with him like he was. Grandma and mom were depressed and I guess I just needed to vent and I took it out on you. And I'm sorry for that."

"Rory…"

"No, this whole thing is my fault. I'm sorry for that, Tris. That day, I was out for blood; I needed to yell; I would have taken everything out on you at the moment. It was just convenient that Ruby had been there at that moment."

"So you're finally admitting this stupid break up was your fault?" He teased.

She took a deep breath. "I knew from the minute that I walked into that room you didn't sleep with her, Tris, especially not with a girl named Ruby. Like I said, I was looking for anything to get out my frustrations, with the stupid agency, with my mom for being the weakest I've ever seen her, for you not being there, for grandma making that stupid will. And for grandpa having that stupid stroke."

"You're still pissed, aren't you?"

She shook her head. "No, I can't be anymore."

"Then what does it mean?" He asked putting his hand over hers. She moved her hand and stood up.

"I can't, Tristan. Just because I know you didn't cheat on me doesn't mean we can take everything back from the past five years." He stood up and walked over to her.

"Ror, come on."

She shook her head. "I can't Tristan, I just can't. I can give you your truce. I surrender and put up my white flag. We can even be friends at some point, but I can't be with you, Tristan, not anymore."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I don't want us to be!"

"Bullshit, Rory! That's bullshit and you know it!" He grabbed her hands in his. "Come on, Ror, we can get married, live in Paris and have those kid you always wanted." He watched her eyes water and look away.

"I can't, Tris." She pulled her hands away and opened the door. He followed her out standing outside of the apartment with her.

"Give me one good reason."

"We aren't the same people we were fourteen years ago, Tris. Or the same people we were in high school. We aren't that couple in love anymore." She smiled sadly. "I've got to go." She started to turn away, but he grabbed her hand and smirked as she turned towards him.

"Just one more kiss, for old times sake?"

She laughed and started to pull away. "Nice try."

"Just humor me."

"If I humor you, Tristan, you'd likely convince me to stay longer than I want to."

"Think I can?"

"I know you can." He smirked before pulling her to him and kissing her, neither of them noticing the photographer at the end of the hallway. Just as he was about to deepen the kiss she pulled away.

"One more?" He smirked.

"I've got to go," she said looking away. He sighed and let go of her hand.

"Hey Rory?" She turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Friends?"

"We're getting there..."

He gave a nod and watched her get into the elevator. She still loved him Tristan thought as he walked back into his apartment. Maybe being friends with Rory Gilmore wasn't going to be too bad. It would be just like high school. Him in love with her and her in denial. Hopefully, it didn't take another seven years from them to get together. He hoped to god that wasn't the case.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** I know you're probably thinking, what the hell? One minute they hate each other's guts and now they're back to being friends. Well... eh... it just worked out that way. I really don't have a mind of my own when I write. It's all my muses. Whatever they dictate my fingers type and whatever I type you get. It just seems wrong for me to change it when it seems right.

Trust me, there's still a bit of drama left for Rory and Tristan before they're able to get back together. But I'm curious as to wonder if any of you have a guess as to why Rory doesn't want to be with Tristan. I've already decided and have put about three hints as to why. One being in the first chapter. They're all very subtle. But you put them together and you might get why. Actually now that I think about it, it's much more than three... there are about five... Again very subtle... sort of got to read between the lines and assume it. LOL... okay, so maybe it's only obvious to me cause I already know! LOL

Anyway, I would love to see what you guys think. And no flames about them forgetting the past so quickly. Believe me, the past is far from being forgotten. There are many more memories to come. Some good and some bad. Just keep that in mind, please.

Also, please go to my blog. I've got an important message up there. That way no one is surprised! **_www. kassruvalcabas. blogspot. com _**(No spaces). Plus you see the pic of the week!

Hope you enjoyed

Kassandra


	8. The Reports

_**Part 8: The Reports**_

Tristan pulled the pillow tighter around his head as the sun leaked in through the blinds he had once again forgotten to close and to drown out the rings of the phone. It was his first day off in weeks, months even, and all he had wanted to do was lie in bed and relax, maybe watch a bit of a football game before going out for his midday run, but all in all, the first thing on his list had been sleeping in. So when he cracked an eye open and looked under his pillow at the time, he cursed whoever was waking him up at seven in the morning.

He pushed the pillow away and propped up on his elbows rubbing his eyes, slowly letting them adjust to the early morning light. He had to give whoever was on the other end credit, they had been calling him non stop for ten minutes.

He picked up the phone and answered. "I hope you die."

"Are you and Rory back together?"

"I wish." He muttered before frowning. "Who is this?"

"Who else would call you at seven in the morning on your day off."

He sighed and lay on his back. "Morning, Paris."

"Good morning, Tristan. Now, are you and Rory back together?"

"No. Where the hell did you get that idea?" He asked before getting up from bed. There was no way Paris was going to be hanging up anytime soon.

"The newspaper, don't you read?"

"Paris, you just woke me up, I haven't even brushed my teeth."

"I know, I can smell your breath from here."

"Finn's back, isn't he?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You're always in a quippy mood after you've been laid." Tristan said as he made his way to the kitchen in his Snoopy boxers and a white undershirt.

"Shut up, Tristan. Now I was reading the Star this morning cause god knows why, but Finn likes it, and guess what was in it."

"You were never one for gossip, so this has to be good." Tristan said with a yawn as he got out bread, eggs, and bacon out from the fridge and set them on the counter.

"Well, I'll read it to you."

"Thank god, I thought I'd have to read it myself." Tristan said as he grabbed the skillets from the oven.

"What's got you in a sarcastic mood?"

"I'm tired, Paris, and when a person, such as yourself, wakes me up at seven in the fucking morning to gossip I get grouchy. Now read!"

"Fine, fine."

"And this better be good if it's got you acting like Louise."

"Okay. Well-Known International Model Rory Gilmore and Sexy Hot Shot Lawyer Tristan DuGray Together?"

"Sexy, huh?" He smirked as he put the bread in the toaster and cracked the eggs into the skillet.

"No comments until after. Now it says for more information turn to page four."

"Then turn the page, Paris."

"I'm not stupid, Tristan, I know." He rolled his eyes as he heard the rustle of paper. "Okay, here it is. Though Rory Gilmore has said repeatedly that she, in fact, does not have a boyfriend nor is interested in anyone, she and Tristan DuGray are caught kissing outside his apartment hall."

"That's stalking." He muttered as he put the bacon down and got a plate.

"Shut up and let me read. Now, where was I... Oh, wait... okay. Rory Gilmore has also said that they dated briefly,"

"Really hating that word," he muttered sliding the eggs on to a plate and putting the toast next to it.

"but have known each other for a long time. Now, why Rory Gilmore would want to hide such a wealthy and good-looking guy like this no one knows. Tristan DuGray has been in the top ten richest and hottest bachelors for the past two years and was also in the running with three of his best friends, Robert Boyd, Finn Rothschild and Logan Huntzberger until they all got married."

"That's not accurate. Finn's still not married."

"I threatened the editor to take him off the list." Paris said without hesitation. "Now it goes on to list the many women you've dated."

"There haven't been that many." Tristan muttered.

"and the guys she's dated."

"Again not that many."

"Then it ends with, 'Though this seems like a match made in heaven, it's screaming disaster. Both have emotional baggage…' got to love that line," she muttered. Tristan rolled his eyes. "The size of Québec. This is not love at first sight, but lust at first sight.' What a bunch of bull shit." Paris said with a laugh.

"Exactly what I was about to say. Now you called because?" Tristan asked as he slid the bacon on the plate and turned off the stove.

"I want to know the real story behind that kiss." Paris said.

Tristan sighed as he sat down. "There's not much to tell, Paris. She came over yesterday and we talked."

"No yelling, no screaming, no police banging doors? Wow, that's a miracle."

"Not much of one, we're two grown adults, Paris, we talked like adults. We talked about what really happened that day and some of the things we might have both said... or, well, what I said. And she told me some things and we're working it out."

"So you're friends?"

"I want more, Paris. That's what the kiss was about. I told her it was just for old times' sake, but hell, I love her. I need that kind of contact with Rory, always have."

He heard Paris sigh on the other end.

"What?" He asked.

"If you really want to get back together with her, start slow, Tristan, Don't rush her, start by being her friend like the old days. No more kissing."

"That's going to be a hard one." Tristan muttered

"Try to restrain yourself, Tristan, You know she's was disappointed."

"What?" Tristan asked confused.

"When she was in the accident. We all went down to visit her, we could tell she was expecting you to walk through the door. Even though she would never ask for you, we knew."

"I didn't think she'd want me there. She hated me."

He heard Paris give a light laugh. "She never hated you, Tristan, never in her life has Rory Gilmore hated someone, she's a hell of a good actress."

"That she is."

"She loves you, Tris, but you've got to go slow. Get to know each other again."

"I want her back, Paris. I miss her like hell."

"I know."

"It hurts that I can't even touch her. Do you know how many fucking times I've reached out to grab her hand when we meet up with you guys? How many fucking times I've wanted to just kiss her for no fucking reason like I used to? Jeez, if there were lockers lining restaurants we met up in, I'd push her up against them if I could."

"You guys always had the sexual part down, Tristan. Maybe this time try getting to know the other aspects of Rory."

"Fourteen fucking years, Paris, and you think all I wanted from Rory was sex?"

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, Tristan, and you know that. I just meant that you and Rory always... god, how do I phrase this so you don't take it personally?... You and Rory always had to touch one another, I noticed that in high school. You'd always have your hand on hers or she'd always run a hand through your hair. You guys got caught in the janitors closet more than Finn, Colin and Logan combined."

"That we did." He smirked.

"Rory's different now, Tristan. She's not the girl you knew in high school."

"I know that."

"I don't think you do. I think you're still in love with that eighteen-year-old and not the twenty-six-year-old she is now."

"She can't be that different." Tristan muttered.

"You haven't had a real conversation with her for five years, Tristan. You've read all the interviews she's done, right?"

"Yeah."

"There's a difference."

"What?"

"There's a difference in the ones she did while just starting her career and now. She's more private, doesn't say more than she needs to, whereas when she was starting people described her as upbeat and always smiling. There used to be pictures in magazines of her walking down the street with you or one of us, smiling and laughing, never hiding her face."

"And now?"

"She rarely goes out if she doesn't need to. She values her privacy, Tristan. She only goes to the events she's invited to or the ones we all convince her to go to. She does charity work, that's a given, but if you notice, there are rarely pictures of her walking down the street anymore."

"I have noticed." He muttered.

"She's more private now."

Tristan mulled the thoughts over for a minute while he listened to Paris rustle papers around. There was one question that he had been dying to ask and if anyone knew, it was Paris. "Paris?"

"Hmm?"

"What happened?"

"What?"

"Yesterday, when I talked to Rory, I asked her why we couldn't get back together. She said it was just because she didn't want to. That we were different people. Now I agree we are different, but that's a bullshit answer. I know that and you know that. But you also know the reason why she might not want to be with me anymore."

There was silence, then Paris sighed. "It's not my place to tell you, Tristan."

"But you know?"

"If it's what I think, then yeah, I know." She was quiet again before continuing. "Rory was hurt, Tristan, physically and emotionally after that accident. She hasn't been the same Rory like I said before. It still hurts her, Tristan."

"What is it?"

"I told you, it's not my place to tell you. When Rory is ready, which I doubt she ever will be, she'll tell you. Just try to be her friend, Tristan."

Tristan ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah."

"Finn and I are having a barbeque down at the house tomorrow afternoon, sort of a welcome home for Finn. Do you want to come?"

"I'd love to, Paris."

"Good. I'll see you then."

"Yeah." Tristan hung up the phone and stared at his empty plate. What the hell was going on with Rory?

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory walked down the stairs putting her hair in a ponytail. She saw Steph in her kitchen holding baby Alex in her arms. Rory walked into the kitchen and grabbed the gurgling baby boy from her friend's arms and cuddled him close.

"You are a natural." Steph said as she grabbed two mugs of coffee from the cabinet.

"Thanks." Rory said with a smile. "Now, what in god's name are you doing here so early in the morning, you know I like my sleep."

"I know, but," Steph bit her lip as she served the coffee.

"What?"

"Just go in the living room and watch the Celebrity news."

"Steph, you know I hate watching that crap."

"Just, please."

Rory raised an eyebrow as she looked at Steph. "Why?" She asked.

"Please." Steph said as she widened her eyes and stuck out her lower lip.

"You're a mother!" Rory said. "You're not allowed to make that face!"

"Go!" Steph said. Rory sighed as she grabbed her full coffee mug and walked into her living room. Balancing Alex on her hip and putting her coffee on the table next to her, she sat down and turned on the television. She looked over at Steph who was lingering over by the doorway to the kitchen looking nervous.

"What?"

"Just watch." Steph said. Rory sighed and turned the TV to E! News, just as they were finishing a report on Jessica and Nick's divorce, a picture of her and Tristan appeared on the screen.

"Oh my god." Rory whispered.

_"While Jessica and Nick are splitting, these two are hooking up."_

"Oh my god!" Rory said a bit louder.

_"That's right. Lawyer and heir, Tristan DuGray, and international model and heiress, Rory Gilmore, are caught kissing outside of Tristan's Hartford apartment. Now while most men and women all around the world are saddened by the current union that takes the most eligible bachelor and bachelorette off the market, E! has the inside scoop of the relationship. Catching up with former Chiltonites that went to school with the couple."_

"Oh my god!" Rory said standing up now as she watched Summer, a former flavor of the week Tristan had had before they got together, come onto the screen.

_"He dumped me for her. We were like, totally in love, and then she came along and stole him,"_ Summer began. _"They said they were in love, I heard that they were dating for like seven years before breaking up. And now they're back together, ha, she's got to be pregnant."_

Rory pointed at the TV screen with her free hand. "OH MY GOD!"

"Calm down." Steph said grabbing a crying Alex out of Rory's arms.

"Calm down... calm! OH MY GOD!" Rory said sitting down and taking deep breaths.

_"Though we don't know the whole story, we at E! are looking for more information on the current hook up. We'll keep you posted on the relationship in future reports. Now..."_

"Steph, my life... it's all over."

"Rory, it's just a kiss. That I am very curious about."

"You know how hard it's going to be now to dodge reporters?"

"Rory…"

"You know I hate it when my life is plastered all over for the world to see, Steph!"

"It's one little news report." Steph tried to comfort her.

"One turns to two that turns to three. What if news of the accident comes out, Steph, what if everyone finds out about..."

"They won't." Steph said forcefully. "They won't." Steph took a deep breath. "Look, we'll call Logan, he can get the reporters attention, feed them a bit of information about your guys relationship that should keep them happy. But, Rory, maybe you should tell Tristan?"

"No." Rory said standing up and crossing the room.

"Rory."

"No," Rory said. "He doesn't need to know, and he won't know if I have anything to do with it. It's my business. My personal business."

"He deserves to know, Rory."

"Deserves to know what!"

"Why you don't want him anymore."

"Who says I don't want Tristan! My god, if I could I would be together with him every fucking day of my life, I would have never broken up with him."

"What?" Steph asked confused. "I thought... what?"

"I broke up with Tristan."

"But you told us..."

"I never said anything, Steph. I never said yes, I never said no. I just stayed silent." Rory sighed as she turned back to her bewildered friend. "I went over to his apartment yesterday to talk things over with him, to tell him the truth about the reason behind our break up, we talked."

"Surprise number one." Steph muttered as she bounced Alex on her hip to calm him down.

"We agreed to try to be friends."

"Surprise number two."

"And when I was walking out he asked for a kiss. He said for old times' sake, and you know when he does that thing where he grabs my arm and pulls me towards him? Well, it's sort of hard to refuse him... so we kissed. Innocently!"

"And surprise number three. My god, Rory."

"I can't be with him, Steph. All of the plans we made, everything he expects if we get back together would be a lie. I don't deserve him, not anymore."

"That's bullshit and you know it! Tristan wouldn't care about that, Rory, He would try and find alternatives to the problem! He would love you for you! That has never and will never change!"

"I don't want to find alternatives, Steph! I don't want _him_ to settle for alternatives! I want him to be happy!"

"And he would be happy with you! It doesn't matter, Rory, not to him and not to us! It's not that big of a deal."

"To you, to Maddie, to Paris, to Louise! Of course it's not that big of deal to all of you!"

"Rory…"

Rory shook her head. "You guys just don't understand." Rory said as she climbed up the stairs and went to her room. Steph shook her head and looked at the cooing baby.

"Your godmother is crazy, you know that?"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory stared at her wall, she had heard Steph leave ten minutes ago. She sighed and turned on her back. She was going to stay in her house all day, avoid any and all celebrity news and order Chinese food, pizza and ice cream and just watch whatever movies she had in her collection. She couldn't deal with the outside world, not now, not ever if she had a say in it.

She had just closed her eyes when she heard her cell phone ring. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was Paris. She answered.

"Hi Paris."

"Hi Rory, how are you?"

"We aren't together." She stated.

"Tristan already cleared it up."

"Oh."

"I was actually calling to invite you over tomorrow."

"To your place?"

"Yeah. Finn's back, he insists on getting everyone together and attempts to barbeque."

"Oh god." Rory said with a laugh.

"He's wearing a 'kiss the cook' apron and a chef's hat, Rory."

"Though I would love to see it, Paris, I just don't think..."

"Tristan said you guys were working on being friends."

"It's not because of him." Rory said. "I just don't want to deal with the outside world."

"Come on, Rory, please. This is me, Paris Geller, begging you to come."

Rory bit her lip and slowly nodded though Paris couldn't see her. She sighed. "Fine, what time?"

"Two."

"I'll be there."

"Great."

"Oh, and Paris?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Just thanks."

"You're welcome." Paris said confusion lacing her voice. They hung up and Rory lay back on her bed. Tomorrow was bound to be hell.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Okay, here it is after much delay. It was actually easy to write. I had this chapter all planned in my head and I hate that I wasn't able to post it sooner.

Look, I'm going to tell you guys the same thing I told the TB guys. I have a blog for the reason that if I don't post any chapters to my stories, the reason is most likely on my blog. There were some problems involving my thumbdrive and losing my files. So I wasn't able to write anything to this story while I was on break.

Just make sure to check my blog if you guys are wondering on story status. Please! I hate getting reviews asking me when I plan on updating. I love the 'Update soons' and all those... but the ones saying "When are you going to update... or are you planning on updating soon?'… when I just posted two days ago... or put up the reason of not being able to post on my blog.. .annoy me. Really, really annoy me. Ask my beta or any member of my family and they can probably give you a detailed account of my rants. Believe me I get annoyed.

I don't mean to sound like a bitch... but really you guys. I told you all the last time I posted to go to my blog. So please go to my blog if I tell you there is an important message. Cause then if you don't and ask me something I answered on the blog.. I get annoyed.

So yeah.

Hope you enjoyed. And only three people got the reason behind Rory not wanting to get back with Tristan right. Congrats to those three people!

Kassandra


	9. Baby Bash

_**Part 9: Baby Bash**_

"I'm so sorry this is happening, sweetie." Her mother said.

"It's not your fault Summer can't keep her big fat mouth shut." Rory said as she zipped up the back of her white sundress that flared out at her hips Fifties style.

"I know, but I know how you don't like your life publicized."

"I'm going to ask Logan if he can make a statement, get them off my back for a while. I just hope they're not hounding Tristan as much."

"I'm glad you two are working this out, babe."

Rory got out her white sandals and slipped them on her feet. "Yeah, you know, as much as I hate to admit it you were right."

"Of course I was... about what?"

Rory rolled her eyes as she brushed out her hair and put on a headband pushing the long hair out of her eyes.

"About me running away. I sat down with Tristan and we talked like adults and I told him the truth."

"The truth or the _truth_?" Lorelai asked with a hint in her voice.

"Just the truth."

"Rory." Lorelai said tiredly.

"He doesn't need to know, mom." Rory said as she coated her lips with lip gloss.

"You... God, sometimes I just want to throttle you."

"I'll remind you of that next time you come visit me in Paris during fashion week. Now if you'll excuse me I have a barbeque to attend."

"Ah, there's my spoiled little model."

Rory smiled. "I'll talk to you later mom, and avoid reporters."

She heard her mother sigh and could already see her flipping her hair. "Fine, but I just don't know if I can."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Bye mom."

"Bye babe." They hung up and Rory grabbed her sunglasses and purse and walked down the stairs. She grabbed her keys from the counter and walked out the back kitchen door to her garage, locked the door and got in her car. She opened the garage door and slipped her glasses over her eyes before backing out. She turned the car so the she was able to close the door and spotted the reporters across the street clicking the cameras. She pressed the button to close it and drove off. There was no doubt in her mind that some would get in their vans and follow her. It happened to her and it annoyed her to no end.

She hated having her life publicized. All of her friends knew it, which is why she spent most of her time in Paris, because reporters set up appointments to interview her, to snap pictures of her, would ask her about what was going on in her life before assuming the worst. Of course, wherever she went there was always the wayward reporter that was in it for the money and fabricated stories, but it seemed that in the States she had more wayward reporters than the honest ones.

She sighed when she saw a white van follow her. She turned up the volume to her stereo and she continued driving. Paris and Finn lived in a private neighborhood as did the rest of her friends except for Tristan who lived downtown. So luckily she'd be away from prying eyes.

She thought about the last thought that ran into her mind and gave a small smile. It was weird that she was thinking of Tristan as a friend again. After five years of fighting, they were finally surrendering. Well, she was. Tristan had always wanted to stop fighting, had always wanted to return to the way things were. But Rory still disagreed with that statement. Things couldn't be the way they had been. As much as she loved him, Tristan and her were so different now. They were in different stages of their lives. He deserved more than what she could give.

She pushed the thoughts out of her head as she drove through the gates to the private neighborhood. The white van stopped and made a U-turn. She drove down the streets, the neighborhood was for the rich. They were all mansions, well spaced out giving each person their own space and privacy, their own acreage of land in the back as well. The houses were big and spacious and the neighbors were nice. She drove up Paris and Finn's driveway and parked off to the side in front of Colin's Porsche.

She got out and grabbed her bag and placed her glasses on the top of her head as she locked the doors. She started walking towards the house when something caught her eye in Colin's car and she couldn't help but laugh. She was going to give him so much crap she thought as she walked into the house, not bothering to ring the bell.

It was a standard rule with Finn was that if everyone got together that all the staff got the day off to let the group enjoy their privacy and talk about things that they wouldn't normally talk about for fear that the staff would leak it to the reporters.

"Hey Rory." Colin said as he came out of the kitchen and into the living room with a beer in his hand. Rory smiled as she put her arm around Colin.

"You know, I was walking towards the house and saw the most interesting thing in the backseat of your car."

"Shut up." Colin said darkly.

"Oh, but it was so cute Colin. I mean a Porsche fully equipped with an Elmo car seat along with its Grouch mobile. It's just beautiful to see." She teased as they walked out to the back porch with the rest of the group.

"I told Steph that it didn't go with the Porsche, but no."

"Colin, I would have given you more crap if you had traded in the Porsche for the mini van."

Colin scoffed. "Right Gilmore, like I'd ever trade in my Porsche."

Rory smiled and kissed his cheek before going over to the picnic table and greeting all of her other friends.

Finn and Paris's backyard had a wide light wooded porch with the most expensive barbeque over in the corner that took up the whole right side of the porch. The picnic table was set up on the grass, which was the beginning of the wide gardens that they had. It was all grass until it reached a sort of forested area. Rory knew that off to the side of their property Finn had a small koi pond and rocking swing, for privacy. She loved it there. It was her favorite feature of the whole house.

"Hey Ace." Logan said handing her a soda and kissing her cheek.

"Hey Logan." She said.

"How you holding up?" he asked.

"I've actually wanted to talk to you about that." She said biting her lip.

"I'll talk to them." Logan said with a sigh of frustration, not at her, she knew, but at the reporters that hassled her. "Consider it done."

"Thanks Logan."

"Anything for you, Ace." he said half hugging her. Rory smiled and thanked him once more before walking off to Louise. She rubbed her tummy and congratulated her on the baby. She hugged Steph and tickled baby Alex's chin in which he gurgled in response. Said hi to Paris seeing as she had never been one for hugs. And hugged Finn who was cooking.

"Hello love."

"Hi Finn." she looked at the steak that was grilling as well as chicken and meat patties. "Are you sure you should be cooking, Finn?"

"I'll be fine." He said curtly. Rory smiled up at him. Sure enough he was wearing his white cooking hat that he had angled on the side of his head and puffed up into a little mushroom at the top, along with 'Kiss the Cook' apron.

"But remember last time we barbequed?" Rory asked slightly worried.

"No, I don't seem to recall." He said scratching his head. Rory laughed.

"Finn, you almost burned the house down." Rory said. She watched him turn to her and glare.

"Rory," He warned.

"I mean, you knew that adding more gasoline to the charcoal would make the flames go higher." She said.

"How the hell was I supposed to know they would just shoot up like that!" He said. Rory laughed and kissed his cheek.

"I love seeing you riled up." She laughed.

"Get away from my barbeque." He said turning around.

"Gladly," Rory said sauntering off to the table. She looked around at her friends and noticed that one person was still missing.

"He said he would be late." Pairs told her as she sat down across from her.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"Don't play the Mary, Rory. Tristan, he called and said he would be late. He had something to drop off at his office."

"I really would appreciate it if you stopped calling me Mary, Paris." Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"Cause god knows you stopped being one in the seventh grade." Rory looked up and saw Tristan walking down the porch. She grabbed a roll from the plate in front of her and threw it, hitting him squarely in the chest.

"Shut up, Tristan," she said. He laughed and sat across from her.

"Now what happened to our truce?"

"Our truce didn't mention UFRs"

"UFRs?" Steph asked.

"Unidentified Flying Rolls." Rory said with a smile, causing the table to laugh.

"Fucking, mother… son of a…" They all looked up to see Finn kicking the barbeque, taking off his chef's hat and slamming into the house.

"Looks like we're having Cajun." Tristan laughed. Paris shoved him hard as the rest laughed and went after Finn.

An hour later Paris convinced Finn to come back out. He pouted as he sat down at the table.

"It was all going good too." He said. "But that damn thing doesn't work."

"Have you ever thought it wasn't the barbeque, Finn?" Logan asked.

"Well, what else could it be?"

"You." Louise muttered causing Rory, who was sitting next to her, to laugh.

"Paris, they're making fun of me."

"They always do, Finn. There's no big thing there, you can't barbeque, now if you can accept it and move on."

"But." Finn started.

"Move on." Paris said. "I've ordered some food, should be here in ten minutes." She said sitting next to Finn. He took her hand in hers and kissed her cheek. Rory smiled.

"Well, all we're missing is Maddie and Robert and the group would be together." Colin said.

"How long are they staying in Italy?" Steph asked.

"I told them they could stay at my place as long as they wanted." Rory said with a shrug.

"Maddie has to be back by the end of the month." Louise said. "We have a deadline at the line."

Madeline and Louise were the makers of the MALO line of clothing. They made clothing for men, women and children. All the newest fashions were made by them, which was no surprise seeing as they were the ones at Chilton voted best dressed. Even if they wore uniforms, Louise and Madeline knew how to pull them off.

"I'm going to go get a beer." Tristan said standing up. "Anyone else want one?"

"Me." Rory said. Tristan nodded. He looked around the table, almost everyone had one.

"Paris, Finn?"

"One please." Finn said.

"Paris?"

"I shouldn't drink." She whispered looking up at Rory.

"Since when? You've always enjoyed a beer." Steph said.

"Since last week when my doctor told me I was pregnant." She said quietly, still looking at Rory. Rory smiled. Finn was smiling proudly when the guys went up to congratulate him.

"Paris, that's great. Oh my god!" Rory said standing up and hugging her best friend. Paris hugged her back.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not."

"Why not?" She asked pulling back.

"Well, because you..."

"Paris, if you and Finn want to have kids, who I am to stop you?"

"But..."

"Paris, I'm happy for you, a little freaked that there will be another little Paris or Finn running around the world that in the future will make another Finn or Paris who will make another and another… and the cycle just goes on."

"Shut up." Paris laughed.

"But I am seriously happy for you. You'll make a great mom and believe it or not, Finn will make a great dad."

"He will, won't he?" Paris said looking at her soon-to-be husband.

"Yeah, he will. Now I'm going to go congratulate him." Rory said stepping away from Paris and letting the other two girls go over to her and hug her. Rory looked over at Finn who was talking to Tristan, Logan and Colin and bit her lip. She backed away slowly, before turning around and walking towards the pond.

Finn watched as Rory smiled at Paris, cast a look his way, then bit her lip and walked backwards slowly before turning around and walking towards to direction of the pond. He'd give her a few minutes to herself before going after her. He turned his attention back to his friends.

"So when did you find out?" Tristan asked.

"I went to the doctor's with Paris." He said, smiling. "She was throwing up, I got worried, you know how she is when she's sick."

"Even more anal." Logan muttered.

"Of course," Finn said with a laugh. "So I forced her out of bathroom and into the doctor's office. She's two months along, she was pretty happy about that."

"Why's that, I mean you guys are having a baby, but why about that particular fact?" Colin asked.

"She says she won't too big for our wedding. She'll be four months along by then and she refuses to postpone it. Excuse me." Finn said as he walked over to Paris. He kissed her cheek, and she smiled at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing, I'll be back." Finn said.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Nowhere in particular." He said kissing her again, this time on the lips, before winking and walking off to the edge of their property. Paris frowned and looked around the back and noticed Rory was missing. She sighed, she knew that she shouldn't have said anything.

Finn walked to the pond and he saw Rory sitting on the rocking swig, her feet tucked under her body and her shoes on the ground.

"Mind if I sit, love?" He asked.

"Your swing." She said lightly. He nodded and sat next to her.

"You alright?"

"Fine, congratulations by the way."

"Thank you."

"You'll make a great daddy."

"I don't think I will." He admitted. She looked up at him and came closer, he wrapped an arm around her.

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Finn, you'll make an excellent dad. I mean how many kids can say that their dads are famous photographers from Australia, how many kids can say that their mom is an anal freak, and of course how many kids can say their aunt is a model."

Finn laughed. "Of course."

"You'll love that kid, Finn, you love Paris, and you'll love your son or daughter. You'll spoil them rotten and take them to their football games or ballet practices." She said, her voice growing quieter with every word.

"Love?"

"I'm fine." She whispered. He looked down and saw the tears running down her cheeks.

"Rory."

"I'm fine, Finn, I swear."

"You're crying."

"Yeah, well... I'm happy."

"Bull." He said easily. "Maybe you should.."

"Don't say it, Finn. I'm not telling Tristan a thing."

"I wasn't going to say that, but now that you mention it."

"You know, it's all easy for you and Paris, or Steph and Colin, Louise and Logan, Robert and Maddie. It's not easy for me, Finn."

"It not fair, love." Finn whispered. "Not to you and not to Tristan."

"It's my decision whether or not to tell Tristan anything. This one part of my life is not for him."

"Dammit, Rory, he loves you."

"I would wish everyone would stop reminding me of that fact." Rory said pulling away from Finn and sitting up straight on the swing, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Rory." Finn said.

"You think I don't know that he loves me, you don't think he knows that I love him. I don't deserve him anymore, Finn. I wish everyone would get it through their thick skulls that we are not that fucking couple in high school and we won't ever be."

"We know that." Finn said.

"Then quit pushing me and Tristan together. Quit telling me to do. Because frankly I'm tired of everyone telling me what I feel." She said pushing on her shoes and standing up.

"Rory, wait."

Rory turned around to face Finn. "I'm so sick of people telling me to tell Tristan. It's my choice. Mine."

"No, it's not. You didn't want this."

"Damn right, and neither would Tristan." She said as she turned around and stalked off. Finn ran after her.

"Rory."

"Just leave me alone." Rory yelled as she walked back to the group, grabbed her purse and walked out. "All of you just leave me alone!" She yelled before walking into the house and walking out, slamming the door behind her.

Finn sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What the hell happened?" Paris asked walking over to him.

He shook his head. "She's being a stubborn little princess." He said before going inside as well. He sent a glance towards Tristan before walking inside.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Tristan asked setting his beer down. "I'm gone two months, and everything's gone to hell. Most of the reason revolving around Rory. What's going on?"

"Ask Rory." Paris said before following Finn inside, to see if she could get the information on what had happened.

"Yeah like she'd tell me." Tristan muttered. Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair before patting Tristan's arm.

"Everything's different Tristan, just accepted it."

"Yeah, right." Tristan muttered.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** I'm sorry I didn't get this up sooner you guys! I just couldn't get this chapter out right. So again sorry you had to wait!

I hope you're all not saying how Rory is being a little selfish. She's not, believe me she's not. She just wants everyone to stop telling her how to handle Tristan, and how to live her life. She loves her friends, but hates them butting in her life. So just keep that in mind.

That's it. Thanks to Flynn, who also had to wait and is suffering with the rest of you, with not knowing the reason Rory doesn't want to get back together with Tristan. hehehe

Have a great week guys, next chapter on Sunday... I hope!

Kassandra


	10. It All Comes Out

_**Part 10: It All Comes Out.**_

Tristan walked outside and saw that Rory's car was already gone. He sighed and went to his own. He needed to talk to her. He was sick and tired of being left out in the dark by everyone. He had picked up that something happened to Rory during the accident last year, or after, or even before, he didn't know. Some thing had gotten her upset at the barbeque other than Finn. His friends were all hiding a key piece of information from him and he was sick and tired of it.

They always shared things with each other, no matter what. And now it seemed like they had pushed him out of the loop and kept a secret for themselves and marked it 'Do Not Tell Tristan" He drove past her house and saw reporters camping out in front, hoping for a shot of them together. He sped up and drove by, hoping that no one would recognize him.

Rory wouldn't go to her house if she wanted to be left alone. It would probably be the last place she would be. Her mother's? he asked himself. He hadn't talked to Lorelai in years, it was worth a shot. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number, surprised that he actually remembered.

"Lorelai's house of ill repute, how may we service you?" She asked in a teasing voice.

"Lorelai?"

"Tristan?" She asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Wow, long time."

"Yeah."

"Did you need something?"

"I'm just wondering if you heard from Rory?"

"Um no, I'm sorry, sweetie. I talked to her this morning... James, let go of Paul Anka! James!" He heard her warn. "Sorry."

"It's all right." Tristan said. God, he had missed so much in the Gilmore life.

"Like I was saying, I talked to her this morning before she went over to Finn's, she was pretty excited."

"We all were." He muttered.

"Something happened?"

"I don't know what happened, but from the moment Paris announced she was pregnant Rory started acting weird."

"Oh." Lorelai said, not at all surprised.

"You know."

"I know what?"

"You know the secret."

"What secret?"

"The one marked 'Do not tell Tristan no matter what' secret."

"I'm sorry, Tristan, but it's not our place to tell. James! Let go of Paul Anka!"

"I'm going to let you go, Lorelai, I can tell you have a lot on your hands."

"Okay, and Tristan…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be a stranger, we miss you kid."

"I won't" He said before hanging up.

God dammit, if he were Rory and wanted to be alone where would he... of course! He was such an idiot. He made a quick u-turn causing the angry motorist behind him to honk. Rory would only go to one place when she needed stability. A place no other sane person would go... but Rory wasn't the sanest person.

_"We worked so hard to get out of this place, yet here you are, yet again." He said with a smirk as he walked over to her car and sat down next to her on the hood._

_"What can I say, I've always liked this place." She said with a smile leaning into him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple._

_"Why?"_

_She looked up at him and gave a sad smile ."Cause no matter how much things change around us, no matter where we go in life, this place never changes and never moves."_

_"Neither does Stars Hollow nor your house nor me."_

_"And neither does this place, plus no one but you thinks to look for me here."_

_"That's cause I know you inside and out." He said with a wink._

_"Dirty." She laughed._

He went through the parking lot and parked in his old spot noticing Rory's car a few spots down, her sitting on the hood of her car, looking up at the once forbodding building of Chilton Preparatory. He got out of the car and walked over.

"Thought I'd find you here." He said standing near the hood.

"How many places did you look before you came here?" She asked not looking at him, but at the building.

"Your place, but the reporters were there so I doubt hiding in your room was where you wanted to be. I called your mom too."

"She misses you." She whispered, still looking straight ahead.

"I miss her too." He admitted. "I miss you more though."

"I can't deal with you right now, Tristan. I came here for a reason, I wanted to be alone."

"Used to be a time when we were alone together."

"Used to being the key word."

Tristan sighed running a hand through his hair. "What the hell is your problem?" He asked, she turned to him then. "What is it that you're not telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Apparently it's something."

"Just leave, Tristan." She said turning back. He sighed again and took the risk. He crossed over to her and sat on the hood staring at the building.

"We have some good memories in there."

"Tristan."

"Our second kiss, the end of our first date." He watched a small smile appear on her lips.

"I still can't believe you broke in."

"I was an idiot and was trying to impress you."

"You didn't need to break into the school to impress me." She said turning to look at him.

"I was in love."

"Was?" She asked, the hurt apparent in her eyes.

"You can't do that, Rory."

"Do what?" She asked playing the innocent act, making him roll his eyes.

"You can't be all hurt at me for using the past tense. You know very well I still love you, the question is do you still love me?"

"Of course I do." She replied quickly.

"Then, what the hell is the problem, Rory?"

She looked away again. "I don't deserve you anymore."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You deserve better, Tristan, not me."

"Who are you to decided what I deserve and what I don't, Rory?"

"I'm the woman who can't give you children! Dammit, Tristan!" She yelled hopping off the car. "Just leave me alone!"

Tristan frowned and went after her as she crossed the old school grounds. "Wait, wait, what?"

"You heard me, god dammit! I hate that you're making me rehash the past, I hate you so much right now."

"Huh, funny, two minutes ago you said you loved me."

"Yeah, well right now I hate you!" She yelled pushing him away and walking past him.

"Rory!"

"It's my thing, Tristan, my problem, so just leave me the hell alone and pretend you didn't hear a thing."

He grabbed her arm to stop her from walking and pulled her closer. "I can't do that, you know I can't do that. Tell me what happened."

"I don't have to. I don't have to tell you anything anymore Tristan. I never intended to tell you that. I never wanted you to know."

"Is that why you don't want us to be together anymore?"

"I can't give you anything, Tristan. I can't give you that family you were dying for back in college or high school."

"I knew I should have gotten you pregnant in high school." He teased. She shoved him away and he pulled her closer when he saw the tears in her eyes. "Hey, I was kidding."

"Yeah, well, it hurts, Tristan."

"Is that why you left?"

"When?" Rory asked with a sniff.

"When Paris announced she was pregnant and Finn went after you?"

"I left because Finn was being a nosy jackass." Rory responded. "I'm happy for Paris, I am. It's just hard to see all my friends happy with their respective others and pregnant and I know that it'll never happen to me."

"Rory, it would if you gave us another chance."

"No."

"What? Look, I don't care."

"No." She repeated firmly.

"Rory…"

"No," she said pulling away again. "No, no, no. It doesn't matter if you accept it, Tristan, it doesn't matter. God, why won't anyone understand that it hurts. It hurts to look at you and know that I can't give you a family. It would hurt even more, Tristan, if we were together and we both knew that we could never have that."

"Ror..."

"I came here to be alone, Tristan, I came here to get away from you and from all the others."

"Like when you left for Cambridge?"

"Paris told you it was because of you, didn't she?" Rory said shaking her head.

"I was so stupid I didn't figure it out sooner, I should have figured your tendency to run would have kicked in."

"As much as I love you, Tristan, it hurts to be around you sometimes. That's why I spend most of my time in Paris these days. Believe it or not, in the past five years when we were fighting I enjoyed it."

"Did you? Huh, I always thought the look of disgust on your face was one of enjoyment as well."

"It was time with you, Tristan. I always had the idea that we would get together again and move to Paris liked we planned, have kids and have that dog and cat we had always talked about. But then after the accident everything changed, Tristan. I found out that I wouldn't be able to have children. God, I had to have a hysterectomy so that they could fix everything that was wrong with me."

"Isn't that where they take out..."

"The uterus Tristan. I don't have a menstrual cycle, thus me not being able to have kids."

"Huh, and here I thought all the mood swings were due to your visit by Aunt Flow."

"Tristan, after the accident I was so... mad. One, because the stupid drink driver hit my car almost killing me like my grandfather, and two, because I wouldn't be able to be a mother and the hope of being with you again just died. You killed it even more when you didn't visit me."

"I thought that you wouldn't want me to go, I thought you hated me."

"Boys are so stupid." Rory muttered.

"Hey," he protested.

"It was one of these times I needed you the most, Tristan."

"I'm sorry."

"Didn't you ever wonder why I kicked you out five months ago?"

"You hated me, us having sex was a mistake. You made that unbearably clear in the morning."

"One we didn't use protection, Tristan."

"I didn't even think of..."

"I mean it didn't matter anymore, but I didn't want you putting two and two together later on, and two..."

"What?"

"You hadn't seen the scar."

"What scar?"

"It was dark that night, we didn't even have the curtains open, so you didn't see the scar from the operation, but when the morning came..."

"I would have seen it." Tristan said, realization dawning.

"I was still dealing with everything, Tristan. It was still so new to me and I couldn't deal with you when I hadn't dealt with myself."

"And now?"

"I'm getting there." Rory said carefully, not wanting to give him false hope. "It's still really hard for me to see Paris, Steph, Louise, and Maddie all pregnant and telling me it's going to be all right. Everything will work itself out. It's easy for them, they can get pregnant and I'm still dealing with the fact that I can't."

"You know that I don't care, Rory."

"Doesn't matter."

"We could adopt."

"You shouldn't settle for that though." Rory said.

"Again, you're not the one that gets to decide what I should settle for and what not to."

"I'm the one that decides what I want, Tristan."

"I thought you wanted an us."

"No! God, stop twisting my words."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I do love you, Tristan, don't think I don't, I've always loved you and I'll never stop, but it won't work. You deserve children that are yours."

"Yeah." He agreed, "But it doesn't mean that I want to have them with some blonde bimbo my parents have been trying to get me to marry. I want you, Rory."

"I can't." Rory whispered.

"Mar."

She shook her head. "I can't." She bowed her head before walking over to her car. He followed behind her. He watched her unlock the car and open the door. He grabbed her arm before she got in.

"What?" She asked.

"My parents."

"Yeah..."

"They roped me into going to some society event tonight, curse my half awake state in not checking caller ID before answering."

"Okay." She said looking back into her car, then at his hand on her arm, trying to figure out the quickest way into escaping.

"And well... it's probably another one of those where they introduce me to another Bunny or Bitty, in other words..."

"Future wife prospects." Rory muttered.

"Right, but if they saw you on my arm..."

"I'm not posing as a trophy wife. Even when we were together I never posed as a trophy wife."

"Just a doting girlfriend." He said with a smirk.

"I'm not doing it because one, we are not together and two, no way am I giving your parents and my grandmother false hope that we are getting back together."

"Please, Mary, you know how much I hate these things, you always made me forget I was there."

"Because we always found a coat room."

"So... Yes?" He smirked.

"Tristan, answer me this."

"What?"

"Why would I go to an event that I have not been invited to when I hate those stupid parties? I'm not going to waste my evening in some uncomfortable dress, gossiping with old ladies and eating disgusting food when I could be at home in my sweats watching Tom and Jerry and eating ice cream from the carton."

Tristan nodded, "Fine."

"What?" She asked surprised. Tristan never gave up easily. She narrowed her eyes. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing, I'll just have to suffer another night and pretend to be interested in whatever blonde I get introduced to." He said with a suffering sigh as he let go of her arm and stepped back.

"How tragic." She said with a roll of her eyes as she got in.

"Later, Mary." He said with a wave. Rory narrowed her eyes at him once more before backing out and leaving the Chilton parking lot without another word to him. Tristan let go of the inside of his cheek which he had been biting so he wouldn't laugh before smirking and taking out his cell phone from his back pocket and dialing a number no one dared to dial willingly. Rory would kill him, but that was a risk he was willing to take.

"Gilmore residence." The maid answered, making Tristan's smirk grow.

"Emily Gilmore please." He answered.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Hello?" Rory asked as she answered the phone that had begun ringing the minute she had stepped through the door. She kicked the door to the garage closed as she went to her refrigerator.

"Rory."

"Grandma?" Rory asked pausing her motions for the slice of fudge in her refrigerator.

"Yes, are you busy?"

"No, just got home, did you need something?"

"Well, the DuGrays are having a party this evening."

"Yes, I've heard."

"Wonderful, then you'll go?"

"What?" Rory asked confused. When had she agreed, let alone been asked to go?

"Well, you said you heard. I assumed you're going?"

"Well, you know what they say about assuming, grandma." Rory said taking out the plate and setting it on the counter after closing the door.

"No, what?" She asked. Rory bit her lip.

"Don't, don't assume, that's what they say."

"Well, that was pointless."

"Yes, it was." Rory agreed.

"I'll expect you there."

"But, they didn't invite me."

"That's quite all right, I'm sure they won't mind seeing you there."

Rory sighed as she heard a knock on her door. She let go of the piece of fudge she'd been eating, walked to the door and peeked through the hole.

"I don't know, grandma, I sort of had plans tonight."

"Oh well, please enlighten me." Rory saw a delivery guy outside of her door, with a large white box in his hand. Rory opened the door.

"Delivery for Rory Gilmore." He said. Rory nodded. He held out the paper for her to sign, which she did.

"I was going to stay home. I haven't done that in a while and seeing as I'm on vacation… thank you." She said to the guy as he handed her the box, gave a nod and turned around. She closed the door before the photographers got a clear shot of her.

"Well, you can do that tomorrow."

"Grandma."

"Rory, please, I would really like it if you go, do an old lady a favor."

"You're not old, grandma."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes." Rory said giving in.

"Good, I'll see you then." And before Rory had a chance to comment, Emily had already hung up. Rory shook her head as she pressed the end button on the phone and put the white box on the counter.

There was an unmarked white envelope on top. She took it off and opened carefully, pulling out the white card that was there. She read the writing.

_Mary,_

_Pick you up at seven and wear what's in the box._

_Tris._

She reread the letter, then glared at the phone. "That bastard." She muttered before letting out a frustrated groan and dropping her head on the counter.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** So she told him! Finally, lol. So many of you had it right, and I congratulate you. And no, there isn't more to the story. I mean there are more chapters! It's far from done, what I meant was there isn't more to why Rory won't get together with Tristan, but there are still many obstacles for the couple to overcome before they get together.

Hope you enjoyed! And again congratulations to those who got it!

Kassandra


	11. Time Makes a Difference

_**Read author's note at end please!**_

_**Part 11: Time Makes a Difference**_

_"God, I hate these things." Rory said as she came out of her room in a Nicole Miller dress that Tristan had gotten her when they got invited to some party his parents were throwing._

_The dress was strapless green, stopping at her knees with light ruffles at the skirt. It fit her like a glove, tracing her every curve. On her feet were matching green slip on heels. Her hair was up in an elegant twist, with a few strands loose around her face._

_"Hey, you're the one dating a Hartford guy." Lorelai accused in a teasing voice._

_"And damned if I know why." Rory said in an equally teasing voice as she turned. "Does it look all right?"_

_"Perfect, darling." Lorelai said with a royal twist of her hand and an English accent, making Rory laugh as she went back to her room to put the finishing touches to her makeup._

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." Rory continued to mutter as she stared at the Vera Wang dress that Tristan had gotten her for that stupid party. It was a strapless burgundy dress that stopped just at her knees. She knew it would fit her perfectly, and she knew that she had just the shoes for the stupid dress.

Her hair was already in its twist, held with mother of pearl pins, and her make up already done, a light burgundy shadow on her eyes and a clear lip gloss on her lips making them look poutier. She thanked the gods for all the make up tips not only her mother had given her during all the movie slash make over nights, but for the team of make up artist that gave her tips as well.

She frowned at the dress once more and gave a frustrated groan before grabbing it from the bed and stalking off to the bathroom to put it on.

_"I hate you." She declared when he reached the door._

_"You love me."_

_"Tonight I hate you." She said with a smile. He leaned in closer to her ear._

_"You won't be saying that when we're in my room and the dress is off."_

_"I heard that, Tristan." He straightened when he saw Lorelai leaning against the hall entrance._

_"Sorry." He apologized, though the smirk gave him away. Lorelai rolled her eyes and kissed Rory's cheek._

_"Have fun, sweetie, and be safe. Please, I beg of you."_

_"We're always safe, Lorelai." Tristan said with another smirk._

_"I think she meant on the drive there, Tristan." Rory laughed pushing him out the door, before her mother got the steak knife from the kitchen._

_"Have fun... but not too much fun!" Lorelai added as an after thought._

Tristan smirked as he pulled up in front of Rory's house. The reporters were still out there, awaiting the opportune moment and this was it. He made a show of opening the door and getting out of the car slowly, grabbing the dozen sunflowers he had gotten for Rory, then closing the door and locking it before walking up the front steps to her door and knocking.

He felt like it was senior year again, and he was waiting outside of her door on prom night. He heard her come down the stairs and walk around before finally opening the door. She glared at him before speaking.

"I hate you." She told him.

"Ah, you tell that to all your boyfriends."

"I only mean it with you." She replied still glaring at him. He just smirked and held out the sunflowers.

"I got these for you."

"Next you're going to tell me you picked them yourself."

"Wow, I didn't know you were psychic." He replied dryly. Obviously she wasn't in a humorous mood tonight. She grabbed the flowers from his hand and walked inside. He watched her through the door and took great satisfaction in the fact that she paused to smell them before setting them on the counter. She walked back and grabbed a small black clutch purse and her keys, and closed the door behind her.

"Let's get this over with, Tristan."

"Of course." He led her down the steps, with a hand on the small of her back. Reporters jumped at the chance and started snapping their cameras. Rory was looking down, avoiding the cameras, as was Tristan as he unlocked the door and helped her inside, then walked around the car and got in himself.

"I'm surprised you didn't lock me out." Tristan said as he started the car and drove off towards his old house.

"You ran too quick. I was reaching over when you opened the door." He turned to look at her and saw a small smile on her lips.

_"You really don't hate me, right?" He asked as he turned to look at her. He saw her lips curve into a small smile._

_"No, Tris, I don't hate you," she said turning to him._

_"So I'm still getting laid tonight?"_

_"God, you are so vulgar," she said with a roll of her eyes as she looked back out the window._

_"Hey, I could have been even more vulgar."_

_"I doubt that," she said._

_"Is that a challenge?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"Hey, Rory, I still get to fuck you tonight, right?"_

_"Tristan!" She said shoving him with a laugh._

_"You still love me."_

_"Unfortunately."_

_"That's just cruel, Rory." He felt her lean over and kiss his cheek._

_"I love you, Tris, no matter how many of these insufferable things you drag me to. And yes, I'm still fucking you tonight."_

_He smirked. "Miss Gilmore, dare I say that I'm rubbing off on you?" He asked in mock surprise._

_"I dare say you're right." She laughed._

"I cannot believe you called my grandmother, Tristan!"

"Now, now, I couldn't let you stay at home while all of us are having fun." He replied

"Fun? Fun?" She asked. "You know how much I hate these things, Tristan. You know I avoid them at all costs!"

"You used to go with me all the time!"

"Because we were dating! You idiot!" She said shoving him over causing the car to swerve a bit and the car behind them to honk.

"Hey, don't shove me, Rory, unless you want to get in another car accident." He said seriously glaring at her.

She stayed silent and Tristan sighed running a hand through his hair. "I would have hoped you would just let it go, Tristan."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The damn party! God!" She said looking out the window. "I just wanted to stay home tonight. I really didn't want to stand around listening to who is diddling with the pool boy."

"Huh, you used to get kicks out of who diddles the pool boy." Tristan said pulling up the house.

_"Last time we came, Rosy Addle was going with the pool boy, turns out the pool boy was her step son." Rory whispered as they walked to the door, her hand tightly in his._

_"No!" Tristan laughed._

_"I'm serious." Rory said in a whisper as if in conspiracy "It turns out Mark Addle had an affair twenty years ago resulting in the birth of their pool boy. The pool boy looked Mark Addle up and wanted some sort of bond with his estranged father. Mark Addle ends up putting him to work as their pool boy, and his wife ended up sleeping with him. Twice!" Rory laughed._

_"You get pure sick enjoyment out of all this, Mar." Tristan laughed as he opened the door._

_"You have no idea. I cannot wait to see what craziness has happened in the past month."_

_"Well, let's go in."_

"Once again, used to being the key word, Tristan." Rory said as she got out of the car before Tristan had a chance to open it for her. She got out and he closed the door.

"Come on, you get some sense of nostalgia just walking up the steps."

Rory stayed silent and shook her head. "I can't believe you did this."

"I wanted you to go."

"And I made it very clear that I didn't want to go!"

"Huh? Did you?" He asked with a smirk. "I don't recall hearing you say you didn't want to go."

"I told you loud and clear, you bastard."

"No." He said with a tilt of his head as if he were thinking about the conversation they had had before. "You said you'd rather be at home watching Tom and Jerry. That isn't that you didn't want to come."

"You're going to be the one telling your parents that we're not together again, Tristan."

"Rory."

"Take care of it, Tristan." Rory said as he opened the door and led her inside.

_"Rory!" Juliet DuGray said as they walked in, her arms wide with welcome and a martini glass in her hand, a smile on her face. Rory smiled back and hugged the older woman kissing her cheek._

_"Hi Juliet." She said._

_"Tristan."_

_"Hi mom." He said kissing her cheek._

_"Any new on the Addles?" Rory asked with a slight smirk, causing Juliet to grin and let out a laugh._

_"Oh, we still have a lot of time before we even get to the Addles on the gossip train. We're barely on the Abbots." Juliet said with a wink._

_"Going alphabetically this time, smart."_

_"Well of course, dear."_

_"If you excuse us, mom, we're going to go see dad."_

_"Of course, Tristan, I have to do the rounds myself." She kissed both their cheeks once again before going over to her friends._

_"My mom loves you."_

_"Good thing, cause we can't have her hating her future daughter-in-law."_

_"I love the way you think." He said kissing the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her waist and led her out of the foyer and into the party._

"Rory!" Juliet said causing Rory to smile a real smile. Talking to Juliet DuGray had always made her smile. She wasn't like the usual Hartford wives. She was in love with her husband and her husband with her. Only raising her voice to Tristan when he did something especially wrong and always accepting Rory into their world with open arms, much like she was now.

"Hi Juliet." Rory said going over and kissing the other woman's cheek.

"I'm so glad that you came. When Emily called and asked if it was all right, I almost laughed with glee that my son got back together with the woman of his dreams."

"Oh no..." Rory began.

"Mom, Rory and I aren't together." Tristan said taking her coat and giving it to the maid.

"Well, what the hell is the matter with you two? Why are you teasing me like this, arriving at a party together, you give an old woman false hope! I thought I would have grandkids. Tristan, I want grandkids."

Rory looked away from Juliet looking into the living room. Tristan caught the move and sighed.

"I know, mom, but Rory and I aren't together. I just wanted her to get out of the house for a while, reporters and all."

"Pesky little bastards." Juliet muttered, then looked at Tristan. "You didn't give me a kiss, young man."

Tristan laughed and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. Juliet smiled at her son. "Thank you. Now Rory, if you want to know any news on the Addles, just tell me, we have a new system now."

"Really? No more alphabetical?"

"Too tricky, it's now the juiciest gossip, and let me tell you, the Addles are on the top of the list."

"I'll be sure to come find you."

"Good, now go greet your father." She said sternly to Tristan. "I have to do the rounds." She said gliding out of the foyer and into the living room.

"Your mother's French side is showing."

"It always does at these parties." Tristan said running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what, you know I love your mom."

"For the grandkids thing."

"Oh."

"She's been bugging me about it for some time."

"Well, you're an only child."

"Right."

"Come on, let's go say to your dad." Rory said taking his hand in her own and letting him lead her into the party.

_"Rory!" Devon DuGray greeted much like Juliet had, his arms wide and inviting and a scotch in his hand, a smile on his face hidden by his mustache and short beard, but a smile nonetheless._

_"Hi Mr. DuGray." Though she felt comfortable calling Juliet by her first name, it had always been formalities with Devon. _

_"It's good to see you, Rory. Tristan doesn't bring you by here often, unless you're in his bedroom." He said with a smirk his son had inherited and causing Rory to blush, and Tristan to smirk and wrap his arm around Rory's shoulder._

_"You know us, dad, we just can't keep our hands to ourselves."_

_"Tristan." Rory said elbowing his side._

_"That's my boy." Devon said with a laugh causing Rory to blush deeper but smile. _

_"We're going to go do the rounds, dad."_

_"All right." Devon said refilling his drink. "Your grandfather is in the study with his work buddies, can't pry the old man loose."_

_"We'll find him, he'll want to see Rory." Tristan said._

_"It was good seeing you again, Mr. DuGray."_

_"You too, Miss Gilmore." He said toasting her with his drink. They turned away from him and wandered around. She looked up at Tristan who was smiling._

_"Your father is drunk." Tristan looked over his shoulder to his dad who was talking to his friend waving his glass and he had to smile. _

_"He's tipsy."_

_"Sure."_

"Rory." Devon DuGray greeted, making Rory instantly blush. This man knew everything that she and Tristan had done in Tristan's room and had always exploited it in small undertones that always made her blush and Tristan smirk. "Long time no see." He said, scotch in hand.

"It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back. I'm glad that my son finally wised up and got you back."

"Oh," she looked at Tristan.

"Dad, we're not together." Tristan said.

"Well, you came together."

"Well yeah," Tristan started.

"Then you're together."

"No." Tristan corrected.

"Tristan, will you or will you not be escorting Miss Gilmore up to your room later to get away from us old folks."

"Dad," Tristan said. It was the only time Rory could remember seeing Tristan turn away from his father in embarrassment.

"Well, are you or are you not?"

"No, dad."

"Of course not, so I will assume that if I can't find either one of you in about an hour, you will not be in your room, but in the coat closet that has now became off limits to anyone over fifty since Mr. Thompson found both of you half naked in there your sophomore year."

Rory gasped and hit Tristan on the arm with her purse. "You said you locked the door!"

"Hey!" Tristan said rubbing his arm. "I did... I think."

"Tristan!" Rory said blushing. One of the most intimate moments between the two and all of Hartford now knew what they had done. Idiot was the word running through her head. Bastard was the other.

"I swear I did."

"I gave the old man the key, not knowing what he would find on the other side. I must say the coat closet is not the best place for that." Devon said with a slight smirk.

"Thanks for the advice, dad." Tristan grumbled still rubbing his arm. For not carrying anything in that purse, it sure did hurt. "Now if you excuse us, we're going to do that rounds."

"Your grandfather is in the study, and please, if you think about going into the coat closet again, give me a warning."

"Um... we will." Tristan said leading a very red Rory away. He didn't know if she was red from anger or embarrassment, he sure did hope it was embarrassment though.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**AN:** _I know not the best place to end it... but I've got a plan for the next chapter.

Now for my apologies! I am so sorry for the confusing on the grandparents/Emily fiasco! I swear I kept reading reviews asking me 'aren't her grandparents dead?" and I kept saying to myself yeah... what's your point... it wasn't until someone actually spelled it out telling me that Emily had somewhat risen from the dead to talk to Tristan and Rory... no, Tristan did not call heaven to talk to Emily.

I swear after I read that review I was cursing myself for the next 48 hours! Well, I fixed it and edited everything and reposted. Here is what I changed.

Richard is dead, he died in a car accident, drunk driver. Emily is very much alive. More about the Richard thing in the next chapter.

Again I am SOOOOOOOO sorry about the confusion. It was never my intention to make you more confused than you already were. I know there's a lot about this story that has yet to be explained that will be, but I never meant to add Emily in there... it just sort of popped in there without my knowledge. and well... I got screwed! I'm so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. This in no one's fault but my own!

I'm stupid!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be the continuation of the party. I hope you enjoyed the different aspects of the party. The party from the past and the party now. I liked writing it that way. It's going to be somewhat like that for the next chapter as well.

Again I'm sorry for the confusion!

Kassandra


	12. Loved Ones Lost

_**AN 1: Remember italics mean flashbacks!**_

_**Part 12: Loved Ones Lost**_

_Tristan knocked on the door to his grandfather's study, hearing the chatters of men talking business and smelling the slight aroma of the Cuban cigars his grandfather liked so much. He heard a faint 'come in' and opened the door leading Rory into the room._

_"Hey Gramps," Tristan said nodding to the rest of the elder men in the room. His grandfather was sitting in the corner, a cigar in his mouth and a glass of brandy at his side. Richard Gilmore was next to him, cutting the cigar tip._

_"Hi Grandpa." Rory said kissing his cheek._

_"Rory! I didn't know you were going to be here." Richard exclaimed with a smile._

_"My horrid boyfriend dragged me here and I'll hate him forever." Rory replied with a smile to Tristan._

_"I suspect you're the horrid boyfriend?" Janlan asked pointing his cigar in Tristan's direction. Tristan smirked as he wrapped an arm around Rory's waist. She smiled up at him._

_"If it got me this beautiful girl, I guess I am the horrid boyfriend."_

_Rory laughed. "That was unbelievably corny, Tris."_

_"And you love me."_

_"Ah, to be young and in love." Richard sighed lighting his cigar._

_Rory smiled at him. "You had that, didn't you, Grandpa?"_

_"Had? Rory, I still have it." Richard said with a small smirk in Janlan's direction causing the older man to laugh and Rory's face to scrunch up. She really didn't want to think about her grandparents' sex life._

_"Is it just me or did it just get really weird?" Tristan whispered in her ear._

_"No, it got weird." Rory said trying the block all the images in her head._

_"We're going to go do the rounds." Tristan said, taking it as a sign to get away._

_"All right," Janlan said. "And Tristan..."_

_"Yes, Gramps?"_

_"Stay away from my liquor cabinet."_

_"All right, Gramps," Tristan said with a smirk. Rory kissed her grandfather's cheek and left with Tristan._

Tristan walked to the study and was about to knock when he felt Rory's hand slip out of his. He looked over and saw her standing a few feet away.

"I have to say hi to my grandfather." Tristan said.

"I know." Rory said with a nod. "You go."

"Come on, Rory, you know he'll want to see you."

"I'll say hi to him later. Right now I'm going to go get a drink."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "I'll go get them, you go in and say hi."

"No." Rory said firmly. Tristan looked at her oddly. "He's your grandfather. Go say hi and I'll meet you in the bar."

"Rory, he's going to want to see you."

"I'll see him later, all right, Tristan?" Before Tristan could get another word in, Rory turned and went towards the bar. He shook his head in indifference and walked into the study, not even bothering to knock like he had to in his youth.

Now that he was older, he was welcome to partake in the smoking of the Cubans and the drinking of the best scotch. Well, now at least with a permission, he thought with a smirk as he went to the corner, nodding hello to the older men. His grandfather sat in the corner as always, a cigar in his mouth and a scotch on the table next to him. But unlike in the old times, no one sat next to him.

He went over and smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Hey Gramps."

"Hello Tristan." His grandfather said with a slight smile. Tristan frowned.

"Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, son."

Tristan smiled. "Rory's here."

Janlan looked over at his grandson and gave an warm smile. "Finally took you back, huh?"

"No, we're not together, Gramps. We're just… friends." Tristan said as if pained.

"That's got to hurt. Where is she?"

"Went to go get a drink. She told me to come say hi. She'd come later."

"I doubt that." Janlan said puffing on his cigar.

"Why's that, Gramps, you know Rory loves you."

"It's these parties, Tristan, that make you realize that some loved ones are not here anymore."

Tristan frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Take a look at the chair you're sitting in, Tristan." Tristan looked at the leather antique chair and realized that it was the chair that Richard Gilmore sat in not three years ago.

"Gramps."

"Rory loved him, and it hurt her when he died. He'd been having health problem for years, and then…"

"The accident."

"Almost killed her emotionally. Losing you two years before, then her grandfather. It's a lot for a girl to handle, Tristan."

"I never thought about it that way."

"'Cause you don't think."

Tristan looked over at his grandfather stunned. "Excuse me?"

"You act without thinking, Tristan."

"I do not," Tristan protested. Janlan looked at him raising a bushy eyebrow which had him sighing. "Okay, maybe sometimes." Tristan stood and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you leaving?"

"I'm going to go find Rory. I left her alone."

Janlan nodded. "Tell her hello for me."

"I will, Gramps."

"_Rory!" Rory turned and smiled as she saw her grandmother walk her way. She slipped out of Tristan's embrace and walked over kissing her grandmother's cheek. "I had no idea that you were coming tonight!"_

"_Tristan dragged me here." She said as Tristan appeared at her side, once again wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close._

"_Well, thank you for dragging my beautiful granddaughter here."_

"_She is beautiful indeed." Tristan said making Rory blush._

"_That she is, and her grandfather would agree as would any man with a pulse."_

"_Hopefully no man with a pulse touches her." Tristan said as Rory blushed deeper._

"_No one would dare." Emily Gilmore said with a smile, causing Tristan to smirk. She looked at Rory. "No chance your mother came?"_

"_No, no chance, she's at home watching movies, a place I desperately wish to be."_

"_Admit it, it's better here with me." Tristan said._

_Rory looked up at Tristan and sent him a brilliant smile. "Whatever helps you sleep at nigh, Tris." She watched Tristan smirk and knew exactly what he was going to say, so she turned to her grandmother before he could open his mouth._

"_I saw Grandpa."_

"_In that study, smoking and drinking? I swear it, as if those men were at a bachelor party. Not realizing that they've all been married for years!"_

"_Ah, Emily, Richard could never forget he was married to such a stunning woman such as yourself."_

_Rory watched on as she noticed that her boyfriend had caused her grandmother to blush, not any easy feat._

"_Tristan you charmer. Now excuse me you two, I must talk to the Alcotts, you know. Their pool boy got Mrs. Alcott pregnant, his stepmother! Can you believe it?" Before Rory could answer, Emily was off greeting the women at the other end of the room. Rory looked at Tristan._

"_Fascinating." She said. Tristan smirked and leaned down to her ear. _

"_You do know that you're what helps me sleep at night?"_

"_Really now? And when I'm not there?"_

"_You know exactly what I do." He whispered huskily making Rory blush deeper. He smirked and led her out to the designated dance floor._

Rory ordered her drink and leaned against the bar. She scanned the dance floor and watched the couples dance, the Alcotts one of those couples. Though all of Hartford society talked about them and would probably never stop till their dying day, they were in love. That's what Rory loved about Hartford society, that though the society was filled with arranged marriages and uncaring parents, there were always the few couples like the Alcotts that overcame everything. Or even... her grandmother.

"Rory." She turned and saw her grandmother standing next to her, placing a drink order.

"Hi Grandma."

"Where's Tristan?"

"Greeting Janlan." Rory responded.

"Oh," she said quietly standing next to Rory. "You know," she started after a moment of silence, "I was surprised to hear of your return."

"It was a spur-of-the-moment thing." Rory responded with as shrug as she thanked the bartender for her drink and put a twenty in the tip jar.

"I hear Paris is beautiful this time of year."

"Every day in Paris is beautiful." Rory said wistfully. She missed her small comfy apartment.

"Very true." They continued watching the dancers.

"It's different without him, isn't it?" Rory asked She watched a ghost of a smile play on Emily's lips as she gave a nod and turned to her granddaughter.

"Very."

"It's hard finding a person who actually read 'The Decline and Fall of the Roman Empire'."

Emily laughed. "Only your grandfather. Took him some 30 years, but he did it."

Rory nodded with a smile, taking a drink of her martini. She saw Tristan walk her way and smiled at him. He smiled back and made the rest of the way to the bar.

"Mrs. Gilmore, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and yourself?"

"Same as always," Tristan said ordering a drink as well and standing behind Rory. Emily turned back to Rory.

"You know, without him here I just don't know what to do with myself."

"It'll get easier, Grandma."

"Three years and it still hasn't gotten any easier."

"I know."

"Rory?"

"Hmm." Rory looked at her grandmother.

"I want you to know that he was proud of you, very, very proud of you."

Rory looked down at her drink and smiled when she looked back up. "Thanks, Grandma."

"Come over to the house tomorrow afternoon. I want to talk to you about something."

"I will." Rory promised. Emily patted Rory's hand before walking off to talk to some of her DAR friends.

"Want to dance?" Tristan asked putting his drink down. Rory shrugged and put her drink down as well. Tristan put a hand on the small of her back and led her to the dance floor.

"_Wait, no." Rory squealed as Tristan twirled her on the dance floor unexpectedly and brought her laughing body back into his arms. She put her hand back on his shoulder and shook her loose hair away from her face. Tristan, laughing, helped her by tucking in the wayward curl behind her ear._

"_I hate when you twirl me."_

"_I love it." Tristan said putting a hand on the small of her back and bringing her closer. She was a wonderful dancer. It didn't matter how much she denied it. She had learned well from Miss Patty. _

"_Oh yeah, why's that?" Rory asked looking up at him._

"_Cause you always get weak in the knees and fall into me."_

_Rory laughed. "I do not get weak in the knees."_

"_You said so yourself."_

"_When?"_

"_Last time we danced."_

_Rory laughed. "And when was that?"_

"_Come on, I'm a guy, I can't remember things like that."_

"_You would if you loved me." She pouted._

"_Ror."_

"_I know," she said getting on her tippy toes and kissing him. "I do know you love me. And you know I love you, right?"_

_Tristan smiled and put her firmly on the ground, kissing her lightly. "Yes, I do." He felt her relax against him as they swayed to the soft melody of the piano._

"You're too tense." Tristan whispered.

"I am not."

"Trust me, you're tense."

"I think I'd know if I was tense or not, Tristan. It's my body."

"I know, but I feel you tense. If you want, I can take you up to my old room, massage it right out."

She glared at him. "I'm not going up there with you."

"Really?"

"Really." She stated. Fact was, she was tense. She just didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right. It just felt weird. Being back in his arms, after so many months. It felt… good. And she hated herself for feeling that. She breathed out and laid her head on his shoulder, letting her muscles relax and letting him lead.

"There, see, you were tense."

"This is weird, Tris."

"Not only for you. Mr. Thompson can't even look this way without blushing. We must have given him quite a show."

Rory gasped and stood up straight hitting his shoulder. "Tristan!"

"I'm serious." He said turning her around to let her look at the old man who was scanning the dancers, then skipping right over them to the next couple. Rory blushed, but laughed.

"I can't believe he saw us."

"We just don't know what he saw. If you want, I'm willing to re-create the event and we can pinpoint the exact moment he walked in." Tristan said as if pained to even think of the idea.

"I think it's better not knowing." Rory said, fighting to keep the smile off her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." They danced in silence for a few minutes, Rory relaxing against Tristan once again, resting her head against his shoulder and letting him lead.

"Hey Mar?" Rory looked up at him. It was rare now to call her Mary. It was a silent code now that he didn't have the right to anymore. Though Rory enjoyed the nickname, it hurt every time he called her that. It reminded her of time past and her belief was that the past belonged in just that… the past.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

She frowned and stared at him. "For what?" She gave a small smirk. "I mean you've done a lot of idiot things, Tris, there's no telling what you could be apologizing for."

He smiled and looked down at her. "I'm sorry for dragging you to this thing. I just…" He trailed off, looked away and ran a hand through his hair before placing it back on her waist.

"You just what?"

"I guess, I just sort of wanted it to be like old times you know?" He said looking back down at her. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I know."

"But I know you don't want that, so I'll leave you alone."

"Tristan."

"What?"

"I don't want you to leave me alone."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Yes, that's right, I'm leaving it there! Why, you may ask. Cause it's a semi cliffhanger. I mean… how many questions are running through your head right now? I can name a few.

"What does Rory mean?"

"Does she mean that she wants to start a relationship with Tristan again or just wants his friendship?"

"What does Emily want to talk to Rory about?"

"Was Janlan secretly in love with Richard?" (That was the question going through my mind when I wrote it! Hehehe)

And last but not least "What exactly DID Mr. Thompson see?"

LOL! Well… for the answer to at least two of your question new chapter next Sunday!

Kassandra


	13. Time to Wait

_**Part 13: Time to Wait**_

"Tristan."

"What?"

"I don't want you to leave me alone."

He stopped in the middle of the dance floor, looking straight into her blue orbs and blinked. Had she just said...

"What?" He asked blinking once again.

"Can we go out to the gardens?" Rory asked looking at the door leading out to the large expansive gardens. Tristan nodded and led her off the dance floor. He opened the door slightly letting her sneak out first and followed her out closing the door quietly. She was at the railing of the balcony and turned to him when she heard the door close.

"You want to..." he gestured to the grounds and she nodded. He slipped his hand onto the small of her back and carefully led her down the steps to the grounds.

The DuGray backyard was, in a word, huge, being surrounded by a forest area. They both knew the yards better than anyone else. Many late nights had been spent roaming the twists and turns of the pathways. They made a right on the cobblestone path, knowing exactly where they were headed.

After walking a few more minutes in silence, they reached the large circular fountain that was located in the heart of the gardens. She smiled as she skimmed the surface of the water lightly with her fingers.

"Remember when I couldn't sleep?" Rory asked with a smile. "And I stole my mom's car and came down here?"

Tristan smirked and nodded. "You broke my window."

She turned and glared. "You're a heavy sleeper. I didn't know my aim was good."

"You shouldn't have been throwing rocks at my window in the first palace."

She smiled and nodded. "You ended up grumbling the whole time, but grabbed your blanket and pillows and we came out here."

"We slept on the grass, worst night's sleep I have ever had."

"Best night's sleep I have ever had." Rory stated with a small smile.

_"Tristan!" She whispered loudly as she launched another rock. It hit his window with a little 'ping'. She sighed. Stupid boyfriend, she thought. He was a heavy sleeper, nothing woke him up once he closed his eyes and his head hit the pillow. She knew from experience._

_She looked around and found a bigger rock. Bigger rock meant bigger 'ping'. _

_"Tristan!" She whispered again as she heaved the rock over her head and towards his window. She watched it sail and hit his window, but instead of the usual 'ping' she watched as it broke his window with a crash. She winced when she heard a curse go through his room. _

_He opened the balcony doors and walked out clad in only red silk boxers and a white undershirt. He squinted through the darkness and spotted her. She waved._

_"Rory?" He asked confused._

_"I couldn't sleep." She confessed._

_"So you drove here to break my window?"_

_"It was an accident." She said sheepishly._

_"I'll go open the door, you can sleep here tonight." He said about to turn back when she called to him again. _

_"Tristan!"_

_He turned back around. "What?"_

_"Come down here. Bring your blanket and pillows._

_"Rory, I'm tired and I want to sleep. I'm not really up for camping right now."_

_"I'll make it worth your while." Rory said with a smirk, a smirk she had learned from him. But instead of an eager grin that she usually saw when she bribed him with any kind of sex, he sighed frustrated. He must have been tired._

_"Let me go put on some pants." He grumbled as he went back inside. She smiled as she watched his retreating back. Five minutes later he was wearing grey Chilton PE sweats, his comforter over his shoulder and she was holding onto his pillows as they walked down the paths._

_"'Come down,'" he mimicked. "As if I was fucking Rapunzel, should have said 'let down your hair' crazy girlfriend." _

_She smiled over her shoulder at his glaring face. "Seeing as I disrupted your sleep I will let those comments slide."_

_"You're so kind." He replied dryly as they reached the fountain. She put the pillows on the patch of grass. He looked at her in disbelief._

_"You dragged me out of the comfort of my heated bedroom and my bed to have me sleep on a patch of grass with only my comforter and a couple of pillows in April! Here, keep the blanket, I'll come and get you in the morning," he said pushing the blanket into her arms, causing her to laugh and grab his arm._

_"Come back," she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "You are so grumpy when you're sleepy," she said kissing him lightly, hoping to get him to cave._

_"Ror, I'm tired. I just spent time actually studying for my tests on Monday and my head hurts."_

_"Poor baby," she cooed stroking his cheek._

_"I'm not in the mood for any sexual activity, or to be patronized. I want to sleep."_

_"I'm not in the mood for either as well, and I want to sleep too. I want to sleep with you out here. Please."_

_"Rory." He groaned in frustration. She smiled. He was buckling, he always did. He just liked to feel that he had tried his best to get the idea out of her head before giving in._

_"Tris," she mimicked against his lips before kissing him. He pulled back._

_"Fine, lay down."_

_"Really?" she asked, acting surprised. He glared._

_"Really, come on." He laid down on the grass and groaned when he felt the cold grass against his back. She smiled and laid down next to him using his chest as a pillow. He grabbed the comforter and pulled it around them to keep them warm._

_"Thanks, Tris." She mumbled._

_"Yeah, yeah." He muttered as he fluffed the pillows and put them under his head. "Crazy girlfriend."_

_"I love you too." She said with a smile as her eyes drifted closed._

"Rory, what did you mean inside?"

Rory sighed and turned to him. "Just that, Tristan. I can't not have you in my life."

"Yeah, Rory, but you seem to push me away. I say I want to be with you, you say you can't, then the minute I back off, you're there wanting me in your life. You can't have it both ways."

"Tristan."

"You can't, Rory! If I'm in your life, then I want to be in it all."

"I can't..."

"Then I'm not in it at all."

"I don't want you not in my life, Tristan. Why can't it go back to how it was before we got together?"

"Like you've been saying, Rory, 'we're not in high school, Tristan.'"

"Great time to throw my words in my face, Tristan!"

"Well, isn't that your reasoning behind you not wanting us to be together? That we're different people, we aren't the same people in high school?"

"Yes, but..."

"Or is it also because you can't have kids, Rory?"

"Wait..."

"Because I've told you, I don't care about that, Rory."

"But I do!"

"But I don't! Yes, it would have been nice to have a few of our own kids, Rory, but there's always adoption! There are always solutions, but you have the damn blinders on, Rory, you don't see right or left, you only see straight ahead. And sometimes you need to see right or left!"

"You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand very well, I understand that you want the best for me, you always have, but what you don't see is that you're what's the best for me, Rory."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You've never understood that, Rory. Even when we were together, you had that inkling that I would leave you for someone else when every other woman in my eyes just couldn't compare to you."

She felt the tears coming and quickly pushed them back, looking down at her heeled shoes. She hated that he knew her so well, even after years of barely seeing each other.

"You can't have it both ways, Rory. You say you want me in your life, I understand that, but it hurts."

She looked up at him. "What?"

"Being your friend hurts, Rory. After everything we've been through together and not together, it hurts to have you in my life, but not being able to kiss you or hold you, or just hold your fucking hand hurts."

"I'm not ready for a relationship, Tristan. Not again."

"It's been five years, we broke up for stupid reasons, Rory."

"They weren't stupid at the time."

"We broke up because you accused me of sleeping with someone else when you very well knew that I hadn't. That's stupid in my book."

Rory sighed. "I can't."

"Fine." He said with a nod, knowing what it meant.

"Fine."

"Want to go back inside, or…"

"Can you take me home?"

"Yeah. Come on." He said running a hand through his hair. She walked past him, her arms crossed over her chest, her heels clicking on the stone walkway as she made her way back to the house. Tristan sighed and turned back to the fountain with a scowl.

"Stupid." He muttered as he walked away.

_Tristan groaned when he woke up, the strong beam of light hitting his eyes as he tried to pry them open. He started to get up, but noticed a mass of brown hair lying on his chest._

_"Crazy." He muttered laying back down, remembering the events of last night, and what had gotten him to agree to sleep outside on the ground, with nothing but a comforter and two pillows. And of course his crazy girlfriend._

_He rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit to get the tight muscles in his back to loosen. He was never sleeping out here again, no matter how many windows Rory broke. If he had to, he would drag her to his bedroom and tie her down just so that he wouldn't have to sleep out here. Kinky, he thought with a smirk. It quickly went away when he heard a soft 'click click click click' a few feet away._

_"Shit." He muttered. "Rory, wake up."_

_"Five more minutes." She muttered snuggling further into his side._

_"No, now. Come on."_

_She sighed and looked up sleepily but glaring at him. "Tristan, I'm tired."_

_"So was I last night, come on."_

_"Why!" She asked, he didn't get a chance to answer since the sprinklers next to them had just turned on, a splashof water hitting Rory in the back. She screamed and sat up, causing Tristan to laugh and gather the things._

_"Come on, let's go."_

_"No!" She said laughing grabbing his hand and covering their heads up with the comforter._

_"We are going to get soaked," he said._

_"Good!"_

_"And a cold."_

_"Great!"_

_"And we won't get to take any of those tests we studied oh-so-hard for."_

_"Excellent." She whispered kissing him. He grabbed her waist and turned her over on her back and quickly covered them up again with the comforter before they got soaked._

_"My thoughts exactly." He whispered kissing her._

He got out of the car and opened her door, helped her out and led her up to her door. The cameras in the back clicking away.

"So this is it?" Rory asked.

"Yep."

"We don't talk, we don't see each other?"

"Pretty much."

She nodded looking down at her shoes. "Okay then."

"Okay." He repeated.

She turned, unlocked her door and walked in. Turning back around she looked at him. "Bye Tristan."

"Bye Rory." He turned around and walked back to his car. She watched him get in, turn on the car and drive away. She bit her lip before closing and locking the door and walking the rest of the way inside of the house. She set her purse and wrap on the counter and sat down on the couch.

She never expected Tristan to wait for her forever. She always knew that he would get tired of waiting until she got her act together, until she took him back with open arms. Waiting for her to come back from foreign countries. She sighed.

She just never expected him to stop waiting for her so soon. She gave a quiet chuckle. He had waited five years. Now it was her turn to wait. Wait until he decided that it didn't hurt. Wait until he decided it was time to try friendship again. Wait until he thought it was sufficient time for him to be able to be in the same room with her.

She sighed and walked to her room, kicking off her heels and unzipping her dress. She put on her pajamas and crawled into her bed, at nine at night, and stared at her wall.

She had messed up, big time. This is what it felt like to get your heart broken all over again. This is what Tristan had felt like when she had broken up with him.

"I'm not going to cry." She whispered to herself. She felt the hot tears prickling in the back of her eyes and squeezed them shut, biting her lip to keep the sobs in. But it was too late, the tears slipped down and the sob escaped her lips. Maybe she'd cry a little.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan groaned when he heard the phone ring. He looked at his clock, it was eight am. After leaving Rory that night, he had gone back to the party and sat with his grandfather the rest of the night, drinking and smoking. His grandfather didn't question why he was in a mood, just refilled his drink and kept the cigars lighted.

He groaned again when he heard the incessant ringing. He picked it up. Only one person would dare call him this early.

"I hope you die, Paris." He muttered as he grabbed the phone blindly and laid his head back on the pillow.

"Mr. DuGray?" He frowned and opened his eyes. That wasn't Paris, or Finn.

"Yeah,"

"This is Rebecca, from Vanity Fair."

His eyes widened and he sat up. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought it was someone else."

"I'm sorry to have called so early. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Oh, you did, but I'm used to it. Don't worry about it, how can I help you?"

"Well, Vanity Fair is doing an article on you and your friends."

"My friends?"

"Yes, you, Logan and Louise Huntzberger, Colin and Stephanie Bradshaw, Robert and Madeline Boyd, Finn Rothschild and Paris Geller, and Rory Gilmore."

"Of course," he muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, go on."

"Well, it'll revolve around all of you, and we need pictures."

"What's the article about?"

"The Ten Richest and Hottest Friends in the US."

"Ah, and we're the ten?"

"You're the ten." She confirmed.

He sighed. Rory would be there. It was only last night that they had decided to cut all contacts with each other. Now they were being pushed into doing a photo shoot for Vanity Fair with their friends. He sighed. Everyone else would be there. "Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I'll be there."

"Great."

"When is it?"

"A week from today. We'll contact you beforehand to give you the rest of the details."

"No problem, just don't call before ten and you've got yourself a deal."

"Making a note of it now. Thank you, Mr. DuGray."

"Tristan, and thank you, Rebecca." They said their goodbyes and he hung up the phone, groaning in frustration as he laid back down.

"Fuck!" He yelled into the empty room. He was screwed.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory glared at the phone as it kept ringing. She had just fallen asleep, after a night of crying and eating Rocky Road ice cream from the carton, watching sad movies and telling her mom what had transpired.

There was a ninety percent chance it was Paris on the other end already knowing what had happened. And if she didn't answer the phone, she would just keep calling, and if she didn't call the land line, she would call the cell. She glared at the phone even more before reaching over and picking it up.

"I hate you, Paris."

"Wow, twice in twenty minutes."

Rory frowned, "Who is this?" She asked.

"Rebecca from Vanity Fair."

"Oh god, Becky, I'm sorry." Rory said sitting up. She had done a lot of photo spreads for Vanity Far and her and Rebecca had gotten to be close friends.

"That's alright."

"What did you mean twice in twenty minutes?"

"I just called another of your friends and they also called me Paris."

"Ah, Paris is the one who wakes up everyone to annoy us. She loves the morning." Rory laughed. "So what can I do for you?"

"I'm glad you asked."

"Of course you are." Rory laughed.

"We're doing a spread in next month's issue."

"Of?"

"Ten Richest and Hottest Friends."

"And I made the list?"

"Gilmore-Hayden heir, model extraordinaire, and look at your friends." Rebecca laughed.

"So you want us all there?"

"They've all agreed. We only need a yes from you and we're ready to go."

Rory smiled. "I'd love to."

"Great! Will call you next week with more details. This is great, Rory!"

"I'm excited about this!" This was just the thing to get her mind of Tristan she thought as she sat up on her bed.

"You and Tristan will look great together!" Rebecca exclaimed, excitement oozing from her voice. Rory frowned.

"Tristan?"

"Yeah, he's your guys friend, right?"

She stopped and looked at her covers. "Yeah, for years. Um... just call me back next week and tell me the day and time."

"You got it, Rory." Rebecca said not noticing the sadness in Rory's voice. "Talk to you later."

"Yeah, later." Rory muttered putting off the phone.

Tristan was going to be there. Of course he was, he was part of the group, had been her boyfriend and up until last night a very vital part in her life. And now... now they were being thrown together again.

"Fuck." She muttered into the empty room. She was screwed.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** All I have to say is 'Trust me'! I know what I'm doing. And that's all I'm going to say.

I have the whole photo shoot planned out. So that'll be the next chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this! Wanna tell me how much? Review!

Kassandra


	14. In the Dark

_**Part 14: In the Dark**_

Confident. That's what she felt as she walked down the hall. She was only talking to her best friend, she always came at least once a week to bug him. It wasn't a big deal. When she got to the reception desk she stopped and smiled at the secretary.

"Rory! It's so good to see you!"

"Same here Janet. Is he in?"

"Talking with the ball and chain."

"Thanks." Rory smiled. She cast a glance to the office next door and felt her confidence slipping.

"He's not in yet." Janet stated causing Rory to turn.

"What?"

"Tristan isn't in yet. He's meeting a client in New Haven. He'll be back in an hour."

"I don't care." Rory stated.

"Of course you don't" Janet said with a smile.

"I don't!" Rory said firmly walking to Colin's office and opening the door. He looked up, smiled and waved her in.

"No, Steph… No… No… No… No… It doesn't matter how many times you ask, I'm going to keep saying no…. No…. No…." Rory rolled her eyes.

"You two are sickening." She said causing Colin to glare.

"Steph, no! I'll see you later, and if I see you bought it… No! Fine, call you later." Colin hung up the phone and let his head fall onto the desk with a resounding _smack_, causing Rory to wince. "Tell me why I married her again."

"She's the only one that would have sex with you." She smirked as she flopped down on the leather couch by the desk.

"Oh that."

"What did Steph want?" Rory asked curious.

"A mini van." Colin said, his voice full of disgust, his head still on the desk. "She says the Porsche is unsafe."

Rory smirked. Ever since Alex had arrived, Colin and Steph had been having the same argument. Getting a safe and reliable mini van and getting rid of the Porsche. Steph was thinking of the baby while Colin thought of the first car he had ever bought with his own money.

They were rich, both were heirs and had millions upon millions. She had asked Colin once why not just get the mini van and keep the Porsche, it wasn't like they didn't have the money to spend.

He had glared at her and told her that it wasn't the point, the point was the mini vans would ruin his rep. In which Rory had retorted that he didn't have a reputation to ruin, therefore his point was moot. He had kicked her out of his office at the point.

Rory couldn't help but smile now. "It is unsafe, it has an almost nonexistent backseat." He looked up at her and glared.

"The Porsche is my baby."

"Alex is your baby now."

"The Porsche is my first love."

"Steph is your first love. Colin, you're not going to win. The minute you drive up to your house, you're going to see that light blue sliding car door. With the Scooby-Doo paste-ons on the window to keep the sun out. And the 'My kid made honer roll' bumper sticker smack-dab in the middle." She laughed already seeing Colin's reaction.

"Shut up!" He yelled covering his ears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up." And it looked like that, Rory thought laughing harder.

"You knew it would happen. It was just a matter of time."

"I hate you, I could sue."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I'll find something."

"You love me too much." She stated

"_Steph_ loves you too much." He muttered

"That hurts, Colin, that hurts right here." She said placing a hand over her heart

"Why are you here anyway? Tristan is in New Haven."

"I don't care, I came to visit you."

"Highly doubt that."

"Why? You're my best friend, Colin, I love you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Everyone knows you're closer to Finn."

"He's working." She closed her eyes at her mistake and bit her lip.

"HA! So I was a second choice!"

"No! No! I also visited Logan, but he had a board meeting." Rory confessed looking over at him with a smile

"That hurts, Gilmore, that hurts right here." He said placing a hand over his heart. "Really though, why did you come?"

"I hate vacations." She admitted. "It leaves me with nothing to do. Sure, Logan will hand me a few articles to write for a paper. And I'll pick up some slack, but that takes me a few hours to do, leaving me once again bored out of my mind."

"No fun without Tristan to distract you?" Colin asked with a smirk. He realized what he said, then smiled sadly. "Sorry, didn't think."

"It's okay." Rory said quietly.

"Why didn't you go to Stars Hollow, visit your mom for a while." He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Mom's working. I don't want to deal with Michel. James is at preschool, and Luke works too."

"What about going to Boston and visiting your dad for a while?"

"Already thought of that. I called, he's in New York with a client for the week, Gigi is staying with the nanny. Like I said, Logan had a board meeting, Louise kicked me out of the studio when I broke a machine."

"You broke machine?"

"Wasn't my fault."

"'Course it wasn't."

"Maddie and Robert still aren't back and aren't coming back till the day before the shoot. And Steph is busy with Alex. Finn is on location and Paris is annoying."

"Leaving me."

"Leaving you."

"Well, I'm not busy, want to go get lunch?"

"I would actually love that, Colin, you have no idea."

"Good. Let me grab my jacket and we'll go."

"Great." Rory said standing up, smoothing out her skirt. Colin got up from his desk, closed the file he had been working on before Steph called and Rory walked in, and grabbed his jacket from the closet. He opened the door to his office and let Rory walk out first. Closing the door he turned to Janet.

"I'm going to take Rory to lunch. If anyone calls, tell them I'm with a client."

"And if your wife calls?"

"Tell her no." Colin said with a smirk.

"We are never working with Hudson again." Tristan announced walking into the hall.

"Why's that?" Colin asked, not noticing how Rory stiffened up when he entered.

"He's an arrogant ass…" He looked over at Rory and gave a nod. "Rory."

"Tristan," she said with a small nod. She turned to Colin. "Colin, I'll meet you at your car."

"Yeah, sure." Colin said handing her the keys to his Porsche. She grabbed them and walked out without a backward glance.

Colin looked at Tristan. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You guys were fine at the barbeque last week, what's changed?"

"Nothing."

"You guys actually talked. Right now, that was very tense."

"It's none of your business, Colin."

"The hell it is! Rory is one of my best friends and when I see her being treated like crap, it's my business."

"Why the hell is everyone automatically on her side? Believe it or not, Rory treated me like crap way before I did. So don't start jumping to conclusions."

"Come on," Colin said grabbing Tristan's arm and dragging him out.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" Tristan demanded

Colin didn't answer. Instead he went to his car which was on. Rory was sitting in the passenger seat, music blaring. He knocked on the window causing her to jump. She looked at him, turned down the music and rolled down the window.

"Come on," Colin said.

"What?" Rory asked confused.

"We're taking Tristan's car, we'll fit better."

"What!" They both asked looking at him as if he had grown two heads. Rory sighed, turned off the car grabbing the keys and got out handing them back to Colin.

"I thought we were going to lunch." Rory said.

"We are, Tristan included." Colin stated, not letting go of Tristan's arm.

"Oh," she looked down at her shoes. "You know," she started looking back up at Colin, "I just remembered I didn't see Luke when I went a few weeks ago. I think I'll go see him instead. You and Tristan have lunch."

"I thought you said he was working." Colin reminded her.

"Yeah, but he won't mind if his lovely model stepdaughter interrupts. Plus he owns the diner, not like he can't take breaks to talk with me for a while."

"Rory," Tristan started.

"Don't worry about it." Rory said.

"What the hell is going on?" Colin asked frustrated with the go around.

"Ask Tristan." Rory said.

"Don't you dare blame this on me." Tristan said looking over at her.

Rory shrugged and started walking towards her car. Tristan turned back and glared at Colin.

"I told you to stay out of this, Colin."

"I hate it when you two fight!"

"We wouldn't have fought if you had stayed out of it!" Tristan snapped before turning to go after Rory. He found her at her Jag, searching for her keys in the purse.

"Rory," he said placing a hand on her arm. She jerked away.

"I'm leaving, Tristan, I came down here to try and have lunch with Colin and I'm doing what you want, I'm staying out of your life. So do me a favor and leave me alone."

"I never said you couldn't hang out with our friends."

"Yeah, well..."

"Rory," Tristan said in frustration. "Dammit, all I said was..."

"I know what you said. God, I know what you said." Rory said angrily, pulling out her keys and throwing her head back to get the hair out of her eyes and to look at him. " I could not get the god damn words out of my head last night."

"Look," he said grabbing her arm and dragging her back to Colin who was still at his car, watching their discussion from afar. He opened the door for her. "Go have lunch with Colin. See if I give a damn."

"This isn't about you caring, Tristan." She said angrily as she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Colin wants to have lunch with you, so go. I have to go talk to Luke anyway."

"Actually, I was thinking we could all go," Colin said. They turned and glared at him.

"Stay out of this, Colin." They both said.

"We aren't going to do this, Rory." Tristan told her crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, you said that last night," she muttered avoiding his eyes.

"We aren't going to switch off which friends we hang out with on which days. Go have lunch with Colin, I have work to do anyway." He said stuffing his hands in his pockets and walking backward towards the building. "I'll see you on Saturday." He muttered before turning around and turning the corner.

"Hey Ror, you all right?"

"Fine," she muttered. Colin was about to place a hand on her arm, but she jerked away. He let his hand drop defeated.

"Come on, we'll go to lunch."

Rory shook her head. "No, it's okay, I'm going to go, I can't... I just... I'll just see you later, Colin." She kissed his cheek and walked back to her car before she cried in front of Colin. She hated crying in front of her friends. Even Finn, who was closer to her, had rarely seen her cry. She hated to cry. Period.

Colin watched as one of his best friends drove away with one last wave to him and then turned the corner. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair and stormed back into the office. He walked in to Tristan's office without knocking and slammed the door, making Janet wince.

"Colin..." Tristan started standing up.

"Shut up, I am so sick of this. We all are. You are going to sit down and tell me what the hell changed in the past two days." Colin yelled crossing his arms over his chest.

"You can't just come in here demanding answers, Colin."

"I just did."

Tristan stared at his best friend. Colin was the mediator of the group. Always looking for peace and a rational solution to everything. During college, every time they got arrested, Colin was there, sitting in the jail cell with them, giving them the I-Told-You-So lecture. And would never let them forget. If they pulled a stupid prank, Colin would be there, listing all the consequences, making sure they knew what they were getting into before joining in himself.

He was the one they all went to if they had a problem. It was likely Colin could help you through the mess. That's what made him such a good lawyer, he rationalized.

But what surprised Tristan is though he separated the fights that they got into or tried to get the whole story of something, he never yelled, It just wasn't done. And if he ever did raise his voice, it meant that he was dead serious.

So, with those thoughts running through his head, Tristan sat down and gestured for the chair across from the desk. Colin took a seat, his jaw clenched and his arms crossed over his chest.

"What happened, Tristan?" He asked.

Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "We went to a party last night."

"You and Rory?"

"Yeah, me and Rory, and some shit happened."

"Like?"

"Like, I told her that maybe it was better if she weren't in my life anymore."

Colin closed his eyes, trying to keep the anger down. "Why..." he took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly. "Why would you do that, Tristan?" He asked opening his eyes again.

"Why? Why? Dammit, Colin! She says she doesn't want to be with me, but the minute I back off, she wants me back in her life. She can't have it both ways!"

"I know..."

"She isn't the only one that got their heart ripped out when we broke up. If I remember correctly, she was the one that broke up with me."

"She what... What!" Colin asked bewildered. This was news to him.

"Right, you don't know." Tristan sighed in frustration. He really needed to tell his friends what really happened. "Look, it's a long story."

"One I'm eagerly awaiting to hear."

"Not now, Colin, trust me it's a long story, one that I will tell you all, later."

"Fine, go on."

"My point is that Rory wasn't the only one hurt when we broke up. You think I like watching her, knowing that I can't even touch her? For god's sake, I can't even call her Mary without her wincing. I miss her like hell, Colin, but I'm not going to wait around forever until she changes her mind to take me back. I'm tired of being her puppy dog."

"Tell that to the book in your closet." Colin mutter. Tristan turned to look at him.

"How do you know about that?"

Colin sighed. "Everyone knows about that book, Tristan. Everyone knows what it meant to you... what it means to you."

"Only Paris was supposed to know."

"Yeah, well, Finn has a big mouth."

"Does Rory know?"

"Nah, she's rarely in Hartford, lots of things don't get to her. I think it's a silent agreement not to tell Rory about it."

"Thanks."

"It hurt her, Tristan."

"What did?"

"You telling her you don't want her in your life. In some way, she needs you. Just accept that she's not ready for a relationship. A lot has happened."

"She has got to get it through her head that I don't care that she can't have kids, Colin."

"You know?" Colin asked suprised.

"She practically yelled it to me, the day of the barbeque."

"When you went after her?"

"Yeah."

"You might not care, Tristan, and I bet you she loves you more for that, but she took it hard. You should have seen her when the doctors told her, she went through a really bad depression."

Tristan frowned, he didn't remember any of this. During that time last year he had been traveling with his father, getting things for new law firm in place. He had received a call from Paris during his stay in California, informing him that Rory had been in an accident in Paris. She had never told him the specifics, just that she had been hit by a drunk driver, that she was fine and that they were staying with her for a while. He had assumed that it hadn't been that bad. He was still worried, but assumed that she had made it without a scratch.

No one had told him that Rory had had cracked ribs that had punctured a lung, or that the steering wheel had impacted her stomach with such a force that it caused internal and nearly fatal bleeding.

No one had told him that in order to save her, they had to perform three surgeries, one of which left Rory without the ability to bear children. And if anyone deserved to be a mother, it was Rory.

For a while he had hated his friends for not telling him the seriousness of Rory's injuries. He hated that it had taken almost a month after he had gotten back to Hartford, and his friends returned, for them to tell them how serious it had been, that they had nearly lost her. But he had hated Paris the most for the bullshit she had told him on the phone.

"You telling her you don't want her in her life... I'm just afraid that's she going to start that descent towards bottom." He heard Tristan sigh. "You weren't there when Rory found out about the kids thing, Tristan, you didn't see her. She stayed in her room for days, didn't talk to anyone, didn't eat anything. Just didn't do anything."

"I would have seen her if Paris didn't feed me all that bullshit about her being fine."

"Are you going to hold that against Paris for her whole life? She messed up, Tristan."

"She told me everything was fine, just a few scratches, that she'd be out of the hospital in a few days, no need to concern myself about it. The love of my life had three surgeries and was close to death… no need to concern myself." He scoffed.

Colin sighed. "Fine," he said standing up. "Just... do me a favor and reconsider the whole cutting Rory out of your life thing."

"Fine."

"Now get back to work." Colin ordered with a smirk as he went to the door.

"What, no lunch?" Tristan teased opening a folder.

"We'll order in." Colin replied as he walked out leaving Tristan to ponder the situation.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory parked in front of her house and decided she would walk to Luke's. She wrapped her arms over her chest and smiled at a few town patrons, greeting and engaging in a bit of small talk with a few that she was close to.

"Rory!" She turned and smiled at the robust woman, dressed in her colorful shawls.

"Hi Miss Patty." Rory smiled backtracking to talk to the woman.

"I haven't seen you around here for a while." Miss Patty said puffing on a cigarette.

"I got back a few weeks ago, came to talk to my mom, but left." Rory explained as she crossed the studio.

"We miss you around here."

"I miss you guys too." Rory admitted. "I came back now to get some of Luke's, god, I miss his food in Paris."

"How is Paris? I bet it's marvelous."

"It is." Rory said with a smile. The walls were littered with Miss Patty in her Broadway days. But one wall... Rory walked over to it, had pictures of Rory. She looked at them.

"The old days, when you still cared about us lowly folks." Miss Patty teased. Rory turned back to her.

"I've always cared for you guys."

Miss Patty laughed and walked over to her. "I know, sweetheart." They scanned the photos. "Now here's someone we haven't seen in a while." She said gesturing to the picture with her cigarette. Rory looked up at it, her smile vanishing.

"Oh."

"Why aren't you with him anymore? You two were so in love. Perfect."

"It just didn't work out." She said staring at the picture. It was the stereotypical prom picture, with the black glittery background, him in a tux looking perfect, and her in a pale blue flowy prom gown. His arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him, their hands intertwined in front of the camera, showing her blue rose corsage.

_"Come on, Tristan!" Rory whined looking as Colin and Steph got their picture taken._

_"Rory, it's stupid."_

_"It's a memory," she reasoned._

_"But..."_

_"Come on, my mom wants me to do everything at the prom that is cliché, get our picture taken, slow dance, drink spiked punch that I know Finn is spiking as we speak. And let you con me into following you into the hotel room I know you got and having raunchy sex. Come on."_

_"You mother is actually condoning the sex?"_

_"No, but I am."_

_"If I don't get this picture taken, what are my possibilities of getting laid?"_

_"Zero."_

_"Let's get that picture."_

_"Horndog." She muttered as he dragged her over._

"That's too bad, he was nice to look at, nice butt."

Rory laughed. "Yeah, Tristan did have one nice butt."

"The boy knew it too."

"Yes, he did." She muttered.

"Too bad." Miss patty said with a smile and patted her arm.

"Yeah, Too bad."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Okay, that's the chappy. Next chapter will be the photo shoot. Thanks for all the reviews... and seeing as I happen to like them so much... maybe you want to contribute more into my happiness! You know you want to!

Kassandra


	15. Photo Shoot Blues

_**Part 15: Photo Shoot Blues**_

Rory stepped out of her car, wearing her jeans and a baggy Cambridge sweatshirt. She placed her sunglasses on top of her head, pushing the long brown hair out of her eyes. She closed the car door and walked up to the house ringing the doorbell.

The door opened instantly to reveal a nervous maid.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Rory smiled. "I'm here to see Emily."

"She's in the study." The maid said opening the door wider and letting Rory in.

"Thanks, you can go hide now."

"Really?"

Rory laughed. "Yeah."

"Thank you." The maid said scurrying off to the kitchen as Rory made her way to the study. She gave a light knock and heard a light 'come in'. She opened the door and walked inside.

"Hi grandma."

"Rory," Emily said kissing her cheek.

"Sorry I didn't come by sooner, I've been busy." Rory lied. Really she had locked herself at her house and watched movies.

"Well, you came now. Are you in a rush?"

"Well, actually yes, I have to go to a photo shoot."

"The Vanity Fair spread?" Emily asked walking over to the desk. Rory nodded as she sat down.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Eyes and ears, Rory. I have eyes and ears everywhere."

"I didn't know you turned into a pro stalker, grandma." Rory teased. Emily looked up and gave her a disapproving look. "Sorry," she muttered.

"Then let's get down to business."

"Sounds important."

"It is." Emily sat down behind the desk. "Before Richard died he made a will; in that will he left you money. Different from the money you received after he died."

"He did? Why didn't I hear about this?" Rory asked sitting up.

"This is hard to tell you, Rory. So here." She handed Rory a yellow folder. Rory got it out of her grasp and opened it on her lap. She scanned the words and looked back up at her grandmother, paler than she had been before.

"Is this…"

"I'm sorry, Rory."

"No, don't be, it was unbelievably sweet," Rory said biting her lip. "I have to go, excuse me."

"Of course."

"I'll talk to you later, grandma." Rory said closing the folder and getting up from the chair.

"Rory, say good bye before you leave for Paris." Emily said. "I don't want to find out from your mother's gardener that you're not in the US."

Rory gave a small smile. "Of course, grandma." She left the study and ran out of the house getting in her car. She slipped the sunglasses back over her eyes and drove towards the warehouse where they were holding the photo shoot.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"Where is she?" Paris asked as they made the last curl in her hair and dabbed on some lipstick.

"She'll be here, love." Finn said, putting a reassuring hand on his fiancée's arm. He felt the hair stylist finish his hair. He looked in the mirror, frowned at the comb over and ran his hand through it so that it was its usual mess, then gave himself a nod. That looked better.

"Rory!" They all turned at Rebecca's voice to see Rory running in, her sunglasses over her eyes and a bag over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Becca." Rory said kissing the woman's cheek. "I had to stop by my grandmother's house."

"It's no problem, Rory. Everyone is just getting into their clothes and getting their hair done."

"Great." Rory said. "Where's my place?"

"Next to Paris and Robert."

"Perfect. Thanks, Becca." Rory said as she went over to her chair. She set her bag down and smiled at the makeup artist and hairstylist as they started fussing with her hair and face.

"Why are you late?" Paris demanded.

"My god, Paris, she just explained that she was at Emily's." Robert said turning to look at Rory. "Hi Rory."

"Welcome back, Robert." Rory said closing her eyes as they started applying eyeliner and eye shadow. "I had to talk to my grandmother, Paris." Rory explained. "She's been wanting to talk to me for a while and I just got time."

"Hello love." Finn said coming to hug Rory from behind the chair.

"Hi Finn." Rory said.

"You all right?."

"Fine." She answered, wincing when they pulled her hair back. "Hey, head attached here!" She teased looking up at Sergio who had done her hair more than once.

"If you stop moving," he said in his think Italian accent, pulling her hair back so that she was looking up at him, "Then I would not pull."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly as she sat up and still.

Finn smirked. "A hairstylist just shut up Rory Gilmore."

Rory turned to glare at him, but Sergio pulled her hair again, making her wince and Finn laugh.

"Get away from me, Finn."

"Our model is testy." Robert said. Rory turned again and Sergio pulled.

"God, I'm never doing photo shoots with you dumbasses again." Rory announced as she sat still and faced forward.

"All right," Rebecca said, causing them to turn, except Rory when she caught Sergio's murderous glare through the mirror. "Tristan… Where's Tristan?" Rebecca asked looking around the room. Colin, Steph, Louise and Logan were on one side, Rory, Paris, Finn, Robert and Madeline were on the other side. Tristan's chair was empty.

"Right, he said he was going to be late. He had to meet a client." Colin told her.

Rory stared at the mirror as she heard Becca sigh. "All right. Well then, we have to wait till he comes. We can't take the group pictures until he's here."

"Tristan's always late," Paris said, "But I'll call him." She grabbed her cell phone and walked outside, her curls bouncing up and down as she walked.

"All right, while Paris does that, I'll tell you what I'm looking for."

"Actually," Rory said as Sergio patted her head, letting her know she was done. She stood up and checked her makeup, then turned to Becca. "The best pics you can get with us are going to be candid."

Finn nodded. "True, it will be better if they're candid."

"And by candid you mean?" Becca asked raising an eyebrow. Rory smiled.

"Just let us play around. Believe me, we'll deliver."

"Okay, I trust you, Rory."

"Nice to know, Becca."

"Well then, into wardrobe, people."

Finn stayed behind with Rory as they watched their friends go into the next room. The guys on one side, girls on the other.

"Candid?" Finn asked looking at Rory.

"You agreed with me, Finn."

"I know I did, but what brought on the candid?"

"Well, look at all the pictures of us on our walls, from Chilton or college. We get the best pictures taken if we just play around. Like that one, with you, Colin, Logan, Robert and Tristan in a dog pile."

"Or the one with you and the girls painting each other's toenails?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, I just think, that with us, things are better if they're not posed. Not if we're in a group."

"All right. Let's just hope things aren't tense with you and Tristan."

"They won't be." Rory stated.

"You sure, because he just walked in?" Finn stated. Rory looked over to the door and saw him walk in, Paris at his heels.

"Where the hell have you been?" Paris asked.

"Finn, get your psychotic fiancée off my back." Tristan ordered glaring at Paris, who glared back.

"Come on, love, let's get you to wardrobe." Finn said grabbing her arm and steering her into the women's dressing room. "Do not let her out." He ordered as he walked into the men's.

Rory smiled, then looked at Tristan who was looking at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi back."

"Rory…"

"I can't talk. I have to go change." Rory said as she walked into the women's dressing room. Tristan shook his head with a sigh and walked to the door Finn had walked through.

"That's it, I tried." Tristan said as he flopped down on the couch against the wall while the rest got dressed.

"Tried what?" Logan asked pulling off the green turtle neck and throwing it onto the couch next to Tristan. He pulled off the dress shirt from the hanger and put it on over his white undershirt.

"Talking to Rory, that girl just refuses to talk." Tristan said. Colin threw him his garment bag with a roll of his eyes.

"I highly doubt that you tried hard." Colin stated pulling on his suit pants.

"I don't see the point of these outfits." Finns said as he pulled on the dress shirt and looked at the outfit. It was a standard black dress suit.

They all had black suits, except for Tristan's, which was black and white pinstripes. All different colored ties that were matched perfectly for them. Yet it was still formal in Finn's eyes. "Isn't this supposed to be relaxed? I mean I don't even wear this to work."

"It shows that we're rich and powerful, yet laid back." Colin said, straightening his tie that was blue with little white dots on it.

Robert laughed. "Laid back? Do you always make your tie that tight when you're at home?"

"Shut up, Robert." Colin glared.

"All right, how did we stray from the original topic?" Tristan asked.

"What was the topic again?" Finn asked.

"The topic never changes with Tristan, Finn. It's always Rory." Logan stated pulling on his suit jacket and leaving his tie loose around his neck.

"Right. Well, talk to her." Finn said pulling on his socks and shoes. "All right, mates, how do I look?"

The guys looked over at Finn and laughed.

"I think you're missing something, Finn." Tristan said.

"Like what?" Finn asked, looking at the mirror and frowning.

"Like pants." Colin said.

"Nah, I'm thinking of going out like this." Finn said, winking at the guys, then walking out the door, causing the guys to laugh even harder.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So what did you need to talk to your grandmother about?" Louise asked pulling on the sherbert color halter dress that dipped low down to her cleavage. Gold sequins embroidered the halter strap as well as the outline of the breasts and waist, then the bottom. It was very Louise. It didn't matter that there was already a small bulge at her belly, she was proud to be pregnant and wasn't afraid to show it. Her short light blonde hair was left down and had a Farrah flip to it.

"Just some stuff, Louise, nothing of big importance." Rory said searching for shoes. "Are we not wearing shoes?"

"I don't think so." Madeline said as she turned around for Louise to zip up her dress. Hers was a strapless black and white cocktail dress, with a swirly pattern all around it, a simple white bow tied around her waist also showing the small bump on her stomach, but yet hiding it a bit. Her hair was down as well seeing as Maddie had kept it short during her college years and never let it grow out.

"Come on, Gilmore, cough it up." Paris said as she unzipped her garment bag, inspected the outfit and nodded. Unlike the rest of the girls, Paris was wearing a black pantsuit with a white shirt and black jacket on top. Conservative Paris. Her dirty blonde hair had been put up in a ponytail, then curled into big corkscrew curls.

"it's really nothing. Just some stuff my grandmother wanted to give me. Hey, is Alex going to be in the pictures, Steph?"

"Yeah, in the couple pictures." She said looking at herself in the mirror. She wore a very light pink silk dress that accentuated the new curves of a mother. Her long blonde curly hair was left down, butterfly clips pulling it back away from her face.

"They're going to turn out cute." Rory stated putting on her own dress. It was a white strapless cocktail dress that had black little dots at the top, but faded as they went down, a simple black ribbon around the waist. Her hair was done up in a twist, her bangs falling onto one side of her forehead.

"This is going to be so much fun." Steph squealed as she linked her arm through Rory's and led them out where the guys were already on the set laughing.

"Finn, put your pants on." Pairs said pushing past the girls and going towards Finn.

"They're not comfortable." Finn complained. Paris glared at him, he gave a low throaty sigh before going back into the dressing room.

"Whipped!" The guys yelled.

"Oh, like you've never been told to put pants on." Finn said coming out, doing the button to his pants. He left the shirt untucked and the wild bright green tie loose around his neck.

"All right you guys." Becca said. "It's supposed to be laid back."

Rory bit her lip as she stood next to Becca scanning everyone. "Hey Becca, can I change some things?"

Becca gave a smile to Rory. Rory had always added her touches to any photo shoot she did, never letting anyone set poses, but instead making the mood her own. "They're your friends, you know them better."

"Great." She walked over to Colin and unbuttoned his jacket.

"Hey!"

"We're supposed to be laid back, Colin. You're in a work mode." She said leaving his shirt tucked and tie straight. Colin was a guy that liked to be neat. The best she could get out of him was an unbuttoned jacket.

She looked at Logan who had his shirt untucked and the first three buttons undone, the black tie loose around his neck. "Logan, you look great."

"Thanks, Ace."

She looked at Robert who had his shirt tucked, he didn't have a tie. Robert hated them with a passion. Didn't even wear one to his own wedding. He had his jacket unbuttoned though.

"Robert, great."

Then Finn who had his shirt untucked, bright green tie loose around his neck and his pants low on his hips. Finn never wore suits unless absolutely necessary, and when he did, it always made him look even more exotic than he was.

"Finn, you look great."

"Just great, love?" He teased.

"Don't let it go to your head." She watched him smirk. Then she turned to Tristan.

He had always looked great in a suit. She noticed that his jacket was open, he was talking to Robert about something. She walked over to him.

"Tris." She whispered. He turned to her.

"Yeah?"

She looked at his tie. It was too... straight, she thought. It wasn't... She smiled and brought her hands to his tie, untucking but not untying, making it crooked like he used to wear it at Chilton. He used to loosen it and let it hang lower. It was perfect.

"There, that's better." Then she turned to Becca. "We're all set."

"Great. Now, do we start with the group shots or the couple shots?

"Group, group!" Finn shouted.

"All right then. Just... go." Rory had said candid. That with their group of friends candid would be a better choice then posed. And she had been right.

Madeline and Louise were in the back, talking about their usual gossip.

"I heard the Mrs. Weber was sleeping with the bar boy." Louise said.

"No, Mrs. Weber was going to, but when the boy couldn't, well, you know… she went on to Lilly Tomlins's kid brother. Who's half her age."

"Eww, gross."

Steph and Colin were arguing in the center of the floor with a very amused Finn watching them.

"I told you, Steph, I'm not trading in my Porsche."

"And I'm telling you it's better to have the damn mini van than that death trap you call a car!"

"Ding ding ding ding ding, gloves down, both of you to your corners, round two starts in two minutes." Finn said in his best announcer's voice. Both turned and glared at him as he smirked.

Paris was talking to Rory who had an eyebrow raised and a very skeptical look on her face.

"I just think it's crazy." Paris said.

"This from a woman who swore that she would never read the gossip magazines."

"Hey, how do you think I heard about you and Tristan kissing."

"Finn subscribes to Star, Paris."

"I just think the guy's an idiot."

"It happened months ago!" Rory argued.

"Jude Law was an idiot."

"That horse is dead, Paris, put down the stick."

Tristan and Robert where a few feet away, Tristan looking at Rory from the corner of his eye.

"I seriously do not understand you two, you obviously love each other. So why not be together?"

"It's not that easy, Rob." Tristan sighed. He had forgotten that Robert and Maddie had been gone for the past few weeks and had missed the drama unfold between himself and Rory.

"No, Finn! Put me down!" Paris yelled. They turned and found Finn picking Paris up and carefully placing her over his shoulder.

"Come on, love, smile for the cameras." Fin said.

"Finn!" Pars yelled, the group laughing. Finn had always been the one to get them to laugh, make an uncomfortable moment light.

The antics went on for a few more minutes. With Logan carrying Rory on his back, Finn pulling Louise into an impromptu dance. The girls gossiped and laughed while the guys set up a table and pulled out the cards that Robert carried everywhere with him.

"All right, boys, prepare to lose your money." Robert said as he dealt. They didn't notice the look of surprise on Becca's face when they had grabbed a table and pulled out the cards and wallets.

"What are we playing, Robert?" Tristan asked, setting a fifty on the table.

"Texas Hold 'Em." Robert said.

"What are you boys doing?" Louise asked, wrapping her arms around Logan and looking down at his cards. "Oh… an Ace… and a King…"

"Louise!" Logan said turning around to face his wife.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" Louise asked innocently.

"Let's see what you have, Colin." Steph said looking over his shoulder. He quickly put down his cards before she could see them. "Party pooper."

Becca looked at the pictures that the photographer had gotten and smiled. They were really close. It didn't only show in the pictures that the photographer had gotten from them fooling around. But it showed from watching them interact, how they all knew what the other would do before they would do it.

How they all ignored Finn's crazy comments or random actions, as if almost expecting them. But also something, that showed on the camera that she found interesting, was that though Rory and Tristan interacted with all their other friends, they had yet to interact with each other. Small glances were sent the other's way when they thought the other wasn't looking. But other than that, they kept to different sides of the area.

Their friends seemed to go back and forth between them, to interact with each other. Seemingly used to having to go back and forth. Becca smiled. She wondered what kind of chemistry they would have once they did the couple pictures.

"All right." Becca said. They all looked up. Everyone around the table, the guys sitting and the girls watching. All around their respective other, except for Rory who was next to Finn. "Let's do the couple shots. Steph, Colin, you first."

"I'll go get Alex." Steph said as she walked over to the room, where she had left him with the nanny.

The rest of the group stepped off. Before Tristan could even get near Rory, she went into the women's dressing room.

"Go after her." Paris told him. "We're staying out here to watch Steph and Colin."

Tristan nodded. "Thanks, Paris."

"Go."

Tristan looked over and saw Colin grab Alex from Steph's arms and everyone else watching them. He walked over to the girls' dressing room and slipped in. He saw Rory sitting on the couch, a folder on her lap.

"Rory?" She looked up and instantly closed the folder.

"This is the girls' dressing room, Tristan. So unless you've got a part of the female anatomy I never noticed… leave." She said turning her back on him and putting the folder away.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"Ror."

"I don't want to talk, Tristan, not right now."

"Then when can we talk, Rory?"

"The minute I'm not an emotional wreck." She muttered, pushing past him and walking out. She stopped when she saw that Louise and Logan were getting their picture taken, Logan's hand was on Louise's stomach. Both were looking down with a smile, their foreheads mated. Rory bit her lip and walked over to Paris.

"Hey… did you two talk?" Paris whispered.

"Should we?" Rory asked. She heard Paris sigh.

"You have to talk to him, Rory."

"Remember a few weeks ago, Paris, how I told you I wanted all of you to stay out of it?"

"Yeah?"

"That still stands today. And any day after."

"All right, I won't push." Paris said.

Rory snorted. "Yeah, you will… you're Paris."

Paris rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's great you guys." Becca said. "Tristan, Rory, you're next."

Rory felt Paris pat her arm, then walk into the women's dressing room with Steph, Louise and Maddie, while the rest of the guys walked into the men's. Rory rolled her eyes. Did they really think her and Tristan would start a screaming match in the middle of the photo shoot? She walked out on to the space, Tristan already waiting for her.

"All right, now as much as you two would hate to admit it," Becca started. "You guys have lots of sexual tension. I want you to use it."

Tristan smirked. "Hear that, Mar, we have sexual tension."

"Shut up, Tristan." Rory said with a roll of her eyes, walking closer to him. Before she knew it, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, his arms around her waist, her hands automatically coming up to his chest to hold her balance.

"We have to talk." He whispered, his hot breath tickling the inside of her ear, her head resting on his chest.

"I know."

"When?"

"I don't know."

"What's the matter, Ror?"

"Nothing." She lied.

Tristan laughed and gave a nod. "I probably know you better than anyone of our friends. I know if something's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Seems like you don't want to talk about a lot of things." He said pulling away, so that they were looking at each other.

"This is something that I most definitely don't want to talk to you about."

"You used to tell me everything."

"That was before we broke up, Tris." Rory whispered. She didn't want Becca listening into the conversation.

"Things shouldn't have been as bad as they were, Ror." She tried pulling away, but he kept her close not letting her get away. "You know it's true."

"Tristan, let me go." She whispered.

"Not this time."

"I mean it."

"Rory..."

"Tristan, I can't…" She felt his grip tighten and she got out of his grasp back up a bit. "I can't… I'm sorry."

He watched the tears fall, frowned and walked towards her. "This isn't just about what's been going on with us, is it?"

She shook her head and backed up. "I can't…" She turned and walked off the set and into the women's dressing room, Tristan behind her. He found her stuffing things into her bag, her back turned to him.

"Hey! Women only!" Louise said pulling on her shirt.

"Rory, talk to me." Tristan demanded ignoring Louise. "This has something to do with that folder."

"What folder?" Paris asked. Rory continued putting things in her bag.

"Rory, what is it?"

"I told you I don't want to talk about it." She said hefting the bag onto her shoulder and staring at Tristan. "I can't talk to you right now." She pushed past him for the second time that day and walked out. He gave a frustrated growl and chased after her. He was really tired of chasing after one Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. He ran outside and saw her heading for her car.

"Rory, wait." He caught up with her just as she was wrenching her door open. He grabbed her hand before she could close the door. "You have to talk to me."

"Who said?"

"I said."

'Tristan, you don't understand."

"Then make me understand!" He yelled, even more frustrated.

"Fine!" She turned around, pulled out the folder and handing it to him, staring at the ground as he opened it and scanned the file.

"This is a copy of your grandfather's will." Tristan stated.

"Keep reading." She said not looking at him. Tristan scanned the rest of the document and sighed.

"When did he write this?" Tristan asked.

"A few months before he died," She said, her voice cracking.

"Come here, Rory." Tristan said bringing his arms around her. She willingly went and wrapped an arm around his torso. "I'm so sorry."

"That's why I didn't want to tell you."

Tristan sighed again and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Rory, how many times do it have to tell you that I don't care about your inability to have kids? This money…"

"Was set up for our kids, Tristan. _Our _kids. Even after two years of being apart, my grandfather still had hope that we'd get back together and have kids. God."

"Maybe he didn't have the wrong idea." Tristan muttered, hoping Rory hadn't heard him. That hope was destroyed when she looked up at him, with tear-filled eyes.

"I…"

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN: _**Yes… I am Evil… but I just couldn't help myself it was the perfect ending for the chapter! LOL! Blame my best friend Anna who liked that ending lol.

Hope you all enjoyed… haha… at least this gives you more reason to read the next chapter!

Kassandra


	16. Slip of Tongue

_**Part 16: Slip of Tongue**_

"Maybe he didn't have the wrong idea." Tristan muttered, hoping Rory hadn't heard him. That hope was destroyed when she looked up at him with tear-filled eyes.

"I…"

Before Rory could continue, Paris was at the door yelling at both of them.

"Tristan, Rory, get your shit together and get in here before I kick both your asses. We're doing the interview. I'll give you five minutes before I drag you both in here kicking and screaming!" Paris yelled.

Tristan chuckled. "That Paris, she has wonderful timing."

"That she does." Rory muttered wiping her eyes.

"Have dinner with me tonight." He requested.

"What happened to not being in each other's lives?"

"I missed you too much." He admitted. "And Colin yelled at me."

"Colin is a smart man." Rory laughed.

"Have dinner with me tonight, Rory." Tristan repeated, lowering his head to rest his forehead against hers. "Please, I'm begging you."

"How pathetic, I don't think I can have dinner with a pathetic. It's not my style." She teased.

"Please."

"Where?"

"My place."

Rory laughed and pulled back. "No."

"Come on!"

"I'm not having dinner with you at your apartment."

"Fine, we'll go to yours."

"Your five minutes are up!" Paris yelled.

"It's bad to hit a girl, right?" Tristan asked.

"Yes, and Paris can take you." Rory laughed. She leaned up and kissed him lightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and brought her closer.

"What does this mean, Rory?"

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Look, I'm sorry to be butting into you two reconciling, but if you guys don't get in here, I'm getting the hose!" Paris yelled.

"Let's get in there." Rory said getting out of his grasp She grabbed her jeans and sweatshirt from the car, put the folder into the back and closed the door. "We will definitely talk later."

"We better, Rory."

"We will." Rory promised. "But right now we better get in there. Remember last time Paris got a hose?"

Tristan smirked. "I remember I got laid."

"Tristan! Rory!" Paris yelled.

"Come on." Rory laughed pushing him towards the warehouse. They saw their friends, sitting with their respective couple, all in their original clothes.

"We're going to go change. Then we'll get started." Rory said still pushing Tristan.

"I'll give you five minutes." Paris said. "Then I really am getting the hose."

Rory and Tristan both laughed before going into the respective dressing rooms and getting dressed. Exactly five minutes later, they were sitting next to each other, the last two seats left, and talking with Becca.

"So when did you all meet?" Becca asked, a yellow legal pad on crossed legs.

"Well, all of our families are good friends, so we've all known each other forever, except for Rory." Logan said.

"Yeah, we met Rory in kindergarten." Finn said.

"I thought you were born in Hartford." Becca stated looking at Rory.

"I was," Rory said. "But my mom left when I was two, taking me with her to Stars Hollow, so I didn't grow up in Hartford. But my grandmother wanted to keep me in her life as well as in my grandfather's, so I was enrolled in Chilton Elementary."

"Yeah, Rory, give your whole life story." Paris muttered.

"Shut up, Paris. I'm trying to explain when you guys met me."

"Tristan grabbed her on the first day of school and brought her over to the group. Practically had to pry her away from Lorelai." Steph laughed.

"My mom." Rory explained.

"Not true, Rory came very willingly." Tristan smirked. The double meaning was not lost on any of them, causing them to laugh and Rory to glare at him.

Becca laughed as well. "All right, how did all of you pair up, was it pre-determined or did you pick names from a hat?"

"See, Rory, I told you the hat thing was a good idea." Steph teased.

Rory rolled her eyes. "I liked the flip the coin thing. Colin, you are very lucky Steph chose tails or she would have gone to Robert."

"Shut up, Rory." Colin said.

"So... How'd it happen?" Becca asked, laughing.

"We're not quite sure." Maddie admitted. "I think it was just a natural attraction thing."

"Like the wild." Louise laughed.

"That's natural selection, Louise." Paris corrected.

"Same thing." Louise said.

"Madeline, you said it was a natural attraction thing? Want to expand?" Becca asked.

"I really don't know how to explain it." Maddie said. "We just paired up this way. I mean we didn't even know about Finn and Paris until freshman year when Louise caught them in the girls' bathroom making out."

Finn smirked. "Good day."

"The only reason Louise caught us was because she was looking for a place to make out with Logan, and the janitors' closet was full. I wonder why?" Paris said, looking over at a smirking Tristan and blushing Rory.

"It couldn't have been me that she was making out with." Logan said. "Me and Louise didn't get together till the end of freshman year. I was screwing Lizzie Beaumont freshman year."

"You what!" Louise asked turning to stare at Logan.

"You knew!"

"No, I thought you were screwing Leslie Adams."

"I was." Logan smirked

"No one ever told me about Lizzie Beaumont!" Louise yelled getting up and glaring at Logan.

"You knew!" Logan yelled back. "I made out with her in front of the school! I bragged about doing her in the back seat of my BMW!"

"That's right." Rory laughed. "We made that joke about Lizzie being a gymnast."

"I can't believe you screwed Lizzie Beaumont. That whore!" Louise yelled.

"This is all off the record by the way." Robert said to Becca who turned off the tape recorder. They watched Louise storm into the girls' dressing room, Logan after her.

"It wasn't a secret! You had to have known!"

"Idiot Logan, there was a reason Louise didn't know." Paris muttered.

"Why, Paris?" Tristan asked.

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Lizzie slept with Dober."

"You all hated Dober!" Robert said. "You made fun of him!"

"Louise never made fun of him 'cause they were together." Paris said. "That is until Lizzie got her claws into him."

They heard an agitated scream. "Hey! Those are the hormones talking!" Logan yelled, then something crashed against the wall.

"You better get real friendly with the couch, Huntzberger! 'Cause that is where you will be sleeping for the rest of your natural born life!" Louise yelled.

The noise quieted down and Logan and Louise came out. Louise smiling as she sat and Logan looking quite relieved.

"Everything all right?" Becca asked.

"Peachy." Louise responded glaring at Logan.

"So when did all of you... pair up?" Becca asked.

"Finn and I got together, what? The summer before freshman year."

"Yeah." Finn replied. "Everyone was meeting at my house, Paris came early... and, well, as they say, the rest is history."

Paris rolled her eyes. "He tricked me into going to his house, pushed me into a pool and wouldn't let me get out until I agreed to go out with him." She cleared up.

"I loved you! I think you getting wet was proof of my love!"

"You ruined my good uniform."

"You had millions like that. Do you by any chance still have your uniform?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, back of the closet. Why?" Paris asked.

Finn smirked. "No reason."

"Louise and I got together end of freshman year." Logan said switching the topic.

"We'd run out of toys," Louise laughed. "We'd gone out with most of the school until we finally realized that we were right for one another."

"And the fact that I trapped you in my car after school one day and convinced you to go out with me helped." Logan muttered.

"Realizing we were meant to be sounds more romantic than you trying to convince me for a quickie in the back of your car."

"I was willing to go slow." Logan smirked causing Louise to smack his arm.

"You're still sleeping on the couch."

"Maddie and me got together during college." Robert said.

"College was boring without a boyfriend." Maddie said, resting her chin on her husband's shoulder. "Robert was fun."

"And an arrogant jackass that owes me two grand." Finn muttered.

"Don't start that again, Finn." Robert said. "Or I'm going to have a word with your cross-dressing father."

"That's it!" Finn said. Paris held him back as he got up from his chair.

"Finn, sit down! You have two grand, you don't need Robert's money."

"Robert and Finn haven't gotten along for a while now." Rory said. "Poker gone bad."

Becca laughed. "What about you and Colin, Stephanie?"

"Um... Junior year of high school."

"Yeah, it was during Prom" Colin said. "Steph's date left with the Men's Polo Team Captain and my date was found on her knees with Dober Michaels." Colin smirked. "Steph and me hung out the rest of the night."

"Then made out on his bed later that night." Steph laughed.

"I heard you did more than made out." Logan said.

"Nothing else happened. Did you tell them something else happened, Colin?"

"No! Tristan did!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tristan asked.

"God, I love this drama." Rory muttered.

"Wait until we get onto the drama that is you and Tristan." Steph said.

"How about we go to that next." Becca said, not wanting to cause a fight between the couples, oblivious to the fact that they acted like this most everyday.

"Oh..."Rory looked up at Tristan who was looking back at her. Their friends smirked.

"Well, me and Tristan got together in the seventh grade." Rory said.

"Wow, you two were the first to get together then?" Becca asked.

"Yeah, first and the only to break up too." Paris said.

"When did you break up?" Becca asked.

"Towards the end of freshman year of college." Tristan responded.

"Seven years." Becca frowned. "Rory, in a recent interview, when asked about your relationship with Tristan, you said you dated briefly. Seven years isn't considered brief." Becca stated.

"Yeah, well..." Rory sighed, she wasn't sure why she had said that when she did the interview. It was probably to get to Tristan, even though she doubted he had ever read the article. It had just slipped out. "I don't know why... it just came out."

"Our breakup wasn't on the best of terms." Tristan said.

"Rory transferred colleges just to get away from him." Steph said.

"It wasn't only that, Steph." Rory protested.

"Really? There was another reason you went all the way to jolly ol' England?"

"I'd rather not talk about this on the record." Rory said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Becca, this is off the record." Paris said. Becca turned off the tape recorder again. "Is that better?"

"Look," Tristan said. "What went on between me and Rory that year is our business, not yours. And I'm tired of you guys butting in every fucking second."

"And we're tired of you two dancing around each other for the past three weeks!" Paris yelled. "Either get together or don't."

"It's not that simple, Paris! God, I do not want to talk about this right now." Rory said slouching in her chair.

"You never want to talk about it, Rory." Maddie said.

"Because it's between me and Tristan! And we're the ones that have to work this out!"

"What's to work out?" Paris yelled. "You know what didn't happen; you know that Tristan was faithful all during your, guys, relationship, so why aren't you two back together? If this is about..."

"It's not." Rory said quickly. The press and media world still didn't know about Rory's inability to have kids, and even if it was off the record, it could still leak out.

"It's not?" Tristan asked. "Then I'm confused, why aren't we together again?"

"Can we talk about it over that dinner you promised or would you like to hash it out right now, Tristan?" Rory asked turning towards him.

Tristan nodded. "Fine."

"Can we get back to the interview... or is there more fighting to be had?" Becca asked. It was amazing, the way they were best friends, but fought to no end.

"Interview." Logan said. They were all tired about the Tristan/Rory relationship or lack thereof.

"Okay," Becca said turning the tape recorder back on. "How do you guys stay so close?"

"Oh well..." Logan began.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory trudged out of the warehouse at three. She was tired. All the question asked had somehow elicited an argument with someone. Which is exactly what the story called for. They were all close, but they all had their problems as well. Proven over and over again, when someone even mentioned Lizzie Beaumont and Louise would get stiff and Logan would groan. Or when someone mentioned money and Robert and Finn would glare at each other.

Best friends. She couldn't believe that they had stayed friends that long and never killed one another. More than once she saw Steph sit up in her chair as if ready to strangle Paris. She had found herself doing it more than once as well.

They had given Becca a good show and everything she needed to write a good article.

"So how do you think I did?" Louise asked as she walked out with Logan.

"I think you shouldn't have chucked that ashtray at my head, dear." Logan said rubbing the side of his head.

"It skimmed your ear, no harm, no foul."

"Louise always did have a good aim." Pairs laughed.

"I still want that two grand, Boyd." Finn said pointing at Robert who smirked.

"It was college, Finn. If I remember correctly, I won fair and square. You're just sorry that Paris called you out before you had a chance to win it all back."

"And I would have won it back."

"Did you guys really have to go into such detail about my and Tristan's relationship?" Rory asked as she leaned against her car.

"That wasn't part of the show, Rory." Tristan grumbled. "That was for our benefit."

"All in all we did good, guys." Logan said.

"It helps that we all still remembered all that from college." Robert laughed.

"With the few edits here and there. We could still use it when we're gray and old." Maddie laughed.

"Thank the masters who wrote the script." Tristan said.

"Ahh, yes, because we want to rub your, guys, egos even more." Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

In college they were always being interviewed. Rory had gotten away from it when she had transferred, but their relationships and families had always been talked about. Next to Paris Hilton's sex tape, they were the hot topic.

So the guys had gotten together, after a drunken night at the pub, and came up with a plan. The reporters wanted a show and they were more than willing to give one. So they made a 'script', one that had what any reporter wanted. Drama, angst, comedy and most important of all, flaws.

So when they were sober, they presented the 'script' to the girls who loved it. And right away got to working out the kinks and adding their own little things. Most of it was true. Logan's little fling with Lizzie Beaumont was true and Louise was still sore about it. The poker game in which Robert owed Finn money was very much true, but it didn't get in the way of their friendship as much as they had made it out to be.

But through the years, things had been edited. Logan and Louise now took their fight into another room, in which Louise would always throw something, narrowly missing Logan's head (They all thought she did that on purpose). Sometimes Finn would get a punch in for Robert's quip about his father, which both Paris and Maddie would glare at him while he laughed. And since the break up, Tristan and Rory's relationship was sometimes brought up, though not much talked about.

Sometimes, other sexual exploits would be announced, in which all the girls would get mad if it was someone they least expected.

The interviews were always filled with sexual undertones on part of the guys and sarcastic quips on the side of the girls.

It was every reporter's dream and they were more than willing to give it to them.

"Logan, I'm getting tired." Louise whispered as she yawned.

"She's been up chucking all night." Logan said to the group.

"I thought morning sickness was supposed to come in the morning. How the hell was I supposed to know that it meant two in the morning, three in the morning, four in the morning and five in the morning." Louise said bitterly.

"Think of this way, Louise," Steph said. "When the kid is out and a grown-up you can give them hell about it. I know I'm grounding Alex for a month just because he gave me stretch marks."

"And the morning sickness?" Paris asked.

"Oh, he's not going to be able to date till he's forty."

"I see a Trekkie son in their future." Tristan muttered causing Rory to laugh.

"We'll talk to you guys later. Come on, babe." Logan said guiding a tired Louise to their car.

"Robert." Maddie said leaning in and whispering something in his ear, causing him to smirk.

"I'm loving this pregnancy." Robert said. "We'll see you guys later."

"Bye." Madeline waved and she bounced after Robert towards their own car.

"Come on, Colin, we've got to get Alex home." Steph said looking down at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I've got to go to a doctor's appointment." Paris said. "I had to reschedule it because of this. We'll see you two later?"

"Yeah." Rory said hugging her.

"Bye love." Finn said kissing her cheek. "I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"Yep." Rory said kissing his cheek. They said their goodbyes to Tristan and walked off to their own car.

"That leaves us two." Tristan said looking at Rory.

"Yep."

"So, dinner?"

"What time?" Rory asked looking up at him.

"Do my ears deceive me or are you actually accepting my invitation?" Tristan teased.

"Tristan, what time?"

"Come at seven."

"I'll be there. Are you cooking?"

"Hell no."

"Thank god, I like Indian."

"I remember." Tristan muttered. Rory smiled.

"I know you do." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'll be there at seven."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** I had loads of fun writing the chapter, lol. It's been in my head for a while so there it is. Hope you liked it.

Yes, Tristan and Rory are on their way to reconciliation. But I'm not telling you more than that. The next chapter will be dinner at Tristan's and there will be memories.

Hope you guys enjoyed... and if you want to tell me how much press the Blue/Purple button!

Kassandra


	17. Lockers And Other Places

_**Part 17: Lockers And Other Places **_

"Shit," Rory muttered as she grabbed her keys, looking at the clock one last time. Seven oh five. She was so late. By the time she got across town to Tristan's apartment, it would be seven twenty. She grabbed her phone off the counter before leaving through her garage door and getting in her car.

Ignoring the cameras in front of her house she backed up and closed the garage door before pulling away to make it to Tristan's. She had spent the rest of the day in her office, talking to a friend in Paris who wanted her to go back for a week to do a photo shoot. Which she refused for an hour. Then she finally started getting ready, wearing simple jeans and a black button up dress shirt, her hair in a ponytail and a bit of eye shadow and lip gloss, before finally looking at the time and hauling ass.

She stopped at the red light and tapped her fingers on the steering wheel. Thank god she and Tristan had dated before or he would have thought she stood him up.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

He knew it was too good to be true. He knew that with one simple word everything wouldn't be automatically fixed with Rory. He glanced at the clock again. Seven twenty. She had ditched him. He knew it wasn't her style. But at the moment, with everything going on, he wouldn't doubt that she would do it.

He gave a frustrated groan and went to the phone to cancel the order of Indian and Chinese food when he heard a knock on his door. Great, not only did she ditch him, but the mountain of food that he had ordered was ready and delivered before he had a chance to cancel. Just great.

He went and opened the door, prepared to pay the man when he saw Rory talking on her phone. She smiled at him and pointed inside, listening to whoever was on the other end. He opened the door wider letting her in before closing the door.

"No, don't worry about it, I'd love to!" She said excitedly, dropping her purse and coat on the couch as if she owned the place. He loved that about her, her ability to be comfortable in any setting. "Yeah, I'll go pick him up tomorrow morning! Oh, I'm excited!" Rory said with a smile. "Don't worry about it, he'll be fine the whole weekend, that extra bedroom hasn't gone anywhere." She nodded her head, then frowned. "No, no, no. No, Tristan won't be staying at my house!"

Tristan smiled at that and sent her a smirk which earned him a glare.

"Mom! Fine, yes, ten o'clock, I will be there. Bye." Rory hung up her phone, dropping it on the couch before turning to Tristan.

"What was that about?" He asked, pointing to one of the stools, indicating she should sit.

"My mom and Luke are going to New York for the weekend, but don't think that James would have fun," she told him as she sat. He went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee, then sat across from her. "So I volunteered to take him for the weekend."

"Sounds fun, but I was talking about that thing with me staying over," he smirked, causing Rory to blush, something he hadn't been the cause of in many years. It was one of the things he missed most.

"My mom thought that you might stay over. I told her it wasn't happening."

"It isn't?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, it isn't," she said with a smile. He gave a nod before getting up and pouring the coffee. He set the mug in front of her before sitting down. He watched her take a drink and smile. "Sorry I was late," she said putting the mug down.

"No problem," he said waving off the comment.

"It's just, I got home, and the minute I walked in, John called."

"John?" Tristan asked, not hiding the jealousy in his voice.

"He's a photographer, good friend with Finn, very gay," she assured him with a small smile. "He wants me to go back to Paris for a photo shoot. In which I spent a good part of my afternoon telling him I couldn't. Then when I hung up, I saw it was six, so I jumped into the shower, started getting ready, then I saw that I wasted most of my time in the shower and didn't get out the door by seven."

"Take a breath, Mar," he teased.

Rory did as instructed, then continued. "Then when I was reaching for my phone to call you to tell you I was on my way, my mom called and started in on the whole James thing, then the whole time I was thinking how lucky I was that we had dated before and you knew my tendency to be late and wouldn't think I ditched you."

"I would never think that, Ror."

"Of course not, you know me better than that," she teased.

"I do," Tristan sighed and watched her take another sip of her coffee. "I think we should take another chance," he said, causing her to look up and choke on her coffee.

"Jeez, very tactful, Tristan," she coughed.

"Sorry."

Rory put her coffee down and looked at Tristan who looked back and shrugged.

"I just..." he shrugged again. "You know as well as I do that we were good together, Rory."

"Yes, I do."

He looked and saw that her face showed no sign of saying yes or no.

He gave a frustrated sigh. "God, Rory, if you think that I was nervous asking you out for the first time, imagine what it feels like now," Tristan told her.

"And you got shot down the first time."

"God, don't do that again."

"_Are you ever going to ask her out?" Logan asked as Tristan opened his locker._

"_Ask who out?" Tristan asked._

"_He's playing dumb," Colin said._

"_Oh, how I love it when he plays the idiot." Robert laughed. Tristan glared at him._

"_She kissed you two weeks ago," Finn pointed out as he closed his own locker._

"_And the dance is next Friday," Colin reminded him._

"_She is a very attractive girl," Logan said._

"_She might already have a date," Robert added._

"_Who are you guys? Rory Gilmore's spokespeople?" Tristan asked sarcastically._

_Finn smirked. "Who said we were talking about Rory?"_

"_I don't recall saying a name," Logan said, rubbing his chin in mock consideration._

"_You said she kissed me two weeks ago," Tristan told them, closing his locker and leaning against the cool metal._

"_How many girls kissed you two weeks ago?" Colin asked with a roll of his eye._

_Tristan frowned. "Were we or were we not talking about Rory?"_

"_We were." Robert smirked. "We just like playing with your mind."_

"_So why haven't you asked her out yet?" Finn asked as they walked down the hall and into another._

"_That's why," he said pointing at the end of the hall. They looked and saw Rory at her locker with Louise, Madeline, Paris and Stephanie surrounding her as she switched her books. "She's always with a gaggle of schoolgirls."_

"_I like the sound of that. 'Gaggle of schoolgirls', has a nice ring to it," Robert said with a smirk as they continued down the hall to the girls who were watching Rory and Paris in amusement._

"_Tell me, damn it!" Paris demanded as Rory looked over some notes in her binder before closing it and putting the binder in her backpack._

"_No." she replied simply, now looking at the books in her backpack, deciding whether they were worthy to be extra weight in her backpack before chucking them in her locker._

"_Rory!" Paris whined._

"_Paris!" Rory mocked zipping up her backpack, setting it on the floor and closing her locker._

"_Fine! Don't tell me," Paris said with a shrug._

"_Wasn't gonna," Rory responded, causing Paris to stomp her foot on the ground and storm down the hall._

"_FINN!" She yelled. Finn smiled._

"_My love calls," he said before turning and running after her._

_Robert went over to Madeline and smirked, "My lady, allow me to escort you to your locker," he said with a royal bow, causing Madeline to smile._

"_You are such a gentleman, Robbie," she said taking his offered arm and letting him lead her away._

"_I am so getting laid," Robert whispered to Tristan as they walked away._

_Logan smirked at Louise before mocking Robert's earlier move._

"_My dear lady, allow me to escort you to your locker."_

_Louise raised an eyebrow. "I've already been to my locker."_

"_The janitor's closet then," he said bowing. Louise shrugged and followed Logan down the hall._

"_Ror, I'll see you later," Stephanie said hoisting her backpack on her shoulder and walking down the hall. "COLIN!" She yelled over her shoulder._

"_WHAT?" He yelled back_

"_Leave Tristan and Rory alone and walk me to my locker!"_

"_I'm not your boyfriend!" Colin yelled walking after her. "You can't boss me around!" _

_Tristan rolled his eyes as they listened to the conversation play out before they rounded the corner. He looked over at the brunette that was staring back at him._

"_So what were you and Paris arguing about?"_

"_You mean what was Paris bitching about this time?"_

_Tristan laughed. "Pretty much."_

"_My score on my science test," Rory told him before grabbing her backpack from the floor and putting it on._

"_So…" he said, rocking back on his heels as she stood up._

"_So…" she repeated looking at him with a raised eyebrow, then starting the walk down the hall, Tristan following._

"_The dance is on Friday," he stated._

"_So say the ASB posters plastered all over the walls," she said looking up at him._

"_Right. And well… I was thinking…"_

"_Really? You do that? Does it hurt?"_

_He glared down at her teasing face. "Yes, I was thinking that maybe if you weren't busy, you'd like to go with me?"_

"_Oh."_

_He stopped walking to look at her. That wasn't the answer he was expecting._

"_Oh?" He asked._

"_It's just…" she bit her lip and looked down at the floor._

"_What?" He asked pushing her chin up with his fingers._

"_Well, I sort of already asked someone."_

"_You… asked… what?" He asked taken aback by the news. He watched her nod._

"_Yeah, see… I was sort of expecting you to ask a week ago. And I sort of got tired of waiting."_

"_You got tired of waiting?" He asked still shocked. She nodded._

"_I sort of took it as a sign that after that kiss… you didn't like me that way. I thought that you thought it was better if we just stayed friends," she shrugged. "So I asked a guy from Stars Hollow to go with me."_

"_Who?" Tristan asked. If it had been one of his friends, he wouldn't have minded. They all could have made it a group outing. But if it was someone he didn't know…_

"_He's new," she responded. "Moved into town a few weeks ago," she shrugged. "His name's Dean. He's sort of cute, in that farm boy sort of way," she laughed._

"_Right."_

"_Sorry, Tristan."_

"_No, it's okay. I guess I waited too long."_

"_You missed me by a day."_

_They heard the bell ring. Rory looked up at the ringing bell before looking back at him. "I've got to get to class."_

"_Right, go. I'll see you at lunch."_

"_Not mad?" She asked, worried._

"_Never at you, go."_

"_All right. Later," she said as she walked off to her English class. Tristan watched her go and groaned. "Damn!"_

"Dean Forrester." Tristan muttered, causing Rory to smile.

"He was cute," Rory said. "Admit it."

"I'm not gay."

"Finn thought he was cute."

"Yeah, well, Finn is Finn," Tristan muttered. "That dance was hell for me."

Rory smiled before sipping on her coffee, remembering that night.

_Tristan watched her as she danced with the beanstalk. They had all ridden in Logan's limo on the way here and all the guys glared at him while the girls chatted him up. He was an intruder in the group and he was dating Rory who was like a little sister to all of them. Well, except him, seeing as lusting after his sister would be not only gross, but illegal._

_He watched her laugh as the song ended and clap for the live band, pulling up one of the straps of her gown that had fallen off her shoulder. He watched as Dean leaned down and whispered something in her ear, causing her to nod and walk off the dance floor as he walked toward the punch._

_She sat down at a lone table in the back, watching the other couples start up on another song. There was one thing that had been bugging him and now that he had her alone... He walked over and sat next to her._

_"Hey," he said. She looked over and smiled at him._

_"Hey back."_

_"Having fun?" He smirked._

_"It's okay. It's a middle school dance, Tristan, there's not much to expect."_

_He gave a nod. "Hey, can I ask you something?"_

_"You just did, but you can ask me something else."_

_"Right. You said you asked Dean to the dance," he stated._

_"Yes, seeing as he doesn't go here, I asked him."_

_"Why didn't you just ask me?"_

_She raised an eyebrow and leaned back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest._

_"Did you really just ask me that?"_

_"Yes, I did. I mean you kissed me. You say you like me. Why not ask me to the dance?"_

_Rory scoffed. "That exactly why I didn't ask you, Tristan."_

_Tristan frowned and shrugged. "You lost me, Gilmore."_

_"You asked me two weeks ago if I liked you. I kissed you and said yes. As they say, DuGray, the ball was in your court."_

_He stared at her in disbelief. "You're serious?"_

_"As a heart attack," she said with a nod. "I made the first move, Tristan. It was your job to make the next. You have no right to be upset with me over the fact that I didn't ask you. You had two weeks to ask me to the dance or to ask me out. Or even both, Tristan, but you didn't. And usually a girl takes that as a sign of someone not liking them back."_

_"So what, you thought I didn't like you and you moved on?" He asked._

_"On the contrary," Rory said. "I now know you like me back, but am making you jealous. Now if you'll excuse me, I actually _have_ a date to this dance," she told him as she stood up and went over to the punch bowl with Dean, leaving a fuming and disbelieving Tristan in her wake._

"You were cold," Tristan told her as he set up the food that had arrived minutes before. He watched as Rory shrugged.

"You were an idiot," she told him reaching for the plate he held out. "You should have asked me out before."

"I wasn't jealous," Tristan told her.

"Really?" She laughed.

"Really. I had no reason to be jealous of him!"

"Tell that to the huge dent you left on my locker on Monday morning!" Rory laughed as she piled food onto her plate. Tristan smiled remembering.

_"Oh my god!" Louise said. "I look good!"_

_They were all gathered at Rory's locker before classes, looking at the pictures Lorelai had taken before the dance. One was of the girls, all in front of the limo, in a Charlie's Angel pose while the other was of the guys, sans Dean who felt uncomfortable getting into the picture, doing the same pose, with Finn in the middle, pants down._

_The rest were couple shots. Colin and Steph, Steph kissing Colin as Colin stood there shock still. Paris and Finn, Paris glaring at Finn as he smiled for the camera, his arms around his waist. Logan and Louise very close together, arms wrapped around each other, and Maddie and Robert lightly kissing. Then the last two being of Rory with Dean in her kitchen, then the other being on the porch with Tristan._

"_These are great," Steph said with a smile as she took the one of her and Colin and put it in her backpack. Rory gave each girl their picture, putting the one with her and Tristan in her locker before putting the one with Dean in her backpack._

_"Here comes trouble," Paris muttered. Rory turned around and saw the guys walking up to them, Tristan leading the pack with a serious look on his face._

_"Hey Tris, what are you-" Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, he pushed her against the lockers and kissed her, hard, one hand gripping her waist while the other gripped her hair, angling her mouth to give him best access. Before she even had a chance to respond to the kiss, he pulled back and glared at her._

_"I'm picking you up at eight on Friday," he told her before turning around and leaving, the guys smirking and running after him._

_  
Rory stood there blinking, only Louise's voice broke her up out of her reverie._

_"The male testosterone, you've got to love it." _

_"What?" Rory asked still in shock over what had happened._

_"You succeeded," Steph squealed._

_"In what?" Rory asked, still confused._

_"Operation 'Make Tristan Jealous'; jeez, get with the program, Gilmore," Paris said with a roll of her eyes._

_"Tristan was jealous of Dean, now you guys have a date," Madeline told her._

_"We do?"_

_"'I'm picking you up at eight on Friday,'" Paris said with her best Tristan imitation which just meant making her voice deeper._

_"Looks like you bagged yourself a rich one, Gilmore," Steph teased. Rory nodded and detached herself from the lockers to close her own, only to see a dent on her now closed locker._

_"Damn, you made him mad too," Louise laughed. "Nice going, Gilmore."_

_Rory gave a quiet laugh before running a hand through her hair. "Be careful what you wish for, huh?"_

"Oh come on, you liked it!" Tristan laughed.

"I never said I didn't," Rory said with a blush. "I liked that you took control of the situation and finally dribbled the ball. I just wish that I could go to my locker for the rest of my middle school career without struggling to open my locker, because _you_ put a dent in it."

"It was an intense moment."

"Right."

"Plus you liked our first date."

"Dinner and a movie, big whoop!"

"Hey! You're forgetting after!"

_"Tristan, "Rory whined as he dragged her out of the car. _

_"Yes, Rory?" She could tell that he was getting annoyed with her whining which she loved._

_"Is the blindfold really necessary?"_

_"Yes, it is," he told her._

_"Why?" She asked. "We're not doing anything illegal, are we?"_

_"See, this is why I put the blindfold on. That way, if we get arrested, you can honestly say you had no idea what I was doing in the first place."_

_She could see the smirk forming on his lips as he said that. _

_"So we are doing something illegal?"_

_"It's not illegal if you have the key," Tristan told her. "Now just stand here."_

_"Tristan," she warned. She heard keys jingle, then a door unlock. He grabbed her hand and lightly led her in, then led her around wherever they were. She heard her heels clicking against the floor and she bit her lip. This was not good._

_"We're almost there, stand here for a minute. I have to go get something."_

_"Tristan!" No answer. "Tristan! Do not leave me here alone." She was about to reach up and take off the blindfold, when she felt a hand grab her own roughly. She was about to let out a scream, only to have his soft lips capture hers._

_"Hey," he soothed. "I'm sorry, didn't mean to freak you out."_

_"Bastard," she muttered, hitting him where she hoped his chest was. "Don't leave me alone like that!"_

_"Sorry, had to get dessert."_

_"From?"_

_"Not telling, come on." He grabbed her hand again and led her through... well, she wasn't sure. She heard the keys rattle again, then a door open, the cold air hitting her bare arms, causing her to shiver._

_"Tristan, where are we going?"_

_"Almost there. Just hold on, we're going down some stairs." He led her slowly down the stairs. "One question," he said stopping them._

_"What?" She asked, confused._

_"Were those shoes expensive?" She wiggled her toes in her open black heels. and shrugged._

_"Don't know, my mom bought them."_

_"Okay, stand here real quick, I'll be right back." He let her hand go, then came back picking her up. She squealed._

_"Tristan!" She laughed. She felt him set her down gently on something soft, then sit next to her._

_"Now you have to promise not to get mad," he told her._

_She gave a sigh before agreeing. "I won't get mad."_

_"Remember, you promised."_

_"I know." She felt him untie the blindfold and found herself looking in his eyes when they were uncovered. She looked around and opened her mouth to speak, but found she couldn't._

_"So?"_

_"You brought me to..."_

_"Yeah." _

_"We're on the..."_

_"Yeah," he repeated._

_"Who gave you the keys?"_

_"Doesn't matter," he told her with a wave of his hand. "I thought you'd like to have dessert under the stars."_

_"I love it, Tristan, but the Chilton Middle School football field?"_

_He shrugged. "I like the extreme."_

_"Apparently," she laughed as he uncovered the picnic basket and unearthed the many pastries he had brought along._

"That was a perfect night," Rory told him shoving her empty plate away.

"I knew you'd like it."

"I loved it," she told him. "I loved anything that involved you, Tristan."

"So does that mean we're giving it another try?" He asked almost shyly. Instead of responding, Rory bit her lip and grabbed an egg roll from the Chinese food they had ordered.

"It's going to be a long night," he muttered biting into his Mu Shu pork.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I had a hard time writing it. I had fun with it, but the memories were hard to write. Then school sort of bogged me down and this story was the last to be written to. But it's out now! And I hope you all enjoyed.

Also someone left a review about Finn's last name being Morgan. I would like to respond with that is not true. ASP never gave Finn a last name and many writers use Morgan. I use Rothschild only because when I fist started writing Finn that was the name I gave him and until ASP gives Finn a last name that's the one I'm using. A lot of other people use Rothschild too. Morgan is his unofficial last name.

Also, ASB, i'm not sure if it's only my school that has it, but it's a group who organize school events.

That's all!

Please review!

Kassandra

PS: GO TO MY BLOG FOR AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE!(The link is on my homepage)


	18. Past, Present, and Future

_**Part 18: Past, Present, Future**_

Rory laughed as she walked over to the couch, kicking off her shoes and putting her feet underneath her, Tristan in the kitchen serving the coffee.

"That was not true," Rory protested.

"Come on," Tristan smirked as he came into the living room with two coffee mugs and sat down next her. "Admit it."

Rory rolled her eyes. "I would have..."

"No, you wouldn't have," Tristan interrupted her.

"Hey, I wasn't the one with his hand down my shirt."

"You weren't complaining," Tristan scoffed. "And wasn't it you who was unbuttoning my jeans?"

Rory shook her head. "No. That was _you_ unbuttoning my jeans."

Tristan laughed. "Oh yeah." He turned back to Rory. "Are you saying that had Paris not turned on the hose, you would have noticed they were behind us?"

"Eventually," Rory muttered taking a sip of coffee and watching Tristan form a smirk before taking a drink of his own.

_"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Rory shouted as she walked out of her room, book in her arms as she went to the door. She opened the door absently, looking at her book and going back to her room._

_"Wow, I thought I would receive a warm greeting, not a cold one," he laughed, Rory put the book on her desk and smiled at her boyfriend as he closed the door behind him._

_"Hey you," she said walking back out, wrapping her arms around his neck as his hands found their place on her waist. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I finished up my last class and was on my way to my dorm and I got to thinking."_

_"You're going to hurt your head if you do that too often," she teased, causing him to growl and walk her backwards towards the couch._

_"As I was saying, before my rude girlfriend interrupted..."_

_"You forgot lovely," she pointed out as they stopped in front of the couch._

_"I got to thinking," Tristan continued, ignoring the interruption, "And asked myself, did I really want to spend my free weekend with Roy, in that pigsty dorm room eating stale Chinese food out of the carton or..."_

_"Oh, I think I'm going to like this or," Rory said looking up at him, playing with the buttons of his shirt._

_"Spend two wonderful days with my model girlfriend, watching movies and eating fresh Chinese food and maybe even getting laid in the process."_

_Rory laughed. "You can cut the crap now," Rory told him. "I know the guys are having a poker night and invited you."_

_Tristan shrugged. "Fine, but you were a big part of me coming here."_

_"Well, I certainly hope so," Rory said unbuttoning the first button of his shirt, causing him to smirk. "The girls were planning on going tonight. I was going to stay home, study and talk to you on the phone. But now..."_

_"Now what?" He asked with a smirk as he leaned down a bit._

_Rory shrugged. "Maybe I'll play your good luck charm."_

_"Really?" He asked pulling back in surprise._

_Rory hated going to the guys' poker nights, even though all the other girls went. Mainly because other girls found their way into the dorm and would throw themselves at the guys. Rory trusted Tristan and let him go while she studied with the promise of him coming back and staying with her during the night._

_Rory shrugged. "Two weeks is a long time for not seeing my boyfriend."_

_"Yes, it is," he agreed when he felt her finger work on unbuttoning another button._

_"And I'm done studying," she told him. "So I have all this free time and now that you're here..." she trailed off as she smiled at him._

_"Then why the hell are we wasting time talking?" He asked._

_"I have no idea," she smirked before he leaned down and kissed her. He made quick work of laying them down on the couch, making himself comfortable in between her legs as he kissed her. She unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pushed it as far as it would go, making a noise of protest when it wouldn't go past his shoulders._

_"Wait," Tristan muttered pulling the shirt off and throwing it off to the side._

_She raised an eyebrow. "Coming out of your mouth, the word 'wait' is an oxymoron."_

_"What'd you call me?" He asked. Rory rolled her eyes._

_"Tris, shut up and kiss me."_

_"I love it when you're forceful."_

_"Tris!"_

_"Right, less talking, more kissing."_

_"Now you're getting it," Rory said as he captured her lips again, parting them with his tongue and delving into the warm crevice of her mouth. She sucked on it lightly, causing him to groan and move to her neck, his hand finding its way under her shirt, stroking lightly the ivory soft skin of her stomach before pushing the shirt off._

_**XxxxX**_

_Paris walked to her dorm room, with Finn at tow._

_"I'm not going," Paris said pulling her keys out of her pocket._

_"Please, love, I have to win that money back."_

_"Then win it back," she told him._

_"I can't without you there, you're my lucky charm."_

_"So I'm cereal, is that really the defense you're using?"_

_"You're not cereal," Finn said rolling his eyes as she opened her door and walked in. "I just think that with you there... Holy shit!"_

_"Finn!" Paris said shoving her elbow in his gut and glaring at her roommate and boyfriend making out on the couch. "I hate it when he comes."_

_"I think he's far from coming, love," Finn laughed, but sobered when Paris glared at him. She turned back to the couple. They both had their shirts off and Tristan's hand was wondering further and further down Rory's front and reaching between them._

_"And there go the pants," Paris muttered as Tristan unbuttoned Rory's pants._

_"Nice!" Finn said. "We got here during the good part. I'm going to pop popcorn, would you like a refreshment?" He asked his girlfriend._

_"Tristan! Rory! Get your asses to the room!"_

_Being totally ignored, she watched as Rory unbuttoned and pushed Tristan's pants down._

_"Jesus!" Paris said as she turned around to find Finn smirking at the scene. "Finn!"_

_"Yes, love?" He asked turning to look at her._

_"Don't look!"_

_"Why? We've made out on the couch before. Hell, we've done more than make out on that couch," he pointed out with a smirk. "In my opinion, if they want to make out or do more on the couch in plain view of everyone with the curtains open, then they want to get caught and they want people to watch."_

_"The window!" Paris said._

_"Yes, love, it's open."_

_"Tris," they heard Rory moan. _

_"Go to the window," Paris told him._

_"But-" he pointed to the scene in front of them._

_"GO!" Paris said pushing him out of the dorm. Finn made a noise of protest, taking one more look before leaving. Paris rolled her eyes and walked to the window, opening it. Finn came around._

_"Now what?" He asked aggravated._

_"Hand me that hose," she said. Finn picked it up and looked at it._

_"What are you going to do with it?"_

_"I'm going to dress up as a fairy and use it as a wand," Paris said. "Just turn it on when I tell you to." She pulled it in and aimed it at the couple on the couch. "Okay, Finn. Now."_

_"Are you sure, love, because-"_

_"Now!" She heard Finn mutter, as she put her finger on the nozzle and the water began to stream out. She watched as it soaked the couple, causing Tristan to jump back with a curse and Rory to scream and roll off the couch._

_"SHIT!" Tristan cursed._

_"Okay, Finn, you can turn it off," Paris said. The water stopped and they both glared at Paris as she threw the hose back out the window. Finn leaned in and smirked._

_"That proved more entertaining than I thought it would be," he told them._

_"Shit, Paris! That was cold!" Tristan yelled wiping the water from his face._

_Rory bit her lip as she watched the water roll down boyfriend's chest, only to disappear into the boxers that hung low on his hips._

_"It was meant to be!" Paris yelled back. "If you want to have sex, have sex in the room and not the common room."_

_"That's a good point," Rory said standing up and grabbing the shirts and Tristan's pants._

_"She just sprayed water on us and all you have to say is good point?"_

_"Tristan," Rory said standing toe to toe with him. "I am very turned on right now," she said with a sweet smile, "And I am going to go to my room. Now I can take out my sexual frustrations on you or take care of them myself. Your choice," Rory said patting his chest, biting her lip and going to her room._

_Tristan cast a glance at the door before running in, slamming the door closed. The last thing Paris heard before leaving her dorm room was Rory squeal._

_"Come on, Finn, we'll go to your dorm."_

_Finn smirked as he meet Pairs outside of her room. "Yeah, I think we can get Logan and Louise to evacuate for the day."_

"Okay," Rory admitted putting her empty coffee mug down. "Maybe we were caught up in the moment."

"Ha!" Tristan said in joyful victory.

"But admit that getting hit by that hose was worth it."

"Oh," Tristan said. "I never denied it."

"Pig," Rory muttered.

"Not my fault that sex with you was good."

Rory bit her lip and looked at Tristan. "Why are you doing this, Tristan?"

"Doing what?" He asked confused, putting his own mug down. He turned to face her, putting one leg on the couch and one arm over the back of it making himself comfortable. He watched her look at her hands for a second, then up at him.

"Trying to get me back?"

Tristan looked at her in disbelief. "Like I said five months ago, Rory, we belong together, always have."

"I've treated you like crap these past few years. For the past few weeks even. Yet you still want me back."

He scooted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her back. "I love you, Rory. And I haven't been any better at how I treated you."

"No-"

"We both made a bigger mess of the situation than it needed to be, Ror. We both handled it badly."

"Horribly." Rory corrected.

"Yes," he chuckled. "Horribly is a good word."

"Then-"

"We do good together, Rory. And I want to give us another chance. It's long overdue, don't you think?"

Rory ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I don't know."

"What are you afraid of, Rory?" Tristan asked.

"It's just, we were so close back then, Tris. We told each other everything, We spent every moment together. It's like if we had a secret, it wouldn't be that with us for long. We knew-" She shook her head and corrected herself. "We _know_ everything about each other."

"And that was bad?" He asked.

Rory shook her head. "NO! I loved it, I loved that we could sit for hours and not speak, because we already knew what the other wanted. I loved that we worked around each other so well. God, Tris, I love you." She took a deep breath. "Everything with you, with us, was perfect. The way we talked to each other and the way we kissed, hell, even the way we had sex, how we knew exactly where to touch each other-"

"Yeah, that was pretty perfect," Tristan agreed watching the faint blush. He had always enjoyed that which is why even way after the fact that she was no longer a virgin, she remained his Mary.

"But..."

"There always is one, isn't there?" He winced.

"I hated the way things ended."

"You and me both."

"No," Rory said with a shake of her head. "We were both so stressed," she said. "We were both bogged down with our own crap and in that moment we didn't trust each other enough to talk. You with all that school work and your dad really bearing down on you, and me with that stupid modeling agency and my grandfather," she shook her head.

"We talked," he told her.

"No, we didn't. We talked on the phone, Tris. You would ask how I was and I would lie and say fine 'cause I didn't want you to worry more than you were, then I would ask how you were and you would say fine because you didn't want to worry me. Then we would talk for a few minutes and I would cry myself to sleep," she whispered. He watched as the tears brimmed in her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Ror?"

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked back. "We did that for weeks, Tris. And when I finally got the courage to go over and talk to you, I saw Ruby and I guess... I don't know. Everything just came out. And after that we really didn't go about things the right way. I've never felt tense around you, I've never felt uncomfortable with you, but the minute we broke up, I felt tense and uncomfortable. And I hate that feeling, Tristan. I really hate it."

Tristan brought her closer as she cried, wrapping his arms around her and burying his face in her hair. "It's not going to happen again, Rory," he whispered in her ear. "I promise."

"You can't promise that, Tris," she whispered back. "You don't know that it won't happen again."

He hugged her tighter. "It won't."

She pulled back and looked at him. He reached up and stroked her cheek, wiping the tears.

"Can I ask you something?" Tristan asked causing Rory to smile.

"You already did, but you can ask me something else."

Tristan nodded. "I..." He didn't know how to ask. It wasn't something she liked to talk about in the first place. "Logan told me the basics of the accident and I read some from papers. But what really happened, Ror?"

Rory shrugged. "It was late-"

_"Oh come on!" Rory said into her phone as she drove down the Parisian freeways back to her apartment. She had just finished a photo shoot that had to take place at night in the cold for the theme to be right. Not that she minded, but she hated driving on the roads at night._

_"I'm serious," her mother laughed. _

_"You are too mean to me!" Rory protested as she slowed her car down behind a car._

_"Hey, it's not my fault that you're in France and can't partake in the _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang _and_ Willy Wonkamarathon_."_

_"I know that, but it's your fault that you're torturing me this way."_

_"Well, I'm sorry."_

_Rory laughed. "It's okay. So how is everything?"_

_"Fine. The town's still crazy, I'm still beautiful and Luke is still..."_

_"Do not finish that sentence."_

_"Virile."_

_"MOM!" Rory protested._

_"It slipped out."_

_"Yeah, right."_

_"How 'bout you?"_

_"I'm tired. I just want to go home, curl up in bed and sleep."_

_"Long day?"_

_"It's an understatement to the day I've had. God, I hate driving this late," Rory muttered as she switched lanes and passed the slow car in front of her._

_"All right, sweetie, I'm going to let you go. I'll talk to you later, all right?"_

_"All right," Rory said. "Love you, mom."_

_"Love you too, sweets," Lorelai said as she hung up. Rory closed her phone throwing it on the passenger seat and turning on the radio to keep her distracted and concentrate on getting home safely. She stopped at an intersection and looked both ways before going forward. Then she heard a loud honk and everything went black._

"Next thing I remember is waking up in the hospital and everyone was around me," Rory told him. "I was really sore. No," she said with a shake of her head. "Sore isn't even the word I would use. My body throbbed in pain. I could barely move. Every time someone would talk, I would move my head and it felt like my brain was hitting the side of my skull. Everything just hurt. I found out later that when I was crossing that intersection, a truck hit me head on. I didn't even see him. Turns out the driver of the truck was drunk and was driving fast."

"Jesus, Rory, I'm so sorry."

"I really hoped you would come, you know," Rory said looking at him. "I was hoping that this would be the thing that brought us back together."

"I was out of town, traveling with my dad, establishing law firms and all that. I heard about it on the news, but Logan only told the reporters the basics, so I called Paris."

"She told me," Rory said. "I was so mad that she told you it wasn't anything serious. I practically kicked her out of the room." She shook her head. "But I understand why she did it."

"She shouldn't have done it though," Tristan told her.

"I know."

"I found out from Logan and Colin what had really happened, if I had known that from the beginning, I would have been at that hospital, Rory. With little hesitation."

"I know." She stared at him for a while. He was watching his fingers as they slipped through strands of her hair. He sensed her staring and looked down at her.

"What?" He asked with a smile. She shook her head.

"I think..." She trailed off and bit her lip.

"What?"

"Maybe we should give it another chance."

"Really?" He asked. "You're not just playing with my mind here?"

"I'm serious," Rory nodded. "I think we should try."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she smiled. "But I want to take it slow, Tris. Just because we're getting back together, doesn't mean that I'm getting into bed with you right off the bat."

"It would make things funnier?" He teased leaning in.

"I know it would," Rory said as their lips drew closer. "But last time we were together..."

"It took three years to get you to bed, Rory. Trust me, I know."

"And maybe it'll take three more years."

Tristan pulled back with wide eyes. "It scares me how you said that without cracking a smile."

"Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

"I love it when you're forceful."

"I know," Rory smiled as she pulled him closer and claimed his lips with hers.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Ha! They're together! Finally! Hope you all enjoyed it and I hope it was worth the wait!

Please Review!

Kassandra


	19. Wanting This

_**Part 19 Wanting This**_

"Okay," Rory said with a groan as Tristan started sucking on the skin beneath her ear. "We have got to stop."

"No, we don't" Tristan murmured as he continued his work.

"Tris," Rory whined as she arched into him, only causing him to take that as an encouragement and nip her skin lightly. She moaned, then realized what he was doing and pushed him away.

"What?" He smirked.

"You're leaving a mark," she stated in shock.

"No," he replied with a smug smile.

"Really?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I _left_ a mark." He turned her head to take a better look at her neck and assessed the mark. "I must say I'm very proud," he said with a slight nod of his head.

"Tristan!" Rory said pushing him away and sitting up, covering the mark with her hand as she rushed into the bathroom. Tristan sat on his knees smirking.

"You used to love it in high school," he shouted out to her.

Rory came out and stared at him, her hand still covering the mark. "No, I hated it when you did it in high school. My mother would mock me whenever she saw the hickeys. It would take pounds of cover up to hide it. I wore more cover up than Louise!"

"You hated it?" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I did."

"Really, then what was with all the 'Oh Tristan!'s? " He said in a falsetto voice. "I took that as a sign you liked them."

"I never out and out told you "oh Tristan, give me a hickey!' Idiot." She grabbed her purse and went back to the bathroom. Tristan got up from the couch and followed her.

"Are we back to the name calling?" He asked as he leaned against the doorjamb, watching her look through her purse. "'Cause if we are, there are a few I've been meaning to call you."

She looked at him through the mirror. "Oh really?" she asked.

"Yep," he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his nose in her neck, kissing her pulse point. "Vixen is one of them."

She jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, effectively removing him away from her. "Shut up, Tristan."

"I thought you liked that one, or was that another lie?" He teased.

She rolled her eyes and gave up on looking for the cover up. She looked at the time on her cell phone and realized it was already midnight. "As much as I hate to say it," she said turning around to face him, he was standing at the door, rubbing his stomach where her elbow had made contact, "I have to get going."

"Stay the night, Ror."

Rory walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Automatically his hands went to her hips, bringing her closer. God, she had missed him.

"I can't. Walk me out?"

He pouted and she had to smile. Getting up on her tip toes, she kissed the pout away. He sighed and rested his forehead against hers. "Fine," he resigned.

She turned around and grabbed her purse from the sink. When she turned back around, he wasn't there anymore. She walked out of the bathroom to find him standing in the living room, holding her jacket in his hands and offering it to her. She stepped into it and took his hand, letting him lead her out.

He locked his door and walked her over to the elevators, bringing her closer and leading her in when the doors opened for them. Pushing the button to the lobby, he hugged her and planted a kiss on the top of her head, causing her to look up.

"What was that for?" She asked with a small smile.

"I missed you," he said even quieter. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

"I missed you too, Tris." The doors opened and he walked her out to her car. She pulled the keys out of her purse as they stood at the driver's door. She unlocked the door and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him.

"Are you working tomorrow?" She asked against his lips.

"No," he replied. "It's my only day off for the next few weeks. Why?"

She pulled back to look at him. "What were you planning on doing?"

"Other than you?"

"Tris!" Rory said pushing him back.

He smirked and pulled her back into his arms. "I was planning on sleeping in, maybe playing a round of golf with my dad in the afternoon. He's been bugging me about it for a while. I've got to humor the old man."

"So what?" Rory asked with a frown. "A round of golf lasts, what, half an hour?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "I love that you think that," he laughed. "No, it does not. Especially not when playing with my dad."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"Well, I have to wake up early tomorrow to go to Stars Hollow and pick up James at ten and I'll probably stay down there for a few hours. I haven't talked or seen Lane in ages."

"All right. What does that have to do with me?"

"Well, when I got back, I was planning on taking James out to lunch and then to the park. And if you want to join us…" she trailed off and stared at him.

"Miss Gilmore, are you asking me out?" He teased.

"Depends on your answer, Mr. DuGray," Rory smiled.

"I'll talk to my dad, see if I can get out of golf early. If I tell him it's to meet my girlfriend, I think he'd understand."

"He'll hand you the keys," Rory told him.

"True." He kissed her soundly on the lips before opening the door for her. "I'll meet you at the park around one."

"See you then," Rory smiled as she got in the car and he closed the door for her. He started walking away as she started the car and rolled down the window.

"Tris," she called.

He turned back and cocked his head. "Yeah?"

"This is going to work."

"I know, Mar."

She smiled at him as she pulled out of her parking spot and towards her house. Tristan couldn't help the little jump in his step as he walked back into his apartment. He had Rory Gilmore back in his life and no way was he letting her go again.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory woke up to the sound of her alarm clock, pushed the snooze button and turned back around closing her eyes, only to be awakened once more to the sound of her cell phone. With a groan, she grabbed it, opened and cursed the person on the other end.

"My, my, for someone who just got back together with their boyfriend, someone sure is feisty this morning," a female voice teased.

Rory rolled her eyes. "Morning Paris." She sat up and looked at the clock. Eight thirty. She had to get ready to go pick up her little brother on time.

"So it's true?" Paris asked, hope lacing her voice.

"Is what true, Paris?"

"Are you and Tristan back together?"

Rory bit her lip to help back the smile. "Um..."

"OH MY GOD!"

"Paris, calm down, you're turning into Louise!

"FINN! They're back together!" Paris yelled.

"Hallelujah" Finn's voice was heard in the background.

Rory rolled her eyes. "How did you find out, this just happened last night?"

"You were caught kissing in front of Tristan's apartment, Rory, and it wasn't like the last time. This time you guys are holding each other."

"Yeah. I forgot to scan the streets."

"You'd hide your relationship?" Paris asked.

"No! But I just don't like my life printed in the papers. My and Tristan's relationship is starting again, and as much as I know it's going to work, I know that it's still rocky."

"Well, obviously, Rory, we can't just expect you and Tristan to be as perfect as you were five years ago in five minutes. You're going to have to deal with things and we know that."

"Yeah, well, celebrity news doesn't. They're going to say things about us and I'd just... rather not be this big right now."

"It'll work, Rory. It's you and Tristan."

"Yeah, if anyone can make it work..."

"It's you two," Paris finished.

"You're putting a lot of stock on us being together, aren't you?"

"I've always known you two would get back together, I was just waiting for both of you to work through your bullheadedness and fuck each other."

"Thanks, Paris, I'm glad I have that kind of faith on my side."

"You're welcome, Rory."

"Look," Rory began casting another look at her clock. "I have to get going, I have to go pick up James. Mom and Luke are going out of town for the weekend and I volunteered to baby-sit."

"All right, I'll see you later then?"

"Yep, dinner Sunday night?"

"Girls night in?"

"Perfect," Rory said. "See you then." She hung up before Paris could talk some more and got up from her bed heading for the shower, not able to contain her excitement at what the day would bring.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan walked into his childhood home at eight in the morning, ready for whatever breakfast his mother's cook had made. Walking straight into the dining room, he saw his mother downing some Advil and water as his father read the paper.

"Morning," he said sitting down, his mother groaning and glaring at her child.

"If you weren't my one and only child, I would have killed you," she said still glaring at him.

"Love you too, mom." He turned to his father who was amused by his hung over wife. "Isn't it you who is usually in this position?"

"Yes. But last night one of us had to drive."

"You drew the short straw, huh?" Tristan asked, amusement evident in his voice. Everyone in Hartford's society knew that his parents loved the drink. Especially his father and his scotch. But when going to a party away from the safety of their house, they usually drew straws to see who would be drinking the hooch and who would be sipping club soda.

Apparently his mother had drowned herself in the alcohol while his father had watched on, knowing the side affects would clearly amuse him in the morning.

"Yes, I did," Devon smirked, a smirk that his son had inherited. "And I must say that I'm glad I did. It's not everyday Juliet DuGray is seen with a hangover."

"The great French aristocrat," Tristan teased. Juliet looked up at the two important men in her life and glared.

"I hate you both right now."

"Nice comeback, mom," Tristan said as the maid set down the food in front of them. Juliet pushed her own food away in disgust.

"Gladys, would you mind just taking this away and bringing me some ginger ale?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Gladys said taking the plate away and setting Devon's in front of him before going back to the kitchen for Juliet's drink.

"So are you ready to golf, son?" Devon asked between bites of eggs.

Tristan nodded and swallowed. "Actually, I need to talk to you about that."

"Don't tell me you're canceling," Devon warned. "We haven't seen much of you since you started working with Colin."

Tristan shrugged. "I'm not canceling, I just have to leave early."

"Really?" Juliet asked interested. "What for?"

Tristan shrugged. "Got a date." He wanted to keep the fact that it was Rory to himself for the time being, though knowing his friends, they already knew. But his parents… well, the minute they found out, the old wedding plans would come out again and he didn't want to scare Rory away.

Their reconciliation was fresh and he was afraid if they found out about him and Rory, his parents and her grandmother would start planning the wedding and Rory would run again. Because with thoughts of weddings came the thought of children and he knew it still hurt her to think about that.

Devon looked at his wife before casting a glance at his pensive son. "Who?"

Tristan shrugged. "I don't want to jinx it."

"You like this girl?" Juliet asked.

Tristan nodded. "Very much."

Juliet sighed. "More than Rory?"

Tristan held in the smile that threatened to emerge at his girlfriend's name and answered truthfully. "Probably more."

Juliet sighed. "I guess that wedding had gone to waste. Such a pretty wedding."

Devon looked at his son. "And Rory knows about this?"

Tristan nodded, remembering last night. "Yep, she knows _all _about it."

"And she's okay with this?" Juliet asked. "She's okay with you dating again?"

Tristan laughed pushing his empty plate back and leaning in his chair. "I wasn't exactly living in a monastery when we broke up, mom. And Rory isn't living in a convent," he shrugged. "She's very okay with me dating this girl."

"Oh god, you're dating one of your other friends," Devon muttered.

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "All my other friends that are girls are married, except Paris who will be married. Look, you'll like her. Trust me. Just let me go out with her for a few weeks, then I'll bring her home, all right?"

"We love Rory though," Juliet whined.

"Just trust me." Tristan turned to his dad. "You ready?"

"Yeah," Devon sighed getting up. "I'll go get my clubs."

"I'll wait in the car." He watched his father leave the dining room to his room. Tristan got up and went around the table kissing his mother's cheek. "See you later, mom."

"Does this girl make you happy?" Juliet asked suddenly as he was leaving the dining room. Tristan turned to face his mother and gave a nod.

"Very. I swear, you'll love her."

"I'll never love anyone as much as I did Rory," Juliet warned.

"Just the answer I love hearing," Tristan shouted back as he left the house to wait for his dad.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory parked her car in front of her mother's house and got out, watching Luke load his truck. Rory walked up to him and smiled.

"I can't believe you actually convinced mom to go camping."

Luke smiled as he loaded the sleeping bags. "I have no idea how I did it."

"It was the sex," Rory said easily, causing Luke to turn to her in disbelieve. She rolled her eyes. Luke still believed her to be the perfect angel virgin from high school. Not a word about sex or a curse word could cross her mouth, oh how he had learned. "Luke, it's time you wrap your mind around the fact that I lost my virginity to Tristan years ago."

Luke shook his head. "Nope."

"Fine," she shrugged. "Have it your way. Mom in the house?"

"Upstairs, getting James ready."

Rory was about to walk away when she smirked and turned back to Luke.

"Tenth grade, on the weekend of the school trip mom let me go to. We shared a room," she whispered causing him to groan in frustration as she ran off into the house laughing. She saw her mother in the living room looking up the stairs.

"Hey mom," Rory said walking up to her.

"Hey hon," Lorelai said. "James! Hurry up, your sister's here!"

"'Kay!" The little boy yelled back. Lorelai smiled at her daughter who smiled back.

"You're happy," she stated as she walked back towards the kitchen.

"I am," Rory nodded.

"You told Luke about your first time, didn't you?" Lorelai accused.

"Yep," Rory laughed as she sat down.

"So other than bugging Luke with your sex life, what else has got you smiling like that? I haven't seen you smile like that since you were with... Oh my god! You and Tristan got back together!"

"You always were a quick one," Rory said. Lorelai turned on the coffee maker and sat down across her with a smile.

"So did you guys..."

"No," Rory responded. "We didn't sleep together."

"Why not! I mean, five years!"

"I've had sex after I broke up with Tristan!"

"With one guy, and look me in the eyes and tell me he was better than Tristan!"

"All right. So it wasn't good," Rory shook her head. "God, I can't believe I'm talking about my sex life with my mom."

"You talk where you can. So what happened?" Lorelai asked.

Rory shrugged. "I don't know, We were having dinner at his place, we were talking about the past and he asked me about the accident and I told him, and then the next thing I know I'm lying on the couch, Tristan on top of me sucking my neck."

"He left a mark, didn't he?"

"I yelled at him," Rory defended, her hand unconsciously rubbing the mark.

"The minute Emily, Devon and Juliet find out about this, Rory," Lorelai smirked, "It is going to be wedding galore."

"I'm dating Tristan, we're getting a fresh start. As for marriage, I'm not sure I really want that. Not anymore."

"Rory," Lorelai said sadly.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Is this about the kids thing?"

Rory shrugged. "Some."

"All," Lorelai corrected.

"When I got in the accident and I found out that I wasn't going to have kids, especially not with Tristan, it hurt. I lost more than that ability that day. Which is one of the reasons I kept away from Tristan whenever I could. Because the closer I was to him, it reminded me that we would never get together and have that future that we planned in high school. It hurt to see him and be around him with that thought looming in my head."

"And now?" Lorelai asked.

"And now that I'm with him again, I figured out just how much it hurts. It made me realize that I'm not going to go through any of the pregnancy things, I'm not going to be hysterically looking at my calendar to see just when I missed my period. I'm not going to be able to sit in this bathroom with you when the line turns pink, I'm not going to be able to find that special way to tell Tristan that I'm pregnant with this child that we both had a hand in making."

Rory took a deep breath, trying to control her tears. "I'm not going to go through mood swings or morning sickness, have weird appetites, I'm not going to get to see Tristan trying so hard to not yell out in frustration when I change my mind."

Lorelai gave a light chuckle imagining it in her head, Tristan running around all of Connecticut like a chicken with his head cut off, just to please Rory like she knew he would do.

"I'm not going to be able to, after the nine months, have my water break. I'm not going to be able to have Tristan drive me to the hospital and have him forget me like I know he would," Rory said giving a watery laugh. "I'm not going to be able to go through hours and hours of labor and pain to push this miracle that I created with the person I love."

"The pushing and pain is overrated," Lorelai said trying to lighten the mood. Rory gave her a small smile before continuing.

"I'm not going to be able to hold this little baby in my arms that looks like me and Tristan. I won't get to see our kid grow up. Have kids of it own. And being with Tristan right now reminds me how much I really, really wanted that."

Lorelai placed a hand on her daughter's. "You'll have that, Rory. Maybe not that exact thing, but you'll have that. With Tristan. I know that Tristan is going to be very, very patient with you. He's waited five years for you to come back to him, believe me, he's not letting you go that easily again. Now that he has you, I highly doubt he's going to let you go at all."

Rory sighed. "I hope not."

"Rory!" James yelled as he ran over to her hugging her hip.

"Hey baby bro, how would you like to go to the park in Hartford!" Rory said excitedly, wiping the tears that had fallen.

"Yeah! I want to go! Mom, can I go?" James asked turning to his mother.

"Well, babe, me and daddy are going camping, so you are spending the whole weekend with your sister!"

"Yes!" James squealed happily as he climbed into Rory's lap. Rory hugged him and looked at her mom.

"I want this," she whispered causing Lorelai to sigh before Rory went into talking to her baby brother in the fast way Gilmores were known for.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** I am so sorry this too so long. I had trouble getting this part out. I know what the next part is going to be and the part after that. Again I'm sorry for the wait.

Thank you all for waiting so patiently and keeping the yelling to the minimum. I've been really bogged down at school which was another reason why this chapter was forgotten. .Again sorry.

Hope you all enjoyed!

Review!

Kassandra


	20. Freddie the Frog

_**Part 20: Freddie the Frog**_

Tristan parked his car at the park and smiled as he saw Rory talking to a little boy, accepting flowers from him and kissing his cheek. James had been about a year old when Rory had broken up with him, but she had been excited to be a big sister. She had been in New York for a photo shoot when Lorelai went into labor, but he remembered the phone call at two am that woke him up that morning.

_Tristan groaned rolling over in bed to answer his cell phone, unwillingly. He had hoped that the caller would give up when he decided to ignore it, but it kept ringing. Only two people would stay on the line to wait for his answer._

_Flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear he groaned. "If this is Paris, this better be good to wake me up at two in the morning, like Finn is in the hospital good, and if this is Rory, babe, I love you, but it's two in the morning."_

_"My mom had the baby!"_

_"Rory," Tristan groaned._

_"My mom had the baby! It's a boy! James Lucas Gilmore Danes!"_

_"Tell Lorelai congratulations."_

_"Aww, did I wake you up?" She teased._

_"It's two in the morning."_

_"I'm guessing you fell asleep studying?"_

_Tristan looked at the open notebooks and books scattered around his bed and groaned turning on his back. "Yeah," he muttered taking the book out from under his back and throwing it on the floor._

_"It's amazing," she whispered._

_"The baby?"_

_"No, what happens when you go to college. You hated studying and now you're pulling a Rory," she laughed. Tristan gave a chuckle at the joke between friends. It had come about when they had caught Rory asleep at her desk or bed or in her living room with notes and books surrounding her._

_"How's the baby?" He asked._

_"I'm not sure, I'm in New York for some shoot my agent wants me to do," she sighed. "But Luke called and let me know."_

_"When'd you find out about the shoot?"_

_"Last week, I tried calling you, but your phone's been off. This is the first time I've got something other than your voicemail."_

_"Right, exams, I turned it off to get away from Paris hassling me."_

_"Paris is just looking out for you."_

_"That's what I have you for though," Tristan said pulling the covers over his head and closing his eyes._

_"Are you coming to New Haven anytime soon?" Rory asked._

_"Probably next week, after exams. Why?"_

_"I was thinking that maybe we could spend the weekend in Stars Hollow, see James."_

_"I'd love that, babe."_

_"All right, I'll call you later. I'll let you go back to sleep."_

_"Rory, I know that you really wanted to be there."_

_  
"Yeah," she whispered._

_"Plan for the weekend, all right?"_

_"Thanks, Tris."_

_"Love you."_

_  
"I love you too." He heard the dial tone and closed his own phone, before closing his eyes and going back to sleep_

Getting out of the car he closed the door quietly, locking it, and walked over to his girlfriend. God, he loved the sound of that. He loved that he could rightfully call her his again, that he could grab her hand or hug her, or kiss her, or just hold her, breathing in her unique scent of coffee and vanilla.

She was sitting under a tree, wearing tight jeans and a short sleeved shirt. He bent down quietly and hugged her middle bringing her to lean against his chest.

"Hey babe," he whispered, kissing the side of her neck softly.

"Hey," she whispered, hurriedly wiping her face. Tristan leaned down to look and saw the tear tracks.

"Have you been crying?" He asked worriedly as he turned her to face him.

"No."

Tristan smirked and wiped the lone tears trailing down the side of her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "You know, lying is a bad way to start a relationship, we learned that the hard way. Want to tell me what's going on?"

"Not really," she sighed. "I'm fine, I swear."

"No more crying?" He asked.

"No more." She leaned up and kissed his lips lightly. "So you got out of golf?"

"Yep," he said settling down next to her, his legs spread out in front of him. Rory made herself comfortable as she leaned against his side, her hand lying on his thigh, making circles on the inside with her finger and watching James play on the playground.

"What did you're parents say when they found out we were back together?"

Tristan smirked. "I didn't really tell them."

"What?" Rory asked looking up at him, her fingers stilling.

"Well, I told them that I had to leave early, that I had a date; when they asked who, I just didn't say anything. They asked if you were okay with me dating this girl and I said you were more than okay with it."

"Seeing as I'm that girl," Rory laughed continuing her finger movements.

"Yep, I just… I knew that once mom found out, she'd call Emily…" Tristan trailed off.

"And that big white wedding book would come out," Rory finished.

"Yep, I just didn't think we were ready for that…"

Rory nodded and stayed quietly, not adding the word she knew he wanted her to add. 'Yet.' She closed her eyes and opened them again to see James going down the slide laughing. 'Yet' was a powerful word. It meant that she wanted to marry him. God, she had always seen herself growing old with Tristan. But she had also seen so much in their future that just wasn't possible for them anymore.

"Hey Rory, you all right?" Tristan asked looking down at her.

"Fine," she smiled. He kissed the top of her head and hugged her closer to him.

"RORY!" James shouted as he ran over to them.

"James!" Rory mocked, hugging him and kissing his dirty cheek

"Who are you?" He asked protectively, clinging to Rory's neck.

"James, you might not remember, but this is Tristan. He was my boyfriend when you were born, and is my boyfriend now."

"He's the one that gave me Freddie!" James said happily.

"Jeez, he still has that thing?" Tristan asked in embarrassment, knowing what James was talking about.

"Yep, sleeps with it every night," Rory laughed, remembering the day that James had received Freddie.

_Rory jumped up and down excitedly as they made their way into the maternity ward, one hand clinging to Tristan's while the other held a wrapped present._

"_Why won't you tell me?" she whined, eyeing the medium sized present bag in Tristan's hand, blue tissue paper exploding from the top._

"'_Cause the present isn't for you, it's for James."_

"_I told you what I got my brother," Rory pointed out._

"_Yeah, the minute I opened the door, you burst in telling me everything you got him," Tristan laughed. "I didn't ask. You chose to tell me, I, on the other hand, can keep my mouth shut."_

"_Ha!" Rory scoffed rolling her eyes._

"_Well, last night proved otherwise," Tristan smirked, causing Rory to glare at him. "You went there, not me," he said raising his hand in defense._

"_Come on, tell me."_

"_Nope, you'll just have to wait till your mom opens the present."_

"_Fine. She'll like mine better anyway."_

"_Apparently the maternity ward holds all types of babies," he teased as they walked to Lorelai's room. Rory sent him another glare before knocking quietly. Luke opened the door with a smile._

"_Hey guys, come in, James is sleeping," Luke said letting them in. "I'm going to go get something to eat."_

"_All right," Rory smiled kissing his cheek before walking in quietly behind Tristan. They saw the baby sleeping in its little hospital-appointed bed, Lorelai looking over at her son with a small smile, ignoring the TV playing silently in the background._

"_Hey mom," Rory said walking over to Lorelai's bed._

"_Hey sweets."_

"_Sorry we couldn't be here sooner."_

"_Don't worry about it, I know you and Tristan have your own things._

"_Wow, pushing an eight pound body out of you has really made you soft," Rory teased setting her present down on the table before walking over to her brother. "Oh mom, he's beautiful."_

"_You and Tristan will never compete with the babies me and Luke make," Lorelai teased._

"_We'll see about that," Tristan laughed. "Congrats Lorelai."_

"_Thanks Tristan, what's in your hand?"_

"_Present for James," Tristan said embarrassed._

"_Did you choose it or did Rory?" Lorelai asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I did. Rory's been bugging me about it for the past hour."_

"_So what is it?" Lorelai asked. Tristan set the bag in front of her. She took the blue paper out and looked inside the bag with a smile._

"_What is it?" Rory asked, taking her eyes away from James to see Lorelai taking out a light green terrycloth frog._

_"Freddie!" Lorelai laughed turning to Tristan. "You remembered."_

_"When Rory called last week to tell me it was a boy, I knew I had to get it."_

_"Aww Tristan, thanks," Lorelai said, opening her arms to hug the boy. "He'll sleep with it every night."_

_"Okay, this," Rory said pointing to both of them, "Is starting to freak me out."_

_"It's a private joke, babe," Lorelai laughed putting the frog back in the bag. _

_"Yeah, private jokes between my mother and boyfriend don't work well with me," she said crossing over to hug Tristan._

_Lorelai laughed at her daughter's protective nature. "It's not a big deal, babe, Tristan called one day for you and we started talking."_

_"The conversation ended up with me in an argument with your mother on what animal is more masculine: a frog or a sheep."_

_"A frog," Rory said logically._

_"See, I told you," Tristan said._

_"I still say a sheep," Lorelai said. "But Tristan said that the minute he found out if I was having a boy or a girl, he would get me a stuffed animal for them. And, well, if it was a girl or boy, its name would be Freddie."_

_"Why Freddie?" Rory asked confused._

_Tristan shrugged. "I have no idea, but I learned that day never to argue with a pregnant woman." Rory laughed before leaning up and kissing him, then giving her mom her own present._

Rory nodded at James. "That's right, he gave you Freddie. Is he okay now?"

"I guess," James gave a toothy smile to reveal one of his front teeth missing.

"Okay then, how 'bout we do this," Rory said, setting James down in her lap, "We go rent some movies, get some food and go back to my house and get you all unpacked, then maybe we can cook for Tristan?"

Tristan gave a short laugh. "You can't cook."

"A lot has changed." Rory said matter-of-factly as she stood up. "So what do you say, Mr. DuGray?"

"I say lead the way," Tristan said getting up. They both grabbed James's hands and led him to the parking lot, not noticing the photographers snapping pictures behind them.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan winced when he heard another pot slam onto the ground and Rory groan.

"Not that one, James."

"You said that one."

"No, I meant the other one."

"Oh."

Another pan dropped and Tristan winced.

"Not that one!"

He had been banned from the kitchen when Rory had gotten tired of him making fun of her inability to cook. Not much could have changed in the five years they had been apart. The fact was that out of the ten friends, Finn was the only one that was able to cook. The rest of them couldn't cook their way out of a paper bag. That's why he always ate out or with his friends, and everyone else had cooks.

"You sure you don't need help?" Tristan asked.

"Yes," Rory responded irritably. Tristan smirked as he went over to her DVD collection and scanned the titles. Hearing another pot fall he turned and went towards the kitchen to lean against the doorjamb and watch James and Rory staring at the pot.

"Do you think it's ready?" James whispered from his position, crouched on the counter looking in.

"I don't know," Rory shrugged. Tristan bit his lip to keep from laughing when James looked at her in disbelief, sitting up on his knees, and putting his fisted hands on his hips.

"You said you could cook!" He accused.

"I can!"

"You're like mommy, you can't cook anything."

"That is not true," Rory protested childishly as she stared into the pot.

"I'm hungry, part of the me staying with you this weekend deal was me eating? or did mommy forget to tell you that?" James asked teasing her. Tristan held in his laughter. Rory Gilmore was being put in her place by a six-year-old.

"I think my feeding you was sort of a given, James."

"You know, what they say about models is true."

Rory turned to her brother. "Yeah, what do they say about models?"

"That they're stupid! Like Kate Moss!"

"That's it!" Rory yelled grabbing flour from the bag on the counter and throwing it at her brother.

"Hey!" James protested wiping his face with his small hands, grabbing a handful and throwing it at Rory. Before James could laugh, Roy threw some at him, resulting in a full-fledged flour war. Tristan gave a laugh at the hilarity of the situation, causing them to turn to him and smile.

"This isn't fair," Tristan pointed out with a smirk. "It's two against one."

"One and a half against one," Rory pointed out.

"Hey!" James protested before smiling at Tristan and throwing flour at him. Tristan looked down at the white spot on his shirt and looked up just in time to see Rory throwing some, landing on top of his head and falling into his face.

"All right, you asked for it!" Tristan said grabbing flour of his own and throwing at both of them.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory pushed Tristan out of the kitchen. "Stay out."

"But..."

"I mean it!" Rory said closing the door.

"I could always order pizza!" Tristan shouted back with a laugh as he wiped the excess flour off his shirt.

"Hey Tristan," Tristan turned and saw Rory standing at the kitchen door, looking cute, childish and as innocent as ever, covered with flour from head to toe.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You sit on my couch, with all that flour on you, and you know those three years we were talking about last night?"

Tristan gave a nod and she gave a smirk that she had gotten from him. "Those three years will extend to at least ten if you get any of that on my couch. Got it?"

"Yeah," he gulped. She gave him a charming smile and flounced back into the kitchen. He took off his shirt leaving the white under shirt on and folded it neatly, putting it on one of the chairs. He went back to the DVD collection and started scanning the movie titles, hoping to find one that they could all watch while eating dinner. He was about to pick one out when he heard a curse coming from the kitchen, then what sounded like a mini explosion.

Rushing back into the kitchen he saw Rory and James looking at the pot with wide eyes.

"Hey Tris?" Rory asked.

"Yeah?" Tristan asked.

"Maybe you should order that pizza now?"

Tristan laughed and went to the phone and called the pizza place, something he should have done an hour earlier.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN:_** Short chappy, But it's sort of fun and happy. A filler if you will, lol.

Next chapter will be up hopefully next week. I know what I'm going to be doing, so yeah.

Hope you enjoyed, please review

Kassandra


	21. People Rumors

****

Part 21: People Rumors

"Good night James," Rory said tucking him into the guestroom bed.

"Five more minutes," James murmured, his eyes drooping closed.

"Night," she whispered kissing his forehead as he drifted off to sleep. She got off the bed carefully and left the room, leaving the door slightly open so that she could hear him if he called for her. She walked down the stairs and stood silently as she watched Tristan fiddle with the stereo.

She frowned when she heard a slow melody of Ben Folds' _The Luckiest_ float through the air. She watched him walk over to the light dimmer and dim the lights, the candles she had turned on shone brightly. She leaned against the railing of the stairs.

"Trying to seduce me, Mr. DuGray?" She teased getting great pleasure that she had caused him to jump when he turned to face her. He quickly replaced his shock with a sly smirk. He walked to the bottom of the steps and held out his hand. Rory smiled as she walked the rest of the way down and put her hand in his.

Before she had a chance to react, his other arm was wrapped around her waist, picking her up and turning her about so that she was on the floor, against his chest, dancing with him.

"I have you, Rory," he whispered. "There's no need to seduce you."

"So what is this?" She asked.

"This is just a romantic moment between two loved ones," he whispered kissing her softly.

"Ha!" Rory scoffed as she pulled away from his mouth and looked at him. "You have never just done something for the moment."

"Oh come on, name one time when I used romance as an ulterior motive."

"All right, the night I gave up my virginity."

Tristan pulled back in mock shock. "Not true, you gave me your virginity very willingly."

"Ph, come on!" Rory laughed. "I wasn't willing in the beginning, but hey, put on some candles, some music, and smile and you knew I'd do anything."

"All right, I might have used it to my advantage."

"Ha!" Rory laughed.

"But you knew I'd stop had you asked me."

Rory nodded. "Yes. Then there was prom."

"You made me go."

"You made me leave early. We were having a 'moment', remember?"

"All right, I might have used that one too."

"Then there was my first night at Yale."

Tristan gave a laugh as he remembered. "Oh yeah, that one I used."

"Then there was..."

"All right, I said name one," Tristan said.

"And if I remembered correctly, they all ended in us," she said gesturing to both of them. "Having sex."

"Good sex," Tristan reminded her.

"Yes, good sex, but I'm not sleeping with you, Tristan."

"All right," Tristan nodded. "But can we clear something up?"

"Like?"

"Like when you say you're not having sex with me, do you mean like as in, 'yet' or as in 'ever again'?"

Rory laughed as she turned off the stereo and began blowing out the candles.

"Rory?" Tristan asked worriedly.

"Come on, Romeo, let's go to bed."

"You didn't answer my question," Tristan said as she turned off the lights and led him upstairs.

"I know," Rory laughed as she led him to her room. She kicked off her shoes by her bed and made her way to the bathroom, taking off her top and throwing it Tristan's way before closing the bathroom door with the lock.

Tristan started at the door and sighed. "You're not playing fair."

"I know!" Rory said through the door, just as he heard the sound of the water from the shower running.

"Definitely not playing fair," he muttered as he started taking off his shirt. He was folding his clothes and putting them on the chair when Rory came out in her nightgown, braiding her wet hair. She put in the band and smiled as she turned down the bed. They got in, Rory making herself comfortable with her back against Tristan's chest as he covered them up with the comforter. She wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"You have no idea how happy you make me," Tristan whispered.

Rory smiled as she turned to face him and cast a glance down at his groin with a smirk, then looked back up at him. "I think I do."

Tristan laughed and kissed her lightly. "Night Rory."

"Good night Tris," Rory closed her eyes as she rested her forehead against his chest. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, closing his own eyes and falling asleep too.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"They might not even be awake," Luke said as he and Lorelai dodged the cameras that were camped on Rory's doorstep.

"And how do you know?" Lorelai asked as she knocked on the door.

"She's your daughter, Gilmores have nasty tempers in the morning."

"I resent that!" Lorelai said in mock hurt, the smile on her face gave her away.

Luke rolled his eyes as he knocked on the door one more time. "I'm telling you, they're probably asl..." He was cut off by the door opening. They looked up in surprise as Tristan stood there in only his boxers, rubbing his eyes. The cameras behind them started clicking, causing him to curse and hide behind the door as Lorelai and Luke walked in. He closed the door and yawned.

"Tris, who was... Oh," Rory said stopping on the middle step of the stairs. Lorelai crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at her daughter.

"Your exact words were 'No, no, no. No, Tristan won't be staying at my house.' I then remember snorting and you then responded with a 'mom!'. Now I come to pick up my son, only to reveal that Tristan did in fact stay."

"Are you mad?" Rory asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Lorelai said with a shrug. "I just knew he would end up staying."

"Well, before you start your happy dance and Luke has his heart attack, we didn't sleep together."

"Well..." Tristan smirked.

"You," Rory said pointing to him, "Shut up."

"Well, it doesn't matter what you did or didn't do, babe, the fact is that all those cameras out there just got nice pictures of Tristan opening your door in his boxers."

Rory sighed. "It isn't the first, won't be the last." She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going back to sleep. Luke, there's pancake batter in the cabinets."

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"I think she wants pancakes," Tristan laughed.

Lorelai shook her head with a laugh. "I'll be back. Tristan, why don't you get dressed, and Luke, get started on those pancakes."

She walked up the stairs and passed the guest room where James was still sleeping. She gave a smile before walking to her daughter's room where she was crawling back into bed.

"All right, babe," Lorelai said closing the door and laying on the bed next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rory yawned. "Just tired."

"And you say that you and Tristan didn't..."

Rory smiled and shook her head. "No, I put James to bed, we talked, then we went to bed ourselves. Nothing happened."

"You sure about that?"

Rory nodded. "Of course I am. I was there, wasn't I?"

"Right, then I probably shouldn't show you the morning paper."

Rory frowned as she looked at her mother. "Why shouldn't you show me the paper? And shouldn't you be camping?"

"I got bored, we checked into a hotel," Lorelai waved off.

"Oh," Rory continued to frown. "So what's in the paper? Did the Pope die again?"

"Um no. Okay, you know how Taylor is really picky about having reporters hang out in Stars Hollow when you visit?"

"Yeah, no reporter is allowed beyond Monty."

"Right. And you know how you are always just staying in Stars Hollow when you hang out with us or with James?"

"Yeah," Rory said slowly.

"Well, congratulations Rory Gilmore, you, James and Tristan made the front page of People."

"What?" Rory asked sitting up as Lorelai handed her the magazine, Rory stared at the cover. It was of her and Tristan sitting, with James hugging Rory's neck.

"There are more pictures on page 29. And boy, I can't wait to see your face when you read what it says."

Rory glared at her mother as she turned the pages to 29 and gasped. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"I wish I was," Lorelai laughed.

"It says me and Tristan have a son."

"Isn't it great?"

"You'd think they'd let the story pass seeing as there have been no pictures of me being pregnant."

"Well, there was that year after the accident," Lorelai said.

"Well, James makes a real good one-year-old," Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"Keep reading," Lorelai told her.

Rory scanned the article and laughed. "Oh, this is good."

"I thought you'd get a kick out of it."

"It says that we've been hiding our relationship for fear that our child would become a paranoid freak with delusions of flying penguins. They got this from a reliable source." Rory looked at her mother who looked back at her.

"Finn," they both said with a laugh. There was a knock on the door that caused them to slow their giggles.

"Come in," Rory laughed, flipping the page to see the pictures.

"Luke sent me up. He says breakfast is ready and James is ready to eat."

Lorelai laughed as she got off the bed. "I'll go see if I can stall. I think you'll get a kick out of this too."

"Get a kick out of what?" Tristan asked as Lorelai left the room, closing the door.

"What People magazine has to say about us and our son."

"Son?" Tristan asked with a raised eyebrow as he went to sit next to her.

"Yes, apparently we have a five-year-old son." She showed him the pictures of them in the park and Tristan frowned as he started reading the article.

He gave laugh and turned to Rory. "Was Finn their reliable source?"

"The flying penguins delusions?"

"No," Tristan laughed. "The pink polka dotted hippo hallucinations." He gave back the article for her to read and she gave a laugh.

"Definitely Finn."

"You're not mad about this?"

"Surprisingly no. Greatly amused yes, mad no. I'll ask Logan to get us an interview with this reporter and we can clear everything up."

"We?" Tristan asked in surprise.

Rory nodded as she looked up at him. "Unless you don't want to..."

"No," Tristan smiled. "It's fine. I'm just surprised you don't want to do this on your own."

"I normally would when it's just a rumor about me, but this includes you too."

"Meaning I go, but you do all the talking," he teased.

Rory laughed and nodded. "Pretty much."

"Perfect," he said kissing her. "Now come on, I'm hungry."

Rory nodded as she grabbed her robe from the hook on her closet door. "Hey babe."

"Yeah?" Tristan asked.

"I'd put pants on, I think you're giving Luke a mini stroke by walking out there like that."

Tristan nodded as he put on his pants and followed her to the kitchen while buttoning them.

****

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

****

AN: Okay, before you start yelling at me at the uncharacteristically short chapter. I just want to let you know that the next chapter will be longer. I have a plan. So just work with me here. The next chapter will be worth it, believe me.

I'm sorry for the wait. And I will be back to posting regularly.

Leave your reviews!

Kassandra


	22. What Happens At Poker Night

_**Part 22: What Happens In Poker Night, Stays At Poker Night.**_

_"So, we've talked about school, family and love in general, how about we talk about your love life?" Dina Sansing asked as they sat in the middle of a New York cafe._

_Rory blushed. "What makes you think I even have a love life?"_

_"Oh please, I've seen the pictures of you and a very handsome blonde walking around, holding hands, hugging, kissing," she sang out, causing Rory to blush even deeper._

_The interview with Dina, from Teen People, was her first major interview. She had some smaller ones, where she was just a blurb or she was quoted and things like that. But this was the first one, where she was on the cover and the centerfold was about her and her life, something she'd never done before. And Tristan, being a major part of her life, was of course going to be a major part of the interview. _

_Even so, she was hesitant about talking about him. The only reason she was in New York and was able to meet with Dina was because Tristan needed to get his tux for his cousin's wedding measured. He was meeting her in half an hour, after she wrapped up the interview._

_"He could have been my brother?"_

_Dina laughed. "Highly doubt those kisses we see in the magazine are brotherly."_

_Rory laughed and nodded, catching a glimpse of blonde hair that could only belong to one person. He turned and looked at her walking over, a tux bag slung over his shoulder as he smirked._

_He walked over to the table, leaned down and nodded to Dina before kissing her. "I'm early."_

_"Very."_

_"Better than late."_

_"Hmm."_

_"If you want, I can go to the mall and hang out with the guys. The girls came down to shop and the guys followed." _

_"You can stay, I don't mind. I would never put you through that kind of punishment."_

_Tristan pulled away and looked at her wearily. "You want to go later, don't you?"_

_Rory nodded. "Grandma gave me her card and told me to buy something pretty."_

_Tristan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Then I guess we're getting you something pretty."_

_Rory smiled and handed him her coffee cup. "Boyfriend handbook also reads that you have to get me coffee."_

_"You do know that the boyfriend handbook is for boyfriendsonly, right?"_

_"You read the girlfriend handbook!" Rory accused._

_"And you realize that these books are in fact non-existent, therefore we're talking about handbooks that don't even exist."_

_"Are you going to get me coffee or not?"_

_Tristan shook his head and grabbed her cup. "Handbooks says so," he muttered as he went to the counter._

_"And that is my boyfriend," Rory said, turning to Dina who was smiling at watching the interaction._

_"He's cute."_

_"The cutest," Rory agreed._

_"Would you mind if I put the interaction between you two in the article? I think the readers would love it."_

_"I don't mind, you'd have to ask him though."_

_"Of course. How long have you two been together?"_

_"Hmm," Rory counted in her head. "Four years."_

_"Wow, that's a long time."_

_"It's a forever kind of thing," Rory said, just as Tristan came back and set down her coffee along with his. _

_"What's a 'forever kind of thing'?"_

_"You and me."_

_Tristan looked at her and smirked. "Does this mean I'm stuck with you?"_

_"Forever and ever."_

_"Good," Tristan smiled, kissing her lightly._

_"You guys are so cute," Dina cooed._

_"Gah, I hate that," Tristan said._

_"What?" Dina asked confused._

_"We hate the mushiness of couples," Rory laughed. "The ones that act all lovey-dovey, We try not to do it."_

_"But our friends say it's somewhat impossible to stop it with us, it just is," Tristan shrugged._

_"Well, you guys are, and I'm sorry if that offended."_

_"No offense taken," Tristan said. "I'm Tristan DuGray by the way."_

_"Dina Sansing. DuGray, as in DuGray Law Firms and Enterprises?"_

_"That would be my family," Tristan nodded as Rory took a sip of her coffee._

_"I was wondering if I could add you to the article, Tristan?"_

_  
"That's okay with me if it's okay with Rory. I don't want to steal her spotlight."_

_"You wouldn't be," Rory smiled._

_"Then it's okay," Tristan nodded as Dina wrote a note._

_"Great. So how did you two end up together?"_

_"We met in kindergarten," Rory said, "So we've been friends for a long time."_

_"And I started liking her in the fourth grade when she kissed to prove she didn't have cooties. And boy, did she prove it."_

_Dina laughed. "What about you, Rory, when did you realize you liked Tristan."_

_Rory laughed. "When he willingly broke one of his friends' nose for making me cry."_

_"Sixth grade," Tristan nodded. "Idiot kissed you and started laughing."_

_"I had a crush on this guy, he used to be a friend of ours. And he found out and kissed me, then decided to tell everyone that he didn't mean it."_

_"Sixth grade?"_

_"Then almost a year passed before we both found out we liked each other, and then two weeks passed after that before Tristan asked me out. And we've been together ever since."_

_"So is it the real deal with you guys?"_

_"Yes," Tristan answered immediately. Definitely."_

_"You didn't give it any thought," Dina said surprised._

_"No thought necessary. Rory and me, we're good together." Tristan said. Feeling his phone vibrate, he took it out of his pocket and flipped it open._

_"So do you guys ever think of the future?"_

_"Holy shit!" Tristan laughed._

_Rory looked over his shoulder. "What is it?" Rory asked as Tristan moved the phone away and flipped it shut._

_"I'll be right back," he laughed, getting up and leaving the cafe._

_Rory shook her head with a smile, then nodded. "Yeah, we think a lot about the future."_

_"Really?"_

_  
"We may be sixteen, but the future is something that we're really looking forward to. Our mothers and grandmothers are planning our wedding. They have this whole wedding scrapbook and each day a new thing is added to it. I know that I've added to it, and so has Tris. Table settings, flower arrangements, flowers themselves, bridesmaids' dresses, they've all been chosen. Tristan even knows who he wants as his best man, but isn't telling anyone."_

_"Has he..."_

_"No, he hasn't proposed," Rory laughed. "Though I wouldn't say no if he did. We have everything planned though. I still haven't seen my wedding dress. But I think when the moment's right, it'll find me." _

_Dina laughed. "Well, I can't say I was expecting this from you. You're sixteen and just starting to bloom as a model. And here we are, talking abut marriage."_

_Rory blushed ."Yeah, not many adults can really believe it when I say it, but-"_

_"Rory! Rory! You have to see this!" Tristan said coming back and sitting down, shoving the phone in her face._

_Rory looked at the screen and shook her head. It was a picture of Finn inside a shopping cart, his hands gripping the front, a smile on his face as Robert pushed running towards something._

_"Wait." Tristan laughed as he clicked for the next picture. The next was of Finn in the shopping cart flying down a set of stairs, his hands in the air, with Robert behind him. Rory looked more closely and noticed a store._

_"Oh god, is this at the mall?"_

_"Wait, wait, there's more!" Tristan laughed, clicking for the next picture and burst out laughing as he looked at it._

_"Oh jeez," Rory laughed as she looked at the picture. It was of Finn and Robert right after the little stunt in a very compromising position with the guys looking at them laughing, and the girls looking on disapprovingly. _

_"Isn't that hilarious?!"_

_Rory shook her head as Tristan got comfortable again, still laughing. "You really want to go to the mall, don't you?"_

_Tristan looked at her. "I can stay. I mean if you really-"_

_"Go."_

_"Thank you," Tristan said jumping up, grabbing the tux bag and leaving, only to turn, go back to the table and kiss Rory lightly. "You're the best girlfriend and I love you."_

_"Hm, always like hearing that. And I guess I love you too."_

_"Always good to hear. Call me when you're done and I'll come pick you up."_

_Rory nodded, kissing him again before pushing him away._

_"Nice meeting you, Dina," Tristan said shaking her hand._

_"You too."_

_"Treat her good," Tristan said. Dina could tell it was a bit of a threat, even if he had said it with a smile, that she had to nod._

_"Of course."_

_"See ya, babe."_

_"Bye," Rory laughed as he left. She watched him go before turning back to Dina. "And it's days like today that really make me love him."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"Because no matter how much he grows, he has a heart of a child, and I know he'll make a wonderful dad."_

_"Kids too?"_

_"Oh, of course," Rory laughed. "Me and Tris want at least four, though he's fighting for five. He's an only child and so am I, and it gets lonely at times, so we want a brood of children and if our family have their way, it'll be young too."_

_"What age would you want to get married?"_

_Rory bit her lip. "Twenty-two, twenty-three."_

_"Really? As a model, some would consider that the peak point."_

_"Heidi Klum can do it, why can't I?" Rory asked with a smile._

_"Truer words have not been spoken," Dina laughed._

_Rory nodded. "I mean some can say it's puppy love, but when you find that right person, you just know. I don't think Tristan is the one for me, I know that he is. I feel safe in his arms and I know that I wouldn't feel that if someone else held me. And my hand, as corny as this may sound, it fits perfectly into his. And Tristan's even told me that when I lean up against him it's, once again pardon the corniness factor, but he's said it's like a puzzle piece fitting together."_

_"That's cute."_

_"And awfully corny, but it's true, I feel it. And though some dismiss it and tell us we're too young to even begin to know what love is, I know that Tristan really is my one and only and I could never find someone as kind and caring as him. He compliments me perfectly, always dealing with my craziness and my crazy schedule and my crazy family. And I deal with him being immature and having the constant need to belch when around friends," Rory laughed as Dina laughed as well._

_"He's a guy, they can't all be perfect."_

_"I think Tristan is pretty close to it though," Rory said._

_Dina smiled. "It's nice to see such happiness in a girl your age. Most of the teenagers I talk to and who get to the topic of love usually talk about how awful it is to be in high school where the guys are just awful."_

_"Oh, I won't lie," Rory told her. "The guys at school are awful. My friends and I live in a world where losing your virginity in the seventh grade is normal. I think all of my guy friends bragged about it at that time. We live in a place where sex and money are vices and the only way to be happy. Luckily we, as friends, have somewhat bonded together and don't think that way anymore."_

_"So did you lose your virginity in the seventh grade?"_

_Rory laughed and blushed._

_"I'm sorry, was that too personal?"_

_"Not at all, I brought up the topic," she laughed. "No, I didn't. I, um..." She blushed. "I'm still a virgin. I got together with Tristan in the seventh grade and we're waiting for the right time."_

_"Marriage?"_

_"Definitely not. God, I hope our families don't read this," Rory laughed. "Um, I don't think Tristan would last until we get married to have sex. It's also good that he left and isn't part of this conversation because he could probably tell you when exactly he plans to have sex with me, but... He respects my wanting it to be prefect and just waiting. I keep him satisfied in other ways."_

_"And don't worry, I'll clean this up a bit."_

_"And I'm forever grateful," Rory laughed. "Either way, I'm the baby of the group so no guy outside the group can touch me. The girls and guys won't let it happen." She shook her head. "They try to shield me from the outside world and don't want me getting hurt. Which is why Tristan is so good with me. He lets me experience things on my own and doesn't try to shield me, but he's always there to protect me, you know."_

_"Sort of like a knight in shining armor?"_

_"Yeah, kind of," Rory nodded. "I don't know, right now, all of our friends are happy. With or without someone. But we're all going to be together and experience life at its fullest. Taking the blows together. We don't let anyone fall and I love that about my friends."_

_"It sounds like your life is perfect."_

_"Oh, so far from it," Rory laughed. "Trust me, my life has its down points. Just like no one's perfect, life isn't perfect either."_

_"Would you like to explain?"_

_Rory laughed. "Her name is Emily Gilmore..."_

"Just let me do the talking."

"Right."

"And don't answer any questions unless asked directly."

"Right."

"You're going to open your mouth and say something widely inappropriate, aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Great," Rory muttered, crossing her arms and looking out the window and he drove down the Hartford streets. She felt his hand rub her arm and a laugh ring through the car.

"You know I'm kidding, Mar. I know how to do an interview. I've done them before and I've done a few with you too."

"God, that was a long time ago."

"Yeah, I know," he said still rubbing her arm and pulling into a parking space of the cafe where they were meeting KC Baker, a reporter for People.

"I trust you, Tris."

"Good." He got out of the car closing the door and going to her side and helping her out. She threw the sunglasses she had on on the seat, before he closed the door and let him lead her to the doors.

"I just don't want to to this interview."

"Look, we'll do it fast, clear everything up and get out of here. In and out. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Great." He led her through the cafe both of them scanning the area before seeing a blonde waving at them from a secluded booth.

"This is it," Rory muttered as Tristan put a hand on the small of her back and walked her over to the booth.

"You go, I'll go get coffee," Tristan whispered.

Rory nodded as he let go and walked to the counter. Rory walked to the booth and smiled.

"Hi, I'm KC Baker."

"Rory Gilmore."

"Of course," KC smiled. "Please, sit."

"Thanks," Rory smiled taking a seat and instantly feeling at ease with her. "Tristan's coming, he's getting coffee."

"Do you want to wait?"

"Please."

KC nodded and took out a notebook and a tape recorder. "I'm going to record the conversation if that's all right?"

"Of course it is," Rory nodded. "Do anything you need to do."

"Thank you," KC said digging out a pen.

"Sorry, long line," Tristan said sitting next to Rory. "It'll be here in a minute."

"Thanks."

"No problem," he said. "KC, right?"

"Yes, and you're Tristan DuGray?"

"I am," Tristan nodded shaking her hand.

She turned on the recorder and smiled. "I'd first and foremost like to apologize to both of you on the behalf of the entire magazine about the story. We were positive that we had a reliable source."

"If he has an Australian accent, he's not all that reliable," Rory told her.

"If you don't mind, I'd like the name of that source," Tristan said. "I'm wondering if Colin and I could file a lawsuit."

Rory smiled. "Wouldn't that be a nice wedding present? It just screams congratulations on your wedding day," Rory said looking at him.

Tristan smiled looking back at her. "Hey, 'congrats man, I'm glad you and Paris are happy, by the way I'm suing you' has a nice ring to it."

"Ass," Rory muttered causing Tristan to smirk.

"Uh, his name was Finn Rothschild," KC said, not quite sure what to make of the side conversation.

"Thanks," Tristan said.

"No problem. So I'm going to assume that you two do not have a kid?"

"No, we don't," Rory said as the waitress came and set down the coffee. She glanced at Tristan hotly, causing Rory to glare. The waitress winked and left. Rory turned back to KC as Tristan grabbed the sugar, oblivious to the actions of the waitress. "The little boy was my little brother. I was babysitting for my mom, me and Tristan took him to the park."

"It's not widely known that you have a brother," KC said, scribbling something in her notebook.

"Reporters aren't allowed in the small town where I used to live and where my brother lives now. And when he's with me, I stay in Stars Hollow or he just stays at my house with me."

The waitress came back setting a scone in front of Tristan.

"Oh, I didn't order this," Tristan said trying to give it back.

"I know, you looked hungry though."

"Hey sweetie?" Rory said snapping her fingers and getting the waitress's attention. "He's taken."

The waitress glared before stalking off.

Tristan smirked. "Possessive much?"

"Shut up, Tristan."

"No. Come on, you've never done that before."

"Shut up, Tristan."

"You so love me."

"Tristan!" Rory said glaring at him.

"Shutting up... want half of my scone?"

"Please," Rory said sliding a napkin over to the plate.

"In recent interviews, you've denied having any type of relationship, Rory," KC started again, quite surprised at the turn of events. "And so have you, Tristan. Yet here you are, acting very couply."

"It's a recent development," Tristan said looking at KC. "We don't even know where were going with this yet, so why should we tell the world about something that's obviously private?"

"And that was a very subtle way of telling me that this interview is over, wasn't it?"

Tristan gave a nod as Rory smiled at him. She looked at KC. "We only came to clear up anything that became unclear in that last article. Us having children was what was misconstrued."

"Now that you're back together, would you want to have kids?"

Tristan opened his mouth to say something when Rory cut him off. "That is between me and Tristan. As Tristan said, we don't even know where we're going with this relationship or if it'll even lead to marriage, let alone kids."

"But would you want them?"

"Now you're prying for the sake of prying and I've got to say that's not my favorite quality in a reporter," Rory said picking at her half of the scone.

"And that's my real cue to get up and leave," KC said stopping the recorder and putting her things in her bag. "Thank you for your time."

"Thank you. I expect that things will be cleared up soon," Rory said.

"Next issue, we promise."

Rory nodded as she left, leaving her and Tristan alone.

"So this was a day filled with surprises."

"What do you mean?"Rory asked as Tristan changed seats to sit across from her in KC's old seat.

"This not leading to marriage."

"Tris."

"I know that this is new, Rory, but even when we were young, we knew where we were heading."

"We're not those people anymore."

"I want to get married, Rory, and I want to get married to you. It doesn't have to be now or a year from now, but I want to know that being with you now will eventually lead to being together forever."

"Why can't we have that without a wedding?"

"We could, but I don't want that. I want you as my wife Rory. Eventually I want you to carry the DuGray name, I want our kids-"

"Kids?" Rory asked.

"Rory."

"Tristan!" She shook her head, pushing her coffee and picked-at scone away. "This is why I don't want to get married."

"Ror."

"No, this was what I was afraid of. I can't have kids, Tristan. 'I can't', not 'I won't' or 'I refuse to'. I can't physically."

"I know."

"You have to remember that."

"It slipped, Rory."

"Yeah. Well, slips like that hurt."

"I know."

Rory shook her head."I can't promise that this will lead to the altar, Tris, and I'm not going to let you make me feel guilty because of it."

"I'm not going to make you feel guilty, Rory. I'm just telling you what I want."

"And I'm telling you that I don't want it," Rory said, then sighed. "Can we go? I really don't want to argue in the middle of a crowded cafe."

Tristan nodded. "Yeah, let's go." He finished his coffee, threw five dollars on the table for the waitress and followed after Rory. He unlocked the door to the car and she got in, slipping on her sunglasses and crossing her arms.

Tristan rolled his eyes as he got in, started the car and left the parking lot, driving back towards her house.

"You ever thought that instead of hiding you should just come out?" Tristan asked.

Rory looked over at him confused. "What?"

"Instead of hiding the accident, Rory. You ever thought that maybe you should talk about it out in the open instead of just keeping it buried and pretending it never happened?"

"I don't pretend it never happened."

"Then what was that in there?"

"What was what?" Rory asked confused. Tristan was going in circles and not making sense.

"That in the cafe. You totally ignored the question about children, Rory."

"Yeah, because it's no one's business but my own!"

"Ours," Tristan corrected.

"Mine," Rory said again. "It's my thing. Not yours and most certainly not the world's."

"It's ours, Rory," Tristan said, pissed that she was still thinking in the singular, instead of thinking that what affected her affected him. "I'm in this relationship too. Marriage or not, the children thing is my problem too."

"So now it's a problem?" Rory asked, raising an eyebrow and turning to him.

Tristan glared at her as he double-parked in front of her house. "You're looking for a fight, Rory, and twisting my words around on purpose."

Rory undid her seatbelt and turned to him. "I'm not going to announce to the world that I'm barren, Tristan. No one will be able to convince me of it. It's _my_ thing and my thing alone."

"Fine," Tristan growled out as she opened the door and stepped out.

"You double-parked," Rory sighed frustrated, running a hand through her hair as she turned around and noticed the cameras flashing, documenting the lovers' spat.

"I know," Tristan said, not looking at her.

"Are you going to park or..."

"I'm going home, Rory."

Rory sighed. 'Tris, go park. We'll talk about this inside."

"There's nothing to talk about, Rory," Tristan said looking at her fully. "Like you said, it's your problem, not mine. This is a fight, Rory, and if we're not going to solve it like we used to, then I'm going home and blowing off steam by getting piss drunk and watching a baseball game."

"We're not having sex," Rory hissed.

Tristan shrugged. "That's what I thought."

Rory shook her head as she saw cars file behind his, waiting for him to move. "When are we going to talk, Tristan?"

"I don't know, Rory, maybe when I'm not so pissed."

"You're handling this all wrong," she muttered. "You're begging me to push you away."

"Yeah, like you're not doing the same."

Rory shook her head and slammed the door closed and watched as he drove away before she stalked up the stairs to her house, unlocking and wrenching the door open. She walked inside slamming it shut again.

She walked to the kitchen, opened the fridge door, grabbed a bottle of water and slammed the door shut just for good measure.

Sighing and sitting at the counter she thought about what Tristan said. She was sick of using her inability of having children as an excuse. She really was and it wasn't the reason she didn't want to eventually marry Tristan, as much as everyone said it was.

It was mostly because she didn't see herself married anymore. It wasn't that she didn't want to. It was that when she closed her eyes and tried to see her future, she just saw herself in Paris... alone. Not with Tristan, not with anyone new, not with her friends, just dreadfully alone and no one pounding at the door to get to her. The deafening sound of silence so loud in her ears.

She just wasn't that girl who lived for the day that she had the fairy tale wedding, who saw herself so clearly walking down the aisle in the perfect dress towards a perfectly dressed Tristan and their awaiting friends. While everyone around her got married, her dreams of doing it had been pushed to the side and had never really been reopened. And truthfully, she didn't want to reopen them.

Sighing, she replayed the conversation in her head and reached for the phone. She was about to pick it up to make a call when it rang. Growling in frustration, she answer it.

"Yeah?" She snapped.

"Jeez, bite my head off, why don't you?"

Rory shook her head clear of her thoughts. "Sorry, Steph, just a lot of things in my head right now. Didn't mean to snap."

"It's all right. So what are you and Tristan up to tonight?" Steph asked absently.

"Why do you assume I'm going to be with Tristan tonight?"

"Okay, once again with the snapping."

"Why'd you call, Steph?" Rory asked running a hand through her hair.

"Well, I was going to say that if you're not going to be hanging out with Tristan tonight, that I'm having a girls' night at the house. It's been forever since all of us girls got together and just had a movie - make over night."

"Yeah," Rory nodded. "I'll come."

"Great!" Steph said. "Colin is trying to round up the guys together, so that while we're downstairs in the theater, all the guys will be upstairs in the study where he's setting up a poker table."

"Sounds fun," Rory nodded, knowing that if anything, Tristan would be there just to blow off steam, smoke cigars and drink cheap beer. "I'll be there, what time?"

"Six sounds good?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. What am I in charge of bringing?"

"Chips?"

"How about I bring the movies?" Rory said, not feeling up to going to the grocery store and being bombarded with flashing bulbs catching her eat something that was not healthy for her to criticize her for it.

"Good idea, I'll send the maid for the chips."

"Or you could go yourself."

"Or the maid."

"I'll see you at six, Steph."

"Bye Rory."

Rory rolled her eyes and hung up. Looked like she wasn't going to make the phone call after all, she thought getting up with her bottle of water and going upstairs to her room to change and get ready to go to her friend's house for a girls' night.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan walked into his apartment, took off his coat and dropped it on the couch, letting it slide off and onto the floor, not even bothering to pick it up. Going to the fridge he grabbed a beer and twisted the cap off leaning against the counter as he took a big gulp.

With a sigh, he let his head drop backwards on the cabinets and closed his eyes. Yeah, he hadn't handled the conversation in the car well. He would admit that, and yeah, he shouldn't have brought the subject up like he had. He should have just sat down with her and talk it out instead of getting angry.

She was just so... frustrating at times that he felt he could throttle her for being so closed minded. The ringing of the telephone at his side brought him out of his thoughts. Turning his head he picked it up and brought it to his ear, taking another drink of beer.

"Yeah?"

"Hey man."

"Colin," Tristan greeted, hopping on the counter.

"We're having a poker night, wanna hang out?"

Tristan shrugged. "Yeah, I'll buy the beer."

"All right, starts at seven."

"So at eight?"

"Yeah. And I should warn you that Steph is having a movie night - girls' thing downstairs in the theater - game room, so we're hightailing it upstairs to the office."

"You're whipped, man."

"Hey, she gave birth to my son, I think she deserves a girls' night in."

Tristan laughed and nodded. "That she does, see you around eight."

"All right, see ya."

Tristan hung up and put the phone next to him, put the beer there as well and hopped back off the counter and went towards his room to change. Going past his bed, his foot caught hold of something, kicking it out. Frowning, he backtracked and saw the scrapbook of Rory's past works on the floor. Picking it up, he flipped through it quickly, making sure no pages were loose before putting it on top of his bed and going to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory opened the door, only to be bombarded with the sounds of high pitched squeals and laughter. Wincing, she walked in loaded with a bag of movies. Walking towards the theater where she heard the voices, she shifted the bag losing her line of vision and colliding into something sturdy.

"Shit," she muttered, shifting the bag again to regain her line of vision, only to see Tristan standing there in front of her. "Oh. Hi."

"Hey."

"I... I thought you'd be here, but I wasn't sure," Rory murmured.

"Yeah, Colin called a few minutes after I got home," he shrugged.

"Yeah. Steph, um, she called me and well, I brought movies." Rory mentally smacked herself for sounding so stupid. She sounded like a high school girl talking to her crush. She'd never felt like that with Tristan and she hated him for making her feel like that

"Nice. We're out of beer, so..." He pointed towards the kitchen and Rory moved.

"Right, sorry." She bit her lip watching him go, sighed, then started to walk the other way.

"By the way..." Tristan called back causing her to turn only to see him with his back turned to her. "Cute bottoms."

Rory looked down and looked at her black Dalmatian bottoms. Blushing and turning again to walk to the theater she opened the door and was greeted by a chorus of hi's.

"Hey," Rory said back. "Sorry I'm late, got held up talking to a friend of mine in Paris."

"Well, you're here now and with the movies," Steph said grabbing the bag and bringing them to the edge of the couch where she'd thrown blankets and pillows on the floor, so that everyone could be comfortable lying or sitting there.

Rory joined them and took off her sweater revealing her matching tank top. "I didn't know what theme you were going for so I brought a little of everything."

"Oh, Cruel Intentions, Legally Blonde 1 and 2 and Election," Louise read off, passing the movies to Madeline, then Paris.

"For the Reese Witherspoon marathon if we decide to go that route. I mean there are also Pirates of the Caribbean 1 and 2, Donnie Brasco, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and season one of 21 Jump Street for Johnny Depp," Rory said as they looked through the movies.

An hour later, they were immersed in the antics of Capitan Jack Sparrow and Will Turner, having decided Johnny Depp was the way to go. Steph's head was leaning against Rory's shoulder when she heard the soft wailing of her son. Groaning, she was about to get up when Rory stopped her.

"I'll go get him if you want."

"Yeah, take him to Colin. Alex probably just wants his daddy."

Rory nodded, standing up and leaving the room, going up the stairs towards the baby's room. Opening the nursery door, she walked in, hurrying towards the wailing baby and picked him up.

"It's all right, Alex. Come on, let's get you to your daddy, huh?" She whispered walking back out of the nursery and bouncing him to keep him calm. She walked to the end of the hall towards the study where the guys were having their poker night. She was about to knock when she heard her name. Dropping her hand she waited for the door to open, assuming that Colin was coming, knowing she was at the door. When no one answered, she put her ear to the door and listened in.

She heard the clinking of beer bottles and the clack of chips hitting each other as they probably hit the middle of the table. Then she heard them talking.

"So you and Rory are fighting?" She heard what she placed was Robert's voice. She continued to bounce Alex as she listened in. She knew it was wrong, but she felt she had to.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan nodded, throwing more chips in. "Yeah."

"Is there a reason this time?" Finn asked, throwing his own wager in.

"She's being difficult," Tristan answered, picking up his beer and taking a drink.

"Isn't she always?" Logan asked causing the guys to laugh as he folded and leaned back in his chair looking at Tristan.

"Fine, let me rephrase. She's being more difficult and more crazy than usual, happy?"

"Immensely," Logan nodded, causing Colin to smirk.

"Steph told me that Rory snapped at her when Steph called her earlier."

Tristan shrugged, watching Robert as he squirmed. Robert caught his eyes, sighed and folded. "Not my problem if Rory acts like a bitch. I have no control over it."

"I wouldn't say she was acting like a bitch," Colin said. "Just that she had a lot on her mind and was willing to snap at anyone whether they deserved it or not."

"She tends to do that," Tristan nodded as Colin added more chips in the pile. "Call."

They showed their cards and Finn smirked as he gathered the chips. Tristan threw his cards in the center as Robert began to shuffle them.

"Rory's got to stop thinking that everything that happens to her, or pertains to her, affects just her and not me too. I'm also in this relationship."

"Yeah, but you haven't been with her for the past five years, Tristan," Finn pointed out, arranging his chips. "Rory's been through a lot and has dealt with it all alone, without you."

"That wasn't my choice. Finn. She could have called me and talked to me."

Colin laughed. "Oh right, Tristan. She was going to call the guy that called her a bitch as a pet name."

Tristan pointed at Colin. "That was only after she would call me an asshole, had to defend myself somehow."

Logan rolled his eyes. "What we're telling you, Tristan, is what we've been telling you since you got back a month ago. Rory isn't the same girl you remember. Even before the accident she started changing. She's been through a lot of shit and she's had to deal with it alone. And all of it by choice."

"True," Robert nodded. "She started pushing all of us away when Richard died, then even more when the accident happened. She just wanted to be alone."

"Jeez, you guys remember the depression?" Colin asked running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, that was bad," Finn nodded in agreement.

"Why? What happened?" Tristan asked.

"Right after the accident," Robert started, "She got so depressed."

Finn nodded. "It was bad, mate, really bad. She wouldn't come out of her room, wouldn't eat. We were all in Paris for almost a month, trying to take care of her. Nothing."

"She'd eat," Colin said, "But we heard her throwing it all back up later on. It was just a bad time for her."

"That right there is when Rory started changing," Logan told Tristan. "When she was done being Rory Gilmore, Tristan DuGray's girlfriend, to Rory Gilmore independent and closed off. She just really didn't talk. When she finally came out of that room, she practically told us all to leave her alone and she'd call when she was ready to talk."

"Took her almost three months to call," Robert said. "Her mother called to make sure she was still alive, but Rory never called Hartford or Stars Hollow. Notice that there's almost a five month gap in your album."

"She's different, Tristan. So if you said something that practically yells that you want her to change. she's going to get pissed," Colin told him.

"So what'd you tell her?" Finn asked.

Tristan sighed, taking another drink of his beer. "A lot of stuff. That the children thing isn't only her thing, it's mine. That she should talk about it. And that I wanted to get married."

"You proposed?" Finn asked, his eyes wide.

"No," Tristan said quickly. "I just said that I eventually did want to marry her." Tristan shook his head. "Look, this stays between us. No one tells Rory."

The guys nodded in agreement. What happened on poker night stayed at poker night and none of the girls found out.

"As much as I've always wanted me and Rory to marry and to have kids,and yeah, I am disappointed that if things get better between us and yeah, if we do marry, Rory won't be able to have my children. I've just gotten to the point past caring. To the point where I just wish she would stop using that as an excuse for not wanting to further our relationship. And I get that she's different because I've noticed it too. And I have noticed the five month gap. I just don't see why she doesn't come out and tell the truth of why she's been so reclusive. What's to hide?"

"Tristan, Rory's been the poster child for marriage and children since we were teenagers and she did that Teen People interview with you, remember?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I remember the interview."

"She was depicted as this girl that had it all and knew how to balance it and knew what she wanted in her future. Then this happens and everything twists around and the image that she's given to the world isn't true anymore," Colin told him.

"But don't you think that if Rory goes out there and talk to the public about her accident and tells the truth, more people, children and adults would look up to her because she's a normal person, with normal... problems," Tristan said for a lack of a better term. "There are a lot of women who would admire Rory for what's happened to her. And I just think that it's time that she went out there and start talking about it."

The guys were quiet, contemplating what was said before Finn sighed. "This is too heavy shit for poker night."

"Nicely put, Finn," Robert said as he started distributing the cards and they lit another round of cigars.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory bit her lip, never knowing that Tristan had thought that. He'd probably been trying to tell her that when she'd snapped at him. Biting her lip harder to keep from crying, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Colin asked.

Rory sniffed, wiping her eyes and clearing her throat. "Rory, I have Alex."

"Cigars out, boys." She heard the scrap of a chair as the door opened. She covered Alex's head as a light smoke from the cigars billowed out and she and Colin walked a bit away from the door. "What's wrong?"

"He was crying. I volunteered to come get him," Rory said handing him the little boy who'd calmed considerably.

Colin frowned as he noticed the running mascara. "You okay?"

"Why?"

"Looks like you've been crying."

"COLIN! We're out of beer again!" Finn yelled.

"I'll get it," came from inside as Tristan left the room and looked at Rory. He frowned. "You've been crying."

"No, I haven't," Rory said backing away. "I have to go back downstairs," she muttered turning and running down the stairs. She went to the theater where the greetings were short lived as she grabbed her cell phone and went back out, running into Tristan once again.

"Jeez, Rory, watch where you're going," Tristan said teasing her, but she rushed out of the house. Tristan frowned as he followed her. He leaned against the door as he looked at her, her back to him, her phone to her ear, apparently waiting for the answer.

Tristan frowned as her tense shoulders relaxed and she gave a sigh of relief, her breath emitting a cloud of air.

"Hey Tyra."

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_AN: _** I know, this chapter is so long overdue, but I'm not going to apologize for it being late. I never do, lol, because in my opinion this chapter is what I've wanted and I think if I had rushed through it, I would have been disappointed in myself. And I liked how this chapter ended up. And I hope all you do too, and think it was well worth the wait.

This story is coming to an end... if you can believe it. After this, it's only five more chapters. If that. Next chapter will be a filler, so I'll try to have that soon, but can't promise anything.

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Kassandra


	23. Something Parental

_**Part 23: Something Parental**_

"Hi Tyra," Rory said, leaning against Tristan's car, her back to the door.

"Who is this? The voice sounds familiar. Seven years ago... Milan Show... Rory Gilmore. Girl, is that you?!"

Rory laughed, letting sigh of relief escape as she relaxed. "Yes, it's me."

"Rory Gilmore, why are you calling? Not that I mind, hell, I welcome the call. Oh god, did someone die?"

Rory laughed again. Tyra had always made her smile. She now felt horrible for not keeping in touch with her old model friends. "No, no one died, nothing's wrong."

"Well, we haven't talked in years, so one can clearly assume someone died."

"Well, you know what they say about assuming."

"You calling me an ass, girl?"

Rory laughed. "Of course not. And I know we haven't talked in a while, I just... haven't been a good friend lately."

"Oh sweetheart, I heard about the accident in Paris. No one would talk to us superficial models after something like that."

"Oh come on, you know I don't think you're superficial, you're anything but. I've just dropped out of the runway scene for a while."

"You dropped out of all scenes," Tyra told her. "But I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten about me though."

Rory scoffed good-heartedly. "Oh please, I see you all over television nowadays, so I'd never be able to forget you!"

She heard Tyra laugh on the other end. "Well, besides wanting to say hello to an old decrepit friend, any other reason for calling so late?"

"One, you're not old and decrepit, you're as hot as ever."

"Thank you."

"Welcome. And two, yes, there was another reason." She faintly heard a slight click from behind her. Frowning she turned and saw the front door closed, just as she had left it. Shrugging, she turned her attention back to the phone call.

"Well, what is it?"

"I was actually wondering... hoping really if you could do me a favor?"

"For you anything. What do you need? Do you need to borrow Jay Manuel for a photo shoot or Miss J. Alexander?" She laughed. "They miss you so much."

"And I miss them too, but it's not that. It actually has to do with your show."

"Which one? Oh! You want to be a guest judge on Top Model?!"

"No," Rory laughed, then quieted as she stared at her slippers. "It's actually about the Tyra Banks Show."

"All right?" Tyra said sensing her serious tone, concerned now for her friend. "What do you need?"

"I need to talk about something. Publicly. I don't trust magazines to get the story straight, they'll twist my words around. And it'll just be bad all around and I trust that if I go on your show and talk about it..."

"It goes from your mouth to the viewers' ears," Tyra muttered, causing Rory to nod.

"Yeah, I knew you'd understand." She thought about all the tabloid stories about her lately and how she'd taken that and made it into a positive experience, going on her show and setting the record straight for everyone out there.

"Of course. Want to tell me what you want to talk about though so I can run it through producers?"

Rory hesitated, not quite ready to talk about it out loud, let alone over the phone. "Well..."

"Or you could come down to LA for a few days before we do the show and talk about it, have lunch, get pampered."

Rory laughed. "That sounds like a plan."

"Good, I'll call you later and plan when we can do it. Is it a 'the sooner the better' kind of thing or a 'whenever' kind of thing?"

"The sooner the better," Rory told her, then gave another sigh of relief, feeling as if the world had been lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you so much, Tyra, you have no idea what this means to me."

"Anything for an old friend," she teased making Rory laugh.

"Thank you, I'll talk to you later."

"Of course."

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Rory stood there in the middle of the driveway, against Tristan's car, when the cold of the night finally registered and she shivered. She rushed back inside and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, only to find Tristan there.

"Hey," she said moving to the coffee pot.

"Hey, you were out there a while. I was about to bring you some," he muttered, gesturing to the already made coffee.

"That was sweet, thanks." She poured a mug and drank it quickly, letting it warm her inside.

"So was it a good talk or..."

Rory looked over at him, frowning. "Yeah, I just... I wanted to make the call earlier, but Steph called before I had a chance to. Finally got the chance."

"Anyone I know?"

Rory shrugged, getting the feeling that things were still awkward from their conversation earlier in the day. "Just an old model friend."

Tristan nodded, grabbing another six-pack of beer. "That's nice."

Rory nodded pouring herself another mug. She frowned at the alcohol. "Jeez, you guys are sure packing them in, huh?"

Tristan shrugged. "Long time since we had a guys' night."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she whispered.

"You staying the night or..."

Rory shook her head. "I think I'm heading home actually."

Tristan looked at her. "Home or..."

"Home, as in across town," Rory laughed. "Not across country."

"Oh. I thought you were staying?"

"Nah, I've got things to do at home. I'm going to go say bye to the girls, head home and check some things. Sleep... you know... girl things."

"Yeah, right. Well, I'll be seeing you."

Rory raised an eyebrow at the informal departure as she watched his back retreat. Shaking her head, she drank the rest of her coffee and put the cup in the sink. Tristan had always been the cold shoulder kind of guy. Before they'd had sex and they'd fight, he kept his answers and questions monosyllabic. Oh, he'd still talk to her, but he kept himself detached until she came to him and made him sit down and talk.

After they had started having sex... well, fights had become a bit funnier and it had become a thing with them to fight for the sake of fighting, then make up quickly just to get to the make up sex. They'd fight about the stupidest things, because in their experience the make up sex was the best. Hell, sex with Tristan in general was the best.

Rory shook her head. It looked like they were back to square one. She'd just have to make him sit down and listen to her. But first, she had to go home and see when she could fly to LA for a week.

Going into the theater she broke the news to the girls keeping details brief. She apologized greatly for leaving girls' night, but promised they'd have one soon, what with Paris's wedding coming up and the need for the bachelorette party.

She left the movies there, only taking the ones they knew they wouldn't watch. She left them there and the laughing girls, closed the door behind her and stepped towards the stairs. She contemplated whether or not to say good bye to the guys. Deciding quickly, she turned away and went outside to her car to drive quickly to her house.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan stumbled into his apartment, closing the door loudly, then wincing as the sound reverberated through the room.

"Shit," he muttered taking off his jacket and letting it drop on the ground where it fell. It was going on ten in the morning and he'd taken a cab home. All the guys had gotten shit-faced last night and for some reason, after he got shit face drunk, he woke up early. So he'd called a cab wanting at least the comfort of his own toilet when his stomach decide to purge all of the alcohol from last night.

Going to his kitchen, he rifled through the medicine cabinet until he found the blessed Advil. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water before downing the pill and leaning his head against the counter.

"Just a few more steps to the bedroom," he muttered. Pushing away and starting to walk towards his bedroom. He groaned and leaned against the wall when he heard a knock at his door and the sound echoed not only in his room, but in his head. "Do they not know I'm hungover?" He muttered, reversing his footsteps and making the long trek to the door.

He opened it to find his rather chipper looking girlfriend smiling at him. "Hey you, I thought we could talk."

He groaned. "We can, I'm not likely to listen though."

She pushed the door, which was propping him up, open making him lose his balance. Rory grabbed him quickly, straightening him. "You're drunk."

"Hungover," Tristan slurred.

"So drunk," she laughed kicking the door closed and wrapping an arm around his waist and his arm around her shoulder to steady him. "Let's get you to your room to let you sleep it off."

"Hmm, you smell nice."

"You smell nice too," Rory whispered, humoring him and helping him into his room and onto the bed. He flopped down on his stomach, groaning in delight when his head his his pillow. "Just how much did you have to drink last night, baby?" She asked keeping he voice low, so that his head wouldn't explode. He was forever grateful for that.

"A lot."

"Did you take a cab home?"

"Yep, nice guy," he muttered. He felt her take off his shoes and socks, dropping them on the floor, then turning him around carefully. The last thing he felt were her hands on the fly of his jeans before he let sleep overtake him.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Rory rolled her eyes as she heard Tristan's light snoring. She tugged off his pants, glad to see he'd decided to wear boxers instead of going commando, like he sometimes did on the days he was too lazy to wear them, which happened more times than she could count.

Though those were the days that they'd been sleeping together and he'd used the excuse of it as cutting down the time. He'd also tried to convince her to stop wearing panties and wearing more skirts to save more time and get right down to the act. She'd worn jeans and long johns for a month just to spite him.

Getting up on the bed, she lifted him up the best she could and lifted up the shirt with the skill she didn't know she still possessed. Throwing it on the floor, she laid him back down and covered him up, letting him sleep off the effect of the alcohol. She'd talk to him later.

She straightened out the covers to cover his feet, frowning lightly when she felt a weight on the sheets. Looking on the bed for any sign of a heavy object, she saw an album sitting in the middle of the bed. Taking it off and holding it in her arms, she covered his feet and left the room.

Putting the album on the coffee table, she looked around in shock. Tristan did not clean at all. Old newspapers scattered the entire surface of the coffee table, along with the kitchen counter where he ate his food, seeing as dirty plates were scattered around it too.

Though she wasn't a cleaner, she shook her head and started gathering the old papers, holding them to her chest as she gathered the dirty dishes as well.

An hour passed and she had just hung up the last coat from the floor into the closet in the hall.

"As if it was that hard, you walk by this door on your way to your room," she muttered, checking to make sure he was still breathing. Sure enough he was, and snoring at that. Leaving the room, she went to the now spotless kitchen and brewed a fresh pot of coffee. She waited for it to finish, before pouring it in a mug and going back to the living room.

She slipped off her shoes, no longer afraid to catch something if her bare feet touched the floor and curled up on the corner of the couch drinking her coffee and listening to Tristan's snoring in the otherwise quiet apartment. She was about to reach for the remote to turn the TV on when she looked at the album.

Never getting tired of seeing pictures of baby Tristan, she set her mug aside and picked up the album and set it on her lap. She flipped open the cover, frowning when she saw a brief introduction.

_For my Mary, on our wedding day. I hope we can add more together as our lives move on._

_I love you baby,_

_Tristan._

Rory sat in surprise, rereading the few lines. Flipping to the first page, she sat back in wonder as she saw her own smiling face staring back at her. It was her first modeling shoot ever. Flipping to the next page and the next, and the next, she saw all her shoots and interviews and blurbs, all in chronological order, from her first to the last one about her and Tristan having a son.

Going back to the first page, she went through the book slowly, taking the time to see Tristan's work, how he'd cut and pasted stickers and wrote small notes on them. As they years went by, she could tell where exactly it had been when they broke up. He had stopped making an effort on the book and had pasted the interviews in. Why he'd kept doing it, only he could answer it.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan groaned feeling his head pounding against his skull. Sitting up carefully, he noticed his lack of clothes. Rory, he remembered letting her in and her helping him into bed.

Bless her kind heart, he thought, happy that the feeling of throwing up was avoiding him at the moment. He got out of bed and to the bathroom. Leaning down into the sink, he grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, getting rid of the after taste of alcohol.

He wasn't quite sure what'd spurred him and the guys to drink so much. Probably to make up for the lost years of not getting together. With the drama that was him and Rory, the guys hadn't ever really just hung out and done the guy thing. They were always balancing their time between him and Rory and now that they were back together, it wasn't happening anymore, and for that he was grateful.

Leaving his bathroom and grabbing his sweats from his drawer, he pulled them on and carefully walked down the hall to the living room. He saw Rory sitting on the couch, looking at something in her lap.

"Hey, what are you - "

She looked up at him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She whispered.

Tristan frowned. "Tell you what?" He stepped closer, finally catching a glimpse of what she was looking at. He glared at her. "Where'd you find that?"

She wiped her face. "On your bed."

"And you just took it?" He asked, taking it from her lap and closing it, stuffing it under his arm.

"Why are you so mad?"

"Because it's an invasion of privacy, Rory. My privacy!"

"We never hid anything from each other, Tris. I don't know why-"

"Because this is mine, not yours. That kid thing you're holding onto and refuse to share with me, that's yours. This album is mine."

"But-"

"No buts, Rory. It was an invasion of privacy and I have every right to be pissed." He turned and stalked back to his room, pissed at himself that he hadn't put the damn thing away when he'd tripped over it yesterday. He went to his closet, put it on the top shelf and turned to see Rory staring at him.

"I read the note."

Tristan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Well, something else you weren't suppose to see. Jeez, Rory, you keep secrets from me all the time. Why don't you let me have some of my own?"

"I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

"The fact that all our friends kept it from you sort of is a clue."

"Once again, didn't know this, Tristan." Rory sighed, leaning against the doorjamb. "When did you start that?"

"Why?" Tristan asked pushing past her and going to the kitchen. His headache was returning with full force and it wasn't because of the alcohol he'd consumed, it was because of the annoying blue-eyed brunette who kept following him.

"Because I want to know when you started it."

"Why didn't you call?"

"What?" Rory asked confused with the change of topic. She hopped up on the counter, so she could be on the eye to eye level with him.

"Well, if I'm going to share something personal from my life, I'd like to know that you're sharing something personal from yours. Tit for tat," he said grabbing a glass from the cabinet.

Rory glared at him before leaning against the cabinet. "Tristan."

"Why didn't you call?" He asked her, slamming the glass down on the counter, making her wince. "After the accident when you found out what Paris had told me, all the bullshit about not worrying, about you being fine. Why didn't you call me and tell me you wanted me there?!"

Rory glared down at the ground, gathering her thoughts before turning back up to him. "Because I was young, and stupid, and I thought that when you found out about what had really happened, you'd find me inadequate and wouldn't even play with the idea of wanting to be with me again."

"Wow, an honest answer," Tristan said putting water in the glass. "And I started it in the tenth grade."

"Really?"

Tristan nodded swallowing the water. "I'd been collecting the magazines with you in them for years and found an old album in the attic one day." He shrugged. "Just thought it'd be cool."

"When'd it turn into a wedding present?"

Tristan looked at her. "Why, don't you want to get married anymore?"

Rory stared at him. "I asked you first."

Tristan nodded leaning against the counter, knowing that if he answered, she'd keep their agreement and answer his question. "I don't know. The idea just came to my head during senior year. I knew we'd get married, it was just a question of when. I wrote that note... probably a week before we broke up."

Rory's eyes widened. "Why?"

"You answer my question first," Tristan said, not quite sure if he really wanted to answer the question of why.

Rory bit her lip and shrugged. "Marriage just isn't that big of thing in my book anymore, Tristan."

"Is it because of the kid thing?"

"No, as much as everyone thinks it is, it isn't. I don't know. After we broke up, I watched everyone getting married and my hopes of marrying you just went away. Things were just bad between us. And even when I did date, I never felt the way with them that I did with you. I just gave up hope of having a wedding. And now that we're back together, I just... don't really want one."

Tristan nodded. "I see."

"I answered your question, now you answer mine."

"What was your question?"

"Why did you write that note a week before we broke up?"

"I didn't know we were going to break up," he said.

"I know."

Tristan sighed. "No one knows about this."

"Knows about what?" Rory asked, irritated that he was avoiding the question.

"A week before we'd broken up, I had decided I was going to propose."

Rory's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

Tristan nodded. "Yep. It was at a poker night. I was hanging out at Yale..."

_"Oh come on! You can do better than that!" Finn yelled out, throwing his chips in the middle of the table as the guys laughed._

_"Shut up, Finn," Robert muttered, frowning at his cards, then the pot, back at his cards, then at the pot again before throwing more money in. _

_"You lose my money, Robert, and I'm going to be so mad," Maddie said sitting on his lap._

_"Baby, your money is safe," Robert told her kissing her softly. _

_"That's what you said last week, Robert, and that money paid for my and Louise's dinner on Saturday. Isn't that right?"_

_"That's right," Louise said kissing Logan soundly and sitting on his lap._

_  
"Yeah, well, this time it's going to pay for mine and Maddie's," Robert boasted._

_Tristan rolled his eyes. He felt a hand creep from one shoulder to another before two hands wrapped loosely around him._

_"Hey baby."_

_Turning, he smiled at Rory's blue eyes looking at him. "Hey Mar."_

_"You almost done?"_

_"Not even close, why?"_

_She gave a yawn. "I'm starting to get tired."_

_He put his cards down, wrapped his arms around her so she sat on his lap, then picked his cards back up. "You can sleep in Logan's room while we finish up."_

_"And when I wake up in the morning, you guys will still be playing," Rory said settling her head on his shoulder as he threw more chips in. "I hate poker nights." _

_"I know, baby, but I'm winning."_

_Finn laughed. "Right, DuGray, you're two grand in the hole."_

_"Shut up, Finn," Tristan snapped._

_"See, you're losing," Rory said. "Come back to my room."_

_He smirked and kissed her lightly. "I knew you were using me for my body."_

_  
"Hmm, I don't want sex, Tristan, I want to cuddle. I'm sleepy."_

_The guys laughed and Tristan glared. "Shut it, boys, because I bet all of you cuddle with your girls." _

_"Yes, they do," Madeline iannounced proudly, wrapping her arms around Robert, who winced. _

_"Come on, Maddie, you can't say stuff like that at the poker table."_

_"Oh please," Louise rolled her eyes. "Maddie's told me that you're the one that likes to cuddle." _

_"Shut it, Louise."_

_"Hey, no talking to Louise like that," Logan said glaring at Robert._

_Rory kissed Tristan's neck lightly. "Please?"_

_Looking down at her, he knew he couldn't deny her. Risking that fact that all the guys would call him whipped, he let her stand up and gave his cards to the dealer and cashed out. "I'm out, guys." _

_"Oh come on!" Colin whined. "This is the one night where Steph is out of town. It's the only night I'm going to have alone." _

_"Sorry, man, my girl is calling," Tristan laughed patting his back and saying goodbye to the rest of the guys. They grabbed their jackets and Tristan let Rory lead him out of the dorm and towards her own. _

_Walking, he felt her wrap her arms around his waist and hide her face in his side. Knowing that she was tired, he wrapped his arm more securely around her shoulders and took the lead of making their way back to the dorm. _

_At that moment, he knew he wanted to marry her. He wanted her to pull him away from guys' night, so they could cuddle. He wanted her to kiss him lightly and play with his hand when she wanted sex. He wanted to deal with all her quirks and craziness and he wanted the stability permanently. He loved the fact that thinking it at such a young age didn't freak him out, really, it gave him a sense of relief he didn't even know he could reach. _

"And that was when I knew I wanted to marry you, so the next day I was sitting in my room, updating the album and I just wrote that. I was going to propose the coming week, but then Richard had the stroke and we broke up."

Rory looked at him with wide eyes. "I... I didn't know."

"Yeah," Tristan nodded putting the glass in the sink. "No one did, babe, it's why they call it a secret." He shrugged. "I didn't want the guys to know, because then they'd tell the girls, and it just... wouldn't be our thing."

"Did you have a ring?" She whispered.

Tristan ran a hand through his hair and avoided the eye contact. Rory stared at him.

"Oh my god," she whispered, her hands gripping the counter. "You did!" She looked up at him as he glared at the counter. "Do you still have it?"

"What does it matter?"

"Oh god, you do!"

"Rory!"

"You do, you still have the ring!"

"Look, I pined, Rory. Jeez, this makes me sound like a loser," he muttered. Then turned back to her. "The only reason I kept that stupid album updated was because I pined for you, I missed you, and I wanted you back. I thought that eventually we'd get over all this crap we had been putting each other through, get back together, I'd be able to give you that album as I planned to and we'd be happy."

"And the ring?"

Tristan shrugged. "I shelled out a lot of money for the damn thing, I wasn't about to use it or just sell it."

Rory bit her lip. "Can I see it?"

Tristan looked at her. "No."

"Oh come on, it's my ring. I think I should be able to see it."

"No, you're not seeing the ring."

Rory smiled at him. "Is it in your sock drawer?" She hopped off the counter and headed towards his room.

"Rory!" Tristan called after her, following her. He saw her rifling through his drawers. He smirked leaning against the doorjamb. "It's not there."

Rory glared getting on her knee and looking under the bed. All she found were old sock, dirty shirts and yet another stack of dirty plates that looked as if they had mold on them. "Gross," she muttered. Thank god her ring wasn't under there. She felt hands on her waist as he picked her up. She laughed as he threw her on the bed and hovered over her.

"The ring is nowhere in this apartment," he smirked. "I hid it."

"Is it in your old room at your parents' house?" Rory asked, happy that their serious talk hadn't broken them apart.

Tristan shrugged. "Maybe or maybe I hid it at one of our friends' houses, you never know."

"I will find it."

"Maybe you will, maybe you won't."

She ran her hands through his hair and smiled. "I have a shirt."

Tristan frowned. "What?"

"I have one of your shirts. You're not the only one that was a loser and pined."

Tristan laughed. "One of my shirts?"

She nodded. "After we broke up, I was putting all your stuff in the 'Tristan box'-"

"Oh, I have my own box?"

"-and I left out the shirt," she continued. "It still smelled like you and I sleep with it under my pillows. On the days that I really miss you, I wear it. No one knows... well, except now you."

"What shirt?" Tristan asked thinking back, not remembering missing any shirts.

"Your Harvard Athletic shirt," Rory laughed remembering the conversation they'd had when she'd stolen it.

_"I like this," Rory said snuggling under his covers and bringing his shirt up and smelling it._

_Tristan frowned over at her pulling off his sweats. "You like sniffing my sweaty shirts?"_

_"No, you loser, being here with you." She rolled her eyes "Though your shirt smells good." _

_"It's all sweaty, Rory, it smells horrible."_

_"Smells like you," Rory teased, motioning him over to the bed. He followed her command and laid over her._

_"I smell bad?"_

_"You smell good, baby, it's why I like your shirt. In fact, I'm stealing it."_

_"You're stealing my Harvard Athletic shirt because it smells like me?"_

_  
"Yes."_

_"You're weird."_

_"It's a girl thing."_

_"Girls are weird." _

_"I heard this rumor."_

_"Oh yeah?" Tristan asked._

_"Mhmm, heard that girls had cooties and the only way for us to get rid of them is to be kissed, oh whatever will I do?" She said, feigning a damsel in distress and putting a hand to her forehead. _

_"Hmm, I think I've got just the solution," he murmured, bending down and kissing her._

"Got rid of those cooties."

"You sure did, but..." Rory sighed. "I think I have them again."

"Oh, and I thought I'd solved the problem."

Rory faked a cough. "But they're back."

Tristan smirked. "Oh, what to do, what to do?"

"Shut up and kiss me," Rory laughed bringing him down closer. His lips hovered over hers and just as he was about to close the gap, his cell phone rang. Wincing, they both looked over at it.

"I should see who it is."

Rory nodded as he reached over and looked. "Who is it?"

"My mom," he muttered flipping it open. "Hey mom."

"Tristan Janlan DuGray!"

He winced. "What did I do?"

"I want you home for dinner tonight, you hear me?! I haven't seen you since you went off with that... girl."

Tristan frowned. "What girl?"

"That girl that you say is better than Rory."

Tristan laughed as Rory stroked his face. "I never said she was better than Rory, mom."

Rory frowned. "What?"

Tristan shushed her. "Wait."

"Well, either way, I want to meet this girl."

"Let me ask her if she wants to go."

"You're with her!!!" His mom yelled.

"I'm on top of her, mom."

Rory smacked his arm. "You're horrible to your mother."

"Tristan Janlan DuGray!" His mother screeched.

Tristan laughed as he looked at Rory. "Do you want to go to dinner with me tonight? Make my mother a very happy woman?"

Rory sighed. "I don't know, I was sort of planning on washing my hair."

Tristan laughed. "Well, I'll just have to tell my mother."

"Tell her I'll go."

Tristan turned back to his phone call. "She's coming with me and you'll get to meet her. Now if you'll excuse me, I was going to get lucky before you interrupted."

"Oh, if Rory could hear this conversation," Juliet sighed, not bothered by Tristan blatantly telling her he was going to have sex. "I'll see you tonight, at seven."

"Seven," Tristan promised hanging up and going back to Rory.

"You torture that poor woman."

"It's weird that she's so used to me having sex."

"She's walked in on us plenty of times," Rory laughed.

Tristan nodded, remembering the first time, but definitely not the last.

_He lips traveled down the column of her throat, kissing his way down and then the top of each breast, her back arched as he felt her hips thrust against his._

_"Please," she whispered._

_Tristan smirked looking back up at her before leaning over and opening the drawer to his nightstand and reaching in for a condom. Rory took the opportunity of him being unbalanced and pushed him down onto his back and straddled his hips. _

_She reached in herself and grabbed the condom, tearing it open and rolling it on him, her fingers tickling his erection slightly and teasing him._

_"God, the things you do," he muttered as she leaned down to kiss him. She lifted her hips and brought herself down on him, causing both of them to groan at finally being together in the most intimate sense._

_"Amazing," he murmured against her lips._

_"Glad you think so," she murmured back as she let him reverse their positions, so he was on top. She wrapped her legs around him and urged him forward. He thrust in and pulled out before thrusting in again, her hips meeting each stroke._

_"Almost," she whispered, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar sensation in the pit of her stomach._

_"Just a few more," he muttered thrusting in again. He heard the faint click of the door, but ignored it. He only felt Rory's nails biting into his back._

_"Oh god!"_

_Tristan pulled away from Rory's face and looked at her with a frown. "That wasn't you." _

_Rory rolled her eyes as she tilted her head towards the door. Tristan turned to his door and stared at his mom. _

_"Jeez!" Tristan yelled, pulling out of Rory and covering them up. _

_"God! Tristan, I knew you two were having sex! But now?! When you know that your father and I are downstairs?! Jeez!" _

_"There's this thing called knocking!" Tristan said irritated as Rory wrapped the blanket around her, leaving him with the top cover to wrap around his waist. _

_"Well, you both said you were studying," Juliet said. "How was I supposed to know it was Anatomy?" _

_Rory giggled covering her mouth as Tristan glared. "Sorry, it was funny." _

_"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Juliet laughed turning back._

_"Wait," Tristan said. "Was there a reason for the interruption or was it all for shits and giggles?"_

_"Tristan!" Juliet warned. She was fine with them having sex, but if he was going to be cursing at her, she might as well do something parental while she was up there. _

_"Sorry, mom, was there a reason you came in?"_

_"Yes, your father and I were having lunch and were wondering if you and Rory were hungry. I came up to ask what type of sandwiches you wanted."_

_"The maid would have knocked." Tristan muttered as Rory leaned against his bare back, not embarrassed in the least. She knew the risks of having sex while his parents were home, hell, it was about time for them to get caught._

_"I'll have bologna, and Tris will have tuna."_

_"But we were-" Tristan motioned to the bed and Rory raised an eyebrow._

_"Like I'm going to have sex now that your mom walked in. Face it, Tris, the mood is broken and I'm not in the least turned on anymore." She turned to Juliet who was trying to keep from laughing at the distraught look on her son's face. "Let us get some clothes on and we'll be right down." _

_Juliet nodded before turning, then turned back and sat on the bed, Tristan's eyes widening. "You know, I remember when me and Devon were caught."_

_"Mom!"_

_Rory laughed. "Embarrassing?"_

_"Oh, I think it was more embarrassing for Janlan than it was for us. Janlan turned about twenty shades of red with embarrassment."_

_"Mom, I'm really not comfortable talking about you and dad, while..."_

_"You're naked?" Juliet teased. _

_"Okay, I think we've tortured Tristan enough," Rory laughed as Juliet got up and left. "We'll be right down."_

_"If you're not, I'll knock," Juliet laughed as she closed the door._

_Tristan groaned and fell back on the bed and Rory hovered over him. "That was embarrassing."_

_  
Rory shrugged. "Not really."_

_"We were... and then she... and you."_

_"Tristan, we've had sex up here with them down there, and haven't been caught, it's actually about time someone walked in on us."_

_Tristan looked at her in disbelief. "How can you be so cool about this?"_

_Rory shrugged. "Your mom doesn't care, so why should I? Now had it been your dad or grandfather, I think they would have given you a long lecture about corrupting me." _

_"You jumped me!" Tristan accused as she got out of bed and started putting on her clothes. _

_"Still would be your fault." She buttoned her shirt, then slid on her panties and Chilton skirt going over to him. "Zip." _

_Tristan sighed before zipping her up. "You're really going down there?"_

_"Hey, what we _did_ do made me hungry. I'll see you down there." She pulled her hair into a ponytail and left the room, leaving him alone and frustrated. _

"You were mean," Tristan pouted.

Rory kissed him. "Hey, when my mom walked in on us the next week, she was just as embarrassed as I was. And you kept your cool."

"It's weird how that works. My mom walks in, I'm the nervous wreak, your mom walks in and you are."

"I was nervous for you, babe, she looked about ready to castrate you."

"Which is why we've never had sex at your house ever again," Tristan said kissing her.

Rory pushed him away. "I came over for a reason you know."

"I know."

"So can we talk before I forget and we end up making out till dinner?"

Tristan nodded as he rolled onto his back, bringing Rory on top of him. "Talk."

"I'm going to LA."

Tristan frowned. "To live?"

"No, silly, for a week, the week before the wedding." She moved and straddled him, lying on his chest.

"What for?"

Rory bit her lip. "Last night I overheard you and the guys talking."

"I know." Tristan smirked.

Rory sighed. "And I took what you said to heart. I shouldn't keep it inside, I should get it out."

"The accident?"

Rory nodded. "I called Tyra Banks last night."

"I know."

"You overheard me?" She asked thinking of the sound she'd heard while talking.

"Didn't hear all, just some. I closed the door before you got real in depth."

Rory nodded. "Well, I was supposed to call her when you dropped me off earlier that day, but Steph called just as I reached the phone and I forgot about it. And then I heard you guys, and well... I called."

"That's good."

Rory nodded."It is. I trust Tyra. I trust that the story will be right and not twisted, like it would be if I did it in a magazine."

"You could always do it in one of Logan's," Tristan pointed out.

"I could, and I think that if any magazine has questions, I'll probably do another interview for one of Logan's because I trust them. But if I do it on Tyra's show, it... seems more personal... in a way."

"I know what you mean," he nodded. "But why are you telling me this?"

Rory shrugged. "Because I want you to go with me."

"You want me to go to LA with you?" Tristan asked in surprise. "Why?"

Rory sighed "Because you're right, this isn't just about me, it involves you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Tristan!" Rory warned.

"Did you just say I was right?"

"Don't get used to it," Rory said.

"I won't," Tristan laughed, tightening his grip on her. "I'm glad that you realize all this, Rory."

Rory nodded and bit her lip again. "But I want to talk to you about it first."

"About what?"

"About the accident. About everything that happened, clear up the guys' side of what happened and give you mine. I don't want you backstage, listening to me talk about it and being surprised at what you hear. I don't want this to be like Jerry Springer or Ricky Lake."

Tristan laughed. "God, I miss those shows."

"My point," Rory said ignoring his comment, "Is that I don't want you to sit there and be overwhelmed with information you'll be getting for the first time. I want to be the one to tell you, right now."

"Right now?"

Rory nodded. "Right now."

"So no sex?"

Rory laughed. "I wasn't going to have sex with you anyway."

"Damn. Well then, I'll go make us a snack." He looked at the clock. It was three in the afternoon "Do you want to go to your place to change or are you going like that?"

Rory looked at her jeans and shirt and shrugged. "I'll go home around five and meet you at your parents' place. But I do want to talk before we go."

Tristan nodded. "All right, I'll go get you some coffee and let me get something to eat. I haven't eaten all day."

Rory nodded as she moved off of him and let him get out of bed and leave the room. She brought her knees to her chest and smiled. They were going to be okay. She just knew it.

She was done being stubborn and living her life somewhat in isolation. She was done, that chapter of her life was over. But... now what to do with this new chapter? Would it be a happy ending like Tristan hoped it would be... or would it be a mediocre ending... like she was still hoping for.

"Do you want some pie!?" Tristan yelled.

Rory smiled. "Do you even need to ask?!?!"

She heard Tristan chuckle and her heart leaned a bit more towards the happy ending.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

**_A.N:_** Here is Chapter 23, next chapter will be the "Talk" and what really went on with Rory during that time as well as the dinner with the DuGrays.

That's all notewise, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! And the next one up soon!

Kassandra

**_For Flynn:_** The notes made me VERY VERY happy!

**_For Hannah:_** Thank you for adding to the nagging! lol.


	24. Yeah, You Were

_**Part 24: Yeah, You Were.**_

Tristan passed her her coffee mug as she turned off the TV in his room that she had been watching while he made himself food. She looked at the sandwich he'd made for himself and raised an eyebrow.

"I always wondered how you could eat that," Rory said looking at the triple deck sandwich that was dripping with mustard and horseradish. She swore he had the eating habits of a pregnant woman.

"Same way I kissed you, carefully and with ease," he smirked before biting into it. Rory stuck her tongue out in disgust. He swallowed and looked at her. "I don't know why you find it so disgusting when I saw you eat worse than this. Like that... marshmallow carrot crap you and your mom made one year."

Rory rolled her eyes. "That was for Luke's sake. He wanted us to eat more vegetables, so we thought, 'Hey, let's stick carrots in marshmallows.'"

"Defeats the whole purpose."

"But we made Luke happy."

"He almost gagged when he heard what you'd done," Tristan pointed out taking another bite.

"But we ate carrots and that's all that matters."

Tristan nodded as she took a drink of her coffee and watched as he finished his sandwich. He put the plate on the nightstand and turned to her. "What?" He asked with his mouth full.

"Nothing, just like watching you," Rory said with a smile, still looking at him.

Tristan swallowed and kissed her lightly. "You're pretty cute to look at too. I'll be right back."

Rory nodded as he went to the bathroom. She started thinking about what was the best way to start her story. Ease into the fact that she had been depressed starting from when she'd been let out of the hospital or just blurt it out?

"So you wanted to talk?" Tristan asked.

"I was depressed," Rory said covering her mouth as Tristan raised an eyebrow at her direction. Apparently blurting it out was the path she'd chosen to take.

"All right," Tristan said slowly, easing onto the bed again.

Rory sighed running a hand though her hair. "That was so not the way I wanted to tell you."

"Wanna start from the beginning?" Tristan asked.

Rory shrugged. "Not much to tell. The car hit me and I woke up at the hospital. I've told you that."

Tristan nodded. "You did."

"I was in and out of consciousness and when I finally woke up, everyone was just giving me this very depressed look. I think Madeline and Louise were crying, but I'm not sure. A few days later they told me what exactly had happened, just what the extent of my injuries was and what the doctors needed to do to save me."

"Who told you?"

"Finn and Logan."

"Because you're closer," Tristan muttered.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I… um… What Colin said last night about me being depressed..." She sighed. "I was. I was really in a big hole and it took me forever to crawl out of it. And it did start after grandpa died," she admitted, looking away from him and hugging her legs to her chest, staring at the comforter pattern. "The minute he died, I just remember seeing all these articles in the paper about it." She turned her head to look at him. "It's how I found out about it."

"What?" Tristan asked.

Rory nodded. "I woke up that morning at the hotel I was staying at in New York. I'd stayed the entire night at the hospital with him until the nurses told me to go…"

_Stretching she pulled the robe closer to her body and ran a hand through her tangled hair. Her back was killing her from sleeping on the hospital chair, and her head hurt form the lack of sleep. Going to the door she opened it up and saw the breakfast she had ordered as well as the morning paper sitting on the floor._

_Stooping down, she picked them up, kicked the door shut and took them to the table that overlooked The Empire State Building. Her mom had gone back to Stars Hollow after Rory had teamed up with Emily Gilmore and made her go. Rory then turned on her grandmother and sent her home as well, telling her she__'__d watch over her grandfather._

_She__'__d stayed in the room till one in the morning, drifting off to sleep every once in a while until one of the nurses had told her that Richard was stable and she should go home, he__'__d still be there in the morning._

_She__'__d been in Paris when she found out about the accident. Her grandfather had had a series of health issues, angina, heart attack, stroke, all of which he__'__d lived through and survived. Fate had served him a cruel hand when the drunk driver hit the side of his car while he was driving home from the club after playing golf._

_Sitting down she opened the platter happy to see chocolate chip pancakes, along with bacon and eggs. Perfect, she thought and opened the paper only to frown._

"_No,__"__ she whispered as she read the headline __**"**__**Insurance King Dies After One Month Struggle.**__**"**_

_Running over to the phone, she dialed the first number that came to mind._

"_Mommy?__"_

"And then my mom told me what had happened. And that was the first step towards depression. I started turning down interviews and became somewhat of a recluse"

"I didn't know you found out like that."

"Not too many people do," she said. "But seeing it in the paper and then just seeing it so publicized all during the week, I felt like I didn't have time to grieve, like with our pictures being taken to catch the grieving family in action and it just… it was hard to cry or to show any type of emotion other than… stoic. So I just kept everything inside and didn't share. Then a year later, when Finn and Logan told me about my being unable to have kids, it just added to it."

"So you shut people out?"

Rory nodded. "For months," she admitted. "I couldn't deal with them all feeling sorry for me, I didn't want anyone feeling like that. Like Colin said, I changed. I stopped being this happy-go-lucky girl and just became this."

"Which is?"

Rory shrugged. "I'm more serious and I tend to hide from cameras. I don't do too many interviews anymore and I stopped sharing my personal life. Something that I never hid from when I was younger. I was happy to share with everyone what went on between you and me when we were together or just what I did during the weekend. Now I tend to keep to myself. I do the occasional interview, but really nothing other than that.

"I just like it better that way. I try to stay out of the limelight and it stops rumors from spreading. That's why I never talked about my accident to anyone. All the tabloids knew I had been in an accident, but thankfully Logan stopped it from getting too serious. He gave the necessary amount of information to get them off our backs."

"I read those," Tristan nodded. All the magazines that had information about Rory's accident had the exact same information that she was recovering in Paris and her injuries weren't as serious as everyone had expected. What Logan had done was feed them a bunch of bullshit which they greedily accepted.

Rory shrugged. "When I got home from the hospital, I locked myself in my room, the guys told you this," she said looking back at him. "All I did was lay on my bed and stare at my TV, not really watching it. It stayed on one channel and I just… stared."

She remembered that point of her life and she hated herself for ever getting that weak. She would stare at the TV for hours, no noticing or even caring what was on. When the channel went off air, she would stare at the blue screen of the TV, listening to the annoying 'eeeeeeeee' sound the channel would make, never letting it register in her mind.

"I didn't think about anything, I just lay there. They finally found a spare key and would leave food on the nightstand, but I wouldn't eat it. After a while, Paris would practically have to shove it down."

"Ror," Tristan sighed.

"And even then I would just throw it up. I was a good one twenty before the accident, maybe a bit more. After three months of stopping all activity, then purging my food, I'd lost fifty pounds." She frowned then nodded. "Yeah, about fifty."

Tristan frowned "That's…" he trailed off as he did the math in his head. "Rory, you weighed seventy pounds?"

Rory nodded. "Sounds about right. The girls finally dragged me to a doctor and he gave me these anti-depressants which I didn't take. I refused to take them. I wasn't thinking suicidal thoughts. I didn't want to harm myself, I just wanted to be left alone so I could wrap my mind around the idea. But I knew that if I wanted everyone off my back, I needed to start getting healthier, or at least gain weight back, so I started eating a little bit, little by little, and when they finally saw that I was getting better, they all left and I was alone."

"What did you do?"

Rory shrugged. "Pretty much the same thing I did when they were there, lay in my bed and just stared. Every once in a while I'd snap out of it and get something to eat, only because my mom wanted a weekly weigh in to make sure I wasn't losing anything. Then one day, I was staring at the TV and my mind registered what I was watching, and it was one of those baby shows."

Tristan frowned, not quite sure which baby shows she was talking about.

"You know on TLC, "A Baby Story'. They follow a couple around during the nine months of pregnancy and the world watches how they handle it up to the birth, then a year later how they're handling the baby now."

"Right."

Rory smiled. "I started watching it and when it was done, I just… cried. I hadn't when I found out, but after that I just started and it wouldn't stop." She put her hands on her cheeks, surprised when she felt the wetness. She hadn't even realized she'd started crying.

Tristan wrapped his arm around her, bringing her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "You didn't have to go through that alone, Ror. I would have been there for you."

Rory gave a quiet laugh. "Funny how you say that, because that thought actually scared me when I thought it during that time. You being so understanding about all of it scared me so much."

"Why?"

"Because while you could accept it and move on to a new subject, I'd still be dwelling on it, worrying about it and just… making myself sick. That's why we're so different."

"That's why we work."

Rory nodded. "That too."

"Ror, I need you to know that what you just told me... I'm not judging you for it. I would never do that and you know I wouldn't. I love you the same, if not more. And I've got to admire the fact that you're going on TV and saying it to all your fans."

"Telling you was difficult, believe it or not," Rory whispered. "I think saying it on TV will be easier."

"Good to hear."

Rory sniffed and wiped her eyes, looking at the clock. "I should go home and change."

"You sure?"

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I'm not going to your parents' house in jeans and a shirt. I'll go change and meet you there."

"I thought I'd pick you up."

Rory shook her head as she moved off the bed. "Nah, I'll drive."

Tristan frowned. "Are you planning the escape route already? 'Cause if you're planning on leaving me alone at my parents' house, I may have to break up with you."

Rory laughed leaning over an kissing him. "No, I'm not planning an escape route, just want to drive. I may be running a bit late is all."

"All right, I'll see you there. But if you're half an hour late, I'll take it as a sign you ditched me and I'm coming after you. Remember, Gilmore, I know where you sleep."

Rory laughed. "Yeah, yeah." She kissed him one last time, before flouncing out of the room, grabbing her purse and jacket from the car and leaving. Tristan lay on his bed and smirked. Looked like all was right with the world.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"I can't go down to Paris, Rodney." Rory sighed as she applied eyeliner and looked at the clock. She had twenty minutes to get down to the DuGray family home before she was officially late, almost an hour before Tristan considered her late.

"Please, Rory, I can't see this shoot with anyone but you."

Rory sighed and glared at her speaker phone. "Rodney, I have a wedding to go to the week of the shoot. I can't."

"What about after the wedding?"

Rory growled. "I'm not being forced back to Paris until I'm good and ready, Rodney. So quit pushing."

"I'm not forcing you back. All I'm saying is that you'd be perfect for the shoot."

"Find someone else."

"There is no one else."

Rory sighed. Rodney Carmaine was one of the best photographers in Europe, which was funny seeing as he was from the Bronx. She'd met him when she was doing a runway show a few years back and had an arrangement that if they had parties to go to and needed a date, they'd call each other. That was all there was to the agreement, no sex, no kissing, just holding hands and smiling pretty for the cameras and letting the tabloids speculate all they wanted to.

Rodney had gotten married since the agreement, but Linda wanted to stay out of the limelight as much as possible and let the arrangement go on because she trusted Rory. Truth be told, Rory didn't see the graying middle-aged man as anything other than an older brother and loved him in that sense.

But on days like this she wished she had a noose to throttle him. "I'm not going back till I'm good and ready, so drop it, Rodney."

She heard Rodney give a suffering sigh. "Just… at least think about it, Rory, please."

Rory bit her lip and nodded. "Fine, I'll think about it. Now I have to go or I'm going to be late for dinner."

"Parents?"

"Boyfriend," Rory said hanging up on her friend before he had a chance to respond or put Linda on the other phone so she too could grill her. She grabbed the dress from her closet, placed it on the bed and took off her robe before putting the dress on, grabbing the heels from the floor and putting them on.

She looked at the clock. Ten minute late in official time. Twenty minutes to go on Tristan time. Grabbing a hair tie and her purse she grabbed her keys and left the house, getting in her car and driving towards the DuGray family home.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

"So where is this mystery girl? Juliet DuGray asked as they sat down in the living room.

"Leave the boy alone, Juliet," Devon said handing Tristan and his wife a drink, before pouring his own.

"She's on her way," Tristan said, sending a silent thank-you to his father. "She warned me she'd be a bit late coming tonight."

Juliet sighed leaning her elbow on the armrest of the couch and gave a suffering sigh. "I just wish you and Rory would get your acts together. You would have given me such pretty grandchildren."

Tristan felt a pang in his heart at his mother saying that. If he felt the pain inside his chest thinking about the fact that he and Rory wouldn't be able to have kids, he wondered what it was like for Rory every time she heard that. But Tristan knew it would be a hundred times worse than it was for him.

When they were younger, they would always talk about having kids, but it was mostly her always talking about names and genders, secretly buying baby clothes she found cute and hiding them in obvious places so he'd find them. He hadn't minded, he'd always found that idea of having kids with her comforting and tended to join the madness when going to the store and seeing baby toys and buying a stuffed animal. The guys used to make fun of him for it all the time.

But now, he sighed, he wondered if Rory would tell his parents tonight or let them see it on The Tyra Banks Show which his mother watched religiously.

"I know, mother," Tristan said looking at his watch. Five minutes and she was officially late in his time.

"So what's this girl like? What does she do? Where does she live?" Devon asked.

"Uh… She lives here in Hartford," Tristan said. "She went to Yale."

"Oh, a Yalie," Devon nodded. "Well, that's a point for her."

"Devon!" Juliet admonished. "No one will ever compare to Rory and I, for one, refuse to like anyone my son dates if it's not her."

"There's that spoiled brat I know and love," Devon laughed kissing his wife. "But Juliet, you have to resign yourself to the fact that Tristan will not get the girl back. He messed up too bad."

"Gee, thanks, dad," Tristan said sarcastically looking back down at his watch. She was officially late. He grabbed his cell phone and was about to call her when the doorbell rang. "That must be her, I'll go get her."

"No," Juliet sighed. "I'll go."

"But mom-" Tristan started, only to get cut off.

"No, I'll go and meet her personally. It'll be my first step to getting over Rory."

"Geez, you two took the break up harder than me and her," Tristan said letting his mom go.

Juliet walked to the door and shooed the maid who was getting ready to open the door away. She prepared herself to see the bottle blonde that Hartford society loved to see their sons married to. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and was shocked to come in contact with piercing blue eyes and long brunette hair.

"Hey Juliet."

"Rory?"

Rory frowned. "Yeah, um... Tristan said dinner was here..." Rory sighed getting the gist of the situation. "Tristan didn't tell you it was me, did he?"

"Oh my god!" Juliet squealed grabbing Rory and hugging her. Rory hugged her back laughing as she watched Tristan and Devon come into view. Tristan smirked at the scene while Devon looked shocked at his wife's behavior.

"What's all this ruckus?"

"Oh! Rory! It's Rory, Devon!"

"What's Rory?" Devon asked confused as Juliet finally let Rory breathe.

"Hi Mr. DuGray," Rory said waving slightly.

"Well, you son of a bitch," Devon laughed looking at his son. "You didn't fuck it all up."

Tristan laughed. "Guess I didn't."

Devon laughed as Juliet hugged her son. "Rory, welcome back."

"Oh, thanks, Mr. DuGray."

"Now, can I get you a drink?"

"Just a club soda, I'm driving tonight," Rory said as he and Juliet walked back into the living room leaving Rory and Tristan alone in the foyer. Rory looked at Tristan accusingly causing him to smirk.

"What?"

"Don't do that!" Rory whispered harsher. "You tortured your poor mother into thinking you were bringing someone else. The poor women almost had a heart attack seeing me standing there."

"She was happy to see you though."

"Yeah, I got that when she cut off my air supply."

Tristan laughed wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning down to kiss her. "She loves that you're here and I love that you're here."

"They'll be planning the wedding the minute we leave."

Tristan laughed again. "They're planning the wedding now."

"Are you two getting in here?! Or are you planning on necking in the foyer all night?" Juliet called.

"Necking in the foyer sounds good!" Tristan yelled back, only to have Rory slap his arm and walk toward the living room, their hands entwined.

"I'm sorry Tristan didn't tell you two we'd gotten back together," Rory said sitting on the lounge chair across from the parents and next to Tristan as Devon handed her her drink. "I was so sure he'd tell you when he got here."

Juliet frowned. "So he was on top of you when I called earlier?"

Rory blushed. "Nothing happened."

"Because you interrupted by the way," Tristan told his mother as Rory elbowed his gut.

"No, because we needed to talk," Rory corrected.

"Well, no matter what it was, I'm so happy you two are back together. Now when did this happen?"

Rory smiled, but Devon cut her off. "That golf game a few days ago," Devon said, "You went out with Rory?"

Tristan nodded."We'd just gotten back together. We didn't want to jinx it by the women in the family to get ideas of a wedding."

"Oh! But the babies!" Juliet cooed. "Oh, I can't wait for the babies!"

Tristan felt Rory stiffen slightly and knew she was feeling the ten times worse pang that he'd felt earlier. He saw her about to respond when the maid called them for dinner. They stood up and went to the dining room. Tristan and Rory sat on opposite sides as Devon and Juliet took the heads. The salads were brought out and the small talk began.

"Rory, how's work?" Devon asked.

Rory nodded as she swallowed some of her salad. "It's going well. That's why I was running a bit late today."

"A bit? you were half an hour late, Mar," Tristan pointed out.

"A bit," Rory nodded keeping her stance. "A friend of mine has been calling me to come back to Paris for a shoot, but the week he wants me to go out is the week of Paris's wedding and I can't go."

"So you're not returning to Paris?" Juliet asked.

Rory shrugged. "Right now I plan to stay here in Hartford. I haven't seen my mom or my brother in so long. And I miss everyone here and now with me and Tristan, we haven't really talked about the distance."

"We could handle it though," Tristan said. "We did semi well when we were in college."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "Tris-"

"I said semi well. And now we know our mistakes, so we won't repeat them if we decide on a long distance thing."

Rory nodded. She knew that dinner wasn't the best place to discuss it. "But I'm not sure I want to return to Paris so soon."

"Oh, but you two always planned on living in Paris with the dog and the cat and the kids! Oh, how I want grandkids!" Juliet said with a wistful sigh.

"Mom," Tristan said just as Rory sighed. "Juliet."

Juliet frowned. "What?"

Rory looked pleadingly at Tristan. He took that as the go ahead to at least start the story. "Uh, mom, dad, you guys remember the accident Rory had in Paris, right?"

"Of course." Devon looked sadly at Rory. "So sorry we didn't go. We didn't find out until after you'd been released from the hospital about it. Had we known sooner-"

Rory smiled. "Thanks, I know, it's just..." Rory bit her lip. This was so much harder than telling Tristan. Tristan was Juliet and Devon's only child and the DuGray name ended with him. What would happen when they found out that the one person they loved for Tristan to carry on the name with couldn't have his children? Would they hate her and immediately start looking for a proper society wife for him?

"Ror?" Tristan said.

"The accident damaged a lot of me. Physically and emotionally," Rory admitted.

"Oh, Rory, I can only imagine what it must have been like," Juliet said grasping her hand.

"I can't have children, Juliet," Rory said looking at the older woman. "When they operated on me, they took a lot out, a lot of important stuff out. And I don't have the ability to bear children." She looked down at her plate and Juliet tightened her grip.

"And you so wanted them. Oh, Rory, how you must feel."

Rory felt a pair of arms come around her and was surprised to find Juliet hugging her. "You are still perfect for my Tristan in every which way. Just because you can't have children doesn't mean I love you any less," she whispered as Rory bit her lip to keep from crying.

"Thank you."

Juliet nodded as she sat back down. Devon leaned over and patted Rory's arm. "You are a great girl, Rory, nothing is going to change that. Now let's move on."

Rory looked at Tristan who smiled. 'I told you so,' he mouthed causing Rory to glare. Devon turned his attention on Tristan as they talked about the law firm while Juliet and Rory started talking about Paris at different times of the year.

Rory was relieved that nothing had changed with her relationship with Juliet and Devon. She'd always loved being part of the DuGray family. Even if they were always planning her and Tristan's wedding, it was nice to know that they loved her unconditionally.

"Will you excuse me, Juliet, I have to go powder my nose."

"Oh, of course, Rory. You remember which bathroom to use, right?"

Rory nodded moving from her seat, setting her napkin on the chair and walking out of the dining room, Tristan never looking up. She smiled to herself as she bypassed the bathroom behind the stairs and went up quietly. She made her way through the halls, recalling the internal blueprint of the house and making her way to Tristan's room.

He had to have hidden the ring somewhere. She'd check all of his hiding places in his room. She knew of about twenty where he used to hide things from his parents as well as presents for her which she would always find. Opening the door, she frowned when she found it locked.

"Why the hell-" She moved to the guest room and opened the door walking in and moving to the bed. She went down on all fours and reached for the support planks where the mattress lay and found the plank where the key lay hidden. She pulled it out and smiled so glad that Tristan had decided to tell her where his parents hid the skeleton key.

She went back to his room and unlocked it. She looked down the hall before walking in and closing the door again. She looked around. Just like she remembered, only his Chilton uniform no longer lay in a discarded mess on the couch on the far side of the room and dirty laundry, such as shirts, socks and pants no longer littered the floor.

"Where to start?" She said to herself putting the skeleton key on the dresser on her left and walking to the bathroom. She'd start there, work her way to the closet and then all the other random hiding spots he had.

She'd find that ring if it was the last thing she did.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

Tristan laughed at his father, taking a sip of water and looking at Rory's empty chair. Frowning he noticed his mother eating her dinner and talking with his father.

"Mom, where's Rory?"

"Hmm?" She looked at the empty chair. "Oh, she went to the bathroom, must have been ten, fifteen minutes ago."

"What the hell-" Tristan sighed, knowing exactly where that devil of a woman was. "I'll be right back." He put his napkin down and left the dining room, taking the steps two at a time before taking the necessary turns to reach his room.

He had locked the door after going to college to stop the maids from going in and moving things. He'd never liked maids going and cleaning his room, he'd always found it weird when people touched his dirty underwear that he usually left on the bathroom floor, preferring to just bring it down to the washroom himself. He never liked people rifling through his drawers or buffing his shoes. It was in a way an invasion of privacy, so when he'd gone off to college, he'd gotten in the habit of locking the door and keeping the master with him.

But of course Rory knew where the skeleton key was hidden and she also knew how to pick a lock, thanks to Finn's lessons. So even without a key she'd still be able to get into the room. Opening the door, he was graced with the view of Rory standing on the couch, opening the vent. Leaning against the doorjamb, he heard her curse before replacing the vent gate.

"Dammit, where is it?"

"Not here," Tristan said, causing her to turn too quickly and topple down, falling on the soft couch with a plop. Tristan hurried over to her, making sure she was okay. Once he was assured, he moved her, fixed the vent and got back down. "I'm not stupid enough to hide an engagement ring at my parents' house, Rory."

"You were stupid enough to hide my birthday presents here."

"''Cause those were default presents, Rory. Presents I knew you'd find. If you remember correctly, I always got you something better or something you least expected on your actual birthday or anniversary. Why, because I have hiding places that you don't know about."

"It's my ring. I think I have a right to see it!" She said stomping her foot.

Tristan laughed. "Are you really going that route? I hid it, Rory, and I hid it well and until you give me some kind of notion that you want to get married, I'm not showing you that ring."

Rory sighed and looked at the ground before moving closer to him, playing with the bottom button of his shirt. "You sure I can't convince you otherwise?"

Tristan smirked looking at her hands. Instinctively placing his hands on her hips he tugged her closer. "I don't know, why don't you try?"

"Hmm, I think I just might," she whispered before leaning up and brushing her lips against his while untucking his shirt. Tristan smirked moving her backwards until he had her backed up against the bed and laid her down carefully.

Her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders which he happily chucked across the room before delving his hands under her shirt. One of her hands kept him at her lips, her fingers working their way through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp, causing him to groan as the other hand ran up and down his spine.

"Where's the ring?" She whispered against his lips.

Tristan hesitated as he felt her fingers at the button of his pants. He looked over at her. One of his hands was on her breast, the other gripping her hip while her tongue licked her lips and her fingers teased the button of the jeans. 'Tell her,' he thought.

"I-"

"Oh jeez, you two couldn't wait another two hours?!"

Tristan and Rory turned and saw Juliet and Devon standing outside the doorway.

"Hey mom," Tristan smiled.

"He really is my son," Devon said proudly. "His hand up her shirt and all while we're downstairs having a duck which by the way was too dry."

"The duck was not dry, Devon, you're delusional." Juliet rolled her eyes.

Rory giggled bringing Tristan closer and kissing the side of his neck. "I missed this."

Tristan moved his hand and kissed her gently. "My parents walking in on us while we're making out?"

Rory laughed hugging him closer. "Hmm, that and teasing you."

"What?"

Rory pushed him back slightly. "I was this close to getting you to tell me where it was," she said putting her thumb and forefinger close together while Devon and Juliet continued to argue about the supposedly dry duck.

"I wasn't going to tell you."

"Yeah, you were," Rory laughed as he got off her and grabbed his shirt, letting her stand and rearrange her own clothes.

"No, I wasn't."

"You weren't what?" Juliet asked turning her attention to her son.

"Nothing," Tristan said looking at Rory, making sure she kept her mouth shut. He hadn't told anyone about proposing to her, not even his parents who he basically told everything to.

"Fine, don't tell me," Juliet shrugged. "I'll just get Rory to tell me later." She looked at Rory who was smiling as she fixed her shirt. "Come now, Rory, we'll grab some dessert while the boys go talk shop."

"Sounds great, Juliet," Rory said running a hand through her hair with a smile and letting Juliet wrap an arm around her shoulders. But Rory couldn't resist having the last word. "And Tristan, yes you were." She laughed, as she and Juliet made their way out.

Tristan rolled his eyes, making sure the last button was in its hole. He grabbed the skeleton key and left with his father, locking the door once again.

"So what were you and Rory talking about?"

"We weren't talking," Tristan laughed, "As you could see."

"I could." Devon looked at his son who was running a hand through his hair as they descended the stairs. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Nah, I'm fine, dad, I swear. Hey, do you have any more Cubans?"

Devon sighed. "Yeah, I think I do."

Sooner or later Tristan would come and talk to him. And of course he would be welcomed with open arms as he always was.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**AN: **_Sorry for the long wait. This chapter was a bit harder to get out than I thought it would be. Next chapter will be Tristan and Rory in LA at the Tyra Banks Show. It's bound to be a bit longer than this one which was more a filler than anything else.

Hope you all enjoyed and next chapter hopefully up soon!

Kassandra


	25. Talk Shows and Moving Forward

_**A.N1: I am in no way affiliated with Tyra Banks, the Tyra Banks show or CBS studios. They do not belong to me but to…whoever owns them lol. **_

_**AN2: A lot of the information given in this chapter, goes into greater detail then it probably should, only because I felt since after two years I should probably recap what's been going on. So if it sounds familiar….there's a reason for it lol. (Sorry to all you new readers who probably just read everything only to reread it in this chapter Lol)**_

_**Part 25:**_ _**Talk Shows and Moving Forward**_

"Nervous?"

She looked at him through the mirror, and smiled weakly. "A lot nervous."

He came and stood in front of her, leaning against the make-up table his arms crossed over his chest. "I can practically hear the butterflies in your stomach."

"You always could." She laughed rolling her eyes. She looked at him and smiled softly, reaching out and putting her hand out. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed her hand. "It's going to be fine Tristan."

Tristan shook his head. "I still don't like this Rory. I don't like the idea of it being so…"

"Graphic?" Rory asked tightening her grip on his hand.

Tristan sighed, leaning down and kissing her hand. "I guess I'm just being protective."

Rory smiled and brought him closer to kiss his lips lightly. "Stop worrying it'll be fine Tris."

Tristan nodded as he leaned back and watched as the stylists poked and prodded her, pulling at her hair to style it. Even though he'd had the past three in a half days to process everything that Rory and Tyra had planned during their outing to the spa, he couldn't help but feel the need to shield her from people's reactions.

Shaking his head, he smiled at the intern who brought him a chair to sit in. He sat and watched as Rory quickly relaxed in her element and talked to the stylists. The day after they arrived, Rory had set up a lunch and spa day with Tyra Banks while he'd gone to take care of some work. He'd found out after he'd picked her up, just what the two had accomplished in the five hours they'd been together.

_Tristan leaned agaist the rental car __waiting__ for __R__ory to come out of the Spa. He'd called her ea__r__lier letting her know his meeting was done and if she wanted to be picked up. She'd told him that she and __T__yra were having a spa day and to pick her up at five. It__was now five thirty three and she still hadn't left._

_Taking out his cell he decided to make a qui__c__k call. Rory was still on the hunt for her engangment ring. She'd even grilled his parents about him possibly hiding something in the house. Tristan had been getting phone calls from his parents ever since, trying to figure out just what he'd been hiding._

_Luckily he'd hi__d__din it well and __R__ory would never figure it out._

"_Yeah?" The voice on the other end snapped._

"_Love you too Robert."_

"_What do you want Dugray. I'm in the middle of something."_

"_Sex?"_

"_If I was having sex, do you really think I'd answer the phone?"_

"_You have before." Tristan pointed out, wincing at the memory, it hadn't been fun being on the other end of the phone._

"_What do you want?" Robert asked even more irritated._

"_Right, remember a few years ago, I gave you a package and told you to save it for me."_

"_Uh..." Robert hesitated, then quickly agreed. "Yeah, yeah, I remember, why? Do you want it back?"_

"_No, no, not yet, just wondering if it was safe."_

"_Yeah, it's in the vault. Again,why do you ask?"_

"_Look Rory's on the hunt and I know that her next target is our friends houses. She'll ask if I ever hid something there or if I gave you something to keep for me. You have to tell her 'no'."_

"_Why?__"__ Robert aske__d__ slowly._

"_Because if you say ye__s__ she_will_ tear __your__ house apart looking for it.__"_

"_Tris__tan__, just what is in this pa__c__kage?__"_

_He saw the door open and Rory walk out with a tall slim, african american women who was __T__yra __B__anks. __"__Nothing, look __I__'ve got to go, just negate everything.__"_

_Rory frowned at him. __"__Negate?__"_

"_Clie__n__t.__"__ He said to her. Then turned back to the phone call __"__I have to go__"_

"_Wait, wait, am I or Maddie in any danger."_

"_Why would you be in danger?" Tristan asked._

"_Look if this package has something dangerous in it, I want to know."_

"_You've had it for years; nothings happened yet, so stop worrying, just 'no' to everything all right?"_

_Robert sighed. "I don't know Tristan."_

"_I really have to go." Tristan said stepping away from the women, Rory frowned at his weird behavior, then smirked. Shit she had cought on. "I'll talk to you later."_

"_Wait!"_

_Tristan hung up, and quickly cleared his call history, just as it had deleted, Rory grabbed his phone and looked. "You deleted your history!" She said in disbelif._

_Tristna shrugged. "It bugs me."_

"_You were talking to whoever is hiding the ring weren't you?"_

"_Ring? What ring?" Tristan asked innocently as she handed him back his phone._

"_You're sneaky Dugray, but I will find it." She took his hand and led him back to Tyra. "Ty, this is Tristan my boyfriend. Tris this is Tyra."_

"_Nice to meet you." Tristan said, shaking her hand._

"_You too, Rory speaks very highly of you."_

"_I've only heard great things about you as well." Tristan nodded._

_Tyra smiled and turned to Rory. "So Wednesday, you'll come to the studio around ten, get ready, and we'll start filming at one and we'll just talk."_

"_With an audience?"_

"_With an audience and I don't know if maybe you want Tristan there in the audience with you, or in the back."_

_Rory shrugged. "Whatever Tris wants, I guess."_

_Tristn shrugged. "I'll think about it." Not quite sure where he wanted to be while Rory was doing her interveiw. Really it all depended on how much support she thought she needed._

"_Great, so Wednesday." Tyra nodded decisively as she hugged Rory. "You'll do great."_

"_Thank you so much for this."_

"_It's no problem. I'll see you Wednesday."_

"_Wednesday." Rory nodded as Tyra said goodbye to Tristan and went towards her car. Tristan opened the door for her, before getting in himself and pulling out and driving towards their hotel. _

"_So how was the spa?"_

"_Great." Rory nodded. "Relaxing, defintally needed."_

_Tristan smiled, taking her hand and running his thumb over her knuckles. "Good to hear it Mar."_

"_So who were you talking to?"_

"_A client, I told you."_

"_You gave my ring to a clinet?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Tristan laughed. "This person doesn't have your ring, Mar, so just drop it."_

"_Then why won't you use his name?"_

"_Who said it was a he?"_

_Rory glared, he was teasing. "I can't belive you deleted your phone history so I wouldn't cacth on."_

"_I'm telling you it bugs me, you knew that." He said, rolling his eyes at her insantiy._

"_No, no, I didn't, you never delated your history when we were together."_

"_Things change." Tristan smirked._

_Rory rolled her eyes. "uh huh."_

_He drove silently, before looking over at her. She was looking out the window with a frown on her face and her lip between her teeth. "Nervous?"_

"_About?"_

"_Wednesday?"_

_Rory shrugged and turned towards him. "A little, Tyra says that the fans will understand and I would even get a different group of people interested, because not many celebrities have come out and talked about their difficulties in having children and starting a family. Everything is so speculated you know?"_

_Tristan nodded. "I do."_

"_I have to call Paris and ask her for the pictures that she took in the hospital."_

"_There are pictures?" Tristan asked his hands tightening on the wheel._

_Rory nodded. "Colin was preparing a lawsuit, and Paris took pictures, but the guy turned himself in, and his lawyer talked to Colin and said anything that needed to be paid would, and it was. Not that I couldn't pay my hospital bills, but the guys said that that wasn't the point." She shrugged. "I just let Colin handle everything."_

"_He paid?"_

"_Yeah," she laughed "I'm pretty sure Colin put the fear of God into the guy."_

"_So why do you need to pictures?"_

"_For the interview, while I'm talking they'll put pictures up from the accident, paper clippings all that stuff."_

"_I don't like it Rory."_

"_It's why I'm telling you now, so we can prepare together."_

_Tristan shook his head, "I don't like the idea of putting up pictures of the car accident. I saw those pictures Rory, and pictures of the hospital." His grip tightened, as he pulled into The Peninsula in Beverly Hills._

"_Tris…"_

"_Just let me process for a minute okay?"_

_She nodded as the valet opened her door; she stepped out as Tristan handed over his keys, before taking her hand. They were greeted by the swarms of paparazzi wondering what would bring her to LA after pretty much being a hermit for the past year._

"_Rory! Rory what brings you to LA?!" One yelled, _

_Wanting them off her back she answered as Tristan pulled her closer. "My boyfriend has some business here, I decided to tag along." Tristan kissed the top of her head before ushering her into the hotel, the doormen greeted them as they walked to the elevator._

"_You didn't have to say anything." Tristan told her, pressing the button for the top floor._

_Rory shrugged. "Might as well give them something. You processed?"_

_Tristan sighed and leaned against the elevator walls. "It's one thing to recount the event in your own words you know, but it's a whole different ball game when you add in pictures." The doors opened, Tristan wrapped his arm around her shoulders and led her to the room. He opened the door letting her go in first before following._

_He watched her sit in the bed and remove her sandals that she'd worn for the spa as he leaned against the desk that was in front of the balcony that allowed them to view Los Angeles._

"_I think if it all gets out Tristan, all of the details, no hold bars, then I'll finally be able to close this chapter of my life and move on."_

"_Move on to what?" he asked, if not a bit bitterly, opening the balcony door and walking out to lean on the railing. Rory sighed as she followed him out._

"_Tris." She whispered put a hand on his arm. "I know you're ready to get on with your life, settle down, and…" she smiled. "And think about a family. I know you're ready, and you've been ready since…college apparently."_

_He looked down at her. "I don't want that with anyone but you though."_

"_And I know that too, because I've never seen that with anyone else either. And I'm hoping that with this interview, with telling my story I'll be one step closer to being able to give that to you. I know I'm being incredibly selfish…"_

"_No," he sighed. "You're not; I understand why you're hesitating on starting something serious. I understand why you need to give this very uncensored interview. But I don't have to like it."_

_Rory laughed and leaned her forehead against his arm. "I have one more thing to ask you."_

"_And what's that." He asked turning and wrapping his arms loosely around her waist. _

"_Well, Tyra and I talked about doing two parts to this interview, one with me and talking about what happened and one with…maybe me and you."_

_Tristan looked at her in surprise. "Really?"_

_Rory nodded. "Yeah, I mean unless you don't want to."_

"_No, I mean…why?" he asked confused._

_Rory shrugged. "Just for your reaction to everything, from the accident, to now, sort of how you're dealing."_

"_Dealing with what?"_

_Rory laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "God I love you." She said before walking away._

"_Rory, what am I dealing with?"_

"_Just put on your trunks, we're going for a swim."_

_Twenty minutes later Rory walked onto the roof, wearing her turquoise butterfly bandeau one piece swim dress. Because of the surgery scars that crisscrossed her stomach and some of her back, she tended to lean more towards the one piece suits that covered her upper body instead of showing her scars. Tristan set their towels on one of the lounge chairs before jumping into the nearly empty pool. The few patrons that were still there were packing up their stuff to head for dinner._

"_You coming in?" Tristan asked as he waded in the center of the pool._

_Rory smiled and stepped slowly onto the steps of the pool. Once she was waist deep, she dunked down getting her hair wet, she came back up pushing her hair back, eyes widening when she came face to chest with Tristan, his arms snaking around her waist as he leaned back and waded backwards through the water._

"_This is nice." Tristan said as he stopped in the center of the pool. "We haven't had a chance to relax just us…since…" he frowned._

"_A week or two before we broke up." Rory said with a decisive nod. She pulled him forward so they were wading in the middle of the pool, her arms around his waist, he hugged her tightly resting his chin on the top of her head._

"_We're going to be okay this time around Mar."_

_She leaned back and laughed before kissing him soundly on the lips. "I was thinking the same thing Tris."_

"You'll be fine." Tristan whispered in her ear as they stood right at the entrance of the set where Tyra's show took place. She was standing behind the line where the cameras couldn't see her, at her cue she was going to walk down the runway that led her onto the set where the interview would take place. That was in five minutes time.

"My heart is beating so fast." She whispered, bringing Tristan's hand up to her chest, where it felt like her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

"It's your first public interview since the accident Mar. Just tell your story, and don't worry about reactions." He looked down to see her staring at the floor breathing deeply, causing him to laugh. "Baby, you're going to do fine. Just…" he thought about what he was going to say, before grinning and turning her around. "You know all those Hartford events we had to go to when we were younger."

"And still have to go to now." She pointed out still breathing deeply looking up at him with wide blue eyes.

"Right," he laughed. "Well remember what we use to do in middle school and high school, how we would smile for everyone even though we didn't mean it and then we would slowly relax and the smiles became genuine. And with time, we didn't have to force the smile at all."

She breathed out deeply. "Sure, I remember."

"Okay, pretend you're at one of those events, put on a smile, act as if you're relaxed, and once you get talking, you'll forget about the audience, you'll forget that it's being taped, it'll be like you're having a conversation and it'll come naturally."

Rory shook her head, "I thought it was hard telling you the story, Tris, I don't know if I can do this."

He looked at his watch, two minutes, leaning down he brought her closer, and kissed her, her hands went to his shirt gripping it as his tongue swept into her mouth, teasing her, before nipping her lips lightly and letting her go, he smirked when she moaned at the loss of contact between them.

"Baby," he murmured against her lips, "I promise you, you'll be fine, and I'm going to be with you, watching you then sitting with you in a half hour okay." He gave her one last kiss before moving her back to the line, where some of the tech guys were trying hard not to smirk as she made sure her dress was falling straight.

God she looked good, she was wearing and beige and light blue summer dress that fell to her knees, a beige bow was tied under her chest where the low v-neck gave a peek at her creamy flesh. It gave her the approachable look that she and Tyra had been aiming for. The height difference between her and Tyra would also be kept, Rory had opted out of wearing high heels and instead wore beige peep toe low heeled shoes, apparently her being shorter then both Tristan and Tyra gave her the innocent look that she'd wanted to maintain.

"One more kiss." She said turning to him as she heard Tyra start her introduction.

Tristan laughed before leaning down and kissing her soundly, just as Tyra called her name, "Love you." He whispered before turning her around and pushing her lightly out to the runway that led to the audience. He watched on the TV by his side as she walked down the runway like the model she was and struck a pose, a true smile on her face. He could always spot the difference. That last kiss he'd given her had washed away her nerves, and he was glad for it.

"Mr. DuGray?" he turned and saw one of the interns.

"Yes?"

"I'll show you to the private room where you can watch the interview until you're needed."

"Thanks." He said, casting one last glance at the small TV before walking with the intern.

Rory smiled as she skipped off the runway and hugged her friend, kissing her cheek before taking a seat on the couch while Tyra took a seat on the wide leather covered chair next to her. She crossed her legs as the audience clapped and cheered, she smiled at them as they quieted and turned back to Tyra who smiled.

"So…" Tyra started with a smile.

"So…" Rory laughed clapping her hands.

Tyra laughed, "Now how long has it been since we talked to each other, before the phone call I got what three weeks ago?"

Rory laughed. "Let's see, when we last saw each other I was still a senior in high school, oh god I'm old." Rory laughed blushing. "So what was that wow, almost eight years ago, but that's the last time we saw each other, last time we talked was at least three."

"And you've been through a lot in those three years haven't you."

"Yes." Rory sighed. "I have."

"Three years ago," Tyra said more to the audience and the camera then to her "Hartford society was disrupted when Richard Gilmore passed away, would you say that his death was the starting point of when things started going downhill?" She asked turning back to Rory

Rory bit her lip "I wouldn't necessarily say 'downhill' because without my grandfathers death I believe the accident that I was in last year would still have happened, one way or another, but I believe my grandfathers death did push me to either face my personal feelings head on or hide from them. Which I think happened to not only me, but to my mother and my grandmother. "

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a picture pop up onto the screen behind them, she knew even before she turned that it was one of the many picture her grandmother had sent overnight when Rory had told her what she was planning on doing. She turned and smiled softly, feeling the lump in her throat form. It was a picture during her cotillion; her grandmother was on one side while her grandfather grinned widely in the other. He'd been so proud that she'd been the one to do the cotillion.

"Want to tell us about the picture?" Tyra asked.

"Uh…" Rory laughed. "It was during my cotillion," she said turning back to face her. "Cotillions are huge in Hartford, and my mother never participated. My grandmother convinced me to do it with the added enticement that my boyfriend, Tristan, could be my escort. The picture was taken after the presentation of the debutantes. My grandfather was very proud, so proud in fact that when he caught my boyfriend and I making out in the coat closet later that evening, he laughed shook his head and said "kids" before closing the door." Rory laughed.

The crowd laughed, and she could already envision the smirk Tristan had on his face as he remembered, a week later she'd given him her virginity.

"You were close to him." Tyra stated.

"Oh very much." She said looking up at the picture as it changed to them golfing, she'd always been horrible, she'd get to the second hole before he'd decided that she ripped up way to much grass, before sending her off to the spa with the girls, while he finished the game with Tristan and Devon, then they'd meet up for lunch again. "When I heard about the accident I was at home in Paris, I was taking a break before my next photo shoot when my mother called me and told me what had happened.

"My grandfather had so many health problems, he'd suffered from an angina when I was sixteen, and heart attack when I was eighteen, then a stroke when I was nineteen, all of which left our family so shaken, so when I heard about the car accident and how he'd gotten hit by a drunk driver, and it wasn't looking good, my heart stopped." She smiled sadly. "I left right away, and went to New York where they were treating him. He was in a coma; we were all hoping for the best, none of us wanted to think about our family without Richard Gilmore in it, we still can't."

"What happened when he passed?" Tyra asked softly.

"Well my grandmother, my mom and I, all kept a vigil by his bed, we never left him alone, unless the doctors forced us out, and even then my grandmother would yell that she'd donated enough money into the hospital to stay as long as she pleased, so we stayed well past visiting hours. The night before he died my grandmother and I had teamed up on my mom and sent her home, then around eleven I sent my grandmother back to the hotel promising her I'd keep my eye on my grandfather. I'd fallen asleep and a nurse found me, she laughed and told me to go home, and get a good night's sleep, that my grandfather would still be there in the morning."

"You left." Tyra stated more then asked.

Rory shrugged. "The doctors said he was doing perfectly fine, his condition wasn't better but it wasn't worse, so I didn't think that in my leaving something would happen, so I left. I woke up in the morning and ordered room service along with the paper, and when I sat down to eat the first thing that popped out at me was the story of my grandfather passing."

"Did you feel any guilt? I mean you'd promised your grandmother that you'd watch over him and…" Tyra trialed off and Rory caught on, even though she'd known the question was coming it still hit her hard. No one knew she'd felt guilt after her grandfather died, not even Tristan.

"Tremendous guilt." She admitted. "It wasn't that I felt like I'd let him die, because I knew I had no control over that, it was his time to go, and slowly I had accepted that, it was the guilt that I had left him to die alone and I think that was what weighted me down the most." She shook her head and gave a sigh. "I've never admitted that out loud, my boyfriend's probably backstage just shaking his head in disbelief." She laughed.

Tyra laughed with her, before turning to the camera. "When we come back, we'll find out just what caused Rory to disappear from the modeling scene at her peak." Tyra smiled at the camera before calling cut. "How 'bout we take a ten minute break and then pick up where we left off."

Rory nodded, before standing and going back stage, she found an intern, and asked where Tristan was, the girl pointed the way. Breaking a Gilmore rule, she ran towards where Tristan was, opening the door she launched herself into his arms and let the dry heaves come.

"Oh baby." Tristan whispered kissing the top of her head and tightening her hold.

"I can't cry." She whispered as her breathing labored a bit. "Then my eyes will look horrible on camera and my makeup will have to be redone."

"Rory, if you have to cry, cry."

She shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He pointed out, holding her at arm's length.

"It's just hard saying it out loud you know? After grandpa died, I never got a chance to talk about it, because the press was following us everywhere and I didn't want it publicized and twisted around as if I had let him die. I knew the guilt would eat my up inside."

"Rory, it's not your fault. Richard was ready to go, you'd all said your goodbyes and it was his time, you being there, not being there, him dying alone or with everyone around him, it wouldn't have stopped him, Richard was a force unto himself, and wouldn't have had it another way."

"I know." She said.

"Now you have five more minutes before you have to get back out there, knowing you, you can down two scalding mugs of coffee while they redo their makeup."

"Sit with me for a while."

Tristan nodded, "Until the last possible minute." He said following her out to the set. They sat on the couch as an intern brought her coffee and the stylist fixed her makeup. He kept his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her shoulder a bit, knowing that the audience waiting for the show to begin again was curious as to who he was. He was a household name on the east coast, west coast he was just some blonde sitting with a famous model.

"We're staring in two." Tyra said as she sat back down and they retouched her as well. "How are you holding up Rory?"

"I'm doing okay, I think it's easier to talk about it then I thought it was going to be."

"Are the pictures okay, or do you want us to stop?" Tyra asked, Tristan could see the concern in her eyes, and felt better about the interview, knowing that he wasn't the only one worried about Rory.

"No, the pictures are okay."

Tristan scoffed.

"Tristan isn't a big fan of them," she nudged him with her shoulder, before leaning up to kiss his chin. "But he's always been protective."

"I can tell." Tyra laughed. "Okay, thirty seconds."

Tristan stood and took the mug from her hands before leaning down to kiss her. "You're doing great babe."

She smiled as he walked off the set and Tyra counted down from five, the stylist checked Rory's appearance quickly before running off stage.

"Welcome back," Tyra said between the clapping audience "We're here today with Rory Gilmore, international model, we just finished talking about your grandfather that passed away three years ago and the guilt you felt at his passing by himself. Has the guilt eased any in those three years?"

"Oh definitely." She nodded, thinking about how much more it had been eased admitting what she felt and Tristan's reassurance. "My grandfather was…a law onto himself. No one chose, other than my grandmother of course, what he was to do, only himself. So when he passed, it was on his time, not anyone else's. I think that believing in that and knowing that he wouldn't want me to blame myself for something so out of my control, helped me ease it. Now even more, it's been a load lifted off, finally admitting what I felt and letting it out."

"There's a resentment that you were such a household name when your grandfather died? That press wouldn't leave you alone during those months?"

Rory smiled and nodded. "Absolute resentment, I know that even without my fame at that moment it still would have been publicized because of our family name but when he died, my families lives were overly publicized because of it. When I was starting out and up to his accident I was very public and very open about my life expect for my personal relationships with men. Which, granted haven't been many.

"When the funeral came I felt like my family and I weren't allowed to grieve in a way that was considered proper in the public eye. We were to cry privately and act…stoic in public. At least_ I_ felt that, my grandmothers not a crier, and my mother is one of those women that is able to cry once to get it out of her system and go one with her life, mourning, but no crying."

"You're not like that?" Tyra asked

Rory bit her lip and sighed. "I…" she shrugged. "In a way I am, but a few years before his death, I'd gone through a horrible break up, it sounds so…shallow when I say this out loud," she admitted. "But after all was said and done, I feel like I spent an entire year crying over a seven year relationship that I had thrown away because of my own stupidity and selfishness. So when he died two years later, I really felt like I was cried out, I just…couldn't and it caused me to clam up in front of cameras."

"Do you cry now?"

Rory nodded slowly. "I'm able to, I don't like to," she admitted with a laugh. "Don't get me wrong, I was torn up after my grandfather died, devastated and depressed, I just…couldn't cry, no matter how hard I tried, also, now that I think about it, because I had so much guilt at that time and was just so in shock at his passing that was also a factor and because our family were under such scrutiny we all came off very cold hearted the day of his burial. When really, my grandmother, my mother and I all went back to Hartford, crawled into the bed he use to sleep in and mourned his loss.

"Do you feel you shut off a part of yourself after his death, I mean, looking back on your work from say seven years ago when you were very public about everything, including your sex life, which let me tell you, is very steamy."

Rory laughed. "It was."

"To five years ago, when relationships were off limits, to three years ago when your grandfather died, and currently last year after your accident, do you see a difference in your attitude towards the press."

"Oh, definitely." Rory nodded. "Like I said, nothing was off limits the first say three or four years of my career, everything was fine in my life, and I didn't feel the need to hide anything. After my break up, I was just so…anti-relationships, that I didn't really think I could give input on them from my own experience anyway, then with the scrutiny and attention my grandfathers death and our family were getting a little more of me resented the press, and then with my accident, I became a proclaimed hermit, my friends hated it."

Tyra turned back to the camera, "When we come back, Rory will finally open up about the accident that changed her life."

They took another ten minute break, Tristan came out again holding a mug of coffee once again, Tyra ran past the questions that she was going to ask, before she called thirty seconds, Tristan left with a kiss once more, as they came back on.

"Rory,"

"Tyra." She smiled.

Tyra laughed. "It's very publically known that a year ago you were in a bad accident."

Rory looked up at the screen behind her and winced when she saw the newspaper clippings Paris had sent. The picture was of her totaled car and the truck that had hit her on the highway; it was the aftermath of the accident.

"Yes, it was."

"Logan Huntzberger, a friend of yours if I'm right."

"One of my best." Rory smiled.

"He issued a statement right after the story broke, it says. 'Last week, Rory Gilmore was hit by a drunk driver on the Parisian highway on her way home from a photo shoot; she is currently being treated for some minor cuts and bruises and is doing just fine. We would greatly appreciate, if at this time she be left alone to recover in peace, and allow her family and friends to take care of her. Thank you.' Now you and I, as well as your friends, know this is a lie."

"Not exactly." Rory laughed. "Logan, who became my self-proclaimed publicist didn't lie at all in that statement. He just…left out details per my request. I had been treated for minor cuts and bruise…and more. We just decided it would be best for me, and my "image", in a way, if we left out certain details. Plus it was in a time of my life where the details of my accident were no one's business but my own."

"Tell us about the accident."

"Like Logan said, I was driving home at night, I had been talking to my mother on speaker phone, when I ended the conversation, I was stopped at a light, the light turned green, I went and half way into the intersection I got hit."

"By a drunk driver."

"Yes, I have to say that, I was and still am such an advocate against drunk driving, my grandfather was ultimately killed by one, and I was almost killed by one. So I was beyond pissed when my friends told me the full details of what happened."

"And what was that?"

Rory bit her lip, "I got hit on my side of the car so I took full impact, The doctors said that they had to use the jaws of life to get me out, and even then it had taken them hours, if not a full twenty four hours to get the car shrapnel that was embedded out of my body. It was explained to me, that when I was hit it was like that side of the car had literally been molded to my body."

"So the extent of your injuries were more than just the cuts and bruises."

"Oh definitely, I had broken ribs which untimely punctured a lung, broken leg and arm, my upper body was pretty okay from what I was told, other than the arm, my head was protected, because I had ducked to the side when I saw the car coming, the back of my head hit the passenger seat so I was bleeding on my left side but nothing major there. But my lower body was damaged very badly."

"How so?"

"The…um…" she shook her head to clear it before speaking slowly, "The steering wheel impacted my stomach, and with the car crushing around me, and the impact itself it caused internal bleeding. I was told that if they hadn't gotten to me when they had it would have been fatal."

"A lot of the reason you haven't told people about how bad your injury was, was and still is personal, why was it so personal? I mean obviously because it was so close of an accident as your grandfathers. But there are other reasons." Tyra pointed out.

"Yeah, from when I started out in the modeling industry, at sixteen, I was given the image as a family girl, a girl that by the age of twenty three would be settled down, with a family, which Tristan and I had planned. We'd been together since the seventh grade and knew we were meant for each other, we still know we're meant for each other, we've never denied that even during our break up, as bitter as it was. I always held the image, even with my family, as a wife and mother."

"And while you were in the hospital you got some news."

Rory nodded. "When they opened me up to fix the internal bleeding a lot was taken out because it was so damaged, it left me with the inability to have children." She heard the slight gasp from the audience that had been quiet up until that point. "And it left me feeling…useless in a way."

"What was your reaction to the news?"

Rory laughed before running a hand through her hair. "God, I think I screamed at my friends. Who had been in the room when Logan and my other friend Finn broke the news. I cried, after almost four years of not crying, I cried, and then I sort of just went into shock. Children were such a _huge _part of my plan, it had been such a large part of my teenage life and my future life that I had planned out at such a young age, that it just never occurred to me to plan a future without these perfect children I had envisioned myself having."

"Did you envision who you'd have them with?"

"Oh of course, Tristan no question, even while we were broken up in those four years, I always knew it'd be with him."

"Did you plan on getting back together with him? Is that why you kept him in mind?"

"I think when you spend so much time envisioning a future with someone, especially like myself and Tristan, where marriage was so easily brought up and accepted, at least between us, it's difficult, and even a bit painful, to start imaging yourself having that future that you both shared and planned together, with someone else.

"Like I said, I never imagined my future without blonde haired and blue eyed children, I just couldn't do it. So when I was told I couldn't have them, I just felt like my future became this blank slate all of a sudden, and I didn't know how to fill it."

"Did you feel inadequate?"

"Oh definitely, yes, in my own eyes, and I feared that in Tristan's eyes I would fall short. That he would never want me back now that I couldn't have his children."

"You hid it from him."

"We all did, and by 'we' I mean my friends, family and I, I didn't see him very often after we broke up, Our friends split their time between us and I spent most of my time in Paris, he spent his time in Connecticut, so we didn't see each other every day and when we did see each other it wasn't a happy meeting, so it was never brought up. It wasn't until about a month ago, that I finally told him."

"And his reaction?"

"I believe the words he used were 'I knew I should have knocked you up in high school.'" She laughed.

Tyra laughed. "I'm going to back pedal a bit, and go back to after your accident."

"All right."

"How did you personally deal with the news, once it had settled in?"

"Um…not well, I was in a bit…sorry let me rephrase that. I was in a lot of denial. I didn't want it to be true, so I stopped taking care of myself. I was fine once I was released from the hospital." She looked up at the screen to see a picture that Finn had captured when she'd been release, she was sitting in a wheel chair, her leg and arm were still in a cast, and she'd given the camera a small smile that she remembered she hadn't felt one bit.

"Once I got home, I locked myself in my room and refused to be taken care of. I wasn't eating, I wasn't talking. I just lay in my bed, and stared at my TV, twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. My friends picked the lock to my door a few days later and force fed me, but I would purge it all later, it got to the point where I lost an abysmal amount of weight. My doctor gave my friends a list of things to be done in order to get me back into health and a bottle of anti-depressants. Personally I just wanted to be left alone and sort everything out."

"What did you do?"

"I gave in. I knew that my annoying and pesky, yet loving and persistent, friends would not leave until I was healthy again, so I ate, I gained enough weight to be deemed healthy and was left alone. Half of the reason they left me was because I was made to swear that I would call in with weekly weight checks and eat three healthy meals a day."

"You could have lied." Tyra pointed out.

Rory nodded. "I could have, but I didn't. I didn't have the energy to lie to my friends, and I knew at least one of them would be in Europe at some point during the month, so if I did lie, and they suspected, I would be intruded on again, and I just didn't need that."

"What snapped you out of your stupor?"

Rory shrugged. "I was staring at my TV, and I hadn't really been watching it, I just sort of stared and one day it sort of clicked what I was watching, it was one of those baby shows, where they show the family going through the nine months of pregnancy up until the birth, and it just clicked. And it finally settled in, that I wasn't going to have that, and I had to deal with it, not just let it sit in my mind, but actually deal with this issue that was consuming me. So I did. Slowly I started accepting that I wasn't going to have my own children."

Tyra smiled lightly at her, before turning to the camera. "One more question before we go to break"

Rory nodded. "I'm ready."

"Why now? After all these years of silence about your love life, your grandfather, and your accident, why come out after almost five years as a, how did you call it, 'self-proclaimmed hermit' to talk about it now?"

Rory bit her lip and gave a small nod. "Purely selfish reasons." She laughed. "I'm at a place in my life where, I want…no need to move on, in order to begin a new phase and a lot of what I've been holding in, from my love life, to my accident has been under so much speculation. Also because, after a month of accepting me as I am, Tristan finally convinced me that what'd I'd been so ashamed and afraid of was really not all that big of deal."

Tyra smiled at her. "Good answer." She turned to the cameras "When we come back, Tristan, Rory's boyfriend, will be joining us." She called for cut, while Tristan came out once again.

"Coffee?" Rory asked.

Tristan shook his head with a laugh as he sat down beside her handing her a Starbucks cup, "I conned an intern into going."

"I'm forever grateful." She said sipping on the macchiato. "Oh, so good." She moaned.

Tristan laughed and kissed the top of her head. "You okay?"

She nodded. "The hard part is over, and whatever else comes up, I have you here, so I'm good."

"You know I never would have thought you inadequate Rory."

She looked up at him, and kissed him lightly, smiling when she heard a few of the audience members 'aww'. "I know that now, and I'm forever grateful for it." She set her coffee down and straightened his tie causing him to wince.

"I hate my ties like this."

"It's just for a little while longer Tris."

"Will you take it off for me later?" he smirked.

"Sure baby." She laughed kissing him again as Tyra came back. Rory downed the rest of her coffee before handing it off to one of the staff. Her makeup was retouched while Tristan sat beside her running a hand through his hair that the stylist had combed to the side.

"Better?" he asked, she looked up at smiled, it was in his tousled fixed state.

"Perfect." She laughed running her own fingers through it.

Tyra counted down from five, before starting again. "Welcome back, we have joining us, Tristan DuGray, Rory's boyfriend, thank you for joining us."

"Thanks for having me." Tristan smiled his arm resting on the back on the couch, his fingers lightly brushing Rory's bare shoulder.

"When did you and Rory meet?" Tyra asked.

"We met in kindergarden when her mother was dropping her off on the first day." He saw the picture on the screen changed and smiled when he saw it was a group picture of them in kindergarden. Rory and he dead center of the group.

"Rory told me you were both together for about seven years before breaking up." Tyra pointed out.

"Uh…yeah." Tristan nodded. "I think we were closing in on our seventh year before Rory broke it off."

"You didn't go to the hospital after the accident." Tyra pointed out. "Was it because you were broken up?"

"No, I didn't. Rory and I hadn't seen each other in almost a year, before her accident, and the last meeting we had wasn't pretty, a lot of things were said and done that a part of me didn't think she would want me there. So in a way half of the reason I didn't go was because of the break up the other half was because of our friends."

"Do you remember where you were when you heard about the accident?"

"In vivid detail." Tristan nodded. "My father and I had just begun traveling throughout Europe to check on the international Law Firms that we have set up and that have made our family wealthy. We were preparing for a meeting when I saw the story on the news;"

"_Dad, where's that tie that I put out on the bed?" Tristan asked looking underneath the bed to see if it had slipped down._

"_I think I moved it out onto the couch son," Devon answered from the bathroom._

_With a sigh, he went out to the living area, and saw the tie sitting on the couch, he looked up and saw that the news was playing in the background, he cringed when he saw the picture of the car accident that had happened in Paris, he was about to turn around when he could have sworn he'd seen Rory's name. Turning it up, he felt his lungs seize up and his heart stop as he heard the news, and saw Logan appear on screen._

" …_currently being treated for some minor cuts and bruises and is doing just fine. We would greatly appreciate it, if at this time she be left alone to recover in peace, and allow her family and friends to take care of her. Thank you."_

"_Son, what is…" Devon stopped as he saw the screen. "Oh god, tell me she's all right."_

_Tristan slumped on the couch and stared at the screen. "I…I don't know dad. Logan said…"_

"_Call son. She might want you there."_

"_No, she…no."_

"_Tristan call Logan. Call and see what's happening." They replayed Logan's statement and Devon shook his head. "The statement could be complete and utter bullshit to pacify the press. Call Tristan."_

_Tristan nodded and pulled out his phone, his fingers trembling as he dialed the one person the he knew wouldn't lie to him._

"_Hello?"_

"_Paris?"_

"_Tr…Tristan." He heard her moving around as if parting herself from the rest of the group that he knew to be there._

"_What's going on I just saw the news, why wasn't I called? And if you even say it's because you think I wouldn't have cared, I'm will be so beyond pissed."_

"_No, no, it wasn't that, it's just…" she hesitated briefly. "It's just those pictures they're showing on the news makes the accident seem more serious then it was. We didn't see the need to call you for an issue as small as this."_

"'_An issues as small as this!' Her car was totaled Paris, the picture shows it as a cube! They're saying it took the jaws of life to pry her out."_

"_She's fine," Paris assured. "She'll be let out in a few days they're only keeping her here as a precaution. The doctors want to make sure there was no permanent damage done. I promise you she's fine, like Logan said just minor cuts and bruises."_

"_You're not lying to me."_

"_I swear to you Tristan, the pictures make it out to be worse, she's fine."_

"_I want to come down there, I won't go into her room, I just want to make sure for myself."_

"_No." Paris said quickly then sighed before saying more slowly. "No, I just think that even you coming here, she'd know right off the bat and it'll just agitate her more. She's fine Tristan, nothing serious."_

_Tristan bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the news and saw the pictures replay, before sighing. "If anything changes and things become serious Paris I want to be the first to know."_

_He heard her sigh quietly. "I promise Tristan." She whispered, "I have to go, Finn is calling me, she's in good hands Tris, I promise you."_

"So you never knew the extent of her injuries?" Tyra asked.

Tristan shook his head. "Not right away, it wasn't until all of our friends returned from Paris, and I'd returned back to Hartford for a few weeks, that it came out, to say that I was beyond angry that I wasn't told is an understatement."

"What did you do? What was your reaction?"

Tristan closed his eyes, not wanting to remember, he felt Rory squeeze his thigh lightly, before opening them again. "Pain, even throughout our break up, I loved her without reservations even between the bitter words and the horrible actions done, I loved her, so when I found out how close it'd been, how closed I'd been to actually losing her it was devastating."

"But you still weren't told about her inability to have children."

"The extent of her injuries that was their business to tell me, I had a right to know just how bad it'd been. The children thing, as Rory keeps reminding me, is in fact her issue and her own personal 'demon' if you will. It wasn't our friends place to tell me that. And I accepted that, I hated it, but I accept it, because it was better hearing it from Rory when she yelled it at me, then hearing it second hand from my friends who didn't quite know what my reaction would be."

"Did you think Rory knew what your reaction would be and it's why she held off on telling you?"

"I think," Tristan said slowly looking down at her before looking back up. "That Rory thought it could go one of both ways. I would either be extremely angry, bitter and resentful, or I would be accepting of the fact, and I think she feared me accepting it more than my anger."

"Why do you say that?"

"Yeah, Tris why do you say that?" Rory teased.

Tristan laughed as he answered. "Rory had been dealing with my anger for more than a decade I have a very quick temper and its pretty volatile, Rory's one of the few people brave enough to handle it, and for the past four years before the accident she'd been dealing with my bitterness and resentment at our break up, so in her mind it was easier to deal with that side of me, then admit that four years had been wasted on a stupid miscommunication and another year on something that I would so readily accept and understand."

"Do you think it's true Rory? Did you fear his acceptance more than his anger?"

Rory nodded slowly, before answering. "When he puts it that way, yes, I think deep down, I knew Tristan would understand, and would easily make our future work with this new development, he'd mull it over for a few minutes, nod and just say 'fine, we'll make it work' and move on to the next issue. And I was afraid, I still am." She admitted. "It's hard to be with him now, and know that we're not going to have those children we'd planned in high school, but it's easier now then it was last year because I'm not handling it alone now. Tristan's here for me, and he's the only one that's ever understood me that way I need to be understood."

"Tristan, are you afraid of what the future holds?"

Tristan ran a hand through his hair, and gave a nod. "Sure, I am. I'm afraid that Rory's going to realize she doesn't need me to lean on as much as she did when we were younger. I'm afraid she's going to wise up and realize she's way out of my league." He said causing her to laugh. "I'm truly afraid that she's going wake up one morning and not want to be with me anymore, but I think that with her opening up about her accident and how she dealt and healed herself slowly, and finally telling the world her secret, we'll be able to move forward and finally sit down and at least talk about what the future might hold. What we want separately for the future and what we want together."

Tyra smiled widely before turning to the camera again, for their last commercial break announcement. "When we come back, Rory's fans will get a chance to ask both Rory and Tristan questions."

Tristan let out a breath and 'cut' was called. He looked down and saw tears brimming her eyes, but knowing her, they wouldn't fall. "Aw, Mar, don't cry." He laughed, kissing her softly.

"I never knew you felt like that." She said leaning her forehead on his shoulder. His arm automatically went around her holding her closer as he closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"It's the truth. I know in high school we always talked about what the future held for us both together. But we're older now, wiser, and I realize that not everything is about us, that's how we fell apart in college, we need to talk about how the plans we made separately while we were single and our goals fit in with the now and what it means for the future. I don't mean we have to talk about it, the minute we're off camera, or the minute we get back home. But I think eventually once you decided there's a future to move towards we should sit down and have that conversation. It might be a few days from now, a few months, hell a few years. But you know I'm all in, and I'll wait forever for you to be too."

"God you must be the sweetest guy in the entire planet you know that? How'd I end up so lucky?"

Tristan laughed. "Rumor has it you drew my name out of a hat, who knows, you could have ended up with Finn, and I could have ended up with Paris."

They both looked at each other, before shivering and bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tyra asked as she motioned them to stand.

"Just an inside joke." Rory laughed as she stretched. She watched as the tech guys moved the couch more to the center and moved Tyra's chair of set.

"You two will sit there, and I'll be in the audience fielding questions. These haven't been previewed, mostly because now that they've heard you're story, their questions are going to change. How long do you want the Q & A to go, because depending on the questions, most will be edited out?" she said, causing Tristan to look at his watch.

"Well it's hitting two now."

"Do you have any meetings in the morning?" Rory asked.

"Two." Tristan answered, running a hand through his hair. "But they don't start till ten, so I'm fine Mar, as long as you want to stay."

"How long do Q&A's usually take?"

"Depending on the interest, which will be large, a good two in a half hours."

"We could do that. Right?" Rory asked looking up, she saw the hesitation in Tristan's eyes before laughing, and turning to Tyra. "Let's try for an hour and a half."

Tyra laughed and nodded. "All right, we can definitely do that. Go ahead and take a seat, anything to drink?"

"Water, for both of us." Tristan answered. "If Rory drinks anymore coffee, she's going to be bouncing off the walls."

"I will not." Rory objected, as the interns brought them bottled waters, before taking their seat.

"Hmm." He said. "I'd rather not test the theory." She elbowed him in the gut causing him to grunt as she sat close to him, his arm around her shoulder. As Tyra went and stood on the steps with the audience.

"Welcome back, we're here with Rory Gilmore and Tristan DuGray, our audience have a few questions, anything off limits?" Tyra asked with a laugh.

Rory bit her lip before shaking her head. "No, anything goes. This will probably be the last interview I do that's this open, so don't hold back. And trust me, neither will Tristan, if I censor my answers, he'll uncensored them pretty quickly anyway."

The audience laughed as a women came up to the mike. "Hi, my name is Jamie, I'm from Fort Lauderdale, Florida."

"Hi Jamie." Rory smiled.

"My question is, why did you two break up in the first place five years ago? You seem to be made for each other."

Rory blushed and Tristan laughed. "Rory would you like to answer that one?"

Rory rolled her eyes. "It was my doing, well breaking up itself. Tristan and I have always had a very open communication relationship, nothing really stayed secret between us along, and we were contently telling each other everything, which is good. When I broke up with Tristan, it came during a time where stress was constantly building up."

"I was at Harvard," Tristan continued. "And Rory was a Yale, so we had a long distance thing going, which is hard enough when your girlfriend is jetting off to foreign countries every other week for work, so without being at the same school, we'd go almost months without seeing each other in person. I was under constant pressure from my father to do well in school, and as much as he loves Rory, he didn't want her to be a distraction, so conversations were cut short a lot of the times."

"And with me working, I was under constant pressure to 'jet off' as Tristan said, then with school work, and my agency it didn't leave enough time for a relationship. When we broke up, my grandfather had just had a stroke and it was tough for our family, Gilmores aren't weak by nature, but with grandpa sick, it was the weakest we'd ever been and it got to me. I went to Tristan to seek comfort and took a lot of my stress out on him by picking a fight."

"I gave in," Tristan continued "like I said my temper is pretty bad so I fought back. Things were said that couldn't be taken back, on both our parts, and we broke up."

"It's not that we ever forgot that we were meant to be, it was just…we were young, and had never really been faced with that type of stress before, so when it came time to deal with it, we both took it out on each other instead of talking through it like we'd usually done it." Rory explained.

"It's one of those things that you believe that by unloading your own stress on one person it just adds to their stress, and by them unloading it on you it adds to yours, when really, once you share your worries, it becomes easier to handle."

"Hi, my name is Rebecca, Rory; I wanted to ask, have you thought about adopting? And if you have you would do in country or would you do it like Angelina Jolie and go out of country?"

"Um…you know, I haven't thought hard about it, I mean it's crossed my mind, but until last month I really didn't think a family was even an option for me. So it's never been a serious consideration, but if I did, I think I would do an in country adoption. I have nothing against Angelina Jolie or what she does for those kids I think it's wonderful. But I think there are so many kids here in the U.S. that need homes, that I'd love to open my door to them. And before you all start asking, since I really haven't thought about it and Tristan and I haven't even talked about it, I have no idea about ages or genders." She looked at Tristan. "Do you have anything to add?"

"No I think you covered it." He smiled.

A man came up and smiled. "Hi Rory, I'm Jared, I was wondering if you've thought about surrogates?"

"Mm, no," Rory shook her head. "While I want Tris to have his own child I think a part of me would be really jealous of it being mixed with another woman."

"Baby you wouldn't even allow it." Tristan laughed. "It wouldn't matter that I didn't sleep with her, you would never allow it."

Rory laughed. "Very true, I just…if we were to have a baby by surrogate, I'd want it to be my egg and Tristan's…sperm…Can we say sperm on TV?" she asked Tyra, causing her to laugh.

"Yes."

"Right well, yes." Rory blushed.

Jared laughed. "Did they freeze any of your eggs after the accident?"

"I asked that once I became lucid." Rory said, before shaking her head. "The answer is no, I was told that they were more worried about saving me that they didn't realize that eggs could be saved until it was too late, trust me, it took me a while to deal with that bitterness and even asked my lawyer if there was any way to sue, there wasn't. The doctors did their jobs and put me first, so I really don't have grounds for a lawsuit. But Surrogacy would have been the first thing to try if we were to start a family, if it were possible."

"Hi, this question's for Tristan, did your friendships suffer after you were told the extent of Rory's injuries."

"Uh, yeah, I guess in a way they did, I understand their need to protect Rory, because I have it in me too. I think out of all my friends my anger went to Paris the most, because she had been the one I had been counting on to tell me the truth, and to find out she had lied about something so serious as to Rory's well being, that was the biggest betrayal, in our group of friends anyway. So I think me and Paris suffered for a few months before I did forgive her."

"And you Rory? Did your friendships suffer because they didn't tell Tristan?"

Rory nodded. "Yes, well mine and Paris' did, apparently she'd lied to Tristan without telling any of our other friends, and by the time she'd told everyone else, it was too late to really do much about it, so everyone just went along with it. When I found out, I was beyond mad, I kicked Paris out of my room, and it took two of my best guy friends to calm me down long enough and explain why she had lied. I didn't like it, but," Rory shrugged. "I saw where she was coming from, I made everyone promise to tell Tristan the truth once they got back, they did so reluctantly. But our friendships our strong, so when we're angry at each other, it doesn't take long to forgive."

"Hi my name is…"

And so it went on for another hour in and half, before Tyra called an end to the Q&A, questions from what their favorite colors were, to what their favorite sexual position was asked. The next half hour Rory allowed fans to come up on the stage to take pictures and sign autographs, while Tristan gathered their stuff together, so they could head back to the hotel. Once the crowd dispersed, she slumped down on the couch and waited for Tristan to come so they could head back.

"Tired?" Tyra asked, falling on the cushions next to her.

"Exhausted." Rory laughed. "I haven't worked this hard in a while."

Tyra laughed. "You should think about doing runway again."

Rory shook her head with a laugh. "No, I think I'm done with runway, I was always a free agent anyway, never had enough boobs to become a Victoria's Secret Angel, which Tristan always wished I'd become in high school."

"Was it the wings?"

Rory laughed. "I was always the innocent one of the group, I think becoming a Victoria's Secret Angel would have topped off his fantasy list, and I think he and all of my guy friends really wanted to go to one of those shows."

Tyra laughed. "So no runways?"

"Not anymore, I'm happy with a few photo shoots here and there. Mostly Finn and Logan are the only ones asking, because I've been out of the scene so long you know?"

"How is Finn?"

"Getting married this coming weekend." Rory smiled.

Tyra laughed, "Have you thought about what you want to do, you seem to be done with modeling."

"I love it," she admitted. "I'll never stop, and maybe I'll give in and do a few more shows, because I miss it so much, but I think I want to go back to my original passion which is just…writing."

"I see your name sometimes on the paper in New York, when you ghost write. Your pieces are amazing."

"Thanks," Rory laughed before sighing "God, even if it's blurbs in Logan's paper, or my own book, I just think it's time for me to take this whole thing to a entirely new level, what was shared today is just a blub of what's happened, a footnote on everything that you feel when your future that you've planned meticulously just slips from your fingers you know."

"You've got a way with words Gilmore. I know you and you'll make it happen."

"Either way, I can't plan anything yet, Tristan's become a huge part of my life again, and I don't want to decided anything serious before I'm ready, hell, I'm rich enough to not work another day in my life if I really wanted to."

Tyra laughed. "Very true."

"Mar?" They both looked up to see Tristan walking towards them. "The car's here."

"Good," she held out her hands for him to take and let him pull her up. Tyra stood with them and walked them towards the exit.

"It went really well Rory." Tyra told her. "The editing process should take a few days, we're bumping Mondays episode, for yours. So I'll send you a copy, just so you can watch and see on Friday, if there's anything you don't like, or want put in or take out, note it, and we'll fix it."

"Tyra I trust you, I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't."

"We'll still send it."

Rory laughed and hugged her. "Thank you so much for this."

"Hey, it's time for you to move forward and I'm honored to be able to help you get there."

Rory smiled and waved good bye as Tristan ushered her into the car, Tristan smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you for this, it means so much to Rory, and to me."

"It was my pleasure Tristan." Tyra smiled as he got in the car and waved. Rory leaned into him and closed her eyes.

"Now how do you feel?"

"Like this huge weights been lifted." Rory laughed tightening her hold on him. "It's a relief, though I'm still half worried about reactions."

"You'll be fine Mary." Tristan said kissing the top of her head. The rest of the ride was silent as the SUV took them to the back entrance of the hotel. They walked through the lobby and led her into the elevator, pushing the button for their floor.

He watched as she leaned tiredly against the wall of the elevator and gave a long tired sigh. Smirking he cornered her, placing his hands on either side of her head. "So how long has it been since we've made out in an elevator?"

Rory laughed as she snaked her arms around his neck. "How long has it been since we've made out period?"

Tilting his head, a smirk firmly in place he kissed the side of her neck lightly, knowing that the effect had her tingling, her neck had always been a sensitive area for her. Moving down he moved the strap of her dress with his nose before kissing the area lightly.

"You're such a tease." She moaned framing his face with her hands and bringing him down to kiss him, his hands fisted the material at her hips, he was getting ready to lift her up when the elevator dinged and opened.

They pulled apart and rushed out of the apartment, Rory bringing him down again to kiss him as he searched his pockets for the key. He slid the key card in and pushed Rory in, their lips still attached, he kicked the door closed and pushed Rory against it. He licked her top lip, causing her to gasp, and allow him entrance, his hands wandered down her arms and back-up running down the lengths of her sides, his thumbs brushing the sides of her breasts that were covered by the thin material of her dress and the even thinner lace material of her bra.

His hands spanned her hips and gripped before running his hands down the lengths of her thighs causing her breathing to come in pants as he lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his hips, her dress bunching at her waist.

"Tristan."

"Yeah baby?" he asked against her collarbone, as he slowly made the trek towards the valley of her breast.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." She whispered, even though her body betrayed her by grinding her hips against his causing him to groan.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" he laughed turning them around as he walked towards the bed.

"Tris." She warned.

"Trust me, there's a lot we can do to satisfy _both _our needs." He laughed before covering her body with his own, eliciting a laugh from her as well.

_**XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**_

_**A.N3:**_

Yes, it's back lol, and only has three more chapters left. I won't apologize for the two year absence, I wanted this chapter to be worth posting, and I belive now it is. I think this is one of the harder chapters I've had to write, because I've changed the first eight pages at least four times before finally settling down on how I wanted it and needed it so that the rest would come naturally which now it will. This chapter was meant to answer a lot of the questions that while writing this story I've encountered, so I'm hoping they got answered.

Like I said, theres only three more chapters, before this story ends. Just letting all of you know, that I'm going to go back and repost maybe the first five chapters so that the timeline of the story get straightened out, when I was rereading, I sort of jumped around time frames, and it doesn't quite flow right. So those should be reposted soon as well.

I do want you all to know that I have a new website that I am in fact up-keeping this time, and it has photo galleries of all the multi-chapter, stories I've posted, including this one. The galleries are still under construction, turns out half the pictures I had for stories, got lost so I've been slowly going back and finding the clothes and as a bonus stories are being reedited, little by little.

The link is on my profile. Also I have a twitter, for all you Tweets out there, it's under PDLDRogan, I'm quite obsessed with it and updated it constantly, with random stuff as well as when I post and when I put up pics in the gallery, or when I update my blog.

Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and have a fantastic week (for all you guys starting school on Monday…I feel your pain and I send everyone great first day vibes!)

I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter and I have a very very good feeling that the next chapter should be out very soon as well. Remember reviews are something I love!

Kassandra


End file.
